Contemplations of Birth
by Saavik13
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better? Complication, the sequal, is up! So is Convergance, the backstory.
1. Crescendo

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_**A/N: This story was started before the advent of book 5, way back in 2003. It was completed the night before the book was released. As such it is now incredibly AU. The setting is my version of what their 6**__**th**__** year might have been like. Slight corrections were made to bring the story in line with Book 5 – these are available as snippets and drabbles under the title "Convergence of Birth". No such changes/additions were made for later books. It is, however, just now under going a heavy editing/revision. (Mostly because I'm finally getting around to finishing the sequel and I needed to re-read it all because it's been so long!)**_

CHAPTER ONE: Crescendo

You never really think about how intimidating a door really is until it's looming like a monolith in front of you, oak and iron rising to unimaginable heights and taking your terror with them. The gentle curve of the top starts to look like the blade of a guillotine and you know the cold metal of the iron handle and knocker will burn your flesh. Doors are simple things – everyday things, until you need something that resides on the other side, then a door is far more than you can ever imagine. Hermione Granger stood outside such a door, her robes in perfect order and her hands for once empty of textbooks and quills, but her eyes full of much more than their share of weight. She'd been there for what felt like days, memorizing the wood grain and attempting to quell her irrational fear of nothing more than a _door_. 

Hermione raised her chin in sudden defiance, gathering her courage around herself like shroud, and knocked.

"Enter." Snape's voice was as cold as ever from behind the dreaded oak. Hermione pulled her robes about herself as if to ward off his chill and stepped bravely into the office. "What is it?" His voice was even colder now that she could see him and it took all her force of will not to shiver.

"I need your help sir." She somehow managed to not squeak out the words, the small tremor in her voice nearly undetectable. 

Snape's head snapped up from the pile of papers he'd been working on, his eyes burning in the faint light of the candle. "Granger, you mean to tell me you are actually incapable of accomplishing an assignment? Where IS my calendar, I must remember this date." He glared hard at her and then lowered his gaze back down to the parchments, slashing through one with a violent movement of his quill.

Hermione cringed, "No sir. This isn't academic, it's personal."

Again, the quill ripped through some poor student's paper leaving a blood red wound over the words. "You're Gryffindor. Take your petty love squabbles to the witch. Leave."

Hermione stiffened her spine and felt her anger start to dissipate her fear. "Sir, Prof. McGonagall would not be able to help. And it's not petty or a love squabble." She raised her chin even higher. She had nowhere else to go if he would not help, or could not help. He had to help her, there wasn't any other option.

"What has Potter done now?" Snape still wasn't look at her, but his quill stopped moving.

Hermione squashed her anger before she said something she'd regret and took a deep breath to calm down before answering. "Nothing that should concern you, at least not at the moment. Harry doesn't have anything to do with this. I am the one in need of help, sir." She hoped she didn't sound too desperate. 

"Granger, what makes you think I care what you need?" He raised his head long enough to sneer at her before turning back to his grading, dipping the quill in preparation for another attack.

"I don't think you do, sir. I was hoping you'd help me out of a sense of obligation to your position as a professor." Hermione felt a stab of hope as Snape frowned in annoyance and threw down his quill, splattering ink over most of the ungraded papers.

"Spill it and get out." Snape picked up the now stained papers and began to shuffle the parchments, rearranging them on his desk further smearing the ink. He looked back up when Hermione coughed to cover a nervous laugh. 

Hermione closed her eyes and reached into her robes and pulled out two scrolls. "First sir, I must ask that you not inform the headmaster or anyone else about this without my permission. Not only my life depends on it but my family's." She held the scrolls just out of his reach.

"Stop being melodramatic, and get on with it." At her glare Snape sighed dramatically, "Oh all right. I agree. Now get on with it and get out." Hermione handed him the first scroll. Snape opened it to find a wizarding birth certificate. "Hermione PENWRATH?" She nodded. Snape looked back at the document. Mother: Elliania Penwrath Father: unknown wizard

Hermione spoke softly, "I was adopted by my mother's husband." She lowered her gaze somewhat sadly to floor. "That's the name I always use in the wizarding world, for obvious reasons."

Snape looked up and failed to keep the surprise from his face or his voice. "As fascinating as this is, what…" Hermione handed him the second scroll before he could finish. It was a letter sealed with the Penwrath family crest. Hermione pulled a necklace out of her robes and pressed it to the seal, opening the scroll.

"It came yesterday. It should explain why I need your assistance better than I can." Snape began to read the letter.

_Dear Little Dove,_

_I know you are reluctant to help in our endeavor child, and I do understand. But every event in your life has been leading to this. I know this has come as a surprise but you didn't let me finish explaining over break. I don't ask this lightly or without reason, dove. Listen to my words now and try to understand._

_When the Dark Lord first started recruiting he wanted your Great- grandfather Marrius to join him. Marrius had been the chief supporter to Grindelwald as you know, and wanted nothing to do with a new upstart halfblood with delusions of grandeur. He refused to be marked. At the time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still trying to gather Deatheaters and wanted to set an example. He warned Marrius to consider carefully. Marrius again refused to serve him._

_Now understand that Marrius Penwrath never served a soul, Dove. He RAN the strategy council for Grindelwald. He was an alley, not a lackey. The Dark Lord never understood the difference. Marrius had three legitimate children, and myself. My mother was a muggle, as you will remember, so father considered me to be 'unworthy' of being considered for heirship. That wouldn't have posed a problem, but one of the three heirs, your grandfather, was a squib. My half-brother Arern had already married a squib from the Malfoy line when both of the magical heirs died. We have no proof, but it is commonly believed that You-Know-Who killed them to punish father for refusing his mark. Arern could not directly inherit since he had no magic; I could not because of my mother and my status as a bastard child. That kept the family in limbo, without a rightful heir._

_Father knew the chances that Arern would have a child with magic where quite slim considering his spouse was also a squib. The Malfoy's would not allow a divorce and her death at such a time would have meant a feud. And it would have done little good. No pureblood would have married into the family after such a 'tragedy', not to mention no pureblood wizard would marry a squib, Penwrath or not. Your great-grandmother Rosemary pointed out that our only option would be to insure that the family remained off of You-Know-Who's hit list and to return magic to the line at ALL costs. It was decided that Arern and Salze, your grandparents, would 'neglect' to file the appropriate documents with the Ministry of Magic (MOM) when your mother was born. We made sure there were records pertaining to her status as a second-generation squib, but we didn't file them with the MOM. Instead we hid them and Obliviated the midwife and witnessing MOM official._

_Then father and I began to plan. When it came time for your mother to marry we found a nice muggle man of good family, for muggles, and arranged for the match. Dr. Granger has always been rather receptive to our wishes. I believe he has actually come to care for Elliania. While the marriage is in fact legal and binding, your conception and birth took place beforehand to insure you kept the family name. Not only that, but I took measures to enable your mother to bed a wizard and to make conception a guarantee. So you see Dove, Allen Granger isn't your father. I'm not sure quite who is. I found a man that resembled Allen, slipped him a little something, put him in a room with Elliania, and well, you can guess the rest._

_You knew about your connection to the Penwraths, and I'm sorry you had to keep it a secret. Life for a muggleborn is not very comfortable and it would have made your school days easier if we had let you go under your real name. And I am sorry that we let you believe that Allen is your father. We had no choice. When father died, a month after your birth and then Rosemary a few weeks later, I was left in charge of the family until you came of age. When You-Know-Who disappeared I considered ending the charade. But somehow I knew he wasn't really gone. He wants our family wiped out Dove, for Grandfather refusing him. (And hexing him off the grounds. Father was a bit overzealous at times.) You're the last of the Penwraths; I couldn't risk you getting killed before producing an heir._

_Now here comes the part you overheard me discussing with your mother. Yes, I have arranged a marriage for you. And no you don't have any choice; you are under the age of consent and by wizarding law I can do with you as I please until your sixteenth birthday. Which means you have one week until I collect you for the ceremony._

_Now don't get upset. I'm sure the young man isn't all that bad. He comes from a pureblood family in good standing and they are aware of your background. Marcus Flint may not be your first choice Dove, but we needed a young man with the proper connections.. This bonding will put the past troubles behind us. If you had been male, other avenues for eliminating the resurrected tragedy would be possible. As that is not the case this is the only option left. We must bring the family name out of the shadows, Dove. After three generations without a magical heir the family will be stricken from the books. You are the third generation. But if you come forward without the protection this bonding will give you, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may come after you. He will be looking for supporters once more and to get them he very well might use his earlier tactics of join or die. He can not allow anyone to escape or he loses his weapon. Dove, please don't fight this. We have no choice._

_I will come to Hogwarts to collect you in one week's time. Please be ready. The Flints have expressed their wish for you to remain at their household and forgo any further education, so say your good-byes beforehand. I am sorry Dove, but you can't tell them where you are going. I do not want Mr. Potter to try anything. If your association with him is brought before certain individuals you may be placed in a position you would find intolerable. I would advise you to end all associations with him and the Weasley publicly and quickly._

_Do not cry, little Dove. This is your destiny. With this sacrifice you restore the Penwrath line. Your first born son will be for the Flints, your second will re-establish the Penwrath name. I believe you know how to ensure the proper heirs are produced?_

_Remember, I will collect you in one week._

_All my thoughts are with you Dove,_

_Great-uncle Soren._

Snape looked up, the parchment clutched in his hands and his eyebrows reaching for his hair line.

Hermione swallowed thickly and steadied her voice. "My Uncle believes that if I bond with a Deatheater, or the son of one, Voldemort will not continue his vendetta against the family allowing us to keep the line alive."

Snape looked down at the letter than back up to Hermione's face, his eyes unreadable. "You have never told anyone of this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Until this past Christmas all I knew was that mother was a Penwrath and that my great-grandfather was Marrius Penwrath and that I wasn't to speak of it outside of the family. I had no idea that this was all prearranged!" Hermione shook her head again hard enough pieces of her hair fell out of the clip she'd worn. "What am I going to do?"

"That, Miss Grang...Miss Penwrath is a good question. One we should take to the headmaster." Snape stood up and started to come around the desk.

"But..." Hermione choked on the word and stood stock still.

Snape eyed her carefully and crossed his arms, eyes flashing in irritation. "Miss Penwrath, you were right, McGonagall would not know how to handle this. Your Uncle is thinking like a Slytherin and your family is operating on my house's rules. Believe me when I say we need to stall until your birthday and Albus can help with that."

Hermione cooked her head to the side. "Magical or chronological birthday, sir?"

"Magical, why?" Snape sounded suspicious and his body tensed infinitesimally. 

"I already had my 16th magical birthday, several months ago."

Now Snape's suspicion was clear and his voice was practically a hiss. "Miss Gra…Penwrath, WHY do they differ for you?"

Hermione couldn't help a small smirk. "I'm not supposed to tell, but at the moment I don't care. Third year I had a time-turner. It effected my age by a good three months."

In a swirl of robes, Snape turned on his heal and went back behind his desk and sat down. He picked his quill back up and dipped it back in the blood red ink pot. "Then the problem is solved, you are over the age of consent. You can stop the bonding." He tapped the quill on the side of the pot and picked his stack of papers back up. 

Hermione rushed forward and leaned over his desk, blocking the light from the candle and causing him to stop his aggressive marking. "Yes, but what about Voldemort? Has he forgotten about his little plan to keep the Penwraths from remaining in wizarding society?"

Snape sighed and laid down his pen, more carefully this time. "No. Last week he issued new orders to track down the remains of the families he ordered eliminated before his little vacation. The Penwraths where listed as believed to be eliminated but to finish the job if any were found. Unless of course they agreed to join."

"Hence my Uncle wishing I was male. Although he could have insured that with his conception potion."

Snape snorted. "He most likely insured your birth as a female. The Dark Lord has always overlooked female power and presence. He concentrates solely on the males. Your Uncle would have known that and used it to help hide you and your mother. Your last name and your _muggle_ father would also have deflected suspicion."

Hermione nodded. "So if He's still after my family I can't come out and stop the bond. The Flints already know about me. If I back out ..."

Snape frowned and his voice took on a bitter edge. "The Dark Lord will know within the hour. The rumors about the Flint's losing their fortune must be true. This is a rather risky match for them to make."

Hermione snorted. "Well worth it in influence and galleons however." She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered.

Snape's eyes lost a bit of their coolness and he nodded grimly. "True, Miss Penwrath, true."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "So if I can't come right out and appose the marriage, what do I do?"

Snape stood back up and paced twice in front of the desk. "I am not sure." He stopped in front of her and when he spoke his voice for once was soft and seemed to hold a note of sympathy. "Will you let me discuss this with Dumbledore? I realize why you need to keep this a secret, but the headmaster is quite probably your best hope for an agreeable solution."

Hermione meet his eye and nodded with grim determination. "If you must, but please Professor, nobody else."

Snape nodded and held out the two scrolls. Hermione reached out hesitantly to take them. Snape let her hand close around them but did not release them. "How did you get a wizarding birth certificate, Granger?"

Hermione yanked them away before answering. "The same way as my mother I would presume. They simply had the officials there to sign it then memory charmed them and never filed the paperwork. I would image that the original of the copy I have here was sent to the MOM along with my mother's when the match was made."

Snape nodded and wordlessly walked to the door and held it open.

Hermione tucked the scrolls back into her robes before moving towards the door, far less intimated by it now that she was on the other side. "Thank you, professor."

Snape snorted darkly. "Don't thank me. We haven't found a way around this yet."

A small smile flittered over Hermione's face before disappearing. "No, but you listened. So you will help?"

"Granger, I have watched far too many of my female students leave here for similar reasons and never come back. They end up unhappy and ignorant without a way to support themselves and no hope. However loath I am to admit it you are an intelligent being and I do not like to waste anything. Especially the rare gift of a functioning mind. Gryffindor has so few of those that the loss of one will surely mean the end of all intelligent conversation in the tower. Now go. I will inform you if I make any progress towards a solution." He held the door open and motioned her out of it. Hermione got the sudden impression that the dark threatening look on his face was more out of habit than actual dislike. 

She smiled without reservation, her eyes dancing for the first time in weeks. "Thank you, sir, and goodnight."

Snape scowled. "Goodnight, Miss Gr...Pen…Hermione." 

There really wasn't any reason to fear large oak doors, Hermione thought as she left. Sure, they look intimidating but they be incredibly reliable in a crisis. 


	2. Allegretto

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

Chapter Two: Allegretto

_Dedicated to Janmmci for putting me in her favorites list. She was the FIRST ONE EVER!_

Snape stormed up to the headmaster's office door. "Skittles, damn American muggle candies." The gargoyle leaped out of the way and the potion master impatiently road the staircase to the top.

"ALBUS!" He bellowed and waited impatiently until the headmaster shuffled out from behind a bookcase and took seat at the desk.

Albus looked at his potions master carefully before holding out a bag of sweets. "Severus, child, please sit. Lemon drop?"

Snape glared and ignored the candy. "Did you know that Miss Granger would be leaving us?"

"Leaving, why?" Albus set the bag down reluctantly and pushed his spectacles back up his nose. 

Snape quickly filled the headmaster in on what he had just learned – glaring the entire time. When he'd finished the headmaster paused for a moment than shook his head. "I don't understand, Severus. Hermione's father isn't Mr. Granger?"

Snape couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Correct. And her great-uncle is coming to force her into a bonding ceremony with Flint Jr." Snape finally dropped into his seat and used the spare energy to ratchet up his glare to new levels of semi-lethalness.

"Old Marrius hid a child. You know I always did underestimate him. Almost cost the light the war back in 1944." Albus stroked his beard in thought, his blue eyes loosing their mirth and taking on a harsh chilling air of calculation.

"Albus, she needs our help." Snape's tone lacked any hint of patience and his body sagged a bit in his chair. He was so tired of this, this maddening loss of potential. He'd watched it happen in his own school days and now it was repeating. Granger he'd thought would be safe; he'd focused his attention on Parkinson and Bulstrode. He should have stopped thinking long ago. It was becoming a dangerous habit. 

Albus dropped his head a bit in sympathy. "I know. What about her grandparents? I know that Marrius and his wife passed on before Voldemort's fall, but what about Arern and Salze?"

Snape growled low in his throat. "Don't you remember? About a month after the Dark Lord disappeared Salze Malfoy and her husband were found dead. They appeared to have been subject to the Cruciatus for hours. We assumed it was another Deatheater attack. They were so frequent right after the Dark Lord disappeared, all the little ones scrambling to fill the power vacuum."

"Severus, your tone would indicate that you've changed your mind about that."

"Think about it Albus. Arern and Salze were both squibs. They had a child, Hermione's mother, but hid it from the wizarding world. That child married and had another daughter. They were a liability, a link to the wizarding world through which to trace the line. Knowing the Malfoys, Salze would have refused to cut contact with her daughter and grandchild. I have heard of this Soren. I would not put it past him to have killed the couple to keep them from exposing the plot. Don't forget he was groomed by Marrius to be head steward for the family. As such he also would have been trained in the Dark Arts, legitimate heir or not." Snape sunk lower in the chair and glared even harder at nothing in particular. 

Albus calmly leaned back in his own chair. "We have no evidence, Severus, just speculation. Unless Hermione wishes to disclose her true age I'm afraid I can't stop Soren from taking her."

Snape sat up straight and leaned across the desk his anger nearly palpable. Fawkes let out a shrill note and ruffled his feathers. "We can't let her marry Marcus Flint! He's a Deatheater, a real one, Albus. You have no idea what happens to the wife of a Deatheater do you? Do you! She's a child for god's sake, Albus!"

"Severus calm down, I have never known you to get this upset about a student before. Especially one not of your house." Albus' eyes weren't twinkling and Severus huffed before slowly easing back away from the desk, his anger changing into a mix of regret and bone aching weariness. 

Snape closed his eyes before letting the words wind themselves out of his mouth, his voice not at all steady. "I'm tired of loosing them, any of them damn it! One after another of my children go out those doors and get a mark burned into their arms. One after another they marry into money and darkness to breed little heirs to cause more darkness. I watch the hope die in their eyes, Albus. They have no choice, join or die. Comply or die. Marry or die. If I can save one, just one, maybe I will have affected something in this world. Hermione Granger does not deserve to find herself the plaything of Deatheaters, a tool for bargaining and negotiations, a sex slave to anyone with a mark. As soon as she gives birth to the two heirs, one for the Flints, one for the Penwraths, that is what she will become. A communal plaything."

Albus reached a hand across the desk and patted his old friend on the arm, trying to offer some small amount of comfort. "I know, Severus. I saw it happen to little Narcissa and then to Alliana Lestrange. Do you have a plan?"

"No, I was hoping you'd think of something." Snape looked back up and cringed at the weariness he saw reflected in the headmaster's eyes. 

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What? I can't keep her here against her family's wishes without revealing the truth. If what she said is true, and her birth records along with her mother's have been delivered to the MOM then Voldemort will know shortly. I imagine the Flints have already contacted him and received his authorization for the bonding ceremony anyway. If she doesn't marry him, or another Deatheater, Voldemort will go after her family. She will not be able to leave school grounds and her mother and adopted father will not survive long."

Snape sighed heavily and eyed the portraits, but none of them offered up any suggestions. "Could we bring them here?"

Albus gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Fudge would have me removed if I brought a muggle family into Hogwarts, second generation squibs or not. If I had Lucius Malfoy's backing it might be possible. But I would not have it. Salze Malfoy was considered a disgrace to her line. I doubt Lucius would bat an eye to save her daughter."

"So we just let it happen." Snape couldn't keep a hint of defeat out of is tone despite his best efforts. 

"No, we'll think of something, Severus. There is always an alternative."

"Merlin, Albus, I hope you are right. I already lost Parkinson in her fifth year, Davis and Montaque this year. I would hate to add Hermione to the list."

"You're using her first name." Dumbledore's eyes where twinkling.

Snape rolled his eyes. "And what should I call her? Penwrath and Granger both seem wrong now."

Albus twinkled harder and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "I see what you mean, Severus. It is getting late. Perhaps we should discuss this in the morning. A good night's rest might help us to come up with a plan. I won't mention this to Minerva. She would just tell Hermione to shout out the truth and chain herself to the banisters. While dramatic, I don't see that solving anything." 

Severus grimaced and nodded. "Goodnight Albus"

"Goodnight Severus."

_**The next evening:**_

Hermione again stood outside the large oak door and hesitated. It was open this time and she cautiously poked her head inside the office. "Professor?"

Snape was standing next to a shelf full of various nasty looking potion ingredients, his back to the door. When he heard her, he turned and Hermione thought his eyes just might have softened a bit before their customary glare snapped into place. "Ah Miss Granger, come in."

Hermione stepped inside the office and at Snape's motion closed the door. "Did the Headmaster..."

Snape sighed and gestured for her take a seat as he moved behind the desk to sit himself. "No Hermione, we haven't come up with a plan yet. We will." Hermione nodded and stood back up to leave. She reached the door and stopped, her hand hovering over the handle. 

"Is what they say true?" She cursed herself for the tremor in her voice. 

"What do they say Miss Granger?"

"About what happens to ..." She couldn't even get out the words. 

Snape closed his eyes then stood and walked towards Hermione and gently turned her around to face him. "Yes child. It's true."

Hermione began to shake and she slid bonelessly to the floor. "How could Uncle Soren do this? How could he set this up knowing I would have to…do that? I thought he loved me. He was always coming over to the house and bringing books or pictures. He would take me to see wizarding sights Mum couldn't get into. He would teach me about things - I thought he cared!"

Snape looked down at the Gryffindor. She wasn't crying, thank Merlin, but she looked lost. Severus saw not only the one sixth year student before him, but all the girls that had sat in that spot and asked for help. All the ones he couldn't help. Their families were all too powerful, their vaults too great. He was not about to lose another. More importantly he wasn't prepared to lose Granger.

He had never expected to lose her like he had the others, the Slytherins. Snape never liked surprises, they unnerved him. And to have to contemplate seeing Granger...like that, was a large surprise. He knew when he saw his Slytherins enter the Great Hall in their first year what would be expected of them. But Granger was different. He'd always taken her for a muggleborn. He never thought he'd have her sitting on his office floor trying to come to grips with a family decree that bordered on barbarism. She was annoying yes, but she genuinely loved to learn and that love of learning was too rare to be wasted in his opinion. Snape did not appear to enjoy teaching, but he knew a special student when he saw one. He may have never shown it, but he recognized Hermione as a rare intellect in that first potions class and he did not want to see her chained and naked at the next Deatheater rally. Marcus Flint was a lower level member, chances were his wife would not be spared for long, heir or not. 'Sharing' their spouses was a mandatory sport for the newer and lower ranked Deatheaters; one most of them seemed to enjoy. The Dark Lord used their willingness to participate in the normally nonconsensual acts to desensitize his ranks and keep them in line. By preventing his minions from forming close relationships with their bond mate, the Dark Lord insured that his desires would be meet before the families. He was systematically re-writing wizarding culture to bring an end to family loyalties. 

Snape sank to his knees next to his student. "Listen to me Granger. You are strong enough to get through this. Even if we can't stop the bonding, you will survive it. You must. If you let them destroy you they will win. Your uncle will win. Soren comes from the old ways; the Penwraths are an old line, child. The house will always come first to Soren, the individual members second, if at all. Your happiness and well being are not the issue for him. He may love you and care about you, but the survival of the line takes precedence."

Hermione nodded. "You mean to say I should just do this, save the line. Sacrifice for my family like a good daughter. Like a good little pureblood whether I am or not."

Snape's eyes flashed with dark anger. "NO! The idea of 'lines' and 'houses' and 'purebloods' is ridiculous in this day and age. The wizarding world is so inbreed that it wouldn't matter if you didn't marry and give birth to an heir. The Penwrath name might disappear, but the blood would continue. Harry Potter's great- grandmother was a Penwrath. Albus' father was a cousin to Marrius. My great-aunt married into the line as well. So the main branch would be lost, it doesn't matter. I doubt even the name would disappear for long. There are more Penwraths out there, an off-branch would assume dominance. It eventually happens to every line, the main house dying off and a lost segment claiming the title. Soren should just except it and let you be."

Hermione shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face hiding it. "He won't. Great-grandfather was an imposing figure and Soren has always striven to live up to his reputation. If Marrius told Uncle Soren to do something, he would without question. If they came up with this plan, then Soren will stick with it no matter what." Hermione sounded defeated.

Snape reached out a hand and placed it hesitantly on her shoulder. He wasn't use to giving comfort. "We will find a way, child. Perhaps if we found another for you to bond with, higher in the ranks. The inner circle and their children are normally excluded from 'sharing'. You would still be married to a Deatheater but you would not be expected to _entertain_ the masses."

Hermione snorted and angrily brushed her hair back, her eyes glittering with repressed tears. "Who would you suggest? Draco is promised to Parkinson and she's already living at Malfoy manner _learning_ her duties. Crabbe and Goyle have fallen out of favor, or so I've heard. The Lestranges have yet to produce an heir. Even if Pettigrew had a child I would rather jump off the astronomy tower or marry the Dark Lord himself. The children of the rest of the inner ranks are already spoken for or are too young."

Snape yanked his hand back and looked at her in surprise. "How do you know so much about His ranks?"

Hermione let a tiny smirk form and she started to feel a little of her composure returning. "Harry has visions of what Voldemort is doing through his scar. We made a list of the people he saw at the meetings. We gave it to Dumbledore but kept a copy for ourselves. By the way professor, congratulations on surviving your reentry. And for working back up to the inner circle."

Snape looked at her in disbelief for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "There are times I wish I hadn't Granger."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy and gave a small tiny smile. "I can only imagine sir."

"Don't. I will never wish that on anyone." Snape shuffled a bit to sit next to her rather than kneeling. He black robes pooled around him.

Hermione lowered her eyes. "Harry said he couldn't hardly move in the mornings after Voldemort was done with you. He never figured out how you didn't scream. He screamed and his scar only transmits a portion of the pain."

"He feels the curses?"

"Sometimes, when Voldemort is feeling exceptionally nasty or Harry has a personal connection to the victim."

"I feel honored." Snape's voice and sneer showed how little truth lay in the words. "Has he tried dreamless sleep potions?"

Hermione shook her head no. "If he takes them he just can't wake up from the visions, it doesn't alter them any. He gets trapped in sleep and can't escape the pain, and we can't wake him up. Luckily the raids have slowed and Harry's been able to get some sleep the last few weeks. For a while we where worried he might waste away from exhaustion."

Hermione didn't want to talk about this anymore and started to try to stand and Snape helped her to her feet. "Thank you sir."

"Don't do it again Granger. These floors are cold." Snape rubbed his knees. He was getting to old for this. 

Hermione smiled. "Yes sir. Thank you for telling me the truth. Most people would have lied to me."

Snape snorted. "That would only make the situation worse. If you are prepared you might survive the experience with your will and mind intact, unlike Mrs. Malfoy. The only way she can get through the day is by taking several illegal potions. When Lucius first joined the inner circle did not have its current_ privileges_. She was popular, for obvious reasons." Both shivered.

"You, you didn't..."

Snape shook his head no. "No. I make it a habit to never participate in the fun and games, whether it be wife swapping or muggle hunting. I have gained a reputation as an academic eccentric, for which I am grateful everyday."

Hermione looked very relieved. She gathered her robes about her and stepped into the hall. "You will keep me appraised?"

"Of course, Miss Granger. And if you hear anything from Soren or have an idea yourself, please contact me at anytime. I'll change my wards to admit you regardless of the hour."

Hermione's eyes started glistening again. "I don't know how to repay you for this, sir."

"Just survive it Granger. I can't save the others, but if I can..." Snape stopped speaking leaving the rest hanging in the air/

Hermione bit her lip in sympathy. "I understand Professor. Good evening."

"Sleep well, child."

Hermione walked out of the dungeons and headed to the tower. Snape turned and locked his office door before heading to his rooms and collapsing into his chair by the fire. He raised his wand and altered the wards as he had promised. Sighing, Snape reached for a stack of essays just as his Dark Mark signaled his summons to the Dark Lord.

Dropping his work, Snape grabbed his cloak and silver mask and ran for the passage out to the forest and the anti-apparition barriers. Once outside he apparated to his masters feet.

"Stand my Severus. I have a mission for you."

"What is it my Lord?" Snape kept his tone even and his eyes lowered. 

"I want you to find out the missing segment of this potion recipe. It is theoretically supposed to allow the drinker to apparate inside of barriers and wards. It was Salazar Slytherin's recipe but the last steps have been lost to what appears to have been a fire."

Voldemort handed Wormtail a half-burned piece of extremely old parchment, which the rat then handed to Snape. Snape eyed the paper and then looked up at the Dark Lord, an eyebrow raised. 

"The ingredients are not that hard to find, my Lord. The problem will be reconstructing the last few steps. Many of these ingredients do not interact together well. If the potion is to work it will have to have several revolutionary processes, all of which appear to be missing."

The Dark Lord's eyes glowed a deeper red and let out a slight hiss. "Can you do it, Severus?"

Snape looked at that paper again and fought down his growing nausea. If the Dark Lord got the potion to work Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world did not stand a chance. But Severus could not refuse the assignment in case another potions master would accept and find the answer- not mention it would mean his death. "I believe it will be possible given time, my Lord. Much time, I am afraid."

The Dark Lord calmly nodded and Snape braced for a curse that never came. "I am not in a hurry for once, Severus. This is just one avenue open to me. But it is one I am most interested in."

Snape let out a small sigh of relief. "I will begin work immediately Lord. Is there anything else I may do for you?"

The Dark Lord's mouth curved into an unpleased smile. "Yes. The Flints have informed me they wish to bond their son with one of your sixth years, a Hermione Penwrath."

Snape jerked in surprise, more at being told the truth than to cover his prior knowledge. "Penwrath my Lord? I thought you order them killed?"

"I did. It seems one escaped me. What do you know of this?"

Snape cocked his head to the side a feigned deep thought. "There are no Penwraths on the school register. We have a mudblood named Hermione Granger, but no Hermione Penwrath. Granger is best friends with Potter and is a sixth year Gryffindor." Snape thought fast and added, "There are rumors she and Potter had a falling out recently. He believes she leaked information to the press about his summers." Snape thanked Merlin he had overheard Minerva talking to Victor about the Daily Prophet article that exposed Potter's abysmal summers. Minerva had confessed that she had no idea of the conditions he lived in. Further more no one could figure out HOW the Prophet had come to the knowledge. 

The Dark Lord laughed. "A mudblood you say? I believe Marrius fooled you, Severus. Clever - hiding his heir in plain sight. Do you think I should allow this match?"

Severus appeared to consider for a moment, attempting find the right wording to achieve his goal without doing more damage. "I believe Granger would be wasted on Flint, my Lord. She has an excellent mind. The Flints would never make use of it. Is there another she could be bonded to tying the Penwraths to your Lordship without wasting her talents?"

Voldemort sat back. "Pettigrew does not have a wife and heir as of yet. Nor do you Severus." Voldemort smiled. Snape started to panic. "Yes, what about you? You seem to _appreciate_ her talents – isn't that what you called them? I don't see why, how could a mere female have anything of value? But I do hate waste as much as you do and I trust your judgment in this matter. I leave it to you, Severus. Either you marry the brat or she goes to Flint."

Snape blinked in surprise and schooled his voice to sound as humble and honored as possible. "My lord, this is sudden. My I consider you generous offer?"

"You may. Send word of your decision by tomorrow. The Flints wish the ceremony to take place at the end of the week. If I am to substitute another for the girl, I will have to give warning. I believe I have a young woman from Durmstrang that should do nicely for young Marcus if you should decide to finally concede to my wishes and give me another servant." Voldemort leveled his gaze at Severus. 

Snape swallowed. It seemed his single days were numbered no matter his decision. "Yes my Lord. I will contact you. Any other instructions?"

"Keep an eye on Potter. His similarities to myself seem to be growing more each year. Perhaps I can make use of him instead of killing him. Watch him, see if you see any tendencies towards our brand of magic. Guide him in that direction if possible. Perhaps a free pass to the restricted section of the library?"

Snape smiled. "Yes, my Lord. That should prove an irresistible temptation to the boy."

Wormtail cowered as both of his superiors laughed. "Ah, Severus, you have always been one of my favorites. I am glad you have proven your loyalty." Snape hid his cringe. His loyalty had come at the price of several lives and hours of pain. His _devotion_ proven, Snape had reclaimed his place as one of the most trusted of the Dark Lords servants.

Luckily, Voldemort condoned Snape's love of academia and left him to mostly theoretical and scientific endeavors, keeping him out of raids. Unlike Lucius who was the chief orchestrator of the attacks and seemed to enjoy them more than even the Dark Lord considered healthy, Severus remained a trusted researcher and strategist for the resurrected Dark Wizard.

"You may leave me Severus."

"Yes Lord. And thank you as always."

Snape backed away from the Dark Lord and sneered at the cowering Wormtail before apparating back to the Forbidden Forest. He quickly hid his mask in his robes and made for Dumbledore's office. As he reached the steps he found Harry Potter waiting for him with one Hermione Granger in tears at wand point. Both were clad in pajamas and looked like they had been rudely awakened.

"I believe you have some explaining, Professor." Potters eyes flashed green as he pushed Hermione into the potions master.

Snape caught the girl and steadied her. "Potter, stop this insanity. Hermione has done nothing wrong. Now step aside." Harry didn't move. Getting angry, Snape muttered the password for the gargoyle and shoved the two Gryffindors up the steps.

"ALBUS!" He bellowed as they stepped off the spiral staircase. 

"Severus, you don't need to yell every time...oh my." Albus came out of his back room wearing a ridiculously tall night cap. "Harry how nice to see you. Lemon drop Miss Granger?"

Hermione wordlessly shook her head no and sat down. Harry crossed his arms with his wand still in his hand and glared at Snape. Sighing Snape began his explanations. After a considerable time, and many interruptions from the Boy-Who-Lived, Snape managed to convey the events of the past few days and the meeting he had just returned from.

"So Potter," Snape pointed at still visible wand, "put that away. As you see Granger is not against you and I have no intention of turning you dark."

Harry looked at the headmaster and at his nod pocketed his wand. "So are you bonding with Hermione or are you abandoning her to Flint?"

Snape sneered. "I hardly think I am a better option, Potter."

"You...you don't have to do it sir. I will...cope with...the situation." Hermione tried to keep her voice even but her trepidation came through causing her to almost stutter. 

Snape turned and looked at her. Her eyes begged him to help even if she couldn't bring herself to do so verbally. Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster…"

Albus cut him off and looked at him gravely. "Severus, I can't force you to do this, but think about it. You would be saving Miss Penwrath from a fate she clearly fears and you would save yourself from a match of Voldemort's choosing. If Riddle picks a wife for you chances are she will be loyal to his cause. That would mean you would be in even more danger of discovery."

Harry spoke up. "Look Snape, you can't just let Hermione become some kind of a ..a whore!" The others cringed and Hermione drew her knees up to her chest.

Snape glared at him and crossed his arms defiantly. "That is not an option Potter. There has to be another way."

"Am I that bad?" Her voice was so quite Snape had to strain to hear it.

Snape turned to look at her and this time it was obvious how much he felt for her predicament as the glare melted to a look of sympathy. "No child. But I am old enough to be your father. You can't want to marry me."

Hermione shrugged and forced herself to look him in the eye. "You won't make me drop out of school, you're high enough up that you won't have to share me unless you choose to and you won't," She trailed off and dropped her gaze. "You won't beat me, you won't drug me, and you won't force me against my will. I believe you are preferable to my other options."

Snape sighed. "True, but..."

"Severus." The headmaster's eyes lacked their twinkle.

Snape cringed, beginning to sense the inevitable. "Will your parents and your uncle..?"

"Uncle Soren will most likely be pleased, eventually. Your family is considerably better placed then the Flints and you are a much respected professor and Marcus is simply a glorified ministry secretary."

Snape nodded and sighed. He had little choice. He turned to look Hermione in the eye. "I would bond with thee, Hermione Penwrath, as was done in days past."

Hermione blinked slowly and answered in clear voice, if somewhat weak, "I will bond thee Severus Snape, as will be done in days to come."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Harry will you witness?" Harry nodded. "Excellent. Hermione send a notice to your Uncle. Severus contact Voldemort."

Snape nodded. Hermione moved towards the door when Snape's voice stopped her. "Potter, did you see the meeting through the scar?"

Harry looked at him sharply. "Yes Professor."

Snape nodded. "Good. Then you know about the Dark Lord's plan to turn you or at least to try?"

"Yes professor, but it won't work. I've already memorized half the restricted section with Hermione's help and I haven't gone dark yet."

Hermione cut in. "Harry, what if you let it appear that you where considering your options? Prof. Snape could, _guide_ you along as per Voldemort's orders. That way it looks like you might turn and the Professor stays in the Dark Lords good graces."

Snape nodded a distinctively sinister grin spreading over his face. "Not only that Granger, but if Potter looks to be going dark, the Dark Lord will not be so quick to try and be rid of him. We might buy ourselves some peace and quite."

"I agree." Dumbledore sounded grave. "It will be a hard act for you, Harry. On top of that you will have to sever your friendship, publicly at least, with Hermione – for the time being. We must keep Severus' story to Riddle as true as possible."

Harry nodded. "I understand. After what I just did to get Hermione here she probably doesn't want anything to do with me anyway. I drug her across the castle at wand point."

"Oh your right, Harry, and you will be paying for that." Hermione was not smiling, Harry cringed.

"Good, well if that's all settled I'll see the three of you here after dinner tomorrow." The headmaster dismissed them and they headed down the stairs.

Hermione stopped Severus from heading to dungeons with a tentatively placed hand on his arm. "Thank you Professor. You're...well…you're doing more for me than I have the right to ask."

Severus sighed heavily. "No Miss Granger, you have every right to ask. You are my student and it is my duty to protect you. This may be an unorthodox form of protection..."

Harry cut in, "Don't question it if it works, Professor." Snape nodded before reluctantly shaking off Hermione's hand. They parted ways there at the gargoyle and Harry went towards Gryffindor tower. Snape and Hermione paused for a moment longer, eyeing each other carefully.

"This is awkward, sir." Hermione's voice was still shaky. 

"Quite."

"Goodnight?"

"I believe it is actually morning, but the sentiment is what counts." Snape tried to read her expression, but the Gryffindor's face was a mass of conflictions. Neither said another word before they both turned as if on cue and went to send some very oddly and carefully phrased owls.


	3. Moderato

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

Chapter Three: Moderato

Morning came all too soon for one potions master. Snape rolled over and stared at the wall of his bedroom. He slowly closed his eyes and drank in what he knew would be his last tranquil morning for some time. The moment was broken when he heard his chamber door open. He flung himself out of bed, grabbed his wand, threw on an outer robe and peered into his sitting room.

"Professor?"

Startled and fearing the worst, Snape composed himself before stepping into the room and addressing his student. "Hermione, what is it child?"

Hermione was nervously ringing her hands in front of her. She still had on her pajamas from the evening before and looked like she hadn't slept at all. "I got an answer from my uncle. He is not pleased. He's coming to try and stop the bonding."

Snape walked further into the room and gently patted her on the shoulder, not sure what else to do. "Did he say why?"

"No, but I know Uncle Soren. The Flints must have offered him something and if I bond with you he won't get what he wants." Hermione looked up at Snape and broke out into hysterical laugher while holding back sobs. Snape her down on the couch and forced a calming potion into her hand. Hermione gulped the vial, choked, made an unpleasant face and the giggles continued. Growing impatient Snape slapped his student across the face. Her hysterical cackling stopped and she gave him a small glare before it transformed into something approximating grateful. "Thank you, I think I needed that."

Snape snorted. "It would seem so. Are you all right? Something else happened didn't it?"

"It's not your problem. I shouldn't bother you with it." Hermione started to get up from the sofa but Severus pushed her back down.

"Hermione Granger, in less then 24 hours you are going to be my wife, I think your problems will become mine. Now what's wrong so I can fix it before it gets out of hand." He sneered a tiny bit and Hermione realized with a start that it no longer intimidated her. After all he was doing for her, the threatening routine had lost its impact. 

"I don't think it's fixable, sir." She eyed him carefully. "You really don't like to lose control do you?"

Snape sighed and sat down next to her. "No I don't. Every choice I've made, including the one to marry you, has been made in an effort to gain or maintain control in some way. This recent _development _is causing me much grief, not to mention a very large headache. It is most disappointing that today is Sunday and I will not have Neville Longbottom to take my frustrations out on."

Hermione gave a rye grin. "I am sorry. To tell you the truth I really don't want this either. I know I sounded like I was for it last night, but...I'm only sixteen! I don't want to get married! This is all happening so fast, I feel numb."

Snape gave a harsh chuckle. "It will most likely hit us next week. We'll wake up, look at one another and scream."

"Oh I tend to laugh at times of stress as you now know. Harry has often commented that he doesn't understand how Sirus laughed as they hauled him to prison. I do understand, I would have done the same." Hermione shook her head, irritated at her own habit. "Thank you for the potion, sir. If you hadn't dosed me I would have laughed till I cried." Hermione glared slightly and robbed her cheek.

"My mother is the same way. We all have our coping mechanisms." Snape smirked when Hermione's glare intensified.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is yours?"

"Sarcasm."

Hermione laughed and Snape raised an eyebrow. "That would explain a lot, Professor. You are almost always sarcastic and you have a great deal to cope with."

Snape nodded. "You are trying to make me forget my earlier question. What is wrong?"

Hermione starred off into the fire in the hearth. "I told Ron about all this." Snape nodded for her to continue. "He didn't take it well. He thinks I've been lying to them all these years. But I didn't! My parents really are dentists, my mum can't do a single spell and I was raised like a muggle. It never occurred to me to tell them about great-grandfather." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh alright, it did. But I knew Ron would overreact to Marrius. How do you tell your friend that your great- grandfather was the right-hand man to an evil dark wizard intent on world domination at any cost, a man responsible for an attempted genocide of an entire people. Voldemort at least keeps his activities confined to the wizarding world except for a few killings here and there. Grindelwald and Marrius created a nation and a muggle world war."

"Mr. Weasley should know you well enough to see that you are not your great- grandfather." Severus doubted he did, but he _should_. 

Hermione snorted and seemed to have read his thoughts. "He should, but Ron is not always logical. He's upset that I hid things from him. And he is very mad that I would consider going ahead with any bonding."

Snape nodded sagely. "Ah, so he holds with the headmaster's idea of a typical Gryffindor solution."

"What would that be?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"When I first brought the problem to the headmaster's attention he said he thought it best not to inform Minerva. He thought she would tell you to shout out the truth and chain yourself to the banisters."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment and then snorted. "Ron said that I should hide out in the Shrieking Shack until it all blew over." 

Snape let a small smile show. "I would like to see him spend the next thirty years in that dump."

"My thoughts exactly professor." Hermione turned back to gazing at the fire. "He said that I wasn't a true Gryffindor because I was going along with this. But what choice do I have? If I don't bond with you I have to marry Flint or I put my family in mortal danger. Well, my mother and father. I'm sure Uncle Soren would find a way around getting killed. Perhaps he'd join Voldemort himself."

Snape considered for a moment. "It would be possible even if he is a half-blood. The training Marrius must have given him would prove useful to the Dark Lord. I wonder why Soren hasn't been approached?"

"He has but he declined on the basis that the MOM keeps a close watch on him incase he should ever decide to pick up where Marrius left off. For some reason Voldemort did not press him."

Snape pondered for a moment. "Soren is a half-blood like the Dark Lord, but the Dark Lord tries to forget that little fact as often as possible. And the last thing needed is another Deatheater under MOM scrutiny. Most of the inner circle is under surveillance already. The Dark Lord wants followers that are free to move around and mingle with regular wizarding society. If Soren is unable to do that, then he is not as valuable as he would seem. It is still unusual for the Dark Lord to let someone not join once asked, however."

Hermione frowned. "What bothers me, Professor, is the order to eliminate the Penwraths. Why would Voldemort have neglected Uncle Soren then let him get away with not taking the mark? It doesn't make any sense."

"Soren must have offered something else to the Dark Lord to buy his life. It is not unheard of." Snape's eyes grew large. "The parchment." Snape stood and went to his desk and retrieved the aged manuscript he had received the night before. "Prior Dominus" A list of the previous owners of the potions recipe appeared above Snape's wand. Under the name Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) appeared the name Soren Wales.

Hermione walked up behind him and looked down at the parchment with something close to awe. "Uncle Soren had Slytherin's potions manuscript?"

"Look at the name under his, Marrius Penwrath. If Marrius had this recipe I wonder what else he owned. Perhaps I have found the lost chronicles of Salazar Slytherin." Snape's eyes glazed over as he stared at the sheet in his hand.

"Little good that knowledge would do you, Professor. If my great- grandfather owned them they would be stored in the manor and I can't get you there without my uncle knowing."

Snape snapped out of it. "What should it matter if he knows? You're of magical age and the legal heir to the family and all its possessions in holding for your son and heir. If you so chose you can depose Soren and take over the administration of all the Penwrath lands and holdings."

Hermione blinked. "I can can't I? Wait, I can't but you can. Once the bonding takes place you will have control of all I own. That's why Uncle Soren wants me to bond with Marcus Flint! He must have made arrangements to keep control of the Penwrath Household after the marriage. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that he also made arrangements to get custody of my second son, the Penwrath heir, so he could raise him in his and Marrius' image."

"That is a distinct possibility." Snape's eyes had returned to their cold state and Hermione's had started to dance around as she plotted her uncle's plans.

"So if you have control of the House and you give me free reign I can get rid of the bastard and reclaim what he does not want me to have. Oh, he should not have messed with me. I am Rosemary's great-granddaughter and I know her tricks. Of the entire wizarding world Marrius Penwrath only feared one magic user, his wife. I have Rosemary's diaries and the will to use them. Dear Uncle Soren should have learned from his father's mistake, you do not mess with a female Weasley."

Snape started. "I had forgotten Rosemary Penwrath was a Weasley. That did not help matters with your friend did it?"

Hermione's eyes lost their glee. "No, Ron and his family never really liked her. She married Marrius willingly and had been sorted into Slytherin, the only Weasley to have ever been. There is something about black sheep that seem to flock to the Penwrath name. Rosemary, Salze, and you."

"Me?"

Hermione smirked. "If rumors are true your parents are not pleased with your life choices, sir."

Snape snorted. "They are not, to put it mildly. If they had another child I would have been disinherited."

"Did you owl them about the bonding?"

"Yes. I doubt they will pose a problem. Mother has been after me to impregnate ANYONE so long as I produce an heir. To have me link with the Penwraths will most likely cause her fits of happiness. Father will just nod and go back to building his rose gardens. The man is addicted to the useless plant. So what do you have in mind for your uncle, and why did Marrius fear Rosemary?"

Hermione's eyes danced dangerously and her smirk deepened. "Rosemary kept him in line with several two part poisons. She would slip him the first half and then inform him of what she had done. If he didn't do as she said she'd eventually slip him the second half, sometimes months later. None of them were deadly, only painful and long lasting. He learned to give her what she asked for to avoid being incapacitated for days on end. As for my Uncle, I think Rosemary's poisons to be a little drastic. But her idea of suffering is correct. I think I should just make sure that Uncle Soren loses his livelihood, his books, his prestige, his money, and his will to live. When he comes crawling, literally, back to my feet apologizing for all he has done I may, may give him back his stewardship. He has done an excellent job with the family fortunes; I have kept track since I was old enough to do the math. I like to play with the numbers."

Snape shook his head in wonder. "You sound like a one of my Slytherins."

Hermione smiled, taking his words for the compliment they were. "Uncle Soren not only took me to wizard museums but he taught me edict, rhetoric, and strategy. I don't often openly use what I know. If I started displaying old style table manners and speech structures I would have had difficult questions to answer."

"So you've been hiding all these years?"

"No. The hiding starts now Professor. The past six years I have been myself. Now I must be Lady Penwrath the last of the House and wife to Professor Severus Snape. Hermione will disappear." The Gryffindor looked and sounded resigned and bitter.

"No she will not. In these rooms you will not pretend, understood?" Snape paused and took a deep breath. "Feel free to bring Potter or Weasley in here when you feel the need. Just please give me warning so I can work late. And don't let them touch anything." Snape grimaced at the thought of spending an evening in the company of the golden trio.

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice, sir. I am not looking forward to the rest of the school finding out. I don't see how we could keep this a secret since I will be expected to live with you and socialize."

"I do not see a way either. The Dark Lord knows so there is no real point in the charade continuing anyway. I do look forward to seeing the look on Draco's face when he realizes you're not a muggleborn and you're related to him."

Hermione giggled. "Imagine the look on Ron's face when he figures out that his great-great aunt's son married a Malfoy." Both the potions master and the sixth year grinned.

Snape sat back down and called a house elf for tea. He noted the disapproving tilt of Hermione's head at the appearance of the creature. He made a mental note to investigate further at a later date.

"So your uncle gave you lessons in old wizarding customs?"

Hermione nodded. "Just the basics. I understand now why he did it. If he's been planning on bartering me off for all these years then he needed to have me be able to hold my own with the wives of the other Houses and to properly host a dinner or ball."

Snape snorted. "That is an important function of your customary place, although I will not expect you to organize lavish dinner parties for me. How much of all this do you understand? Being in Gryffindor I doubt there has been many discussions on the old ways."

Hermione frowned. "None actually. I only know what little I have read about and what my uncle told me."

Snape paused to sip his tea. "The rules for this bonding come from the traditions dating back to Salazar himself. The founding families of Slytherin House had their own set of customs when Hogwarts was founded. Many of these customs have become wizarding law or at least tradition, such as the bonding as opposed to a muggle wedding although in resent years the words have become interchangeable. The rules governing heirship differ for the old houses and the general public now. The fact that you retain your name after bonding and your second son's heirship of your line derive from those earlier rules of heirship. Most of the wizarding world would not consider such a thing, but the old houses, the Slytherin families, still follow the old ways. There in lies the reason why Mr. Weasley and Minerva are incapable of understanding what is going on. The Penwraths along with the Malfoys, Snapes and Lestranges helped Slytherin start the house here. They drafted the basic outline of modern pureblood life. But the original Gryffindor houses: Potter, Weasley, and McGonagall, never followed that outline. The other two houses did to varying degrees but there are very few who still do outside of the traditional Slytherin families. Not that everyone in my house abides by these rules, only the oldest of the Houses in the house still practice what I call the old ways."

Hermione shook her head and added sugar to her tea. "You do realize that your excessive use of the word houses makes that very confusing?"

"Yes, but you should follow along quite easily if you have a modicum of intelligence. Should I repeat it slower and with smaller words?" Snape raised an eyebrow and mocked his soon to be wife.

"Your sarcasm has resurfaced." Hermione smirked. "What are you coping with at the moment?"

"Besides an annoying know-it-all, a splitting headache, archaic customs and rules, a dying caste system, and a Dark Lord - nothing much."

"Point taken." Snape nodded and Hermione continued. "So let me see if I've got this straight. Besides the founders themselves there where Houses that helped found the four Hogwarts houses. The ones that made Slytherin up drafted their own rules and society leaving the other Houses out. Over the years the number holding to those rules dwindled and expanded and dwindled again until today there are only a handful that remember or follow them and I happen to be lucky enough to be in one, correct?"

"I wouldn't say you were lucky, but yes you are correct."

"So is this age of consent and inheritance part of the old ways or wizarding law?"

Snape considered his answer for a moment before speaking. "Both, it is one of the customs that actually made it on to the record books. But it is considered in bad taste to force a child to marry in this time. Although as you can see, arranged marriages are common place in the older families, even non-Slytherin ones. Frankly there is already talk of who will arrange Mr. Potter's marriage."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry won't hear of it. He refuses to even date because he is worried that if he gets involved with someone Voldemort may use them to hurt him. He is scared that one day Ron or I will get hurt or killed to get back at him."

"Potter does have a mind then. Perhaps there is hope he will one day live up to his mothers sacrifice." The professor ignored the hard glare he received and watched in amusement as his student clenched her fists and resisted the urge to hex him.

Hermione growled to herself before shaking off her irritation and re-focusing back to the matter at hand. "I have another question. Is all of the wizarding world as sexist as these proceedings are?"

Snape sighed. "It is getting better. If not for your family's status as old purebloods you would inherit directly and not through your husband and not in holding for a male heir. Families like the Longbottoms, Cornfoots, and Hopkins have had female heads instead of the normal paterfamilias in the past. But Molly Weasley is an excellent example of how far there still is to go for even liberal Houses. She wanted to be an auror but her family demanded she be a proper 'lady'. So while she married for love she ended up spending her life raising a gaggle of children and _cooking_." Snape's tone reflected his disgust. "I hate waste and Molly Bones would have made a fine auror. I hope little Susan will not be made to follow her aunt's path."

"Susan Bones is Molly Weasley's niece? I'm getting a headache. Is everybody related to everybody else?"

Snape smirked. "Yes to be frank. Even you and I are related somewhere. I believe my Great-great-great-great-grandmother was a Penwrath. Normally we would have an even closer relationship, both being pureblood, but the Snapes have made a practice of marrying outside of England in the last few centuries. There was concern of over breeding. The Malfoys are having that problem, as did the Penwraths. That is why there are so few heirs anymore. The lack of new genetic material has reduced the number of healthy offspring." Snape frowned deeply. "Speaking of relationships, we might be more closely related depending on who your father is."

"That would only pose a problem if we mean to procreate. Which is also something I wanted to discuss with you before Dumbledore calls us." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Do you expect an heir and how soon?"

Snape sneered in disgust, not at Hermione but at the fact she had to ask the question. "No I do not expect you to give me a child, you are a child. I have no patience for young children and little for the older verity." He eyed her carefully. "Do you wish to have children?"

Hermione grinned happily. "No not in the slightest. They annoy me. You do realize that both of us are expected to though."

Snape smirked. "I have made it a habit to do the opposite of what is expected of me."

"Then we shouldn't have any worries about the possibility of being more closely related. You look nothing like my father so I doubt you were the one my mother slept with."

Snape snorted. "That is quite obvious. If you are related any closer than I mentioned, it would be a distant cousin at the worst. Executable even by muggle standards let alone wizarding which allows for half-siblings to marry."

Hermione cringed. "You know I think that is just...wrong."

Snape smirked. "I would agree. Crabbe and Goyle are wonderful examples of why it's such a bad idea."

Hermione almost spit her tea out. "That was more information than I ever wanted...I have to tell Harry and Ron."

Snape fiddled with his cup. "As good as it is to know that neither one of us wants to procreate we do have to consummate the bond to make it legal."

Hermione sat still for a moment. "I am beginning to really hate awkward conversations held without sleep. I'm probably going to regret this later, but...that is the least of my concerns, professor. You're more then attractive, I doubt I'll mind much."

Snape did spit out his tea, "Attractive?"

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Yeah, once the girls in the school get old enough to realize it you transform from evil potions master and a bloody git to an evil Slytherin sex god with a voice that should be made illegal. Not to mention you have the wounded bad boy thing down pat. There is a joke going round that listening to you read an account of the goblin rebellions would be enough to make any girl orgasm without a single touch."

Snape tried to hide his indignation and surprise...he failed. "I do not appreciate your sense of humor Miss Granger."

"I'm not joking, sir. True - your manner puts us off of ever SHOWING what we think and your appearance could use some work, but your wardrobe and that swooping thing you do makes up for your hair and teeth. You know I bet a little whiting treatment and…" Snape's glare cut her short. "Nevermind. Too many years in my parents' dental office."

Snape was quite. "Potter hexed me."

"What?"

"James Potter. He hit me with a Luridus hex in my sixth year. It was only supposed to last for a month but he mispronounced the last section and it became permanent. Poppy has never been able to correct it."

"And your hair?"

"If you would note Granger, in the mornings my hair is fine. Your locks would be a stringy mess too if you spent hours hovering over fumes and burned animal intestines all day. And you should not be complaining about hair." Snape reached out and ranked a stray curl.

Hermione indigently huffed. "Point taken. Sorry for bringing it up."

"You don't need to apologize. I still think you are delusional, but I appreciate the effort to make me feel better."

"I'm telling the truth." Snape shrugged and his face conveyed his lingering doubts. "Fine, I'll just have to prove it to you later tonight." Hermione chuckled at Snape's stunned expression. "Well, when else did you expect to consummate this thing? I knew we would have to when Harry ran into my room last night and exclaimed that he had a vision with Voldemort 'giving' me to you."

Snape stared at her in utter shock. "So you really aren't disgusted with the idea? I believe the world ended and I was not informed."

Hermione sadly shook her head. "You need an ego boost, professor. I doubt anyone really ever gets to know you do they? We'll have to fix that. To start with if I can't pretend in these rooms neither can you. Deal?"

He eyed her thoughtfully before nodding. "You be Hermione in these rooms, and I'll be Severus if that is what you wish."

"It is, so we are agreed." Hermione poured herself another cup of tea and hesitated. "Professor?"

"Yes child?"

She stared down at her cup and crewed on her bottom lip again. "You don't have a problem with ..me...do you?"

"Yes I do." Hermione hung her head. Snape chuckled and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "You're sixteen. While I find you attractive, and I do," Hermione looked skeptical, "You are still my student. I make it a habit NOT to bed my students. I find it makes life difficult and I hate howlers."

Hermione smiled a small bit and nodded. "That makes sense. Glad we got that topic over with before hand. Tonight will be difficult enough. I guess I'm a bit insecure. Victor was the first and only man I've ever kissed and we never..."

Snape groaned. "Don't tell me."

Hermione nodded.

"Is there anyone you would rather have... Weasley or Potter?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh no, Professor. Ron would love the chance but I would never have sex with him unless the fate of the world rested on it. And Harry is Harry. My friend. Besides I have doubts as to whether or not Harry even likes girls."

Snape blinked. "Really?" A maniacal grin started to spread.

"Oh no you don't, sir! Harry hasn't said anything and I don't want to embarrass him." Hermione glared daggers. 

Snape paused, "Oh all right. But you owe me."

Hermione smiled softly. "More then I can repay now, professor."

Snape's mouth curled into a feral grin. "That may not be true." Hermione blinked and Snape spoke quickly. "I want Slytherin's papers. If there are in you manor..."

She cut him off. "Their yours, sir, if we can find them."

Snape's eyes lit up. "The possibilities are endless..."

Hermione looked at the parchment he had bought out earlier, still lying on the desk. "Will you need help with this?"

Snape came back to earth and nodded. "The processes require dead on timing. I will need an assistant to aid in preparation of ingredients and to take over stirring." He looked her over carefully. "Are you interested? I would like to keep the number of people aware of this project to a minimum and you are of adequate talent to assist me."

Hermione took that for a compliment and almost hugged him. She thought better of it and simply nodded. "I would love to, sir."

"Excellent. Now if you would excuse me. It may be Sunday but both of us should be more presentable before we make an appearance in the Great Hall." Snape stood up and walked Hermione towards the door. "Are you going to tell everyone the truth before the ceremony or wait for it to come out on its own?"

Hermione thought for a few moments and answered, "I think I'll let it come out without help. The looks on peoples faces when they realize..." She couldn't help but grin. "Besides, I wouldn't know how to come out and say it. Telling Ron was hard enough and Harry helped me."

Snape nodded and opened his door for her. "I will see you when Dumbledore calls us. If Soren manages to get here in time to try and stop us, contact me or send Potter for help."

Hermione nodded and started to leave but stopped just on the threshold. "Sir, if Harry is supposed to be mad at me why would he be witnessing my bonding?"

Snape considered and answered carefully, "He's mad at you and he doesn't trust you but he wants to see this through. Besides, if he's thinking about learning the Dark Arts getting on my good side would be intelligent. We may have you two make-up once the whole Dark-Harry operation gets off the ground."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I thought that might happen. Good day Professor."

Snape fought off an answering grin, instead opting for his customary scowl. "Good day Granger."


	4. Forte

Contemplations of Birth

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_A/N: Original Note: "This is taking place in Harry Potter's Sixth year. The missing fifth, is well missing. I make an illusion to a really bad DADA teacher in here but that's all I'm saying. I'm trying to leave wiggle room for the next book coming in June. I feel like it's a good bet that the new DADA professor will be bad, so I wrote that in. If their not, uhm, sorry? I did try." New Note: As you can see, this was written long before book 5 came out! _

Chapter Four: Forte

After Hermione left the dungeons Snape turned back into his chambers and began the arduous task of writing his parents. Despite what he told Granger the thought of informing them had never crossed his mind. He knew their reactions would be exactly what he told her so the lie was not really a lie, or so he said to himself. Retrieving a parchment, quill, and ink Snape set down at his desk and wrote his mother. It would have been useless to address the letter to his father. The man had not bothered to read anything in over three decades. Once the letter was completed Snape dressed and carried it to the owlery. He found a normal ordinary barn owl and sent it on its way.

Now came the difficult part. Hermione had her witness for the bonding, Potter. Now Snape had to find his. He quickly discarded McGonagall and Lupin, who was back and teaching after the disaster that replaced Moody. That eliminated the staff. Albus was officiating and Snape hated the rest of the professors almost as much as they hated him. Snape returned to his rooms and quickly showered and grabbed a nicer set of robes. If he was going to ask who he was considering, appearances would matter.

Just as Snape was reaching for his cloak a large black owl swooped in. The potions master paled. It was the same owl the Dark Lord had used to deliver his original invitation to join the Deatheaters 20 years ago. Snape shivered, he had never forgotten that owl. He carefully removed the parchment and the owl flew off without waiting for a treat or a kind word. Which was most likely a good thing considering he had no intention of giving it either one. Snape tried to push the question of how an owl lived for 20 years and didn't age a day, and how it got into his dungeon chambers, out of his mind as he unrolled the parchment. The Dark Lord was kindly wishing him luck. The Dark Lord had sent him a congratulatory card. Snape looked around to make sure his chambers were as empty as they should be before he broke out into his own hysterical laugher.

"Ah Severus, I'm glad to see you in such a good mood for a change."

Snape jumped about three feet into the air and landed with a curse. "ALBUS! I should have killed you when I had the chance." Snape resisted the urge to rub his elbow which had impacted rather painfully with a bookcase.

"Now you don't mean that." Snape leveled his worst glare at the aged wizard. "Alright, you normally don't mean that. What did Voldemort have to say?"

"Of course you know I got a letter. The bloody owl hasn't even cleared the Forbidden Forest and you're asking me about my personal correspondence. Go to hell old man. I am tired of all this." Snape's tone was barely above a whisper.

Albus' eyes took on a kinder tone and the twinkling muted itself. He could see how much the coming bonding was troubling the younger wizard. "Severus, child, you are doing the right thing."

"I'm marring a little girl." Disgust was evident in the potion master's voice. Snape was pacing around his setting room as if looking for an escape.

"You're saving a young woman from a fate worse than death."

"No, I'm saving my own arse by not having to marry whatever hyena the Dark Lord pushes at me. All Hermione is getting out of this is a very damp living space and an aging dark wizard who smells like three day old potions of the Longbottom variety."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are too hard on yourself. You only smell like two day old potions of the Granger variety."

"She doesn't make mistakes." Snape glared when Albus smiled at the unintentional compliment to his soon to be wife.

"My point."

"Humph." Snape refused to concede the issue. Dumbledore made a move to change the subject.

"Were you going somewhere?" The headmaster nodded towards Snape's robes and the cloak draped over his chair.

"I was headed to Malfoy manor." Albus raised a questioning eyebrow. "I need a witness."

"Do you think Lucius is a good idea?" The old man's eyes warned Snape that Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts was not a good situation. Snape sighed.

"It will make him happy and a happy Lucius is a controllable Lucius. Besides the child will need to get use to being around his kind. We will both be expected to attend the family Deatheater gatherings now, and yes they have 'family picnics'. Why in Merlin's name I don't know. All the wives and children of the Deatheaters are expected to be in attendance. She will have to maintain her composure when faced with Malfoy arrogance and swaggering ego along with every other conceivable pureblood show front." Snape paused and added in what would have been a whine from anyone else, "Besides she gets Potter."

Snape's voice got quieter when Albus looked skeptical, "I want my best friend there, Albus. Even if he is an evil to be killed the man is my friend and always has been. He has never lifted a hand against me, nor I him. The same cannot be said for many in our positions. I am sure he knows I am a spy and he has never informed the Dark Lord, just as I will never give you concrete evidence on him. I want him to see my bonding. I'll make sure he behaves reasonably well for a manic-depressive psychotic with delusions of grandeur."

Albus crossed the room and put his hand on his former student's shoulder. Snape shrugged it off and scowled. "All right, Severus. Lucius can come if you can get him away from his 'guests' in his dungeon long enough to attend."

Snape nodded his thanks and then changed the subject. "Hermione was here earlier. Her uncle has already responded to her owl and is planning to move to stop the bonding."

"I already received word from him to stop, as he put it, 'this insanity'. I of course ignored his rather loud howler. I have placed Miss Penwrath and Mr. Potter in an out of the way area until the ceremony. Hermione is trying to come up with a proper response to her Uncle and Harry is keeping her calm. The boy is not happy about this at all but he seems to be coping far better the Mr. Weasley. Ronald appeared to be avoiding the two of them when I collected them from their common room." Dumbledore frowned and went back to his original train of thought. "Try to return as quickly as possible. I want this marriage completed before Soren gets here. Hermione is rather stressed, I am unsure of how she would react to a confrontation at this time. Luckily Soren seems to be having some difficulties overseas and can't apparate right away. I don't count on him being delayed long however." Albus' small smirk let no doubt that whatever troubles Soren was having, the elderly wizard had some sort of a hand in them.

"Understood Albus. I'll be back shortly. If Lucius can't make it I'll find one of the staff. You can order them to wish me a happy marriage." Snape smirked at the thought. He considered not bothering with his friend but he knew Lucius would be VERY upset at not being asked, after all Snape was his witness 21 years ago last month. Politeness demanded Snape return the honor.

Albus gave a small grin. "Yes, I don't think many of them will be pleased when we announce this. Hermione told me she wanted to let it come out on its own, I assume you agreed with her? Trying to give the older professors heart-attacks?"

"Only you. I need to be leaving Albus." Snape picked up his cloak and clasped it.

"Of course. Get going and hurry back."

Snape left the headmaster in the sitting room and walked to the edge of the wards. In a blink he stood looking up at Malfoy manor's gates. After a rather one-sided conversation with a house-elf Snape was finally escorted in to the library to await his friend. After about ten minutes Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room and sat across from Snape.

"Severus, what is it that required an unannounced visit? This is highly unorthodox." Lucius was preoccupied with manners and for anyone to arrive at his door without an invitation or advanced warning was considered uncouth.

"I am sorry for the abruptness of my visit. I have an important question for you that could not wait, my friend."

Snape's tone and restrained countenance made Lucius forgive him after a moment's consideration and much glaring. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is the matter, well nothing that can be changed. It seems I am to be married. To a Penwrath."

Lucius snorted. "They're all dead."

Snape smirked. It wasn't often he had more knowledge than Lucius. "No. Old Marrius hid his heir, his great-granddaughter under the visage of a mudblood. She's resurfaced and was promised to Marcus Flint. When our Lord asked what I thought of the match I informed him Ms. Penwrath was far to gifted to be wasted on the Flints. They have never understood how to properly employ their women. They are capable of higher reasoning, to treat them as brood mares is ridiculous."

Lucius' grin went ear to ear. "You my friend need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. The Lord informed you that if you thought so highly of her you would have to bond her, am I correct?"

Snape shook his head in resignation. "As always. I never can seem to keep out of trouble can I?"

"No, but that is why I befriended you all those years ago. You always did make the perfect scapegoat."

Snape gave a small laugh. "So did you. It is rather interesting that the only times I served detention you were the culprit and not I. I do believe you experienced a similar phenomena. Of course we did have quite a bit of fun deflecting blame on other houses as well."

It was Lucius' turn to laugh. "Oh yes, it is quite interesting and I remember those detentions well. Old Grubbly-plank was a real slave driver. I always preferred it when we 'deflected blame'. Less chance of either of us ending up cleaning stalls for the old bat. I remember that time in sixth year when you painted the Gryffindor Common Room in Ravenclaw colors. They never did trace it to us. Although the style of prank was not up to standard it did create a wonderful effect."

"I realize it was rather a Gryffindorish prank, but the looks on the Ravenclaws' faces when they lost 100 points was well worth it."

Both men smirked at the memory. Snape shook off his nostalgia and got to the point. "Lucius will you stand with me at my time of bonding?"

Lucius' eyes warmed. "Of course I will old friend. It is about time! You stood by my side when I bonded that lump upstairs, its only fair I return the favor as you go off to market." Snape cringed. "So who is this mysterious mudblood impersonator? Would I know her?"

"Of her yes, but I do not think you know her personally. She is still a student."

Lucius' eyebrows rose sharply. "That old fool is letting you bed a student?"

"Bed only after bonding. A rather high price for a rather unattractive package." Snape scowled, lying through his teeth lest Lucius get any ideas about sharing.

"So who is it? You said she's been pretending to be a mudblood, so she can't be in your house, Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor." Snape sighed.

Lucius paled and got his doomed friend a glass of brandy. "I still can't believe Dumbledore would let one of his perfect little Gryffindors marry you."

"He thinks I work for him remember? The girl came to me and asked for help avoiding the marriage to Flint. I took the matter to Dumbledore, what did I care? I should have worked a way out of this myself instead of relaying on the old fool. If I had done something myself I would still be free to live alone, work alone, sleep alone and ...well at least I won't have to sleep alone. Celibacy is highly over rated."

Lucius shook his head, his tone exasperated. "I keep offering you the pick of my dungeons.."

Snape grunted. "Thank you for the offer but I prefer my conquests conscious and not libel to kill me if I fall asleep afterwards."

"Be careful then, if this one's a Penwrath she could very well poison you. Old Rosemary was very good at that sort of thing if the rumors are true."

"They are." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I was warned already."

The blond chuckled. "You really put your foot in it. I should feel sorry for you, but I'm having to good of a time laughing at you. So who is it or are you going to make me wait until the ceremony?"

Snape smirked coldly. "Hermione Granger."

Lucius nearly lost hold of his brandy. "WHAT! That ugly little sidekick to Potter? That utter pain in the arse frizzy haired menace? She's a Penwrath? How?"

Snape couldn't help but grin at his friend's indignation. "Her mother was Salze's daughter. A second generation squib. Evidently Soren Wales, her bastard great-uncle, slipped some wizard a potion and had the woman conceive Hermione. We have no idea who her father is other than he looked like her mother's husband and was a wizard." Lucius started laughing hysterically and Snape frowned. "Stop laughing. This isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is. Just not to you, but the rest of the world finds this to be.." Lucius was cut off as a glass flew towards his head. "Now Severus, you know I feel for you." Malfoy was trying not to laugh again. He was having some difficulty and Severus was starting to look uncomfortable.

"You only know the half of it. The little brat used a time-turner so she's of magical age. But her uncle doesn't know that. He still wants her to marry Flint and is coming to Hogwarts to stop the bonding, which is to take place as soon as we return by the way."

Lucius stopped laughing and his expression turned serious. "When you do something you really do it don't you? How are the Flint's taking this?"

"I haven't had any death threats yet. Our Lord mentioned he had another match for young Marcus so I would imagine they are continuing on with their plans with a substitution." Severus cocked his head to one side. "Speaking of plans, how is Pansy working out?"

Now it was Lucius' turn to look uncomfortable. "The thing's a nightmare. She looks like a horse that's been dead for weeks and she can't walk through a room without breaking something. Narcissa is trying to train her, but you know Narcissa. She isn't much better when it comes to public functions, always tripping and saying the wrong thing. I have to put her under Imperious to take her to a dinner party! It is not my place to question our Lord, but there are times..."

Snape nodded. "Parkinson and Malfoy will be a powerful alliance."

Lucius sighed. "I know. That is the only reason why I'm going forward with this. I think Draco's considering running away to Siberia to escape it."

"Won't work, my father tried it. Siberia's to predictable." Snape grinned when Lucius shook his head.

"You Snapes are an odd lot. Do I have time to change before we leave for Hogwarts? I've been...playing for sometime. Hate to go to a bonding wearing my dungeon robes." Snape took in the small blood spatters still present on Lucius' robes. The quick cleaning spell normally used when exiting the dungeons had missed several. He nodded to his friend to go ahead. A few minutes later the two apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the castle.

They arrived just in time to greet Soren Wales at the gates. Snape silently cursed the gods for his friend's need to appear immaculate at all times.

"You there! Let me in. I have to.."

Snape sneered. "Try to stop my bonding while making a nuisance of yourself?"

Soren narrowed his eyes."You're Severus Snape." It was not phrased as a question.

"At your service, sir. This is Lucius Malfoy, my witness for the bonding." Snape purposefully emphasized the last name. The Malfoy family was not only wealthy but extremely influential. If Soren wished to advance himself through Hermione, as Snape expected, he would think twice about saying any disparaging remarks about an associate of the Malfoy House.

Soren predictably paled. Lucius took note and smiled; he lifted his cane in greeting and turned to Severus. "I believe we have a bonding to participate in?"

Snape smirked and opened the gates. Any argument Soren might have broached died at the site of his niece's husband-to-be walking side by side with the Head of the Malfoy family. Soren followed the two men up to the headmaster's office. He appeared to be weighing his options. Snape whispered the password and after ignoring the students' stares escorted the 'guests' to the round office.

Albus was standing inside, barely contained mirth dancing in his eyes. "Ah good, Severus you're just in time." He nodded towards Lucius. "Good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster." Lucius gave the smallest nod possible in return.

Soren chose that moment to speak. "Sir, you can't go through with this bonding. Hermione is under age and I have not consented. She was promised to another and I do not wish to upset the Flints."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Soren Wales I believe? Well there appears to be a communication problem. Here is a letter from the Flints consenting to release Hermione from the marriage contract you initiated. And here is a signed copy of Hermione's MOM record. You will note that in her third year she made use of a time-turner. She has been of legal age for some time."

Soren grabbed the parchments and read. When he finished his face was hard. Lucius silently congratulated the headmaster and decided not to press for his removal, yet. "I want to see her." Soren sounded very put out.

"Of course." Albus walked back towards his private rooms. "Mr. Potter would you bring Ms. Penwrath in please."

Harry and Hermione walked into the room. Harry saw Lucius and stiffened. Hermione had stilled at his side when she saw her uncle. Soren walked forward and roughly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing little girl?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not a little girl and unhand me you bastard! You have no authority over my person any longer, _uncle_."

Soren glared at her. "Stating the obvious will not help you. I have done everything .."

Hermione interrupted him, angrily shaking off his hold on her arm. "Yes you have done everything for me. You arranged a match below my station so you could keep your position as family head by default. You bartered me off for the security of your own ambitions. You did not consider what your little plan would mean for me. Well you made a mistake."

Lucius raised an eyebrow as Hermione drew herself up. "I am not a pawn uncle. You are the pawn. First Great-grandfather's and now mine. Either you play by my rules or you will not be around to watch the game." Hermione held her ground as her uncle glared at her.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner!"

"You will be spoken to in any manner I so chose. You are not worth my time. Leave."

"You have no right..."

Hermione leaned towards the older wizard and forced him to take a step back. "You listen to me Soren Wales. You are the bastard child of a long dead man. Everything you believe you own is in fact part of his estate, an estate I am heir to. If you wish to remain under MY roof you will respect and obey me. Now get out."

Soren caught himself and firmly stood his ground, his eyes flashing darkly. "No."

Hermione was starting to lose her tenuous grip on the anger she had been storing up for days. "You would have made me a whore to a glorified lackey!" Lucius glanced at Snape and was taken aback to see an amused grin. "It took me less then 24 hours to find a better match then what you found for me. You do not care for my wellbeing only your advancement. You were charged with properly running my estate until I came of age. Well I came of age, and you did an adequate job until recently. Now your job is over, so leave now and I may consent to keeping you clothed and fed." Her voice raised slightly on the last words.

Soren angrily bit back, "I did the best I could under the circumstances. We have a Dark Lord after our family. Sacrifices have to be made. And do stop calling me a bastard. It was not my fault father liked to keep a muggle now and then."

Hermione shook her head. "No uncle. You are not a bastard because of your birth, you are a bastard by choice, a bloody fool and a lousy opportunist. At least you could have covered your tracks."

Albus made a move to interfere in the fight but Snape intercepted him, whispering. "Let them fight, Headmaster. I believe Hermione needs to make this power play. She is asserting her dominance in her House. If we were to intervene in front of Lucius she would lose respect and her only chance to make a good impression."

Soren was getting angrier by the second. He appeared to have forgotten his earlier trepidation at the sight of Malfoy and was bent on bending his niece to his will. Suddenly he made a move for his wand but Hermione had hers first. "Expelliarmus." "Dormitare." Soren's wand flew into her hand as Soren himself crumpled to the floor. The room rang heavy with silence. The Dormitare spell was not on the Hogwarts curriculum. It left the victim in a semi-wakeful sleep unable to move but capable of hearing and feeling everything in their dream. It was not a pleasant hex.

Lucius slowly started clapping. "Well done Ms. Penwrath. I must say I am surprised to find you so _knowledgeable_."

"He should have been more careful what he taught." Hermione kicked her now unconscious uncle and handed his wand to the headmaster. "Please get rid of that...thing." Hermione sneered at the sleeping man. Snape caught her eye and noticed the tears threatening to fall. He realized as she turned to look at Harry that her coldness towards her uncle was covering her deep sense of shame and betrayal. Where this sudden burst of anger and aloofness came from Snape could only guess.

Albus nodded to the girl and summoned a house-elf to take Soren to the infirmary. Hermione turned to Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, pardon my lack of greeting earlier. My great-uncle's presence was an unexpected blow." Hermione gave a curt nod in response to Lucius' slight bow and went to stand by Severus.

Dumbledore looked at the assembled group and gathered his thoughts. "It is time for the ceremony. Who here witnesses for the man?"

Lucius stepped forward, "I do witness for him."

"Who here witnesses for the woman?"

Harry nervously stepped forward and spoke the words Hermione had instructed him on during their wait in the headmaster's rooms. "I do witness for her."

Albus nodded and smiled. He took a length of cord and bond Hermione and Snape's wand arms together. The couple stood awkwardly since Hermione was left handed. Albus stepped back and took a pair of shears and snipped off a length of hair from each. He handed half of each clump to the witnesses who carefully braided the lengths then handed them to their respective friends. Albus beamed and clapped his hands. The cord disappeared and in its place a small magical bracelet appeared on each wrist. The bracelet glowed for a moment and then was gone. The two strands of hair flashed silver and gold then floated up to their holders heads and disappeared. Again the strands flashed metallic, when the spell faded no difference could be seen between the original hair and the 'borrowed' sections.

"I bind thee together as was done and as will be done. Lady and Lord, Winter and Spring, Earth and Sky." The old wizard grinned again as a swirl of magic tumbled about the room. After it departed Snape and Hermione let go of each others hands and gapped.

Lucius was the first to speak. "Well that was different. Mine took hours."

Albus chuckled. "I took the liberty of changing a few things."

Hermione gathered her resolve and looked the headmaster in the eye. "You added some magical component to that. You didn't say a spell, but I felt it. We all felt it." The others nodded and Snape grew nervous wondering what the spastic headmaster had done now.

Albus' eyes started to twinkle even more. "I just gave you a wedding present. It will not be bad, I promise."

"Albus." Snape had lost his calm.

"I just made sure that you couldn't have any, accidents." The old man winked. Harry was the first to get it. He started laughing.

"Harry, explain right now." Hermione put her hands on her hips and leveled her gaze at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"He...he...he charmed you so you couldn't get pregnant without wanting to!"

Snape relaxed. "That is all? Why did you let me worry?"

Albus beamed. "You look so funny angry, Severus, I just had to see it. I am sorry. You don't mind do you? I know you both need heirs, but Hermione has another year of classes after this. I can undo it if either of you wish it."

"No, I don't mind." Both Hermione and Snape shouted at the same time. They then glared at Lucius as he chuckled.

"Dumbledore, you are a crazy old man. You just want to keep your student here and in class without having to deal with waling infants." Malfoy was absentmindedly twirling his walking stick and looking very pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Lucius. I do try to put a little joviality in every occasion. Most consider me eccentric for it, but I feel it needs to be done." Albus twinkled and Lucius sneered at the older wizard before returning to his normal composed demeanor.

Albus turned and went towards his rooms. "Harry, why don't we have a little talk while Severus and Hermione take their leave of Mr. Malfoy?" The student and headmaster left the other three alone after saying their good-byes.

Lucius smiled rather coldly. "Well old friend you finally have a wife. Will you be coming..."

"NO!" Snape quickly calmed himself and added, " I have never participated before and that will not change."

Lucius made an obvious visual sweep up and down Hermione. "Pity, she really has changed since I saw her last. Sad about that hair." He reached out to tug a churl and found his hand slapped away.

Hermione glared. "You do not have permission to touch, Sir."

Lucius bowed his head and smirked at Hermione. He addressed his next comment to Snape while looking directly in her eyes. "I hope you enjoy spirit, Severus. She seems to have it in abundance. If you need any help_ cooping_ with it my home is open for your use."

Snape hid his disgust at the offer to share torture chambers along with wives and nodded his thanks, knowing Lucius was acting more for show than anything else.

Lucius grinned at Hermione. For her part she repressed a shiver and glared. Lucius only smirked and said his farewells. When he had left Hermione and Snape stood awkwardly in the empty office.

Snape cast his eyes downward, memorizing the patterns on the floor. "I am sorry for his behavior. I thought he would have been more civilized. That was not like him."

Hermione sighed. "I think my confrontation with Uncle Soren threw civility out the window, Professor."

Snape looked up and they both stared at each other for a long moment.

"So..."

"Yes, quite."

The couple began the long walk to the dungeons.


	5. Dolce, Warning We go a little smutty in ...

Contemplations of Birth

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_WARNING! There is SMUT in this chapter. I tried to keep it R rated, but my mind may have run away with me. I don't think its over, not in my opinion. But there is no real set rule for this kind of thing. So I did warn you. If you want to skip the wedding night stop reading when they head to the bedroom. Like I needed to tell you that! But if you stop you'll miss a valuable clue to future plot happenings._

Chapter Five: Dolce

The walk to the dungeons progressed in silence. Severus could almost hear his heart beat echoing off the walls. This was really too much. The child had been so brave facing her uncle, so very Slytherin. Severus almost walked into a wall with that thought. He shook his head, the pace of events was effecting his sanity. He rounded a corner and noticed that the footsteps following his had slowed down. He waited a few moments till the young girl caught up with him.

He looked down at her, she refused to meet his eyes. All the self- assuredness he had witnessed at the bonding seemed to be gone. In its place stood a frightened child and Severus nearly ran. Instead he steeled himself and took her hand. She flinched from the touch. "Child, come. It will be all right. We only have to do this once, little one. Just one time." Snape hoped his voice sounded more reassuring then his normal scathing tones. When Hermione looked up and tried to smile he realized he must have succeeded. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. She dropped her gaze back down but held onto his hand with an iron grip.

Snape stood still for a moment longer just touching the hand in his, the safety of the familiar hallway grounding himself and the child. She was frightened half to death. Snape remembered one of the muggle born students saying that Longbottom always had a deer-in-the headlights look on his face when Snape called on him in class. Hermione had that look now. Severus didn't want to move first. He didn't want her to bolt, as she was obviously ready to. He didn't understand where all her courage had gone. Perhaps she only had a limited supply and cursing Soren and fending off Malfoy had used the last of it.

Snape was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the girl had moved until his arm tugged him forwards. He quickly regained his composer and retook command of the situation, leading the girl into his rooms. He let go of her hand as the door closed. He watched her out the corner of his eye as he added extra wards on the door. With Soren in the hospital wing he didn't want to risk an interruption. Then he noticed how much Hermione was shivering. He brushed past her and lit a fire in the stove. He didn't have a fireplace, he hated unwanted visitors, or heads popping up. He moved and locked the door that lead into his office as well. No need to take chances.

Hermione was still standing in the middle of his sitting room hugging herself and trying to keep her eyes from darting around. She was failing miserably. Snape walked to a cabinet and pulled out an old bottle of brandy. He poured two glasses and handed one to the child. She looked startled. "I think both of us could use a glass, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a sip and nodded. She softly chuckled a moment later. Snape raised an eyebrow in question. She meekly looked at him and spoke in a quite voice. "You realize you can't call me that anymore. It's either Lady Penwrath or Mrs. Snape." Hermione's eyes grew closed. "That is going to take some time to get use to. I..."

Snape gestured for her to have a seat opposite him on the couch. She hesitantly sat and he waited for her to say what she needed to.

"I know my father isn't my father but...well, he is my father. He raised me. He cared for me. I was always proud to carry his name. The Grangers may be muggles but they were always nice to me. They didn't know that I wasn't my father's daughter biologically, but if they had it wouldn't have mattered. My grandparents, on my father's side, are always writing me and telling me how proud they are and how they can't wait for the holidays so they can see me. Grandma likes to bake and she makes sure I get a ton of sugary things for Christmas. My parents are dentists and they don't like me to have sugar, they're afraid it will ruin my teeth. But Grandma only laughs about it. I never let mum see all the cookies and candy. She'd make me get rid of it."

Hermione was staring off into space. Snape was glad she was talking. The bandy, fire, and memories were making her relax.

"Grandpa loves to garden. He has a huge vegetable patch outside the house they own in York. It's right on the moor, nothing around for miles. They retired there after Grandpa got sick with cancer. He was lucky and the chemotherapy worked, but he never went back to work. He had owned a small grocery in the town I grew up in and when he got sick he sold it. I don't think he minds though. He seems to be much happier with his radishes and onions. He spends hours weeding them and just watching them. He swears he can see them growing. Sometimes I believe he just might be able to."

Severus bit back his question on what chemotherapy was. He assumed it was some kind of barbaric muggle treatment. Really, cancer was cured in the late Middle Ages! How muggles survived...

Hermione shook head. "I know it sounds silly. I grew up knowing Dr. Granger wasn't my father. But it never really hit me till the ceremony. Mum and dad weren't even at my wedding. I didn't even get my dress." Snape suddenly remembered the pictures some of the muggleborn girls ran around with back when he was a student. The large white things that passed for wedding grab in the muggle world confused him. Wizards didn't wear different clothing to a bonding. A bonding was a small private affair, unless you were a Malfoy. There simply was no need for elaborate costumes.

Hermione looked shocked when Snape spoke. "I know how upsetting you must find all this. It is all rather unexpected."

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. She got up and began to pace the room, much as Snape had earlier. "That's just it, professor. I should have expected it. Uncle Soren was always hinting but I never caught on. Mum never talked about my hypothetical wedding like my muggle friends mothers did. Dad would always get sad when I'd mention wanting to be this or that when I grew up. I should have figured it out! I can help Harry defeat the Dark Lord and I can get 107 on a charms test but I can't realize what is going on in my own LIFE!" Hermione slammed her head against the wall and Snape barley stopped himself from reaching out to stop her.

"Why me, Professor? Why me? What did I do to fate? Uncle Soren has lived for so long as a simple steward to a dead house, why couldn't he leave it be? I am so..."

"Frightened?" Snape ventured.

She nodded. Tears shown in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Snape didn't try to restrain himself this time. He stood and awkwardly took her into a hug. "You can cry, child. You deserve a good cry."

"To cry is to be weak, and to be weak is to fail." Hermione had already started sobbing by the time the words came out. She was desperately holding onto to Snape's robes and he suddenly wished he had stopped his foolish move at comfort. She was ruining the silk.

"Did Soren say that?" He asked quietly and she nodded. "When?"

"This Christmas break when I heard him talking to mum about his plans for me. I got angry and started to cry. He said I was not worthy of the Penwraths and that the only way to save the family was to do as he said. I'm not weak, I'm not. I just..." Snape remembered Dumbledore comforting a Ravenclaw a year ago and how the man had held her and rubbed circles on her back. He tried it and the child seemed to calm down a bit. The old man must have something there, he thought.

"I didn't stay to let my uncle explain. I didn't want to listen to him try and lie his way out of it. That's why I got the letter I showed you. Uncle Soren can be so sweet one second and the next..." A large sob made the next word unintelligible.

Snape reached up and brushed the wild hair of his new wife out of her eyes. The child was a mess. The lack of sleep the night before combined with the tears had made her eyes red and blood shot. Her face was streaked with tear tracks and she was gulping air on the verge of hyperventilating. Snape realized how close to a breakdown the girl must have been these last few days since Winter break had passed. He slowly lowered her to the couch and continued to hold her. He was unsure what to do with her. When one of his Slytherins needed comfort a simple hand on the shoulder was normally enough physical contact. At the most a hug sufficed. This Gryffindor 6th year seemed to need full body contact. And as unappealing as a sopping wet teenager was, Snape was feeling the effects of her proximity. As he had told Lucius, celibacy was over rated.

What seemed like hours later the child pulled herself together and moved away from him. She looked up with now dry eyes that still shown red and gave a small smile. "Thank you, sir. I think I needed to do that." He was reminded of her laughter from before, instead of slapping her he placed his hand on her cheek. She hid her flinch well. He withdrew his hand and looked at the fire.

"We have to do this don't we?" Her voice was once again meek. Snape decided he much preferred her yelling at someone. Although he made a mental note to avoid being on the receiving end. The hidden Weasley genes showed through in her ability to scream effectively. Snape took a moment to wonder how Molly, a Bones by birth, had developed the attitude and abilities of a Weasley female. He briefly considered that marriage might have imbued her with her husband's family traits. Severus silently prayed the Snape patented sarcasm wouldn't rub off on the child.

He stopped his train of thought and turned back to his wife. "Yes child, we do." He answered her question with reluctance.

Hermione nodded and held his gaze. "Why do you call me child?" Her voice wavered a bit on the last word.

"To remind me of what you are. At times you seem so much a grown up, Hermione. You can talk like one when you wish. You have reasoned like one for far longer than I care to admit. But you are still a child. I must not forget that." Snape reminded himself as he spoke that a child really was sitting next to him. His wife yes, but a 16 year old none the less.

Hermione slowly nodded and took a sip of her brandy. She had barley touched hers and Snape had already summoned a second glass. He supposed it was because he was use to it. The girl slowly responded to his explanation; Snape was almost sorry she had. "You seem different to me since I asked for help. You have been treating me almost like an equal."

Severus heard the question in her tone. "You showed maturity by asking for help instead of rushing in like a typical member of your house and doing something rash. There is a story that back when Albus taught here as the Transfiguration professor, before Riddle, a Gryffindor killed herself when faced with a marriage such as this. She had not told anyone of what was happening. Her father was an auror and had pushed her into the marriage to try and advance his career. You are not that imbecilic. There for you deserve a modicum of respect." Snape had looked back at Hermione just as he mentioned the suicide story. He saw the guilt flash in her eyes and he realized she must have considered it.

"You didn't do it, child, and that is what matters." Hermione drew back a little when she realized her face had betrayed her.

"I didn't really consider it for long, Professor. But...I did think about it." She admitted.

"Anyone would." Snape paused for a sip and went on with his earlier train of thought. "You said I've been treating you like an equal. I have to, you are now my wife. I could not stand to treat you like a student and live with you. I can't keep up the role of the bastard-greasy-git of a potion's master all the time."

Hermione laughed and graced him with a brush of her hand on his arm. Snape repressed the tingles that shot though him at the willing contact, minus tears. He blamed his reaction on his long unwilling celibacy and the bond. The magic involved in the marriage ceremony was demanding completion; he could feel it crawling inside him.

"If you can't treat me like a student, how can you call me a child?"

Snape sighed. "I must find a balance. You are not my equal, nor are you simply a student. You are on your way from one to another. Perhaps I can speed that along. Although that is selfish of me. You're childhood is yours and should not be rushed."

The girl turned serious. "Professor, my childhood started rushing by in first year when I saw a troll. It picked up pace when I risked my life to stop the theft of the philosopher's stone. It began to careen out of control when I broke into your office and stole the ingredients to brew a Polyjuice Potion." Snape's eyes grew large. "You can punish me later." Hermione gave a half hearted smile. "I believe my childhood was close to the finish when I blasted you against a wall and time-turned back to save a convict from a Dementor's kiss. My childhood ended when I heard my Uncle tell my mother that I would be an 'effective barging tool' in his plans and that my happiness was 'inconsequential to the grand scheme', and she agreed."

Snape stared at her for a moment, his mind trying to process everything she'd just confessed to. "You STOLD from me? And when did you brew Polyjuice? And YOU let Black go free!" Snape was not pleased.

"Yes, 2nd year, and Yes." Hermione cringed and sunk back when Snape's eyes went more black then their normal obsidian.

Severus took a few breaths and refrained from hitting her. He kept reminding himself that she had helped save the stone, she had been petrified for a month, Black was innocent...and then it hit him. "Second year?" Hermione nodded. "You brewed...in second year. I am impressed Miss Gr...child." He meant it.

Hermione cringed at what was rapidly becoming a pet name.

Snape noticed and softened his tone. "Does it bother you when I call you that? I can stop if you would like."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not the name, it's actually rather...sweet." Hermione suddenly cringed. "It's just that, well... the whole polyjuice incident isn't the best of memories. You remember that I missed some time back in second year?" Snape nodded. "I thought I had a hair from Millicent Bulstrode, but it was from her cat."

Snape started to chuckle. He only laughed harder when Hermione glared at him and punched his arm. "You should always check that kind of thing out very carefully. There are spells to check where a hair comes from."

"I know that now, I just didn't then."

Snape smirked and Hermione suddenly grew quite. "We need to..."

Snape lost his smirk and touched her arm gently in concern. "Are you sure, Hermione? We can wait."

She sighed deeply, blinking slowly. "No, someone will check. It will only take one spell in the hallway to show that I'm still a virgin and then people will question the validity of the bonding. You'll get in trouble with Voldemort and I don't want that. You've done too much for me to allow me to jeopardize you like that, and over something so harmless." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither one making a move.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and when they opened again they shown with a steel like determination. She decided to make the first move before she lost her nerve, otherwise she got the feeling they'd be there forever just looking at each other. She lightly ran her hand behind Severus' neck, half expecting him to shy away. He allowed himself to be pulled down but he started the kiss moving faster than the girl expected – taking some of the weight of the situation off her shoulders. Hermione gasped as he kissed her harder than she had anticipated. She tried to pull back, more from shock than anything else, but Severus had moved his arm behind her holding her to him. He knew the longer this took the more nervous she would become. The magic in their bonding was humming louder. If they kept it waiting much longer they wouldn't have any control at all over what happened.

After a moment she gave in and let him taste her. She shivered as his hand moved to the graze her body through her robes. They separated and she blushed as he lightly cupped her breast with his hand, deliberately holding her gaze as he did so. Severus bit back a chuckle as Hermione moaned under him when he bit her ear lobe and moved his lips slowly down her neck. His light kisses were quickly driving any apprehension out of his inexperienced wife, the bonding making her rapidly forgot their present circumstances.

Snape thanked the gods the conversation had eased Hermione's tension. He could only stand having what was now his for the taking sitting in front of him without devouring it, for so long. He had been without this kind of contact longer than he cared to think about. He was quite deliberately pushing the part of his mind reminding him he was about to fuck a child, and a student none the less, out of the way. He concentrated on the little voice that sounded remarkably like Lucius that was telling him to get her out of those robes. The Hogwarts crest for Gryffindor house was not helping him any.

The clasp on the student robe fell easily to his attentions. The child hardly seemed to notice. She had spaced out when Snape's hand had moved up under her skirt and robes to find her bare thigh.

Her own hands had begun to try and explore him but he stopped their wanderings by pinning them above her. She gave a little sound of frustration when her curiosity was not allowed release. He smirked at her and used his free hand to start on her blouse buttons. They weren't very easy to open one handed. He let her go to get them open to find she used the time to somehow divest him of both his robes and start on the long line of buttons on his jacket. He silently thanked the nameless ancient wizard that had added the need for sexual completion compulsion to the bonding spells. It was certainly making this easier on Hermione and thus on him.

"Shouldn't we...oh god do that again...no wait. Bed. Need a bed Professor. I always wanted my first time in a bed and not on a couch. Oh yes...lower...ahhhhh...I didn't..didn't get..oh my goddess! What was that you just did...nevermind just do it aga...thank YOU!...what...bed...I didn't get my dress..I want my bed...mummm."

Snape cut off the disjointed commentary by kissing her again. He had already gotten her out of that ridiculous uniform Dumbledore insisted on. Bobby socks indeed. He left Hermione panting when he withdrew his attentions to focus on her words. "What was that you wanted, my dear?" He smirked

Her eyes remained slightly glazed as she stumbled for thought. It was an unusual sight. "Bed…please?"

Severus let out a chuckle that made Hermione quiver. He made a mental note to experiment with that later. He remembered the comments made about his voice that morning. He picked her up and whispered in her ear on the way to his bed. "And what do you want a bed for, child? Certainly you must have something in mind?"

Hermione reluctantly let him go as he set her on the bed. She grabbed him as he tried to move back to start on her undergarments. Her hands shook as she went after his buttons. This time he let her get his jacket off but stopped her from undoing his shirt. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. He shook his head.

She suddenly lost her nerve at his reluctance and she self-consciously tried to gain some cover for herself. Snape realized his mistake and to try and reassure her of his interest he bent his attentions to her neck. He slowly kissed and sucked his way down her body till he reached the top of her bra. He noted it was not white like he expected, but a very dark red, almost black. He found her choice interesting. The matching underwear she had chosen for her wedding night were not what most would have gone with. Dark red as opposed to white. He liked the unorthodox choice.

He fumbled for a moment with the hook and eyes on the back of the puzzling piece of clothing. He finally got it undone. But while his attentions where diverted Hermione had once again attacked his clothing. He found his shirt was untucked and pulled back and she was staring at his exposed chest. He felt a wave of apprehension as he felt the hesitant touch on his left arm. The Mark stood out black on his white skin. A shiver ran over him as she paused a moment to study it. The curiosity he was so use to on her face drove her self-consciousness away and the nervousness began to look like fascination.

Severus decided he did not like being the object of scrutiny. He ended the increasingly more brazen touches by pinching a nipple. A strangled cry of surprise rewarded him. He tried his chuckle again. It had the same effect of sending shivers down the girl's body. Logically, he knew she had every right to explore him, but he wasn't about to risk it.

Somehow he had finally succeeded in ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming STUDENT! The one that sounded like Lucius had stupefied it sometime earlier, around when he had pushed her panties down and off.

Hermione seemed to have also over come whatever conflict she had been engaged in earlier. All her small attempts to hide herself had stopped and she was content to lie on the bed and moan incoherently while Severus sucked on her breasts and played with her curls. Her own hands had taken up their wanderings again and she had found her husbands chest to be of particular interest, even if he did try to hide the rest of himself.

Severus let out his own moan when Hermione suddenly pushed him over and straddled him. He took notice of her eyes as she smirked. They had lost their normal brown color and changed to softly glowing amber. His mind told him that was not normal and he should study it. He told it to go to hell when the girl's hands reached into his trousers and released his desperately hard cock.

The voice obeyed willingly when she began to study him with her tongue. Where had she learned that! Virgin my arse, Snape thought as she lightly grazed the top played with him. A small lick of the tip and she crawled up his body to plant an insistent kiss on his lips. He tasted himself in her mouth and growled. He was shocked by an answering sound from her. His voice was back telling him to be careful, that something was not right here. It disappeared as he found out that Hermione was capable of returning his favors. She had found HIS nipples.

"Turn around is fair play, hum?" Hermione's voice was laced with a tone Severus never dreamed he'd hear from a Gryffindor and directed at him. He moaned again as she licked all the way down his chest and back up to grace him with another kiss.

The Lucius voice was cheering. He really didn't need that right now. He realized that he didn't have long to get to his goal of deflowering his wife. He was rapidly approaching orgasm and he had a job to do. No need for distractions.

Severus flipped positions and looked into Hermione's eyes. Their color had only gone more golden, almost an orange now instead of the bright amber. She was panting and so was he. He kissed her again. He couldn't help it for some reason. When he ended it she gave a loud huff of protest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was shaking.

"Merlin yes!"

Severus wisely decided she meant it and carefully entered Hermione. She gave a startled yelp, but he kissed her and she quieted. Her hips rose a bit and she whined when he didn't move. Grinning he laughed at her impatience. "Wait child, don't rush things."

"You are an inhuman monster! Move damn it!"

The command was obeyed, much to both parties' satisfaction. Severus was determined to make Hermione feel every possible pleasure in the act. It was her first time and he didn't think he'd ever get the chance again. After all, the bonding only required consummation, not regular maintenance and Hermione was doing this for survival only. He lent down and purred into her ear. "Come for my Child. I want to hear you, feel you, see you. Come Child, come my little one just for me."

Hermione gasped and cried out, "PROFESSOR!"

Severus gave into his own pleasure as Hermione quivered through hers beneath him. He went to move away from her after he composed himself. He didn't expect her to want to him near now that the bonding had been satisfied and he could feel the magic waning. It was a surprise when she clutched at him and gathered him closer to her. He muttered a quick spell and the covers were suddenly above them.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "You did that without a wand."

Severus nodded. "I can teach you later." Hermione's enthusiastic nodding almost made him laugh, but he was too tired to give the effort. Hermione settled down as close to him as possible and seemed almost to be trying to melt into him. He shivered.

"You called me professor."

She looked up. "What should I call you?"

"My name is Severus." He suddenly realized how wrong it was to have someone yelling out professor as they came.

"So I can use your name?" Her eyes were slowly going back to the amber color and Severus again wondered about the change.

"Of course you can." He paused, "In bed. Only in bed."

"Oh, so I can't call you Severus in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall then. I was looking forward to that. I can see all the pumpkin juice flying across the room." She was smiling, looking only a little bit nervous at teasing him.

Snape did give a weak chuckle. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He had always been bad about falling asleep like this. He had meant what he said to Lucius about needing to trust his sexual partner. And Severus didn't trust easily. He gave a start as Hermione tried again to snuggle closer.

"Can I call you Severus when we're alone? In your quarters."

"Our quarters. And yes you may."

The girl smiled and he bent and kissed her again. He didn't know why. She would most likely push him away. He was surprised when she stayed in the tender kiss and even more so when he looked in her eyes after they parted. She didn't look scared anymore. She almost looked happy.

"Do we get to do this again some time Severus?"

The name sounded strange coming from a student's lips. Severus almost didn't hear the question. "Of course we can," He cringed. "If you want to that is." He cursed the unsure tone his voice had taken. It was clear that he was now the nervous one. His fears were washed away by the tiny voice that answered him after a slight yawn.

"Good, because I can't believe I've been missing that. I really need to stop reading and get a life."

Snape felt himself smiling and wondered when he had done that so much in one day before. He rested head back down on the pillow and let sleep claim him. Tomorrow would be a long hard day. Tomorrow Hogwarts would find out.


	6. Rubato

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

Chapter Six: Rubato

Morning came and with it a slow spreading reality. Severus groaned and tried to turn over. For some reason he found himself unable to. Puzzled, he then tried to ascertain what had awoken him. He was warmer then usual, but not so much as to be uncomfortable. He appeared to be naked, which was odd, but not unheard of. Then it hit him, he was warm and naked next to another warm naked...he looked down...student. Bloody hell.

The events of the previous day came back and whacked him on the head. His little voice that had been stupefied the night before was awake now too and it was currently screaming at him. It sounded like it was, strangely enough, screaming pedophile in every language known to man. He once again tried to move, this time he managed to free an arm. The child next to him mumbled something about transfiguring pianos and squirmed closer. Snape sighed and looked at the clock. Classes had already started. Good god he missed a class. Albus was going to...the large note taped to his clock informed him the Headmaster had canceled all potions classes for the day. Great, the brats where probably holding a party in honor of his imminent death. Nothing short of a life threatening illness or mission had ever stopped him from teaching before. Severus tried not to think about how the note found its way to his clock.

Suddenly the noise that must have awakened him returned. It was coming from his sitting room. He grabbed his wand and pretended to still be asleep. If someone or something had gotten past the wards he wanted the element of surprise on his side.

"Where did you get that thing? It showed us how to get around all those...really nasty things." A voice, male, young. Damn.

"Wards. They're called wards. And stop talking. We have to keep looking." Another voice, female, young, double damn.

"Calm down. We'll find her. Did you make it? Do you realize what we could do with that? The possibilities..."

"Are endless, I know. And no, I didn't make it. I.borrowed it. And it's going right back when we finish this."

"You stole the thing! Brilliant, I didn't know you had it in you girl!"

"Shut up! Idiot. Well that's this room. The map showed her in Snape's chambers. We only have one room left...you don't think?"

"Jesus, you don't think she's.with him...like..that? Do you?"

"Merlin, I hope not."

The voices were obviously those of students and moving towards his bedroom door. Snape made a mental note to take a HUGE amount of housepoints for this. Really, stealing whatever it was, breaking into his rooms, then making enough noise to alert him. It couldn't be one of his Slytherins. They would have at least TRIED to be quiet. Besides they were looking for Hermione, which made them Gryffindor. He was tempted to leave the house with negative points.

His bedroom door creaked open and two heads poked through one with violently red hair. Snape hid his open eyes behind his hair and waited. He was certain Hermione would not appreciate being woken like this, but there was little he could do about that now.

"Colin, he's in bed. Asleep."

"Well you said the map showed him WITH her. Did you expect him to be gone?"

"Look at where I'm pointing. He's in bed WITH her. Poor thing, what did he slip her?"

"Ginny you're overreacting. Maybe she just, you know, wanted a better grade."

Snape held in a snort. Hermione Granger...erh Penwrath...ahh Snape.. The Child would never need to do such a thing. Besides, the only student to ever try such a tactic with him had been Draco Malfoy. That had ended with one very amused professor and one thoroughly hexed student. Lucius had been equally amused after he had gotten over being appalled at his son's lack of creativity. Blackmail works so much better.

The two Gryffindors hesitated. "What should we do? We can't leave her here!"

"I don't know, Ginny. She seems to be rather content. They're snuggling. I think I'm going to be sick." Creevy was going to pay for that comment, Snape vowed as he gripped his wand tighter.

"They're naked Colin! She's his student. We...it's wrong."

"I don't care if it's wrong, we shouldn't be here. Why are we here?" Creevy whined quietly.

_'You should have thought of that before breaking and entering damn brat_.' Snape thought in response.

Weasley rolled her eyes and in an exasperated tone began to explain, again, why they were where they were. "She didn't come back last night and Harry isn't talking to Ron. Whenever the trio splits like this something huge is happening, something bad."

"Yeah, the something bad is the image of Snape naked burned into my corneas. Can we go now? She's not getting tortured by Deatheaters, there aren't even any chains on the walls. Where are the chains? I mean, this is Snape's room. I would have expected human heads in jars and water dripping...this is, well, rather Queen Anne in style." Creevy slowly turned around and admired the large credenza behind him.

"Colin Creevy she's being coerced somehow! We have to help her, and I don't want to know how you identified the furniture era. That's just scary."

"Think about it Gin, if Harry didn't come after her last night, and he didn't seem worried this morning, than maybe he knows what's going on. And maybe that's why Ron isn't talking to either one of them. He knows too and he doesn't like it. There's no plot to overrun the school with giant mutant worms or something. Gryffindors' resident bookworm is just getting tired of sleeping alone. It happens to the best of them." Creevy tried to cajole the girl into going, tugging on her arm.

_'Wish he would apply those brains to his potions work, he'd get higher marks.'_ Snape was really rapidly getting beyond pissed off.

Their voices had dropped any pretense of whispering. If Snape hadn't already been awake he surly would have been now. Suddenly, he felt the warmth next to him moving. "Stupefy." Two thuds met his ears. The warmth returned as Hermione lay back against the pillows. "Good morning husband. I do hope you don't wake up like this everyday."

Severus blinked. "Good morning. Why did you..."

"They woke me up." She seemed to think that was enough of an explanation. She stretched and turned to look at the clock. "Oh my god, I'm MISSING classes!"

Thump.

Snape peered over the edge of the bed to find an undignified heap of sheets and limbs squirming on his floor.

"Ouch."

He didn't bother to comment. He simply raised an eyebrow and yanked the sheet away from her and went in search of a mild healing potion. The child was guaranteed to be uncomfortable after last night's experimentations. Upon returning he found Hermione standing next to the bed clutching a bed curtain and glaring.

"You took the sheet."

"I like you better without it." Severus kept his face impassive as Hermione blushed and stammered for a moment.

When she smiled, Snape began to worry. It was the same smile his mother used right before she handed out a particularly nasty punishment. "In that case… _Accio_ sheet." The sheet disappeared instantly leaving Snape shivering and diving for the other curtain. "I like you better without it too."

"You child are..."

"Brilliant but scary, I know. Ron told me a long time ago." Hermione smirked.

"I am starting to pity your friends if this is the behavior they deal with daily." he said raising a sardonic eyebrow in return, the effect somewhat diminished considering he was clutching a bed curtain.

"Don't feel too bad for them. Neville was on the receiving end when I earned that comment. They know not to provoke the person who taught them most of their hexes." She was smirking at him even harder.

"I will ask later. What are we going to do with them?" Snape had started to struggle into a set of robes as Hermione gathered her scattered clothing from both rooms.

Hermione glared at the prone forms of her two housemates. "I suggest we prop them up in the hallway. Eventually someone will Enervate them. I also recommend you take an enormous amount of house points."

"You have a cruel streak, Hermione, and the points will come from your house." Snape smirked, just maybe they could survive this ordeal.

Hermione huffed. "They woke me up."

"You said that already."

Hermione glared. "I'm sore, tired, hungry, and confused. I'm sure I'll feel bad about this later. I'll apologize then." Snape shook his head and stifled his grin. He handed her the potion. She studied it for a moment to figure out its contents than drank it. "Thanks." He ignored her and went to finish dressing.

Now completely clothed the couple levitated the intruders into the hallway. Snape took pity on them and put a delayed Enervate on the two. They'd wake up in around 15 minutes. He deducted a round 100 points from EACH. He considered Obliviating them but figured it was pointless. The school would know soon anyway, with Hermione moving in. He might as well spare himself the effort of informing people and let the two idiots spread the word through the rumor mill. Snape thanked the gods the Creevy boy had left his camera in the tower.

Severus watched Hermione begin to riffle though Weasley's robes. She pulled out a parchment and quickly tucked it away before he could see it clearly. He thought it looked remarkably similar to the parchment the Potter boy had plagued him with in his third year. Whatever it was Snape had a sneaking suspicion it allowed the user to bypass wards and passwords. He made a mental note to get his hands on it as soon as possible.

Leaving the two interlopers slumped against the wall, they headed by unspoken agreement towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione needed a fresh set of robes. Snape wondered why they hadn't thought of it sooner, like last night.

Not only had they missed breakfast, but lunch was almost in session. The tower was empty except for the 5th years who should have been in potions class. They scrambled out of the way when they saw Snape enter the Common Room. The whispering started when Hermione motioned for him to follow her to the 6th year girls' dorms. Severus was starting to wonder what he was doing going with her. Surely the child could dress herself. They reached the room just as Winky blinked into it.

"Oh Mistress Snape, Winky is moving your things to new room now." The elf stared nervously between the couple.

"That's all right Winky. I can do it myself later. Thank you though. I just need to grab a fresh set of clothes before I go to lunch." The house- elf started to cry and clutched the bed clothes.

"Winky is sorry. Winky no mean to upset Mistress. Headmaster say Winky is to move your things..Winky sorry. Winky is bad elf. Winky never find a family.." The small creature started to sink to the floor sobbing violently. Snape cringed. The thing was pathetic.

Hermione looked at Snape desperate for a way to pacify the small thing. Snape ignored her silent pleas for help and crossed his arms. He really just wanted out of the tower. Especially out of the GIRLS DORM.

Hermione looked trapped. "Oh Winky, I didn't realize the Headmaster sent you. I thought I was.ah...taking you away from the helping someone else. If you really want to you can move my things. I'll just grab a robe and..."

Winky almost tripped herself trying to help Hermione find the right set of clothes. She was bowing and thanking the 6th year throughout it all. Hermione was flushed with embarrassment and kept trying to get Winky to call her by her first name. She ended up with a compromise, Miss Hermione. It was the best she could do.

Hermione finally managed to change without taking either of her companions with her into the bathroom. Snape could tell she hated to leave the house- elf to move her things alone, but Winky was appallingly happy to be of service and Hermione was obviously hungry. They left the tower as speculation spread about what was going on.

The Great Hall was just starting to fill as they entered. Ginny and Colin were there, sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table ignoring everyone. They both jumped and paled as they saw Snape and Hermione enter at the same time.

Severus was startled when no one gapped at them. By the dynamic duo's reaction the two idiots hadn't had time to spread the gossip yet. Or they wanted to talk to Hermione first. Snape was starting to think the voices in his head were more trouble then they worth, they kept supplying alternative reasons for Gryffindors behaviors, at this rate they would start to defend Potter. The one sounded like Lucius, which Snape could deal with. The other one bore a remarkable resemblance to James Potter, Severus shivered.

Hermione separated from Snape and went to sit next to the two trespassers and Snape headed to the high table. He watched as his wife pulled out the parchment she had taken earlier and handed it to Weasley. The girl visibly relaxed and started questioning Hermione. Creevy choked on his pumpkin juice when Hermione rubbed her left wrist. Snape felt his right answer. The invisible bonding bracelets transmitted the sensation .

Weasley's reaction, to what Snape could only imagine as Hermione's outing of their marriage, was less pronounced. She squeaked. By the look of things his wife had given the two a full recounting of how she had ended up in the current predicament. Being pureblood Weasley had a larger frame of reference than the muggleborn Creevy. When Hermione met his eye she gave a small negative nod. She hadn't told them all of it then, just enough to explain how she ended up married and most likely her true name since it could no longer be kept a secret. The three Gryffindors broke off their talk as more of their house piled in.

Snape was the first of the Professors to arrive, but others were quickly making their way to the table. Albus came in and winked at Snape. Severus felt his stomach drop, again. This couldn't be good, whatever was going to happen he knew it would be embarrassing and at his expense. And Albus was going to love every second of it. The man really was sadistic.

Lunch at Hogwarts was always informal with people coming and going at random intervals. Classes would get out early or run long and students would use the time to study or write home. Severus watched as the majority of his 6th year Slytherins filed in after Draco Malfoy. Draco looked him in the eyes and smiled. Now Snape knew he had to worry. He wondered what on earth Lucius had told his son.

The young blond sauntered up to the Gryffindor table, which was now about half full. The 6th year Gryffindors where only now entering, their DADA class had run over. Draco calmly approached Hermione. The whole room stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. They could smell a fight. Books and cups crashed when Malfoy smiled politely to Hermione and offered his hand. Loud enough for the whole hall to hear, he spoke. "Welcome to the fold cousin."

Dead silence reigned as Hermione coldly extended her own hand and shook his. "Thank you, cousin. I hope this will mean a truce between us."

Draco smirked and glanced towards the high table. Again Draco pitched his voice so it was clearly audible for everyone present. "Shouldn't you be sitting next to your husband?" That was it, he would get the little Dragon for staging this. Pain was in order, serious pain.

McGonagall had walked in just as the confrontation began. She looked at Dumbledore in confusion. The old man stood. "Yes Lady Penwrath. Please join us. I'm sure you would much rather spend your first meal as a married woman with your husband." A chair suddenly appeared between Snape and Lupin. The werewolf was having difficulty processing the information. He kept looking back and forth between Hermione and Snape. "Penwrath, husband?" He asked Minerva in a quite tone. She shook her head. She was just as confused as he was.

Snape relished the mixture of shocked and astonished looks on the staff and students' faces as Hermione reluctantly stood and made her way to him. The last of the missing Gryffindors watched from the door as she moved to sit down. Potter made a show of glaring at her and the Weasley boy looked ill. As Hermione sat the food appeared. Snape watched her pale as the voices in the hall rose to a deafening volume as rumors flew. Malfoy and Potter were both mobbed for explanations. Snape watched both of them try to explain, Potter keeping as much of Hermione's life private as possible. Draco was calmly charting her lineage on a napkin for his housemates. Snape could only fear what spin both boys would put on things. Potter was obviously gathering sympathy for the poor abused girl while Malfoy was expounding the virtues of a good solid political marriage, the reuniting of two old Slytherin families. It made Severus lose his appetite. He was having trouble figuring out who he wanted to hex more...

"Severus?" Minerva questioned in a warning tone. Snape inwardly cringed while leaving his face impassive. The woman could be a real harpy when she wished. And Hermione was her prize student. Severus turned to Dumbledore and silently begged him to extradite his favorite Slytherin spy from certain hearing damage.

Albus took pity. "Minerva, would you call a staff meeting for this evening please? I believe I need to explain a few things." Confused she agreed.

The rest of the day passed with Snape taking up his classes against the headmaster's wishes. Hermione had also insisted on going back to her normal schedule. Snape hoped she could avoid the questioning stares and manage to concentrate. 'Uncle' Soren had been deemed healthy enough to leave sometime that morning. He hadn't even tried to talk to his niece.

During supper it finally happened. The event Snape had been half dreading and half anticipating.

"Why did you do it Hermione? Couldn't you trust us? We were your friends."

"Were Harry? And don't you think I wanted to tell you? Do you think I liked lying to you?" The golden trio were standing in the entryway to the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes were flashing amber again as she fought with Potter.

"Yes, I do think you liked it! That's all you've been doing lately, lying. You sent that article to the Prophet didn't you." Harry accused.

"I would never..." Hermione huffed loudly in indignation.

"You're no better then Wormtail." Harry bit out and Snape almost hexed the boy. He knew the fight was staged, but that was low.

Hermione was starting to cry. "I would never, Harry! You're my friend...I once thought...I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't have any options." Snape silently applauded her acting skills. She made is sound like she had loved the boy and left him. She also gave the impression that she just MIGHT have leaked the article. Her sobs were dead on too.

Potter sneered at her. "There are always options. Get away from me MRS. SNAPE. Or is it Lady Penwrath? What should we call you, your majesty?"

Snape was impressed with the scathing tones from the boy. He never knew Potter could get that nasty to anybody but him, and perhaps Draco. Hermione was openly bawling now. She turned to the Weasley boy. "Ron, you don't think I'd do something like that do you?"

"I don't know what to believe about you anymore. And here we defended you and you never told us." Weasley seemed to be less angry then he had been during lunch. He seemed more disappointed than anything.

Hermione turned to the other Gryffindors left watching. "Ginny…Colin?"

Ginny glared at her brother. "Oh Hermione, we don't hate you. Right, Colin. Colin?"

Creevy snapped too. "Uhm. Right. We understand...well not really. But we'll try." He gave a small nervous smile.

Hermione sobbed even harder and launched herself at the girl. The smaller Gryffindor caught her and gave her a quick hug. Potter and Weasley turned and left. Severus started for his seat but at Minerva's look sighed.

Dumbledore came up behind him. "Severus, go to her. You don't need to be at the meeting tonight. I believe you know what will be discussed. I'll have dinner sent to your rooms. I think Hermione needs to be elsewhere at the moment."

Severus, at Albus' not so subtle request collected his wife from the Weasley and let her lean on him during the trip to his chambers. As the door closed he felt her relax. He quickly moved away from her before he asked his question. "Are you alright?"

Hermione cringed. "No, that was the hardest thing I've ever done." Snape looked skeptical. "Believe me or not Prof...Severus it's up to you. Faking a fight with your best friend in public and letting him accuse you of being a trader is hard. Then having your other best friend shun you for real..."

Snape blinked in surprise. "Weasley wasn't in on this?"

Hermione shook her head no. "He has been so mad at me since I explained about Great-grandfather and the bonding I couldn't trust him with the truth right now. Ron is a bit hot headed. He could let it slip and we can't afford that. As a matter of fact there is a lot Ron doesn't know. He was not in the infirmary fourth year when you showed Fudge the Dark Mark. Harry didn't know I saw it till I talked to him about it later. Neither of us told Ron. Harry and I figured you were a spy, but Ron would not have reached that conclusion. He would have done something stupid and gotten you killed."

Snape nodded and smiled a bit in gratitude. "Thank you for not sharing that information with him then. Did you..."

Hermione shook her head. "No, we never told anybody else about your role either. Harry was in Dumbledore's pensive once and he saw him defend you at the trail for Karkaroff. That's how we knew for certain you were spying."

Snape eyed her critically. "I find it strange I never questioned how you knew I was a Deatheater and working for the light."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "This weekend has been so rushed I think it is understandable you took such a thing for granted. After all, I ended up at wand point outside the Headmaster's office. If I didn't know before I would have figured it out after you reported to him."

Snape nodded once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Suddenly, two plates of food appeared on his side table. They stared at them. Out of nowhere a large orange ball of fur leapt up and ran off with Snape's chicken.

"Crookshanks! Oh, you bad cat you. I haven't even introduced you yet and you're snatching his dinner. Really, how do I manage with you?" Hermione scolded the animal.

Snape waited as Hermione chased the animal down and got clawed on the arm for her efforts.

"Severus this is Crookshanks. Crookshanks meet my...husband." The cat looked Snape up and down than jumped out of Hermione's arms to sniff him. Severus had the sudden impression that whatever the cat decided would be of vast importance from the way Hermione was watching it. The animal at last appeared satisfied and began to rub against his leg. He resisted the urge to kick it.

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. Snape gave her a questioning look.

"He trust you. He's a very good judge of character. He spent all of third year trying to eat Scabbers, errrr Wormtail."

That mental image made Snape pet the creature. It purred.

The evening went by in relative ease. Severus left Hermione to her own devises and went to his office to mark essays. When he returned he found his wife sprawled on the floor by the stove with a mountain of books and parchment surrounding her. She was lying on her stomach and her legs were bent up into the air and crossed at the ankles. She was swinging them back and forth as she hummed a tone. Snape peered over her shoulder and watched complex arithmancy equations unfold on the parchment.

When she felt his presence she jumped, startling Crookshanks. "Oh, prof...Severus. Did I make to much noise?"

He shook his head. "No child. I finished marking and I came to see how you were doing. I hope you can get use to the quiet of the dungeons after the common room." he said in a mild tone.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Actually, I am rather enjoying not having to help everyone with their homework. Neville is always pestering me for answers. And I have to constantly nag Ron to get him to do anything. Harry needs pushed too." She paused, a guilty look crossing her face. "I should go make them do something..." Her eyes opened wide in realization and her mouth hung open for a moment. "I can't can I? I have to keep pretending to hate them."

Snape touched her shoulder. "Only in public, child. I will make sure Potter can spend some time with you soon. And if Weasley regains his senses we will work something out for him as well. Perhaps I should just give you all detention together. I have a few cauldrons that need attention."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Snape smirked. "You may be my wife, but you are still my student. Give me cause and you will find yourself spending your free hours scrubbing burnt liver out of cauldrons." Hermione shivered and started to glare but decided it wasn't worth the effort. He was right anyway.

Snape picked up the parchment he had been looking at earlier. "Isn't this a bit beyond 6th year?"

"Professor Victor gave me an advanced project this term. I finished the 6th year book in the middle of last year and have gotten half way though the 7th year curriculum already. I really find Arithmancy to be fascinating. The way the numbers play off one another, the flow. Its, well, its magical. I can get lost in the equations. And you know it's not that hard. You just have to be patient and let the numerals work..."

Hermione went on for a quite a while. Severus stopped listening after the first few minutes. He never had enjoyed the subject. He was good at it, but he never cared for it. Much like Hermione appeared to be in potions. She was capable of brewing anything given the correct instructions, but her passion lay elsewhere. As Snape watched her, her eyes glazed over and her cheeks flushed. She was excitingly pointing out things on the parchment and referring to numerous books she had borrowed from Prof. Victor's private collection. The child lost him entirely when she began to furiously scribble a new thought down. It seemed like the extra project was theoretical work and quite advanced. Far beyond 7th year Snape thought. He realized that the girl had found her life's passion in the numbers on an Arithmancy scale. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked, her head cocked to the side studying him. "You know you should do that more often, smile without smirking or taking house points, it makes you look younger."

Severus shook off his temporary stupor. "I was smiling at you. You seem to be very content with your numbers like I am with my potions."

She nodded this time. "I feel free when I'm working like this. Thank you for listening to me. Harry and Ron can't stand to sit there as I work though problems out loud. Sometimes I just need a living sounding board. Crookshanks helps, but I like having a human."

Snape smiled softly. "I am more than willing to be your sounding board. Provided you do the same for me when I find an impasse in my research."

Hermione grinned and gabbed her husband's hand. "Agreed, a partnership of open ears. Even if we lose one another on the actual technicalities. I noticed you spaced out somewhere around when I started compensating for the quantum flux of the subatomic particles in relation to the gravimetric fields surrounding the..." Snape's eyes glazed over and Hermione let out a sigh. "Never mind."

Snape shook his head in bewilderment. "What does all that have to do with Arithmancy anyway, Hermione?"

Hermione pulled herself up into lecture mode and Snape cringed realizing he was likely to see it all to often. "Arithmancy, as you know, is using numbers to predict the future. The simplest form uses a person's name and a corresponding numerical chart for the letters. But that only gives a basic flawed outline. To really get an accurate reading you have to take everything into consideration, the changes in season, the effects of childhood trauma, what foods they eat regularly. Every event changes the future. Not to mention time is effected by physics just like matter. That is how wizards can time travel. We have discovered the link between the movement of electrons and the flow of time. But it is not exact, there are still forces we do not understand at play. By using muggle quantum theory I hope to prove that gravity is effecting that movement. Basically speaking, one subatomic particle is pulling on another like planets and moons in the galaxy. That pull is warping the path of the particles, thus shifting the flow of time making all our readings slightly off mark. Normally that shift and subsequent reduction in accuracy is so small the error isn't noticeable. Especially on small things like predicting what is for lunch tomorrow or next Sunday. But when trying to figure out what will be Voldemort's next target there are more variables. The more variables the more room for a shift and the greater the probability of error."

Snape stared at her in shook. "You are working on predicting the Dark Lord's actions?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes."

Snape snorted. "I wish you luck, I've been trying to do that for decades."

Hermione sighed. "I will need it. By the time I figure out what I'm doing I'm afraid the war will be over, one way or another."

Snape scowled. "The war never ends, only the players change."

Hermione sadly agreed. Snape looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "We should retire for the evening."

Hermione agreed and they both uneasily changed and went to stare at the bed. Snape was the first to break the silence. "I could transfigure the couch to be larger if you'd be more comfortable."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "No, I think we can do this. Your bed is huge; I'll just stay on my side and you on yours."

Severus was slightly relieved. He had liked the warmth of her presence that morning and selfishly wanted it to be there when he awoke the again. The Lucius voice in his head said he also hoped that he'd get to repeat last night again sometime soon. The voice of James Potter started up the pedophile chant again. Snape just ignored them both and after a brief fight as to who got which side, the couple was settled in bed.

Severus made sure the clock would wake them up in time the next morning, neither one relished the thought of missing more classes. He shifted the orange fur ball that had taken up residence between him and Hermione. He gazed at his wife as she said some muggle form of prayer and closed her eyes. He didn't understand the child. She would go from being self-confident, like with the Arithmancy, to being an utter wreak like after her fight with Potter. Snape wasn't sure how much of her reaction to the argument had been acting for the crowd and how much was real. He suspected the latter had been more the case. She had so few friends he realized. She never talked to anyone other than Potter or Weasley and occasionally the younger red head.

Snape stopped trying to analyze the child as sleep started to claim him. His last thought was how nice it felt when Hermione rolled up against him and the cat moved to the foot of the bed. He really never cared for fur.


	7. Prestissimo

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_A/N: Someone asked what a bonding is. A bonding is like a marriage, only older. In modern days pagans do bonding ceremonies instead of church weddings. But those have very little to do with what I envisioned. In my little created wizarding society a bonding is a magical contract binding the individuals together. The bond formed is like a magical string tying them together until they chose to cut it. But the catch comes in when you understand that the bond doesn't want to be severed. It doesn't think exactly, but it does influence. So when Hermione and Severus were getting ready to consummate the bond, it gave them a little push. Like muggle weddings, a bonding is not legal until the couple have sex. That way a marriage bond can be differentiated from say a friendship bond. _

_**Italics inside the text indicate thoughts taking place. **_

CHAPTER SEVEN: Prestissimo

Morning again came, and once more Severus secretly luxuriated in his wife's presence. He looked down in wonderment as she squirmed against him. She appeared to be having a dream. Judging from the slightly naughty grin on her face a rather interesting dream. Teenagers, he thought as he ran a hand over her hair, but not through it. The impossibility of that action was rather obvious. The snarls present in the brown mass where large enough to trap a hippogriff. Severus' hand stilled when he realized the absurdity of his actions. He was lying in bed PETTING his student.

Severus took a few breaths. He knew logically he was going to have to get over this whole student issue. He couldn't keep up the pretense anymore. Trying to constantly distance himself from the child was getting wearisome, and this was only their third day together. Snape was a private man. He liked his solitude. Hermione's invasion of his privacy should have been a torment. He didn't understand why he was almost pleased by her company. True she annoyed him, he found her lacking in decorum and her behavior was at times perplexing to put it mildly. But he realized that she rather fit into his décor nicely and it was far more convenient to have his bed heated by a warm body rather than an iron bed warmer. Less chance of burning oneself, literally speaking.

Hermione wiggled in his grasp and Severus stilled his thoughts. The child was getting him flustered in more ways than one. He shifted to hide his erection from his wife. He did not want to frighten her first thing in the morning. Despite her statement on their wedding night she had made no move to repeat things. He did not want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Yet her scent was intoxicating and Severus was worried he might have developed an addiction, an addiction that was making rather large demands on him at the moment. "Heather and dew, she smells like heather and dew."

"And you smell like cedar during a thunderstorm. Glad we cleared that up." Hermione's sleepy eyes blinked up at him cheekily.

Severus gave a start and stopped his petting. "I did not realize I was speaking aloud."

A yawn greeted his rather dry statement, and Hermione let her eyes drift closed and snuggled closer to him. "It happens. Why are you stroking my hair?"

Severus' hand seemed to be determined to disobey him. He was also painfully aware that in her new position his predicament was rather obvious. Embarrassed, he tried to regain his dignity. "I apologize, Hermione. I will stop immediately."

She opened her eyes and drew back from him a bit. He could have sworn she brushed a certain part of him on purpose. "Severus, what is wrong? You're being quite formal." Hermione careful phrased her words, if her husband was trying to interject verbal distance between them she would not interfere.

"Nothing child. I was only thinking." He couldn't look her in the eye.

Hermione sighed. "My age again. Look, you're my professor and my husband. We can't change that. But the age difference isn't insurmountable. True you could technically be my father chronologically, and you may have even gone to school with him, but with witches and wizards living to be close to two hundred the age thing isn't that important."

Severus gave a slight nod, "That is true, but...Potter will not leave me alone." He knew she was right, it was just a matter of convincing the illogical parts of his brain that she was right. At the moment those parts were concentrating on another problem that didn't seem to want to go away. And the conversation was not really helping any. He seemed to get off on disobeying Potter.

"HARRY is bothering you! Oh for the love of Merlin. I'll have a talk with that…."

Severus' laugh halted her.

"What do you find so funny?" She glared at him, her hair taking away all the desired harshness.

Snape smirked. "Not Harry Potter, his father. My conscious has taken on that annoying protégé's voice. I am beginning to doubt my sanity. I am a little young to be developing wizardmania but then Lucius seems to be having his early."

"Wizardmania?" Her voice expressed her usual mix of curiosity and eagerness and Snape couldn't stop a smile at it.

"Sorry child. My personal nickname for what happens as a wizard ages. If you take a look around the older wizards all seem to have a quirk or mental disease."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second than giggled. "I have often wondered about that. Dumbledore's problem is obvious. The guy is crazier than the twins on a cheering charm. Did you say Lucius Malfoy was headed in the same direction?" Hermione's eyes were dancing with mirth.

The mental image of Lucius serving tea and lemon drops to his dungeon 'guests' made Snape snort. "Yes and no. It manifests itself differently for everyone. Albus has gone twinkle happy in his old age. Moody went paranoid. Fudge is, well, Fudge, enough said. Flitwick has developed a startling love for skiing, nude, in winter. It's rather disturbing." Hermione shivered at the description and looked fearfully at her husband. Severus chuckled and ailed her fears. "The trend seems to be limited to MALE magic users." He paused, "I am not looking forward to discovering my personal eccentricity." It was Severus' turn to shiver. Although he counted himself lucky that the mere thought of Flitwick's most recent hobby was enough to cause his rather embarrassing condition to deflate.

"If you don't mind my saying it the others seem not to notice their, oddity. You probably won't even know it when it happens. And you already are eccentric. Perhaps these things don't develop late in life, they've always been there. They just take a greater role as time goes on." Now Hermione stopped for a moment to consider things. "God help all of us if your sarcasm increases." She smirked at him as she spoke.

Severus laughed and pulled Hermione back to him. During their talk she had self consciously moved away from him a bit. Now that certain, things, had become less of a problem he wanted her back in his arms. Perhaps he was getting addicted to that as well. _Damn._

"So what does Malfoy do? Run around in pink dresses singing 'Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I'll love you Tomorrow' at the top of his longs?" Hermione couldn't help chuckling at the mental image.

"I am unfamiliar with the song, must be muggle." Hermione only grinned as he started stroking her hair again. "And no, Lucius doesn't wear pink. I don't think the Malfoy's own anything pink. At all. But he does hum on occasion. Lucius is getting rather...weird."

"Define weird. He's a Deatheater, so is he starting to think tickling charms are preferable to Cruciatus?"

"Do not underestimate the power of a properly used tickling charm." Severus dead panned and Hermione snorted. "I will demonstrate if you persist." Hermione stopped her amusement from showing. After summers at the Burrow she knew when to suppress laughter in order to save herself. "Lucius is getting peculiar by becoming rather hyper at times. He use to be very calm and always in control. He is starting to get sentimental and...clingy. He is denying himself fewer and fewer things. Indulging in whims he would have considered beneath him in our school years. Etiquette has taken on a great importance for the man and he has even made Draco take classes on it during the summer. He keeps his dungeons full but does not indulge as regularly as he use to. Oh you still find him there quite often, but I use to joke that he might as well move into an empty cell he was there so much. I believe he did convert one for his use at one point before the Dark Lord fell to Mr. Potter. But that was years ago." Snape shook his head, his brow furrowed with worry about his friend.

"Why are you two friends, I just don't understand." Hermione looked rather regretful after she voiced her question and was met with a rather strong glare. She didn't want to anger the man.

Severus considered whether to even try to explain. "Lucius is complex. More so now then before, but he has always been different from others. Both of us carry the burden of heirship. Both of us hated Potter. Both of us were in Slytherin. Our families have a long standing friendship. He was two years above me in school and I didn't fit in well with my own age. Lucius was always less mature than his own classmates. We made a good team for pranks and such. When he graduated I was...alone. That is when Black..."

"That's when Sirius tricked you into finding Professor Lupin during the full moon."

Severus tensed at the memory. "Yes. Lupin had reminded me of Lucius. I had tried to start a friendship with him after my only companion left. Black just assumed I had a nasty plan in order. I did not."

"I really don't see the resemblance." Doubt was deeply etched into her expression and voice.

"Lupin is much different from the child I knew. Loss and years of isolation have changed him. He was not always so quite and meek. He was a great prankster in our youth. You remind me of him in a lot of ways. You're both studious and care about learning. You both keep your emotions in check until you can't hold them in anymore. And he was the brains behind the Marauders like you are the source of all intelligence for the Golden Trio. Not to mention the fact that teachers behave quite differently outside the classroom, as I have demonstrated." Snape glanced at his wife and noticed her blush at the comment and nod her agreement to his point about behavior outside of the job. He also took note that she didn't move to defend her friends although he could tell she wanted to.

"You have never really seen Lucius Malfoy either. The act he shows in public is not him. He is really getting tired of all the games. He never was happy about them. Even his lusting after you at our bonding was calculated. He is a Malfoy. He is supposed to lust, and torture, and hex, and bribe. I don't know if he even enjoys it anymore. He started doing it so young I doubt whether he even considers if he wants to do so now or not."

Hermione shook her head and her eyes seemed to mist over a bit. "That is so sad."

Snape snorted. "Don't pity him. Never pity Lucius. He may be my friend but he is not a good man. He has lost his conscious. Of course if his sounded like Potter as well I may start to envy him his loss."

"At least yours doesn't sound like McGonagall." Hermione was serious Snape realized. Suddenly Potter was looking better and better.

"Child, if I find a cure for it I promise to share."

"Promise?" She grinned like a feral cat. Snape tried to contain the rather pleasant shivers that smile sent down him. His little problem was trying to come back. He started to move to get off the bed before things got worse.

"Promise."

The couple got up and dressed. They did have classes to go to. Snape was looking forward to taking out some of his frustrations on his students. He gathered his papers, glad that he had made a habit of completing lesson plans weeks in advance, and left for his classroom. Hermione set off for breakfast. She had to face everyone alone eventually. She had yet to go back to the Gryffindor Common room and was not looking forward to it. The noise and questions in such a confined place would be enough to cause her to jump from the tower. She had discussed the matter with Severus and decided that enduring the majority of her housemates' questions in the Great Hall would be best. They had not had time to question her the day before. She had practically ran from class to class to cut down on their chances. But it was inevitable.

Snape was comfortably ensconced in his office when Minerva showed up. He had just retrieved his copy of the Daily Prophet. Luckily the word did not seem to have hit the press yet. Snape folded the paper and stuffed it into his desk drawer and gave his attention rather reluctantly to the head of Gryffindor.

"Severus Snape how could you do this to the poor girl?"

Snape sighed as he looked up to find the deputy headmistress with her hands on her hips and a sour expression behind her rather dainty glasses. "I saved her Minerva. Now please, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I do no enjoy falling behind and little was accomplished yesterday."

"Albus told us about Hermione's little secret, but there had to be another way." Minerva sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk. She squirmed trying to find a more comfortable position. Severus didn't try to hide his smirk. The chair was charmed to NOT be comfortable. He liked his students on edge. Of course if one of his Slytherins needed advice or counseling he had a back-up chair ready, complete with the usual padding charms.

Resigned to the confrontation, Snape saw fit to respond truthfully. He hoped that would make the old bag leave faster. "I am sure there was another way. But we did not have the time to find it. This was the best option we could come up with during the presented time frame."

Minerva's eyes flickered to his left arm. "Albus didn't say anything in the meeting Severus but..."

She was cut off by the potion master's quick negative head nod. Snape stood and shut his door placing numerous silencing charms on the room. "I don't want to take a chance that one of the Deatheater's children will walk by." Minerva paled then nodded.

"I didn't think about that. Thank you. But as I was saying, Albus didn't tell the staff about your 'situation'. But how is that going to effect Hermione? You saved her from marrying Flint against her will and kept her in school, but you put her in danger of You-Know-Who."

"Flint is also a Deatheater, a lower ranked Deatheater. I saved her from the Dark Revels. Her uncle made sure by informing the Dark Lord of her existence that she had to marry into the ranks. If she had not the Dark Lord would have killed her for being a Penwrath."

McGonagall looked taken aback. "You mean Flint was picked BECAUSE he was a Deatheater? Her uncle wanted her to...Merlin."

"That was my reaction. When the Dark Lord asked for my opinion on her match to Flint, I…" Snape's mouth quirked unpleasantly, "…made a mistake."

Minerva chuckled. "You made a mistake? And the sky hasn't fallen yet?"

"Very amusing." Snape glared. "I expressed to the Dark Lord my belief that the child was too good for Flint. Of course this opened the door for a little ultimatum from Him. Either I would marry her or she would go to Flint. He had a back up bride waiting for the one who didn't take Hermione. I chose to save her from repeated rape and myself from whatever hag the Dark Lord decided to shove in my direction."

"The Flints agreed to this?"

"They will not question the Dark Lord."

Still looking uncomfortable Minerva changed the subject. "What are we to call her now? Albus used so many names in the discussion none of us could tell."

"Until she produces an heir for the Penwrath line she retains that name and title in holding. After our second child is born, if we ever have children which I hope we do not, her name will change to Hermione Snape. Until such a time she is either Ms. Penwrath or Lady Penwrath. I believe using her formal title during a lesson would be disruptive. I plan on addressing her in the former way."

"You're going to call your own wife Ms. Penwrath?" Minerva's tone was incredulous.

"Honey bunny would not facilitate the proper amount of respect." Minerva blinked at him. He had made a joke. Severus Snape had joked. Her world really was ending.

Shakily she gathered her robes and stood. "I'll pass the word around the staff then. We should stick to one form of address. Will she mind being called Ms. Penwrath?"

Snape basked in her reaction to his 'pet' name for Hermione. _If she only knew. I have a feeling she'd admit me to St. Mungos for calling the girl 'child' like I do. Not that I'd ever in a million life times call her anything so ridiculous as honey bunny_.

Halting his internal monologue he answered the matron's question. "I think it preferable to Lady. The title has taken on a negative connotation since You-Know-Who's acquisition of Lord." Severus let his contempt for the Dark Wizard to show in his voice. McGonagall nodded and took her leave still not convinced this was a good idea.

Snape's day went by as normal after he scared the questioning looks off of the faces of his students. He really was grateful for the robes and their tendency to billow. It helped him to, as Hermione but it, swoop. The combined force of his glare and manner quickly cowed the classes and work progressed. When Hermione and her classmates arrived for their lesson Snape expected problems. He had none. It seemed that Draco had decided it would be best to leave his Head-of-house's wife alone. Potter stayed in the back with Weasley and ignored his friend. Longbottom even managed to not melt anything, his potion failed, but the desks were saved.

The end of classes signaled the need for a conference. He called Hermione to his office before dinner.

"We have to take a little trip child."

"A trip where?" She sounded nervous.

"We need to go to the Penwrath estates and secure them. Soren is likely to realize he will be removed from his stewardship soon and may begin 'liberating' things."

Hermione sighed and sat in the chair. Snape went to summon the non-back braking one but she didn't even seem to notice the difference. "I had intended to leave Uncle Soren in charge. Other then this little arrangement his management of affairs has been more than competent. What worries me is that he may WISH to leave. I can't run the House and take classes at the same time. I have no desire to."

Snape nodded. "That is the reason for illegitimate children staying with the older families. They make favorable tools. And even this arrangement in its original form would have benefited the House if not you personally."

"True, but my Uncle needs to be kept on a leash and if we go now we can get your chronicles from the wherever they are hidden and I can set out terms for Uncle Soren." Hermione was visibly fighting with her reluctance to confront her Great-Uncle for a second time. Snape watched as her Gryffindor courage kicked in and determination took the place of indecision as she spoke.

"I recommend you stop calling him Uncle. He does not deserve the respect of the title and you are now far above him in status." Snape stood and pulled his cloak from a hook. He walked Hermione to their rooms and gathered hers as well. He noticed that the child seemed to have formed a plan of some sort. Her eyes had started to glitter like Albus' right before he pulled something. Snape new instinctively that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for Soren.

"Wait, I need to grab something else as well." Hermione darted into the bedroom and found her trunk. She carefully pulled out an old book bound in leather. Snape caught sight of the name on the cover. Rosemary Weasley- Penwrath. It was her great-grandmother's journal/research book. Hermione set the book down in a different part of her trunk raising a cloud of dust, and took out a bundle. She carefully removed the velvet wrap and took out a dark bottle of liquid. At the questioning look in Severus' eye, Hermione answered his unspoken question. "Soren's leash."

Snape was glad he had suspected as much. Watching a sixth year student retrieve poison with the intent of using it was unnerving. If he hadn't been prepared for the shock he might have let his surprise show. As is he covered it with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"Simple, slip him this half now. The second half of the poison can be introduced at a later time if he, gets out of hand so to speak." Hermione stood and retrieved her cloak. Her hands shook as she clasped it.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." Severus was worried about her. To kill is difficult and it changes a person. He didn't want to see the child go through such a thing.

"I have no intention of ever needing to kill Unc...Soren. But I have to make sure the option exists. He is dangerous, Severus. I know him well enough to understand that I am in danger from him. The arrangement with the Flints would have meant he had power over the House permanently instead of just stewardship. And if he raised the heir, he would have in essence put his own son, in all but blood, into power. Soren sees what I have done as a betrayal. He will want revenge. By letting him retain stewardship I am only buying time. He will come after me eventually, maybe not for decades, but he will. I saw it in his eyes at the bonding. He will not rest till I am dead and my heirship and title in his hands. This," Hermione held out the bottle of poison, "this may save me. If he knows that all I have to do is slip him a second odorless, colorless, tasteless substance he will think twice before moving against me."

"For a sixteen year old you think complexly." Severus silently added his private thought, Complexly and lethally.

Hermione smiled and placed the bottle in a safe pocket. "I've had one to many chess games with Ron. All that strategy practice seems to have developed my cunning."

"If you keep up your current mode of thinking I may ask to transfer you to Slytherin."

"No offense Severus, but I am a Gryffindor for a reason. I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw and I work hard enough for Hufflepuff. It should not surprise anyone that I can plot like a Slytherin. But I lack the ambition of your house. I just want to read and work through my equations. And save the world on my down time along with Harry and Ron. Those little adventures of ours have made me even more of a Gryffindor than I was to start with. I'd like to think I've out grown the black and white world view the house is famous for, but I still retain the ideals of bravery, courage, foolhardiness in the face of impossible odds. Gryffindors are on the front lines for a reason, we can't stand to sit back and wait. This is why I'm making the first strike against Soren. I'll not sit ideally by and watch for the knife in my back."

Severus shook his head. The girl was more Slytherin than he was comfortable with. True her determination and single mindedness pegged her for Gryffindor as did her bravery, but her ruthlessness was more along the lines of his house. As was her stoicism and ability to carry on under extremely difficult circumstances as if nothing was the matter. Not to mention she recognized the faults of Gryffindor House. If she saw them she would be more likely to avoid falling prey to them, unlike the Potter boy.

They made their way out of Hogwarts after telling the Headmaster where they were going. Severus apparated Hermione to the Ministry of Magic first. They had to sign the paper work to allow her to do magic outside of the school. As a married witch she automatically gained adult status and the right to use her wand in non-school related ways. The clerk was shocked to see Severus Snape filling out the forms; he shrunk back from his one time professor in obvious fear. Hermione bit back a chuckle and watched with amusement as her husband glared the young man into submission. They ended up only filling out half the normal amount of parchment. Evidently the clerk had been abysmal in potions and his trepidation around the potions master was still high. He rushed them through and soon they were out the door and on their way to the Penwrath estate, Ravenshire.

-

Ravenshire was a dark foreboding looking manner house in the middle of what appeared to be virgin forest. One of the last such forests in the British Isles. The trees were huge, towering well above the three-story home. For a wizarding residence of immense age and wealth the manner was quite small. Under a hundred rooms above ground and three simple stories. It was constructed of stone, soft gray at one time, but blackened with age and moss. Ivy wound its way around windows paned with leaded glass complete with the ripples found only in material of some age. Severus had never before seen Ravenshire. The Penwraths were never known to entertain like the Malfoys and the manner was in an isolated spot unlike Snape Hall that was situated on the outskirts of Oxford.

The wards surrounding the home prevented them from apparating directly inside. They had to take the long drive up to the door. Snape felt the magic prickle over him until Hermione took his hand. While touching her the wards accepted him. He did not want to find out what would have happened if he had tried to cross them alone.

"The wards are keyed to the bloodline. Only authorized persons and those of direct descent from Marius can enter unaccompanied." Hermione stated. Snape nodded, he had just been thinking about that. The child really did love to state the obvious. Hermione then pulled her wand and made a complex series of motions and touched it to the ground then to his chest followed once more by the ground. "The wards should now recognize you incase you need to enter without me for some reason." Snape nodded and wondered why in heavens name Soren had taught her how to do that. The man really had set himself up for his own downfall.

They entered the main hall through two large oak doors. Their hinges creaked in protest as they swung back to allow them in. Like Hogwarts main doors these appeared to open automatically by magic. The inside of the manner was understated. The wealth was obvious only in the age and quality of the furniture. Ancient tables and tapestries dating back to the Saxon invasion hung on the walls and floors. Portraits that were so old the figures did not move dotted the grand hall. Severus was reminded of his own ancestral home. Snape Hall was not as old; the original Hall had burned down during the Norman invasion, but the style was just as refined. Ravenshire for its part seemed to be as old as the island itself and quite comfortable to remain unchanged forever.

Suddenly Soren came bustling out from what appeared to be a side door. Hermione turned to her husband and mumbled, "That leads to the dungeons. They are far larger than the house. Most everything of value and the bedrooms are located down there, just in case." Snape blinked, the Penwraths appeared to be even more paranoid than the Malfoys. Sleeping in the dungeons, 'just in case'. Bloody hell, the child should consider herself extremely blessed to have been raised for the most part in the muggle world. Otherwise he doubted she would have retained her sanity.

"What are you two doing here in my home?" Soren infused his voice with scorn. And Severus noticed with glee, fear.

"You are mistaken Soren, this is OUR home. Ravenshire belongs to the heir, not the steward. I am here to remind you of your place." Hermione had stepped forward and masked her trepidation behind a sneer. Severus hoped she would not become accustomed to that expression, she did it to well.

Soren looked about to argue until he noticed Snape's hand complete with wand. His eyes showed his anger, but the man realized the futility of an argument. Hermione was now in charge and he could not change that. As long as she lived and remained childless she had every right to rule the House, unless of course Severus chose to take over the administration.

"Would you both come into the library? I will get something for us to drink and I'll go over the books with you." Soren ushered them through the door he had entered and into the dungeons. As they descended Snape realized the dungeons in the manner resembled Hogwarts instead of Snape Hall's or Malfoy Manner. They were well lit and warmed by magical fires. The floor was carpeted in spots and the atmosphere was far from uncomfortable.

Hermione shook her head at his obvious surprise. "I told you the living chambers were down here. The above ground section is for guests and entertainment only. It isn't used much at all. This level is strictly for family only."

"Are there real dungeons on the property?" Snape asked quietly.

"Yes," Hermione paused suddenly uncomfortable with the topic, "But I don't go there. Marius..."

"My father used them rather frequently. I have yet to...clean them." Both Penwraths gave a small involuntary shudder.

Severus nodded at Soren. Evidently the dungeons were in working order during Marius' time and had been used. He wondered how many bodies were rotting in their cells. If Soren had not cleaned out the dungeons who knew how many wizards and witches that had disappeared during Grindelwald's reign had found their resting-place beneath his feet. Having the calculating Soren Wales shudder with the thought of the dungeons, Snape was certain they contained more than a few horrors. A chill ran through the professor. It was disturbing to walk so calmly in what was in reality a very large graveyard. Hermione seemed to sense his thoughts and smiled.

"The working dungeons are not under us. They are off to the side of the manner and linked by a tunnel. It seems my family was never keen on sleeping over their victims."

Soren at last lead them into a library of sorts. The walls were filled with books, the titles of questionable intent. It appeared that the Penwraths had as large of a Dark Arts collection as Snape himself, not much of a surprise. Soren purred them both glasses of scotch and then gave himself a rather large goblet full as well. Snape watched as Hermione effortlessly slipped a few drops of her poison into his glass as he passed her. It was obvious that Soren did not consider Hermione to be a threat. He was giving Snape a wide berth however.

Hermione flinched as Soren took a sip of his drink, he appeared not to notice. Severus took it upon himself to start the negotiations. "Hermione has expressed her wish to leave you in place as Steward."

Soren raised his eyebrow. "I had assumed that she would have wanted to replace me after my endeavor failed."

"I thought about it, Soren. But I realized that I do not have the time nor the inclination to run a House. To train a new Steward would take time and expertise I don't have. To hire one with experience would be impossible since the only ones to be trained for such a thing are the illegitimate children of pureblood houses and they stay permanently attached to the one in which their were born, as you have done. And that is not taking into consideration the amount of work it is going to take to successfully reintegrate Penwrath House into wizarding society. The name still carries weight, but it is more the wait of legacy instead of reality. Our presence needs to be made known again, our influence reestablished. We can not relay on our vault size to carry us forever."

Hermione's voice rang with confidence, her eyes however told Severus the truth. _She'd rather be anywhere but here, even my potions class during one of Longbottoms accident prone days_.

"True my niece, but still I had assumed I had displeased you and lost your trust…" The bastard looked smug. Hermione quickly mended the problem.

"You did both, Soren. But I am not able to cast out my uncle to wander homeless and knutless across the world. This place has been your home and never mine. I won't take it from you unless I have to. And…." Hermione briefly closed her eyes. "And as for not trusting you, you just drank one- half of a two part poison. If you do anything to undermine me I will introduce you to the second half. And don't think you can detect and neutralize the first part or that it will wear off. It is one of Rosemary's recipes and it will stay undetected in your blood stream for up to fifty years."

"Hermione Granger you would poison your own uncle?" fear tinged the man's voice causing it to sound shrill will attempting incredulous.

"You would give your niece over to common thugs, what I do is no worse." Hermione was shaking and Severus took her hand.

"Look Soren, you're safe as long as you leave us alone. If Hermione feels threatened you will have cause for worry. Keep things running smoothly and stay out of our way and you should be fine."

Soren had pushed his glass away from himself and was glaring daggers at the couple. "So is that all you came to do, poison and threaten me?"

Shaking having subsided a bit Hermione gave her grin, the one that reminded Snape of a wild animal about to pounce. "No, Severus wants the rest of Slytherin's missing chronicles. We know you are the one who gave the Dark Lord the parchment. We want the rest of them. And don't deny you have them Soren. We have proof you owned them and Marius before you."

"They will not do you any good. Only four or five are written in a decipherable language. I suspect the rest are in parseltongue." Her uncle was gripping his desk tightly. The chronicles were his life's work. They meant more to him than anything, next to perhaps his father's last command to reestablish Penwrath House.

Severus was suddenly very interested in those parchments. If Slytherin had found the matter so important as to encode his work in parseltongue than the possibilities where mind boggling. And with Potter being a Parselmouth and Hermione's friend…

Disregarding her uncle's loathing of her husband and his obvious attachment to the documents she persisted. "I would like them anyway. If you can not read them then they should not be missed." Soren was about to argue when he noticed Hermione casually twirling a vial. He paled and went to a desk drawer. Unwarding it, he took out a thick bundle and handed it to Snape.

"There are the parchments my father told me where Slytherins. As I said there is not much there of use." Soren's voice conveyed his displeasure at loosing the chronicles and a hint of retribution to come.

Snape carefully examined the bundle. "Is that all?"

"Give him the rest Soren." The Gryffindor employed a commanding tone that was disturbingly familiar. Snape conclude that she had taken to many lessons from Minerva. Soren hesitantly walked to a bookcase and pulled down a thick volume. He opened it up and took out three more sheets and handed them to Snape as if in slow motion.

Soren gritted his teeth as he released his most prized possession to the potion's master. "If that is all Hermione, may I ask if you'll be staying for supper?" He did not sound welcoming.

"No Soren. Is there anything I need to do before I leave?" She had already started for the door.

"I would like your permission to acquire a house-elf or two. If the manor is to be used for entertainment again it will need to be cleaned." Soren carefully kept his tone differential but his eyes told of his hatred.

"You know how I feel about House-elves Soren. It is not right to enslave the creatures, they are thinking feeling beings. You will have to make do with the current staff of paid human servants."

"Two maids, a cook, a gardener, and a butler will not be sufficient when it comes time to..."

"Soren, I have no intention of throwing a gala anytime soon. No one will expect it anyway."

"That is true, Wales. I have never hosted a social function. As my wife Hermione would not be expected to do the normal pureblood posturing. It would not be in character for me to do so." Snape sneered at the man. The idea of dinner parties and balls made his stomach turn. He could see that the child found the idea as distasteful as he did.

"How are we going to reassert the House if we don't socialize? You can't just go to everyone else's parties without having your own. It would be rude."

"I have no desire to go to parties, Soren. I want you to increase the House's exposure without making me dance or make small talk."

"I don't see how that would be possible!" The steward was getting agitated.

"You're the steward, make it possible." Again she flashed her rather rabid grin. Severus had a feeling that facial expression was going to take the same place in his mind as Albus' twinkle. A prelude to pain, for someone.

They continued on in that manner for near an hour, Soren trying to get a house-elf and Hermione arguing to get out of social obligations Soren protested she must partake in. Finally Severus was ready to leave and ordered an end to the discussion. One house-elf, paid monthly and free to leave would be allowed. His wife was stilled but the other man railed on about the impossibility of finding one under those terms until Snape snapped at him and pulled Hermione down the hall and out of the house. He barley managed to not curse the bastard.

As they walked down the lane Hermione stopped him. "Severus, I know we didn't talk about this, but could you take me home for a little while? I haven't talked with mum or dad about any of this. I doubt Soren even told them I married someone else. They probably still think I married Flint!" The child seemed to have just realized how worried the Grangers must be.

"You didn't owl them?"

"When did I have time to do that? The past few days have been rather rushed." Hermione turned her large brown eyes at him and Severus suddenly realized she could pout, and that it worked on him to some degree. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh all right. But we need to eat sometime soon. I am quite hungry. We should have taken Soren up on dinner."

"Oh no we shouldn't have. That cook he mentioned can't make anything halfway decent. Good help has been too afraid to work for the Penwraths since Voldemort put us on the to-kill-list. My mum makes far better food and she'll be more than happy to feed us even without advance notice. She likes to cook."

Severus looked doubtful but apparated them to the Granger's front steps anyway. Hermione's face dropped the mask she had worn to confront Soren as she opened the door.

"Mum, dad?"

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger came out of his study and swept her up into a fierce hug twirling her around. Her mother was more reserved and simply beamed at her child. "We thought we'd never see you again. Soren told us not to send you anymore letters and he wouldn't give us your address…."

"You can send me all the letters you want. I'm still at Hogwarts." Hermione had ushered the group into the living room. "I take it Soren did not owl you about the change in plans." Hermione's voice had gone cold.

"No, the last time we heard from him was the day after you left to go back." The two dentists noticed the dark man behind their daughter. "...is this, Marcus Flint?"

Hermione laughed. "No mum, this is Professor Severus Snape, my husband." Both parents looked shocked. "I told you there was a change in plans."

"But you don't get along with Professor Snape. I've heard you rant for hours…." Mrs. Granger stopped talking as Hermione turned quite red.

"And he's so much..."

"Older, Dr. Granger? I had the same concerns. Trust me when I say I have no intention of taking advantage of your daughter. The marriage to Flint would have been..."

"Disastrous, dad. Severus was willing to marry me to keep us safe." Hermione was somber as she explained.

"So he's a Deatheater." Allan Granger glared at Snape's left arm. Severus stiffened.

Snape drew his wand and the Grangers shrunk back. Hermione's eyes grew large until she heard the beginnings of a silencing and warding spell. He was doing those a lot lately. He put his wand away. "Yes." He waved Hermione silent and went on. "I am a Deatheater, one of the Dark Lord's most trusted in the inner circle. Since I hold such a position I can better guarantee Hermione's safety and she will not be expected to participate in certain activities the lower ranks' wives find compulsory."

"How can you teach under Dumbledore and still bare the Mark?" Snape was impressed at the knowledge Elliania Granger and her husband seemed to have about wizarding society. A glance at his wife confirmed his suspicions. She was fidgeting. She must have broken the rules and explained in detail the happenings of the wizarding world. As a rule muggleborns were told not to tell their parents much of anything that happens to them while in the magical community. The less the muggles know the better. Of course Hermione would not have been able to resist instructing someone on the forbidden. She would have justified her actions on her mother's family history anyway, it would be in keeping with the Golden Trio's way of operating. He was actually amused, which frightened him. Heshould not be amused by the antics of those little...

"Dumbledore is aware of a few things that I can not tell you for all our sakes." He hoped the girl had not told them about his role as a spy. It would put all of them in more danger. The more people that know the more people that can be bought or tortured for information. The grave yet confused looks he was met with made him relax, they didn't know.

The questions kept coming for the next several hours. What was his family like? Did they have money? Did they like Hermione? Could they meet them? The Grangers looked half disappointed half relieved when Severus explained that his relations where all distant to him and his parents rarely saw him. He doubted they would be able to meet anytime in the near future. Alan Granger picked up on the undertone.

"They would not associate with muggles."

"Correct."

"Forgive me Professor, but for a Deatheater you don't seem to have a problem being in a room with two of us." Elliania Granger asked.

"You are hardly a muggle, Dr. Granger. You are a second-generation squib from a proud old House. And both of you have raised my wife and cared for her. I am greatly in you debt." Severus unknowingly clasped Hermione's hand. The movement did not go unnoticed to either of the Grangers. They both relaxed. He might be a Dark Wizard but he was polite and he seemed to care about their daughter. And he was better than the alternative. They weren't sure what 'activities' he had hinted at, but they knew they couldn't be good. The age bothered them but….Soren didn't get his way again, that made Elliania extremely happy.

The next round of questions related to his plans for Hermione. The Grangers knew that in the wizarding world women's liberation was a resent development. Their daughter was accorded few rights beyond her husband. Her position as Lady Penwrath meant she would have more freedom than most, but if Severus so chose he could gain control of the entire House and Hermione would be powerless to stop him.

Severus explained that he had no desire to stifle Hermione. He wanted her to follow whatever life path she chose. He would not dictate to her or order her down a road she did not wish to follow. He mentioned for instance her love of arithmancy. Hermione gasped when he offered to send her to university in the old city of Constantinople, the seat for higher learning in arithmancy. She lunched herself at her husband and hugged him. He resisted hexing her by remembering that she's just a child. Just a child. Just a child. After what seemed like an hour she let go and proceeded to bounce around the house. Dr. Granger chuckled.

"I see you have yet to get use to the perkier side of our Hermione."

"She seems to change moods rather quickly."

Elliania's eyes hardened. "She should be controlling herself better."

Severus immediately was put on guard. "She has been under quite a strain of late. It does not surprise me that her emotions are slightly out of balance. What concerns me is why she would have had such a tight control on them in the past." Elliania drew her lips into a hard line and refused to comment. Alan was quiet until he hesitantly spoke.

"Hermione is a special girl, as you know. When she was in school before Hogwarts she had to be very careful not to do something to give herself away."

The child had settled back down next to Severus and elaborated. "My first use of magic was when I was four and in pre-school. One of the kids said my hair looked like a poodle that was under a dryer for to long. I accidentally set her hair on fire, blue flames. The teacher couldn't put it out either because it's waterproof. The MOM had to send out a team to clean it all up." Severus raised both eyebrows. "So mum started to teach me to control my little impulses. I am sorry I haven't been myself lately." She cast her eyes to the floor and studied the carpeting.

"It's alright child. You have had more then enough reason to be a little off. But don't hug me again." Snape's tone was light and Hermione grinned and hugged him. She ignored his glare.

The Grangers relaxed even more. If the couple could tease one another then there was hope they would not kill each other.

The questions just kept coming. Now satisfied that the Potions Master was not going to lock their daughter in a room and let her out only to have his way with her they wanted to make sure she was provided for. Hermione explained that while Severus had little contact with his parents the Snape's were an old House, as old as the Penwraths and he was sole heir. Not to mention his salary as a Hogwarts professor was more than enough to sustain them considering they lived at the school. Add in Hermione's wealth from the Penwraths and they would not lack for anything, nor would the next thirty generations, even if no one held a single job or earned a sickle.

Eventually they ate dinner. Mrs. Granger had made enough for an army before she even knew her daughter and son-in-law were coming. Normally Snape would not have touched something like spaghetti but he was polite and sampled it. Surpassingly he found it editable. Around nine o'clock he announced that it was time to leave. Hermione had homework and he had lesson plans.

After a tearful hug session during which Snape hid in the shadows, they were ready to leave. Severus promised he would teach Hermione to apparate soon so she could visit her family whenever she wished. He had been expecting the Grangers to be cold or heartless after Soren's little plot. He realized as they were leaving that Elliania Granger was not happy about what her Uncle had done and Alan Granger was more than upset that his adapted daughter had been forced to marry. Not only had Hermione been effected by the bastard's little scheme but the whole family felt betrayed and used. The sadness in the mother's eyes told him enough. The woman regretted following orders sixteen years ago and letting herself be used to further Soren and Marius' machinations. As they left he saw her lean into her husband and a tear run down her check. Snape made a decision then and there. If Soren tried anything else he would not wait for Hermione's permission. The man would pay dearly.


	8. Sostenuto

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED  
Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.  
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?  
IMPORTANT A/N: Explanation of a justification of Herm.'s behavior.

_A/N: There is some more smut in this chapter, you have been warned. Now I got a review a while back complaining that Hermione was little to forward in sex and that a virgin wouldn't like being pinned. Well, it was written that way on purpose, some of it came from the effect of the bonding, the rest...you'll have to wait to find out! Now I have Hermione mentioning that she has investigated the writings of Anne Rice. For all of you unfamiliar with her, Ms. Rice wrote the Vampire Chronicles, the Mayfair Witch series, and several other books. In addition to what is under her own name, she has two pseudonyms for her erotic work. The Beauty Chronicles mentioned below are what I would consider HEAVY S/M works. No murder or blood sport, but just about everything else. So if Hermione has read and enjoyed those books, and I have her doing so, then it stands to reason she's intrigued by some of the ideas present in them._

CHAPTER EIGHT: SOSTENUTO

They arrived back at Hogwarts weary and emotionally drained. Snape made for his rooms but stopped when he sensed that Hermione was not following.

"Do I still have a curfew?" The child was poised on the stairs looking up at the path to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes." Snape watched her face fall. "But I will not turn you in. Go spend time with your friends, child. It has been days. But I thought Potter and Weasley weren't speaking with you?" Severus was careful in his wording. He wanted to remind her of the need to keep distance, at least for the time being, between herself and Potter. But he couldn't come right out and say anything. The walls had ears, literally in spots.

Hermione glanced at his robes pocket where he had the chronicles safely stowed, then looked wistfully back up the stairs. "I know, but I just want to try again." Just then Malfoy and a group of his cronies came around a corner. Snape thanked the gods he had kept his mouth shut earlier and cringed when Hermione continued on seemingly oblivious to their presence. "He doesn't trust me anymore, but maybe I can still spend time with him. See what he is doing, make sure he's keeping out of trouble. Harry seems to have a knack for finding it." Hermione glanced at the Slytherins and gave a rather startled jump then looked pointed at her husband and winked.

Snape realized she was setting up their story more completely. Malfoy would be sure to pass the conversation along to his father. And the way she phrased things it sounded like she just might be SPYING on Potter. Perhaps he had underestimated her again, he wondered. He knew she was intelligent, but she also appeared to have an inborn talent for deception. Must be genetic.

"Alright you can go, but I will require you to be in my chambers by midnight. We need to discuss your training." Snape locked eyes with her and silently told her not to hurry. He gave a small nod in the direction of the observers and the girl slowly blinked her eyes to acknowledge a message received. "We need to get you ready for your public debut. I believe we have little less than two months till I will be expected to attend a dinner at Malfoy Manner. You of course will accompany me. You have much to learn before then."

Hermione perked up at the mention of extra lessons, no matter the subject, then hid her glee under a mask of submission in honor of their audience. "Thank you Professor. I will make sure I am back in time." With a bounce in her step that ignored the time of night, and the day's events, she bounded up to Gryffindor Tower.

Snape turned to the still lurking students. "Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you appear to be eavesdropping on a private conversation?" Severus added a low rated sneer for good measure. He may not deduct points from Slytherin often but he demanded constant respect.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, Sir. If I had been you wouldn't have seen me." Draco carefully allowed an equally mild smirk to grace his features. He didn't want to goad his head of house into point deductions but the sneer demanded a smirk, at least a little one.

"Refrain from such actions in the future Mr. Malfoy, no matter what you chose to call them. Now go to bed before you aggravate me." The steel in Snape's tone would have sent many a Hufflepuff to the infirmary. Draco simply smiled once and left, the normal entourage trailing silently behind him.

Snape sighed and banished his cloak to his closet. It had been days since he had made his regular rounds of the school, it was high time to get back on schedule. He started near the kitchens and ended by the Astronomy tower. Six detentions and fifty house-points later, -a slow night, - Snape gave up the struggle and went to his chambers to rest.

Hermione was not back yet, he didn't honestly expect her till morning. He striped down and stepped into the shower. The water felt wonderful, easing all the day's tensions away with its soft caress.

Severus spent a little longer than normal under the cascade and made an attempt at a preemptive strike on this morning's problem hoping it would not repeat itself. She hadn't run screaming, but she hadn't volunteered to help either. He stepped out of the shower and redressed. He went to his desk and stared at the stack of work waiting for him. He picked up a fourth year Ravenclaw's essay on the use of powdered Bicorn Horn and shuttered. Red quill in hand, he set to work.

He had just finished marking and laying out the lesson plans he had been neglecting when he caught sight of the clock. Three am, he was too tired to care about the rest of the stack tonight. He piled his parchments up and set a heavy paperweight on them and crawled under his sheets. He promptly lost all connection with the waking world.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The knocking on his chamber door made him jump upright. He was tempted to scream Nevermore and put in earplugs. Now wouldn't that shock the populace of the school. Poe was a damn fine muggle writer...

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Only one person ever knocked like that. He cursed the gods for gracing the earth with elderly Gryffindor matrons and pulled on his robes. He would be damned if he was opening his door less then properly attired.

Wrenching the handle open he scanned the hallway. "What do you want McGonagall. It's five am!" His eyes fell on a bloody Draco Malfoy and a sheepish looking Weasley and Potter. Raising an eyebrow he looked back at the boys. "Let me guess, you three couldn't wait till graduation to kill each other and decided to do it at FIVE A.M!" The dungeons rang. Even Draco cringed.

He turned his furry onto the Gryffindor Head of House. "And what pray tell made you bring them down here? Mr. Malfoy is in obvious need of Madam Pomfrey and you're responsible for those two...two...cretins."

Minerva actually looked happy as she reached behind her back and yanked a disheveled Hermione Penwrath into Snape's line of sight. "True, but I thought this might belong to you." The damn woman smirked. Snape decided that there would be one very nasty potion going into her pumpkin juice in a few hours.

Hermione for her part looked a mess. Her robes were wrinkled and her hair was even more bushy and tousled then normal. Her eyes were wild and her face flushed. She kept glaring at Draco and her hands where shaking slightly. Severus decided to get to the bottom of this, and a cup of coffee.

"Alright, alright bring them all in. Mr. Malfoy follow me." He stepped back from the door and went to a cabinet and handed Draco a healing potion. The boy drank it back without looking at it and Severus made a mental note to instill a little suspicion in the Malfoy heir. He watched Minerva lead the trio to the sofa out of the corner of his eye.

"If you think you can handle it from here I'll be going back to bed, Severus." Minerva once more smirked and rushed out before Snape could protest. Oh yes, one VERY nasty potion in her pumpkin juice. One that would at the very least turn her hair Slytherin green for a few hours...

"WHAT happened? The truth Mr. Malfoy." Severus scowled at his prize pupil.

Draco turned red and looked at the ground. Snape narrowed his eyes. The boy was up to something. He never acted like this.

"Would you care to enlighten us, Ms. Penwrath?" He obviously wasn't going to get anything of value out of the other one, not when Draco was so obviously plotting something.

Hermione glared at Draco and raised her chin. "Ferret boy made an unwanted, unsolicited, and unmannerly advance. I reacted accordingly." Potter and Weasley snickered and tried to hide it. They failed.

Snape turned to look at the now cowering Malfoy and intensified his glare. "Draco Malfoy is what my wife says true? Did you proposition her?" The boy nodded. "Did she say no?" Another nod. "Did you persist?" A smaller affirmative head motion. "What happened next, Potter." Snape did not trust either Hermione or Draco to tell the next part truthfully. Draco was pretending to be frightened and Hermione looked like she was out for blood. Neither one would prove insightful at the moment.

Harry swallowed. "Well Sir, you see, Malfoy had Hermione by the arm and he wouldn't let go. Ron and I where about to...uhm...assist her when she hit him. Hard. Malfoy fell down a couple of steps and she, well, she...ah..."

"Get on with it, Potter." Harry gulped and looked at Hermione and refused to continue. "Weasley you finish the story."

"It was bloody bril...uh.." Snape glared. "Uhm, Hermione went after Malfoy and she well, she kept hitting him. A lot. And then she kicked him."

Draco interrupted. "She kicked me down a whole flight of stairs!" Weasley was red in the face and Draco had gone pale but his tone still held its normal whine. He was off the couch now sending hate filled looks at the trio while somehow managing to keep an air of dignified injury about him.

Snape took one look at his friend's son and decided he needed to put a stop to whatever it was the boy intended to pull before it happened. He drew himself up to his full imposing height and allowed his voice to rise. "You TOUCHED my wife without my permission and you have the nerve to complain to me about the consequences?" Snape internal cringed at the words. He looked at Hermione and saw her angry glare was now directed at him. He rubbed his wrist where the bonding bracelet lay to let her know that he did not mean them. She jerked and grabbed her left wrist in surprise than quickly hid her smile.

Malfoy meanwhile was trying to figure out if he wanted to make a run for it or keep up his air of superiority. Snape didn't give him the time to choose.

"You Mr. Malfoy, will spend three weeks detention with Filch and fifty points from Slytherin." The room was silent. That was the most points Snape had ever taken from his own house. Draco was stunned. "Potter, Weasley, if there ever is a next time, which I do not believe there will be," Malfoy had backed up slightly and looked green with the thought, " I expect you to protect your friend. Ten points from Gryffindor apiece and a detention with your head of house. Now out." The boys scrambled for the door. Weasley turned to give his friend a glance but Potter pulled him out. Draco was not far behind them. Unlike the other two who practically tipped over themselves in their haste, the Malfoy heir seemed to stroll casually out as if he had not received a single word of chastisement.

As the door shut Snape reset the wards and silencing spells just in case and turned to his wife. "Are you alright?" Hermione had slid bonelessly down the wall and was sitting on the floor. "He didn't try anything to..." Snape still hadn't figured out what Draco was up to and he was afraid the boy might be trying to live up to the family legacy of lecherous pursuits at all costs.

She shook her head no. "No, he just...grabbed me. I think he wanted to talk at first but Ron wasn't about to let him so Draco decided to tick Ron off. I wasn't expecting him to grab me like that and say those things. I think now that its over, he was just looking for something to aggravate them. Why I don't know." She shivered. "I'm sorry to make you yell at him. Lucius and Voldemort won't be happy will they?"

"Lucius will understand and the Dark Lord will expect me to be territorial. I've never shared well, not even as a child." He paused, "But you do understand that I don't see you as my property and that I won't stop you from...well be discreet." It pained him to give her permission to have an affair. But he knew she wasn't married to him out of love and he would not stop her from looking for a true romantic interest, she was so young. But they had to be careful. If news of her infidelity got out they would be in danger. Well, she'd be in danger. Snape would just be laughed at for being a cuckold. He could live with that, of course anyone who said it to his face would find breathing difficult.

Hermione jerked to her feet. "I wouldn't do that!" Indignation burned behind her eyes. "I made a promise and I keep my promises. Besides I don't trust anyone enough to risk it besides Harry. And you know what I think about the chances of a relationship with him."

Snape was oddly relieved. He silently went back to his cabinet and gave his wife a calming potion to stop her shaking. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He led her into the bedroom and turned around so she could change in peace. He slipped back out of his robes, he had kept his sleeping wear on underneath. They both climbed under the covers. Snape then asked a question that had been bothering him. "I thought you didn't tell Weasley about all this? How did you and Potter work around that staged fight so quickly?"

Hermione chuckled. "To start with I made sure that Malfoy heard me say that Harry didn't trust me anymore. That way I can't logically be expected to lead Harry out of Hogwarts should the Dark Lord ask. Then when I got to the tower I made a big show of crying and begging for forgiveness. The others scattered and left the three of us alone to work it out. The tower is rather use to our little melodramas, although it's usually Ron and Harry trying to get the other one to accept an apology. After we were alone I told Harry I didn't send the article. Ron wanted proof, he was still mad at me. I still don't know who did send it, I most likely never will."

"I asked Harry if he had seen any strangers around Privet Drive this summer. He said he had seen an older man, dressed in funny cloths, hanging around in mid-July. I commented that the man was most likely a reporter sent to keep an eye on the Boy-Who-Lived. That was proof enough for Ron. Poor thing thinks he still might have a chance with me. He can't stay mad at me for long anyway. With Ron placated, Harry decided that we should get some snacks and sit and talk about things for awhile. We needed to get caught up after all that's been happening. And I had to convince Ron I didn't need to be rescue from you. So we made a kitchen raid."

Snape glared. "I will not take points this time, but don't think I won't if I catch you in the act."

Hermione smiled. "We made a kitchen raid and then found a ...well one of our normal little hiding places and talked for a few hours. When we saw it was around Five am we decided to head back to the tower. We had Harry's cloak of course and they wanted to drop me at our door. That way if Filch was out and about I wouldn't have to explain your giving me permission. Which made Ron about die of surprise by the way. Harry didn't seem to think anything about it. For some reason I think Harry's taken a liking to you." Snape looked horrified. "In a completely platonic way, Severus." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We were just above the last landing leading down to the dungeons when Ron tripped and the cloak fell. Before we got it back on, -it's hard to fit three of us under it anymore,- Malfoy came out of the shadows, alone for once. Ron started in on accusing him of doing something Dark, like usual. Then Harry blushed for some reason and that caused Malfoy to smirk. Which made Ron even more upset. I stepped in between them to stop the fight like always, but then Draco did something he's never done before. He made a pass. Something about finding out what a man can really do instead of a bookworm in robes." Snape tried to hide his indignation. "No offence, he said it not me. He must have forgotten who he was talking to anyway. I mean, I find intelligence and a love of reading a TURN ON! Anyway, he went on to say something about you only knowing what to do with a cauldron and that he'd be more than willing to show me the ways of true pleasure. I laughed at him. I forget what I said, but Ron about threw up. Needless to say I had defended your sexual prowess. After a stunned silence Harry smirked and Malfoy grabbed me. He then said it was always better to keep these kinds of things, meaning affairs, in the family. I do hope he was joking and just trying to provoke the boys. I wasn't ready for somebody to grab me like that. I panicked and well, you know the results."

Snape chuckled softly. "I believe you just effectively curbed Draco's lust for a while. I've never seen him so miserable." Severus was suddenly struck by a thought, why hadn't Hermione used magic? The child had physically attacked instead of hexing. Given her above average magical skills why would she chose to take such a risk? And how had she won? Granted Draco was not a large opponent, but years of broom riding had given him more than a few muscles. He forcibly shoved his questions aside. The evening's events where trying enough for the girl after all she'd been through of late. He didn't want to cause her more distress. But he would investigate this later. Some things about his wife just weren't adding up. He turned his attention back to the conversation just in time to catch her response.

"You helped by taking house points and a whole three weeks of detention. That's unprecedented for a Slytherin from you."

"I have never had to protect a wife before." Both lay in silence for several heartbeats. "I blame my sudden bought of protectiveness on the bonding. Ancient magic tries to perpetuate itself and if I let harm come to you the bond could possibly be broken. It must be acting to foster more nurturing feeling in us in order to keep itself active."

Neither one looked convinced. Hermione decided not to press the matter yet. Instead she changed the subject. "What kind of training?"

It took Severus several seconds to follow the jump in logic. "Training? Oh, what I need to teach you for Lucius' little get together. Well I assume Soren taught you table manners and how to properly carry yourself." Hermione nodded. "I just want to brush you up on it a bit and make sure you know enough protective spells incase one of the other wives decides to see what your made of. Some like Narcissa are to out of it to bother. They can barley function. Others are like Mrs. Lestrange was before Azkaban, ruthless and heartless creatures. Some of the Deatheater wives are more dangerous than their husbands. Not all activities at the Dark Revels where held against the women's will after all. Some participated willingly and enjoy the acts, as hard as that may be to believe. Those that shared themselves willingly and without complaint normally got to help with the torture and muggle bating later. Mrs. Avery and Mrs. Nott are always eager to cast right along with their husbands. Mrs. Nott is better with Cruciatus than either Lucius or myself. Since the Inner-Wives are no longer required to attend the Revels they have taken to challenging one another to relieve the boredom."

"So you want to make sure I can defend myself and that I don't humiliate you."

"Correct."

Hermione yawned. "Good, because I'm to sleepy to even think about learning anything else and we only have two hours to sleep." They both stopped fighting the inevitable and gave into their dreams.

The next morning started just like the pervious one, except instead of a sleeping wife he found a very awake one. An awake and moving one. Severus didn't question it, he was only too happy to comply, except he would rather be asleep.

Hermione giggled and kissed him. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." She gave a grin and finished undoing the buttons on his nightshirt. Severus looked down and realized she had already gotten it half off before her movements had disturbed him.

"If you plan on accomplishing something with me when I have had less then three hours sleep I fear you are mistaken." He grumbled through his fatigue and tried to go back to sleep. He had another half-hour before he needed to get ready for breakfast, over an hour if he decided to skip it.

A chuckle met his protest and he felt a breath on his now bare shoulder. "I do LOVE a challenge." Suddenly Severus wasn't interested in sleep at all anymore. He paused a moment to wonder when exactly the child had learned to use THAT tone of voice. He came to the conclusion it really didn't matter.

He flipped over and finally shrugged off enough of his stupor to realize Hermione had already shed her nightgown. "I see you were sure of a positive reception."

Hermione gave a fake pout. "But I thought that you wouldn't mind a little diversion this morning." She grinned and looked down at her husband's half- hard cock. "I see that at least part of you doesn't mind. I figured that since I neglected you yesterday..." She stopped talking and moved closer. Severus reached out and snagged her into another kiss.

"So you noticed that, hum?" He quirked an eyebrow as Hermione growled at the loss of contact.

"Of course I noticed." She paused and looked a little sheepish. "I just needed time to work up the courage to do something about it. And when I woke up this morning to find a repeat..."

Now Snape looked a little uncomfortable. His plan from the night before must have failed. Someone should have warned him that teenage hormones where catching. He looked into his wife's eyes. They were amber again and more than a little dilated, she was also biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" She only bit her lip when something was confusing her.

"It's just, well, I started this and now I don't quite know how to finish it."

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem the first time around." He arched his eyebrow again and she shivered deliciously. He made a note, eyebrow equals sex weapon, check. He leaned in to her ear and bit down slightly. In a hushed tone, the one he saved for interrogations and bedroom rumps, he purred, "As a matter of fact you seemed to know more than you should."

Severus leaned back and watched the effect of his voice on the girl. She had closed her eyes and her heart rate had jumped. He chuckled and kicked the rest of the bed cloths off and got rid of his remaining clothing. If she started this he would make damn sure she finished it. Good work ethics should always be encouraged.

He let his hands follow their own devises. Instead of petting her hair this morning, they had decided that her sides and thighs were of interest. Hermione arched into his light caresses. A tiny moan escaped her as a nipple was brushed just slightly. "You did not answer my question, child." Severus bent his head down and licked the responsive flesh. That caused a not so tiny moan. "Where did you learn about all this?"

"I...I read a lot." Snape decided they only had an hour. He should stop with the pleasantries. He let the nipple go and the cold dungeon air did his work for him. His hands had stopped wandering and had taken up residence, one between those lovely thighs and the other gripping her left hand where the bonging bracelet made its home. He kissed her again as she squirmed trying to get his hand to touch her _right_ there.

"And what books did you find of particular interest pertaining to this subject?" He kept his voice close to a purr. He went to sucking and licking the other sadly neglected breast before heading lower.

"uhm...oh my...I was inter...interested by a muggle writer...Anne Riiiiccccce. I never knew a belly button had...nerve...ENDINGS!"

He smirked as his tongue played. "Why yes they do. And such a lovely little belly button it is." He then moved further down and neared her entrance. Hermione groaned as he rubbed his free hand over her, she was already quite stimulated. "And what kind of books does Ms. Rice write?" Severus knew but he wanted to keep her talking. She was so cute when she was tying to concentrate on speech and hands at the same time.

Hermione grabbed his head with her right hand and yanked it up to her eye level. "This is not a book club!" She physical hauled him up into another kiss, this one brutal. Severus was surprised at her strength but easily twisted out of her one-handed grasp. Their hands were still tightly clasped next to them and the girl showed no signs of letting him go.

"Now now Ms. Granger I do believe you should answer your professor's questions."

"I thought you didn't want to be called professor in bed?" She smirked. "Isn't that a little kinky?"

Snape nodded and ran his right hand back between her legs and teased her. "And what kind of books does Ms. Rice write my dear?"

"Eroticcccaaa...and vampire...and witch...STOP TICKLING ME!" Snape had decided she wasn't answering fast enough.

"Ah ah ah, Ms. Granger. If you like Ms. Rice you won't mind if I make good on my promise to punish you for stealing from me in your second year. After all 'kinky' is mild compared to what that writer explores." He let his tone slip from a purr to a light growl. He was more than familiar with Anne Rice. He had been confiscating her Beauty Chronicles from Slytherins for years. It was odd how a house totally against all things muggle could become so attached to dirty muggle erotica.

Hermione shivered remembering their conversation from a few nights back when she gave him tacit permission to punish her for the events of her second and third year. Biting back another laugh she ground out a response. "I had envisioned detention." She caught her breath as he stopped tickling her.

"Be glad I didn't demonstrate the tickling charm as I had suggested." He was back to purring and his tongue was now carefully following the path his tickling had followed. He really wanted to know more about what Hermione had read from her own mouth. He didn't want to do anything to frighten her or shock her, at least not yet. The books were a good place to start. He could find out what she was most attracted to in them and work from there. Hermione cut back in on his thoughts.

"Anne Rice doesn't use tickling for punishment." Snape looked up and met her eyes. "Try a nice set of leather bindings and a paddle." She was serious he realized. Thinking back it made sense. On their wedding night he had stopped her from uncovering his Dark Mark by pinning her arms. He had been afraid that she would become more nervous and frightened by the sight of the Mark. He had wanted to make sure she was, distracted, before she saw it. At the time he didn't consider her reaction to his actions as odd, but in hind sight he came to the conclusion they were. A normal virgin would have taken being pinned badly. But Hermione had only become more turned on.

"So you enjoy being..." He moved quickly to grab her other hand and held them out to her sides and above her slightly, their fingers intertwined. "restrained." He shifted his body and placed his knee next against her, between her thighs. She sucked in a breath and wiggled down on him trying to gain more contact, any contact.

"Gods yes! And if you tell a soul...I'll, I'll not do this again!" Her eyes were closed and Severus let her arms go pulling his fingers away from her.

"I believe we can keep this as our little secret. Don't move your arms." His command voice was in place, the one he turned on Longbottom to stop explosions. It seemed to have the opposite effect in the bedroom.

His hands now free, he spread her legs and slid a finger inside neglecting to even touch her clitoris. He placed a hand over her mouth when she made a small protesting sound. "Did I say you could speak?" Hermione tossed her head no and Snape chuckled.

"Who would have guessed that Gryffindor's little know-it-all would like things of this sort? I do wish we had more time to explore this, but classes will start soon." The glare he received made it quite clear that as far as Hermione was concerned classes could...be late.

"What would you like me to do child?" He withdrew his hands from her and backed off so that not a single part of him was touching her. "Tell me what you want or I'll leave you and take care of my situation alone and leave you to your own devises."

Hermione blushed. Then she looked him in the eye and he could again see her courage take hold.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to let go and not worry about me this time. I want to feel you lose control. And later I want you to tie me to the bed posts, blind fold me, and make sure I never take from your private stores again."

"I think I can arrange that, Ms. Granger." Snape decided he rather liked calling her that under the circumstances. Her old name made her breath hitch. He guessed it was the combination of her nakedness, his authoritative tone, and the normal childhood fantasy of a student/teacher affair. "You do seem to enjoy the forbidden act of bedding a professor don't you wench?"

"Oh yes, Professor." She grinned impishly at him and wreathed for his attention keeping her arms carefully still where he had left them.

"I'll definitely have to investigate this more later. But for now I think we should abandon our little game. We have precious little time, Hermione. Besides, I'm still not up to actually DOING any of that to you." Hermione looked disappointed. "Not that I don't like the idea," She perked back up, "But I am still struggling with the concept of you in my bed in a normal way. Reconciling that and moving on to that kind of play will take some time. Plus I have a few, negative associations to work through when it comes to tying up people." Severus forced the remembered sounds of Deatheater victims from his mind. This was not the place nor the time.

Hermione's look turned sympathetic. "No rush, Severus. After all I've no experience with it beyond books." Hermione abandoned her position and crawled into her husband's arms and started her own investigation of his body, retracing her path from their first encounter. "I am intrigued by the idea, but that doesn't mean I'll like it in...practice." Hermione had her hand around his now rock hard member and was gently stoking. "But I'm eager to find out..."

Severus looked at the clock as he leaned her down on the bed. They were definitely going to miss breakfast...


	9. Lacrimoso

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED  
Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.  
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_A/N: This chapter is complex. I am introducing intricate plot themes in here. If you're confused don't feel bad- you're suppose to. Basically if a certain Dark Wizard finds out about certain information people die. People we like. Chapter title means fearful. It is apt._

Chapter Nine: Lacrimoso

Snape was disappointed that he missed slipping Minerva that potion. He thought himself well compensated, but still, the woman deserved some punishment for her stunt, and not the same kind he intended to deliver to his wife in the near future. Now that was a rather interesting thought.

His students couldn't figure out why he seemed to be in good mood. (Well, good for him anyhow.) He only took a few dozen points for Gryffindor before lunch. Normally there would have been at least a fifty-point drop on a good day all do to the potions master.

The first point loss happened during third year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff potions, his first class. Severus was greatly amused when he heard a group of the third years talking about how tired one Ms. Penwrath looked. They kept looking at him and snickering. It didn't help that he'd been three minutes late to class. He chuckled when one girl gave a gasp and started whispering rather loudly to her friend that she had a suspicion Hermione had also been late. His sudden and unheard of laughter caused the group to scatter for their seats so fast they knocked over a cauldron. Hence the first point loss for his wife's house of the day. He couldn't let that kind of thing slip by no matter how charitable he was feeling.

He did however let Lavender Brown get away with saying she looked well 'shagged'. Mostly because she did look like she'd been rather thoroughly satisfied, at least in Severus' opinion. Not that he was proud of giving his wife that certain just-had-incredible-sex glow. Oh no, he'd never take pride in that. His mental voices were laughing at him. Again.

At lunch, Snape took the opportunity to study his wife. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table and laughing with her friends. He noted that she did look slightly weary, he couldn't guess why. Potter was still keeping up the act of not trusting her entirely, but Weasley appeared to have forgiven her for keeping secrets. The female redhead and her cohort still blushed whenever they saw either of the couple. Snape had made sure to make them as nervous as possible in potions that morning. Their housemates' lingering anger at them didn't help their nerves any. They had lost a considerable amount of house-points effectively ruining Gryffindor's chances for the House Cup. Creevy's subsequent bumbling had earned Slytherin an even larger point lead; he had lost over a dozen points for Gryffindor in one class. Between the third years and Creevy, Snape's good mood disappeared entirely. So much for early morning exercise bettering one's day.

Snape shook his head. The two fifth years were more than idiotic. To go into a professor's private chambers acting like they were looking for a lost dog, and making just as much noise, was stupid at best. They might as well have stood outside the door and screamed for the girl. If the fate of the wizarding world rested on the shoulders of that sort Snape had half a mind to simply give up right now.

He turned his attention to his own house table. His children seemed to be taking all of this in stride. The only noticeable change they made was to stop harassing Hermione. They still plagued Weasley and Potter but she was now off limits. Severus smiled. He hadn't even needed to tell them to leave her alone. Except for Malfoy. Draco was quiet today other than his one overheard remark. His loss of house points had caused him to be temporarily unpopular and he was wisely keeping a low profile. The few still visible bruises weren't helping him either. Snape still suspected that there was more to the altercation in the hallway then he had been told, at least from Draco's point of view.

While to the Golden Trio Draco Malfoy's behavior last night had been entirely in character, it was in fact rather out. Draco was prideful, arrogant, ambitious, cruel at times, and certainly he possessed a knack for infuriating people, but he was never crude. The incident on the stairs could only be described as such. Behavior of that sort would not have surprised Severus if it came from the likes of Black or Ronald Weasley, but Draco was far to refined for such a thing. If he truly wanted to bed Hermione he would have gone about it in a dignified manner. He would have sent her flowers and gifts, perhaps even poetry. Or at least tried a subtle blackmail. The Malfoys were experts at the art of seduction/coercion. They did not go about attacking their intended targets. Draco was planning something, something far more dangerous than an amoral liaison.

Snape put that train of thought away for the moment. Hermione was making her way towards him.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you were going to start my lessons tonight or if I was free to do a bit of studying. I haven't had time to do much in ages." She said, paying no attention whatsoever to his colleagues sudden interest in their private conversation.

Severus let a very tiny smile grace his lips. One unnoticeable to the legions of Hogwarts, only those exceptionally close to him could have picked up on it. By the answering expression on Hermione's face she was now included in that tiny group. "Yes child, you may study tonight on your own. As a matter of fact," He turned towards his left. "Minerva, may I take over Potter's detention tonight? I know I gave him to you but I believe I have something for him after all."

"Why of course, Severus. I wouldn't mind at all. That way I can get a head start on laying out the OWLS time schedules." The elderly matron smirked back. "That is if I can get some one else to take Mr. Weasley off my hands." She smiled with genuine gratitude as the werewolf kindly volunteered to do just that.

Snape turned back to his wife. "Will you tell Potter?" She nodded. "Good. Have him in my office by seven this evening. Tell him to eat first." Hermione gave a curt affirmative and turned to go.

Prof. Lupin stopped her as she passed his seat. "So what does it feel like to be Lady Penwrath?" The professor was just back from his monthly 'break' and looked about ready to collapse. Even with the Wolfsbane potion the transformations took their toll. After the standard three nights of changing the man was weak and underweight.

Hermione sighed and gave a weak smile. "About what it would feel like for Princess Leia to be called Lady Vader."

Lupin blinked and then broke out in hysterical laughter. Even Snape gave a snort. Minerva looked confused as Dumbledore used his napkin to blot his eyes and the rest of the table seemed to giggle.

Albus was the first to comment. "The analogy is rather fitting. Although I have trouble seeing Marius Penwrath in that helmet."

Hermione chuckled. "No, but the whole 'Never underestimate the power of the dark side' and melodramatic entrances is fitting." Albus started laughing again as Minerva looked even more confused.

"It is a muggle story Minerva my dear. I will have to send you a pensive of it. If I could get muggle movie projectors to work here I would show the films to the staff and older students. The parallels with our current Voldemort situation are rather striking." Albus patted his deputy's arm.

"Sir, unless Harry's father wasn't James Potter but Mr. Malfoy I think the comparison breaks down." Snape choked on his juice and Lupin jumped in where Hermione left off.

"I think it would work better if Severus here was his father. He's got the black down to an art. That of course would make Harry be Luke. Minerva would be Obi Wan. Albus is Yoda of course..."

Hermione grinned. "You're Han Solo and Snuffles is Lando. Ron is R2D2 if I'm Leia." She paused for a moment, "But Prof. Snape could also make a convenient Boba Fett."

Snape decided to way in on the foolishness, especially after the Boba Fett comment. Vader was bad enough. "Then Percy Weasley would be C3PO."

Albus added in, "Hagrid would have to be Chewbacca, or Wicket the Ewok." The majority of the head table laughed, except for a slightly put out McGonagall. Hermione just simply grimaced and left her professors alone. She was now convinced the lot of them were deranged and the rest of the students were staring outright. The students had never seen the Head Table burst our laughing like that, especially Prof. Snape laughing with them.

-

Severus spent the rest of his day trying to force knowledge in to the rocks his students like to pretend were their brains. He was starting to think he might as well start training monkeys. He was likely to get better results with less of a chance of back talk. He was behind in his head of house duties on top of it all and he wanted to make sure things were going along well on the front. He had about an hour before Potter's detention. He had eaten an early supper in his chambers over a stack of dismal third year essays and was now feeling the need for a large glass of bourbon – unfortunately alcohol and his Slytherins were never a good mix.. He made for the Slytherin Common Room despite his desire for solitude, his mood growing darker by the second.

He found the common room in order and rather empty. Most of his children were out in the library or at dinner. Everything appeared to be running smoothly despite his recent inattention. As he was exiting he nearly knocked over Draco, the blond grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a few moments?" The boy tried to imitate his father's fearless countenance and menacing air. Severus was reminded of the lessons he once gave Lucius in their childhood. Like father, like son. Neither one was born with a presence that made people cower, they needed to learn it. Severus counted himself lucky that he was born intimidating people.

"I believe I can spare you a few minutes, Mr. Malfoy." Snape swept off for his office not bothering to check if Draco was following him. He knew the boy would.

Once they were inside and the door closed, Draco glanced around nervously before taking a seat in the uncomfortable chair. Severus didn't offer him the other one.

"Sir, I wanted to explain about last night."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What more can be said. You accosted my property."

Draco cringed. "I did not mean any disrespect, Sir. I was trying to make sure Potter would talk to her again. As you know I heard your conversation earlier that day. She can't very well keep an eye on the Gryffindork if she can't get near him. Potter's always been selflessly noble. I knew that if I threatened Grang...your wife he would jump in to protect her. I never thought she'd take me seriously. I am sorry for insulting you, Sir."

Snape noted that the boy didn't seem to care that he'd scarred Hermione and disgusted her. Oh no, he was only concerned about the possible insult to his Head of house. Severus sighed; he was beginning to fear that Draco was a lost cause. Snape didn't realize he'd set the tone for the conversation by referring to his wife as his property, (which was a normal thing in circle the Malfoy's frequented). He had hoped to keep Draco away from the Dark Mark, but if this was any indication that might not be an option.

"Did your father tell you to do this?" Snape asked in a deceptively mild tone.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "He told me to assist your wife in keeping track of Potter. He suggested that I do something to make him stand up for her. If he was busy siding with her against a common enemy he would be less likely to look closely at her motives. Father did not give me any specific instructions. He told me to be creative." Draco finished looking at the ground.

"The next time you plan on 'helping' me or my wife think harder about how you're doing it. And ask us. I'm sure that if you and Hermione had PLANNED that little altercation better Potter would have been totally put at ease, which he is not, and you would not have needed a healing potion." Draco sunk down in the chair. "Furthermore, you need to be more careful with this kind of endeavor. Three against one is not a good idea, Mr. Malfoy. If McGonagall had not happened upon you I hate to think of what your current condition might be. Hermione was really quite furious with you. I had meant to talk to you more about this. I knew there had to be another reason for your actions other than simple lust. You are not that foolish or bumbling," Severus glared darkly. "I hope."

Draco looked back up, "No Sir. I would never really try to seduce your wife."

"What you attempted was closer to rape than seduction. It should come as no surprise she took your actions to be a prelude to such an act. Seduction is an art form, Mr. Malfoy. Grabbing a woman's arm and insulting her choice of sexual partner is not even close to elementary seduction. You verbally and physically accosted Hermione." The cold tone of Snape's voice chilled the air in the room.

"Yes, Sir. I won't make that mistake again. I'll talk to you before I try to help next time." Draco sounded repentant and he looked contrite. Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"See that you do, Mr. Malfoy, see that you do." Snape waved him out of his office. As the door opened Hermione and Harry were just walking towards it.

Hermione saw Draco and stiffened.

Draco stopped and looked her in the eye. "I wish to offer my sincerest apologies, cousin. I meant no offense last night."

Hermione glared at him. "That is all well and good, COUISIN, but you did cause offense." She brushed past him and moved off towards the deeper dungeons and her new quarters.

"Granger!" She ignored Draco's call.

"Hermione!" She kept walking.

"Penwrath!" She didn't even miss a step. Snape and Harry were watching with amusement.

"m'Lady!" She stopped and turned.

"Yes Draco?" Snape smirked. She made him use her title but didn't even bother calling him by his last name.

"Uhm, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Family gatherings will be awkward if you keep this up." Draco actually did look sorry, somewhat. Which meant his customary sneer was missing and he wasn't quite making eye contact.

Hermione waved his second apology off. "I will behave myself, Draco. See that you do the same." Draco shivered. Her words were an eerie mirror of Snape's. "If it happens again I'll make sure there is not a professor around to pull your head out of the trick-stair-step for a second time."

Draco's head jerked up and an angry expression fixed itself on his face. "No one threatens a Malfoy, Penwrath. Relative or friend it doesn't matter. We don't let threats pass." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione equaled his expression. "Good because I don't take threats either, nor do I give them. I am simply educating you on what would happen if your behavior were to persist. I imagine you found it hard enough to breathe the first time. Hate to imagine you making a habit of getting in over your head."

Snape had to hand it to the girl. She could hold her own in battle of veiled, or in her case rather unveiled, threats. Potter for his part was quite simply amazed by his friend's attitude. He almost pitied Malfoy, getting your leg stuck in one of the trick steps was bad enough. You lost all feeling in the appendage and it took more than one person to pull you out. He couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to have one's head there instead of a leg. But he would always treasure the image of Malfoy falling headfirst into the step and Hermione beating the tar out of him at the same time. Last night had been truly amazing for the Boy-who-lived. During the fight between Draco and Hermione the girl had shoved the Slytherin down the stairs. He had fallen into the same trick-step Harry had been a victim of fourth year with his egg. Most unfortunately for the blond boy, he landed with his head INSIDE the step. Hermione had ignored his plight and set to kicking him. After all it's not every night your female best friend kicks the crap out of your archenemy.

Draco tried to stare Hermione down. After a while he gave up. Pulling himself together, he gave a small bow and turned on his heal headed back to the common room. Hermione gave a small grin to her husband and friend and left them alone. She was satisfied that Malfoy was handled, for now.

"What did you want me to do, Professor?" Potter asked while watching his friend disappear into the shadows.

Snape ushered the Boy-Who-Lived into the office and made sure his silencing spells were working. "I recently obtained some rather interesting manuscripts. In Parseltounge."

Potter sat down quickly. "You can write in it?"

Snape closed his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Potter. You can write in Parseltounge. Unfortunately only a Parselmouth can read it. If you had been worthy enough to be in Slytherin you would know this." Snape tried to keep the condescension out of his voice. He needed the annoying brat's help after all.

"I chose Gryffindor, Sir." Potter infused scorn into his voice. Snape looked up.

"You chose your house?" Nobody chooses his or her house. At least that was what Snape had thought, but Potter sounded sincere.

"Sort of. The hat was placed on my head and I kept asking not to be in Slytherin because I saw Malfoy go there and I didn't get on well with him. The hat heard, said I could do well in your house but if I was sure I didn't want to and bang. Gryffindor." Harry grinned.

"Potter. Oh never mind. This just proves you're brainless. Giving up on Slytherin..."

"Do you want my help or not?" Potter sat up straight and glared right back at the older wizard. "It seems to me you are at the disadvantage here. You can't find out what those papers say unless you find a Parselmouth. Other than Voldemort I'm the only known one alive at the moment. What do I get out of this?"

Snape gave a low chuckle startling the boy. "What do you get, Mr. Potter? Perhaps you would have done well in my house. You get a nice cozy detention in my chambers with a cup of tea and Salazar Slytherin's own memories over an evening of disemboweling frogs or scrubbing rock floors with a toothbrush."

Potter leaned back and grinned wider. "You'll have to do better than that."

"What do you want? Not that you'll get it." Severus was getting anxious. He had not expected resistance.

"Oh nothing much. I want you to be nicer to Neville. And I want extra defense lessons. Lupin is great with Dark Creatures but he's a little lacking on curses. Actually the fake Mad-eye was the best I've had in that department. So you being of the same ilk…"

"Yes, I see the logic." Snape's tone was very bitter. He was not the same as Crouch. He never was and he never would be. "One Deatheater should be able to teach just as well as another, is that your idea? Was Crouch any good at teaching you counter-curses as well?"

Harry shrugged. "He never really got around to the counters. But at least I could fight off Imperious when Voldemort cast it on me in Fourth Year."

Snape thought about the possibilities for a moment. This could work in both their favors even if it did mean he was stuck with the brat for extended periods. "We have to make it look like I'm teaching you the Dark Arts anyway. Extra defense lessons would not be hard to make look like Dark training. After all I'll have to teach you the Dark Curses before I can teach you the counters. What few people realize is that to be truly a master of DADA you have to know the Dark Arts themselves. You can't be the best at fighting something you don't understand." Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter. " I'll teach you more curses if you translate, but I refuse to ease up on Longbottom, Potter, under any circumstances. If the boy can't handle my class he'll never survive the front lines."

The boy paused. "Deal. And call me Harry if we're going to be spending time together. You say my last name like it IS curse."

"To me it is."

"Well I'm not my father. I have no idea what he was even like. I'm Harry, just Harry. Please don't treat me like I'm more or less than I am."

"And what are you?" Severus was truly curious now. The boy was confusing him just like Hermione. Neither one seemed to fit in with the typical image of a Gryffindor.

Harry snorted. "I'm a sixteen year old who likes to fly and hates his family. I'm an average student and I hate my Divination class, but I keep taking it because it's an easy 'A' as long as I can keep coming up with fake death predictions for myself, the more gruesome the better. I am the seeker for my house quidditch team and I am happiest on my broom. I'm the bane of one Draco Malfoy's existence and I work hard to keep it that way." He smiled cheekily.

Harry suddenly grew quieter and looked away, "I'm a scared kid with traumatic nightmares and far too much responsibility. I'm a messed up orphan who spent ten years living in a broom closet because his family was scared of magic. I'm Harry. The Boy-Who-Wants-To-Hide-In-That-Cupboard. And don't think I want pity. I hate pity. I hate those that pity me more than I hate Voldemort. If you pity someone you should do something about the problem instead of simply sitting there looking depressed. So to answer your question, I'm me. Undeniable and unknowable. A Parselmouth Gryffindor with a knack for catching fast shiny things and that's about it."

Snape sat quiet for moment. He then stood and extended his hand. "I don't know whether Hermione is rubbing off on me or I've finally lost my mind. But...nice to meet you Harry."

Harry looked at the extended hand in surprise. "Uhm, nice to meet you professor. Now where's my tea?" The damn insolent brat gave a cheeky grin.

Snape shook his head and led Harry into his chambers from the hidden entrance in his office. "Don't try this without me or the wards will land you in the hospital wing. After your little friends Weasley and Creevy broke in here I raised my security." Snape glanced quickly back at the boy. "I take it she gave you your map back."

Harry paused for a second. "Uh, yeah. Ginny gave it back. Honestly Professor, I didn't know she took it. I've warded my trunk now. After all that's twice now she's broken into it."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really Potter, you should have warded it from the beginning. I see your defense training is going to have to start at the very beginning. What you should have learned before Hogwarts. But from your earlier rant I take it you knew little when you started here."

"Try nothing. I didn't even know magic was real until my eleventh birthday. Didn't read the article in the Prophet?"

Snape shook his head no. He'd given up on the paper as a source of knowledge after the Triwizard debacle. He looked back at the boy and refused to ask anything else. He really wasn't all that interested in Harry's life story as long as the annoying idiot translated his documents correctly he could care less, or so he told himself. He ignored his little voice's snort. Both of them seemed to find that thought lacking in truth. He was not in denial. He wasn't. Damn.

Hermione had evidently grabbed a few books and left for the library while they were in his office. He retrieved the parchments Soren had given him and installed Harry on the sofa with a pot of extra strong black tea. He had the feeling the child would need it. Even if he could speak the language reading it would be difficult. After promising pain if a drop of the liquid was spilled on either the manuscripts or the sofa, Snape went to his desk and set to work on more lesson plans and marking. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of the accursed stuff.

It wasn't long before a soft hissing sound filled his chambers. Snape turned around and watched the Potter boy's eyes glaze over slightly as he read aloud from the parchment. Every time he stopped to take notes he scowled. Snape stood up and peered over his shoulder to see what the problem was. "Potter...Harry you can't take notes on Parseltounge IN Parseltounge. It defeats the purpose."

"I KNOW that." Harry was aggravated and upset. "I can't switch back and forth that easy. See, I don't even realize I'm talking in Parseltounge until somebody tells me I'm hissing. It sounds like English to me except for the S's being drawn out. I look at the parchment and I see English but I can't understand it until I hear it. When I read it out loud, at least I'm guessing this, it comes out in Parseltounge." He looked up for conformation and then went on. "So when I go to write notes, it LOOKS like English. But when I stop long enough to go back to thinking non-snake I can't read it. It's gibberish. I can't seem to think enough like a snake to understand the language and still retain enough grounding in human thought patterns to put down notes in English."

Snape could literally feel the frustration wafting off the boy. "Perhaps we don't need notes. I have no idea what is even on this sheets. What I have in English is mostly Potions recipes and a few transfiguration theories. For all I know these were the man's private journal writings or love letters." Snape refilled the teapot.

Harry snorted. "No they're more interesting than that. From what I can tell so far it IS a kind of journal, but closer to an autobiography. He dedicated it to his heirs. He mentions it holding the key to their reclaiming power. He outlines the steps he took to help found Hogwarts and he's hinting that the key to reclaiming their 'rightful place' lies in the foundations of ...I haven't figured that part out yet."

Harry sipped his tea and smiled. "Willow bark. Thank you, I was getting a head ache."

Snape smirked. "I switched it while you were talking. I figured the medicinal properties would out way the usefulness of the earlier pot's caffeine.

Harry didn't comment but drained his cup. "This is really fascinating, Professor. Not to say it's not hard. Some concepts don't switch easily between snake and human." Harry looked at the large stack of papers and at his rather dismal attempt at notes.

"Don't worry about a direct translation now. Just finish reading what's left as soon as possible. I'll make up an excuse to get you down here again. I don't think you can finish tonight. It's only an hour away from curfew. If these contain an attack plan we should figure out a strategy to combat it just in case."

Harry nodded and went back to work relieved that he didn't need to directly translate, at least not yet.

Severus started when Hermione entered the room carrying an enormous amount of books. He moved to help her and almost dropped a large tome on his foot. "How in Merlin's name did you carry all these down here from the library? Next time charm them!" The girl certainly didn't look strong enough to lift all of that with so much ease.

Hermione shrugged and glanced at Harry. "How's the translating going?"

Severus glanced at Potter. The boy was hissing rapidly and his eyes where flying all over the page. He seemed to almost be in a trance and his face showed he was stressed. "I don't honestly know. He can't seem to directly translate so I told him to read it first and then tell me what it's about. It could be dangerous." He looked back at the stack of books. "What are all these for?"

"A little light research. I want to be prepared for anything at the Malfoys'. Like I told you before the wedding, Soren gave me a basic understanding of Wizarding culture and customs but I have so much left to learn." Hermione sat down in a chair pulling one of the larger dustier tomes into her lap.

"Light research? No wonder you know all the answers in class if you call this light." Hermione simply waved him off. She was too caught up in her reading to respond. Severus looked back at Potter and thought about sending him off to bed. But the boy seemed to be onto something. He got the feeling that an interruption would not be welcomed.

Sometime later his suspicion was confirmed. "Oh my God."

Hermione and Severus stopped what they were doing and rushed to Harry's side.

"What is it?" Hermione looked into turbulent green eyes.

"Are these the only copy? Tell me this is the only copy. And tell me you didn't get them from Voldemort." Harry's voice was pleading as he ignored Hermione and stared at his potions master.

"I got them from Hermione's great-uncle and I believe they are the only copy. I tried to replicate them earlier so we could work with a copy, less chance of harming the original. But it resisted all spell duplication and every time I tried to duplicate it by hand the text swam."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and jumped to his feet. "We have to see Dumbledore NOW!"

"Why?" Hermione was already half way out the door when she asked. Harry just shook his head and gathered the papers. Snape followed as the boy practically ran to the gargoyle. Both students looked at their professor expectantly when they got there.

"Peppermint twist." The gargoyle leapt aside. It was past midnight but the stairs carried them to the top without question. Albus was sitting serenely behind his desk, but his head was bowed and he looked all of his many years, so worn with fatigue he was.

"Severus, Hermione, Harry, what can I do for you at this hour?" The old wizard pushed his glasses up and smiled. He half-heartedly offered lemon drops then looked at the papers clutched in Harry's hands. "Ah, Severus, are those the Chronicles you where telling me about?"

Snape nodded but Harry was the first to speak.

"Headmaster, we are in trouble." Everyone looked at Harry. "These documents contain a description and explanation of Salazar Slytherin's part in the laying of the foundation wards for Hogwarts." Harry paused and Dumbledore motioned for him to continue.

"Not only did Slytherin build the Chamber of Secrets but he incorporated, I don't know how to explain them, I guess you could call them back-doors, into the wards. These gaps in the security system insured that he could come and go from school grounds undetected by the other Founders."

Albus looked grave. "If such a loop hole exists and Voldemort finds it even this school will no longer be safe."

"That's not all Headmaster." Harry looked pained. "Slytherin built in another little safe-guard. He undermined the wards cast by the other Founders at the time of the construction. The entirety of the foundation wards are reliant upon the presence of a single spell cast by Slytherin. But unlike the other foundation wards this spell can be terminated. All it takes is the counter-spell. And it's printed in here." Harry tapped the pages.

Hermione gasped. "But all the wards that have been put on the school since its founding have been placed on top of the existing foundation wards. Without the original Four Founders' spells the whole protection web will collapse."

Harry nodded. "That's why I ran up here. If all it takes is one simple spell to undo the Founders work, all the other wards on the school will fall at the same time. There are nearly three millennia of wards on this place. According to these," he tapped the parchments, "each headmaster or mistress was supposed to add to the strength of the protection wards during their tenure here. And every five years the entire faculty is to pool their strength and cast addition shielding. But it is all reliant on the original wards. Even if we start right now there is no way we can get adequate wards surround Hogwarts within our lifetimes that don't depend on the established preexisting ward web." Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

Albus looked at Snape. "Is there any chance that Voldemort has seen these?"

Snape looked at Hermione.

"No, Uncle Soren would not have showed them to him without gaining something. They were his life's work, his only passion outside the family, from the way he acted when we collected them from the Hall. And if Voldemort had seen them he would have taken them. There is no way he'd leave that kind of information laying in a desk drawer at Ravenshire."

Severus added to his wife's assessment. "I believe Hermione is correct. The Dark Lord has not seen these papers. But he knows that Soren had the Chronicles since the parchment he gave me to work on was an original potions recipe from the same source as these manuscripts. It shouldn't be long until he decides to go after the rest and when he finds I have them he will demand I hand them over."

Dumbledore nodded gravelly. "We will deal with that when it happens, Severus. For now let us assume that these are the only copies. We must come up with a way to protect them."

Harry looked up. "Don't protect them, Sir. Burn them. These are too dangerous to leave lying around. Remember the Philosopher's Stone. There isn't a safe place anywhere for this kind of information."

"We can't burn them, Harry." Dumbledore's tone was oddly condescending. "They are Slytherins chronicles."

Harry simply looked at Hermione. She drew her wand at the same time he drew his.

"Incendio." They spoke in perfect synchronization. The parchments were instantly enveloped in blue and green flames. Blue from Hermione, green from Harry. Albus gasped and Severus simply stared. They had just destroyed three thousand-year-old documents. The work of Salazar Slytherin himself. It was sacrilege.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. But something's are not meant to be known. I suggest you Obliviate my memory of what these contain. If I was to be slipped Veritaserum or tortured?" Harry cringed.

"But if we erase your memory of what these said we'll lose the knowledge forever." Albus looked ill at the thought.

Hermione looked frightened but spoke up. "I think that's the idea, Headmaster."

Severus looked at his companions and made a decision. The children were right. Given a few hours he could have any information he desired from Potter. And there were many Deatheaters with more resent interrogation practice than him. He drew his wand. "Obliviate." Harry staggered and fell into his chair.

"SEVERUS!" The headmaster jumped from his chair and rushed to his student's side.

"Albus you know we had to do it. Let's just hope that the Dark Lord does not ever learn that Potter once knew that spell. He has broken through an Oblivate before."

Harry blinked. "And if we have to for some reason you can break through it yourself. Although I don't know why we'd want to. What did I forget anyway? Wait, don't answer that. My heads still spinning from the first Obliviate."

Severus glanced at the boy. "The only way to do that is with extreme torture." Albus checked Potter's vitals and seemed satisfied with Snape's work. No memories were touched but those surrounding the contents of the parchments.

Harry glanced up. "I know." He pointed to his scar. "I've lived through it before." The room was quiet. Severus had almost forgotten that the boy saw and felt what Voldemort did via the scar.

Albus sat back down and sighed. "I'll get to work setting up independent wards right away. I can't believe that I didn't think about how much of a liability it is to have all the wards depending on the original Founders' work."

Snape turned to his mentor. "None of your predecessors did either, Albus." He noticed the circles under the other wizard's eyes. "Go to bed old friend. You can not accomplish anything at one in the morning. Rest before we lose you."

Albus nodded and stood. "Harry, Hermione, what you did tonight was..." The headmaster shook his head. "I'm not sure if it was brave or simply stupid."

Harry chuckled. "Given I don't remember the details I probably should just keep my mouth shut. But I will say this; in my time here I've learned that the line between bravery and stupidity is invisible and very tiny. In fact I would say there isn't even a real line just a gray area in-between. When the war is over and twenty years have gone by we'll find out if this was in the gray or firmly in either category."

The old man smiled slightly. "Harry, I do believe you're growing up." He turned to the other two. "Severus. please make me an energy potion tomorrow. I think I'm going to need one this week."

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a vial. "I always carry one on me just in case. Don't take it till you've eaten breakfast or you'll risk an ulcer."

"To late for that. my boy. I've had more than a few of those starting at Harry's age." The headmaster pocketed the vial and looked at Harry. "I am sorry for all of this. Harry. Believe me or not I have some idea of what this must be like for you. I started fighting Grindelwald when I was still in my third year. He was nearly as evil as Voldemort, and about as brutal. I understand the pressure you're under. I am sorry to put you constantly in the front."

Harry gave a wry grin. "It's okay, Headmaster. I seem to find my own way out front more often than you place me there. Besides it's not like we have much of a choice in this. I didn't pick my enemy, he picked me."

The room was silent. The weight of the evening's events hung in the air. Hermione had gone to get help less than a week ago. In that time so many lives had changed. So many new dangers arouse and the treat of the Dark Lord now pressed in even greater.

The somber group dispersed without comment. Dumbledore wearily headed to his bed and sank into the oblivion of a drug-induced slumber. Harry forewent sleep to wander the castle and forget what he had forgotten. Severus and Hermione held one another and tried not to lose themselves in the darkness of war. Even if neither was ready to admit they needed the other.

One small blond boy was lying awake staring at his canopy and wondering if he'd live to see his next birthday if he made the choice he wanted to.

One redhead was also awake and studying her bed curtains. She was starting to think that she'd rather have been born a squib.

One werewolf was finally sleeping without the terror of the moon. His graying hair fanned out around his face and his bed clothes twisted around him as he chased phantoms.

Another redhead was having a dream about a bushy haired girl and the Chudley Cannons winning the World Cup. Then the bushy brown hair turned to sleek black and he found himself in the arms of different dream lover. He smiled in his sleep and welcomed the change.

Outside Hogwarts the stars twinkled in the night sky. A young centaur gazed upwards and watched destiny unravel over his head. Darkness was coming. Darkness would make a strike against the light. But the stars did not yield the outcome, they only told the tale of the battle to come.

As night wore on the occupants of town, forest, and castle slept in the welcoming arms of ignorance. Destiny had started and nothing would stop it.


	10. Vivace

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED  
Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.  
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_A/N: In case you haven't figured out the time line for all this, chapter one took place about a week after they returned from winter break. I am unsure of exactly when British schools return to lessons after Christmas so I'm assuming we're dealing with mid-January sometime. So I set their wedding on Sunday January 12, 1997. All the previous chapters happen during ONE WEEK, Severus and Hermione's first week of marriage. The headers that start in this chapter are counting the weeks since the bonding ceremony took place. They are short looks at the progressing relationship. The dialog goes back and forth between the two for the most part._

_Here is a time line:  
Jan. 10 Chapter 1, part of 2 - Herm. askes for help. Snape goes to Albus._

_Jan. 11 Chapter 2, for the most part - Enter Voldie and Harry finds out._

_Jan. 12 Chapters 3,4,5 - Wedding preparations. - Lucius - The Wedding_

_Jan. 13 Chapter 6 - The Wedding Night._

_Jan. 14 Chapter 7 - Soren at Ravenshire._

_Jan. 15 Chapter 8 - Draco and Anne Rice._

_Jan. 16 Chapter 9 - Slytherin's Chronicles._

_Jan. 17 Daily Prophet article and What you are now reading_

_PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES! Hint. Hint. Hint. Hint. Hint. I use a calendar with this fic. For a reason. Well I use one for all my work...I'm slightly anal retentive about chronology._

_Which bring me too good old Lupin, his transformations and the need for Wolfsbane. I have Snape always brewing the potion a week before the full moon. I just randomly assigned a date to the three nights of the first transformation and all others will follow a month after that. I'm lazy and didn't bother with getting actual lunar charts for 1997 Britain._

_Now prepare to Time Warp...It's just a jump to the left.._

Chapter Ten: Vivace

DAILY PROHET SPECIAL REPORT Friday January 17, 1993

It has come to the attention of this paper that a family once thought destroyed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in fact alive and well. Miss Hermione Granger; friend to Harry Potter - the Boy Who Lived - is, in fact, Hermione Penwrath, the last magical heir to the Penwrath House.

The only magical heirs of the House both died mysteriously during You-Know- Who's rise to power over two decades ago. Since that time, little has been heard from the surviving members. The number of distant relations steadily decreased during the Dark Lord's terrorism of the 1960's and 70's. The common belief was that the head of the Household, Marrius Penwrath, had angered You-Know-Who, and the demise of the family was in retribution.

Lady Penwrath, the formal title descending from the Penwrath status as a founding sub-House of Hogwarts, along with the Potters, McGonagalls, and others, came forward this week and revealed her true heritage at long last. Once thought to be a gifted muggle-born, this young witch has dominated the top of her class all six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her scores on the OWLS taken last year were among the highest ever seen. Speculation abounds that her success may be due to the extra tutelage provided to heirs from the old pureblood houses. The steward for the Penwrath House, Soren Wales, refused to comment. Mr. Wales has been in charge of the day-to-day running of the House since Marrius Penwrath's death in 1979.

The resurfacing of the line became public knowledge Sunday with the wedding of Ms. Penwrath to Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. And yes, he was and is her potions professor. Prof. Snape is also the sole heir to his House and has long vowed to never marry. His parents had resigned themselves to being the end of one of the oldest pureblood lines but now are concerned about their son's reputation more than the saving of their bloodline. His father, Autolysis Snape, voiced his concern about the need to keep professionalism high in an interview yesterday in his rose garden.

One can only wonder what political events have motivated this match. Over 20 years her senior, the professor is widely considered a dour and unfriendly figure. Some go as far as to say he is untrustworthy and 'dark'. This negative image is compounded by his trial in late 1980 for suspicion of being a Deatheater. He was staunchly defended by his lifelong mentor, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and was released. However, the cloud of suspension has never quite left him.

The hint of Dark Arts surrounding the young girl should come as little surprise. The Penwraths were active supporters of Grindelwald, and the late Marrius Penwrath was feared by many. At one time, the House was considered Britain's most powerful Dark Family, a dubious title that they were only too happy to have.

This reporter can not begin to express her concern over this turn of events. Lady Penwrath is often seen with young Harry Potter, and has been intimately involved with many of his adventures. Rumor claims that she never saw fit to tell Mr. Potter the truth of her background before the night of the wedding. Mr. Potter did not take the news well, and publicly fought with his one-time friend soon afterward. It would seem that the young man had been truly enamored of the false muggle-born witch, and thus was once more wounded by the fame-seeking woman. If the reader will remember, the girl in question broke Mr. Potter's heart two years ago, by carrying on a public affair with a rival of the Boy -Who-Lived in the Triwizard Tournament held at the school.

Could the newly married Ms. Penwrath be planning on leading the young Mr. Potter into her web of questionable interests and pursuits? Her family history and new husband would make that a distinct possibility. The question should be asked by all - is this a friendship worthy of the young hero?

Albus Dumbledore has expressed his backing for the marriage of his teacher and top student. He played down the rumors of Dark Activity surrounding the couple, and expressed his belief that Harry Potter will be more than safe in association with the Snapes. The Headmaster seemed unconcerned that his least popular professor had bonded a 6th year student.

Both the Snapes and the Penwraths belong to an elite group of old Pureblood Houses that follow antiquated customs from the time of Salazar Slytherin. It just so happens that the professor is also the head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, and has publicly backed the 'old ways' for many years. In the customs outlined by Salazar Slytherin, arranged marriages could take place when both parties were any age, so long as an adult guardian gave consent. Ms. Penwrath is above the age of consent, according to ministry records that mysteriously were just found this week, but only by a few months.

Perhaps it is in deference to these ancient and outdated customs that the elderly Dumbledore refrains from interfering in the bonding. But one must remember the man officiated the wedding himself, and has said nothing to indicate he disapproves of the match, despite the age difference and the student/teacher relationship.

The Ministry of Magic's office of Marriage and Bonding claims that it is a legal and binding marriage contract. Wizarding law is hopelessly littered with antiquated laws derived from Salazar Slytherin's ideology. The MOM pointed out that bonding is one example of this. It is perfectly legal for a 36 year old man to marry a 16 year old girl, his student, and to continue teaching her.

However legal the bonding/marriage is, it is obviously based on questionable moral grounding. What possible motivation could the young heir have in choosing to bind herself to the likes of Severus Snape? This reporter will be keeping a close eye on the situation...

Rita Skeeter, Special Report

Snape looked down at the paper in his hand. He had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find complete silence and stares. Hermione was seated next to Harry, and looking very pale. The boy was clenching his fists and glaring at what appeared to be a newspaper. Snape felt his stomach sink. The news of his marriage must have finally hit the papers, he thought, as he felt the eyes of everyone shift between himself and his wife.

He walked to his seat, and Remus Lupin wordlessly handed him the morning's Prophet. Severus took a deep breath and looked. His worst fears were confirmed in print.

He glared out at the room and went to get a cup of coffee. It was what they had expected, after all. The plan to make The Dark Lord believe Potter had the potential to turn Dark hinged on such public speculation. This did little to better the mood of either party, however. Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the day and weekend in seclusion to avoid the whispers and open accusations. Harry simply ignored all of it, and spent hours on his broom.

_Overview of Public Happenings Jan. 19-Feb. 8_  
The following weeks saw Severus engaging in odd behavior. He was being nice to the Boy-Who-Lived. Even more oddly, so was one Draco Malfoy. As per instructions, both were attempting to befriend the young man, in order to show him the 'power of the dark side.' Albus Dumbledore seemed to be oblivious to the weird happenings, but if you looked closely, his eyes were twinkling far more brightly than normal.

At first, the only outward sign of Snape's compliance with the Dark Lord's order to tempt Potter with the forbidden was a sharp decrease in the points taken from Gryffindor in sixth year potions. Then the number of detentions decreased. The most telling indication came in late January. Snape found the Golden Trio out past curfew trying to get into the Restricted Section, and ignored them. Ron blamed it on having Hermione with them, until he got caught with her sneaking out of the kitchens a few days later. They ended up down twenty points and with detention. After that, the redhead figured it out. Snape was sucking up to Harry. The only problem was, he couldn't figure out why the greasy git would do it.

Harry and Hermione didn't feel it necessary to clue their friend in. Everything, from getting caught in the restricted section to the failed kitchen raid, was planned. Severus and Hermione had spent hours figuring out a likely scenario and time schedule for Harry's Dark Arts lessons, with a concentration in defense of course. They had to make it believable. After all, Gryffindor's Golden boy wouldn't start practicing illegal magic overnight, and the defense training had to be carefully hidden.

Harry did a masterful job of slowly becoming socially withdrawn, the first sign of a wizard going Dark. He snapped at Prof. Lupin, and refused an offer of tea, saying he had homework. He gradually decreased his visits to Hagrid. He kept up Quidditch, but made sure his flying was more aggressive than before. He made a show of avoiding the slower Hufflepuffs, and even went so far as to sneer at one of them when they got caught in Devil's Snare in Herbology. The final component to the carefully orchestrated plot came when Harry publicly insulted Dumbledore for allowing students with less than full magical abilities into the school. Severus could tell it broke Harry and Hermione's hearts to see Neville so upset and dejected.

Weasley did not take the changes well. He raved at his friends and called them turncoats. Severus almost ended the charade out of concern for Hermione's mental state when the boy slammed his fist on the table during dinner in mid-February and publicly announced that he wanted nothing to do with the other two anymore. He looked them in the eye and accused them of having an unhealthy interest in the Restricted Section. Of course, they had been venturing into that area almost every other night under the invisibility cloak, until Snape had given his wife and Potter a full pass. The teachers were shocked at the accusation, but the rest of the school was not. Rumors that Hermione had pulled Harry Potter into the Dark Arts had been floating around since the bonding. By the time of the fight, it was no surprise to any of the students that Ron had had enough. In fact, many of the students were relieved, and thought Weasley 'saved' from corruption.

Ginny watched in astonishment as Harry and Hermione stood from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. They didn't even try to defend themselves, like they had after the Skeeter article in January. She turned to her brother and hugged him, as he lost his nerve and the tears fell. Malfoy smirked and went to the owlery. His father had been most interested in the progress Severus was making on tempting Potter. He would be ecstatic to learn of this development.

Subsequently, the dinner party Severus was preparing Hermione for was pushed back to April, in hopes that by then she would prove malleable to the Dark Lords intents where the Potter boy was concerned. A Dark Revel was planned afterwards, as a reward for the Snapes' efforts, of course.

After the public breakup - for real this time - of the Trio, Snape felt it was safe to start the DADA training he had promised his young student. Harry proved to have a great wealth of prior knowledge. When questioned, he confessed that Lupin had been giving him extra lessons since the beginning of the year, and that the time spent in the Restricted Section creating the cover had not been wasted. Hermione sat in on the sessions, and proved herself just as capable as her friend.

During the time all this was happening, in full view of the school, the new couple was also learning to get along in private.

_Private Life _

_WEEK TWO: Jan. 19-25_

Severus pulled out the slightly burnt parchment The Dark Lord had given him, and began work on the potion now that the ingredients were prepared. Hermione looked over his shoulder.

"Are you sure that says to add the powered asphodel? Wouldn't crushed work better? It would take longer to dilute, giving the counter agent time to mix."

Snape shook his head. "If I use the crushed asphodel, I would have to compensate for the difference in measurements. One extra flake could throw everything off."

"Alright, you're the potions master." Hermione grinned and stepped to the side and watched him work. The private lab he experimented in was nothing like the classroom. The potions room was always crammed with students, bags, ingredients, and general disorder. Severus tried hard to keep things neat but the students never even considered such a thing. The floors were always littered with objects and the shelves never held what they should.

The room in which they were experimenting was quite different. The jars lining the walls held more dangerous materials, and were clearly labeled and arranged in color-coded, alphabetized, and carefully considered subject categories. The shelves were also only a single jar deep instead of three or four. Another significant difference was in the kind of jar - the containers in the lab were all too dark to see the ingredients, in order to protect them from light. The ones in the potions classroom were always clear, so that students could see what they were reaching for.

The floor of Severus' private lab was immaculate, not a dust particle in sight. Every corner was meticulously organized, not a single leaf was misplaced.

Unlike the rest of Severus' private living quarters, no books were kept in the lab. The fumes could damage them, and Snape was VERY careful to protect his many rare and one-of-a-kind manuscripts and tomes.

In fact, the whole lab was sealed airtight with special charmed vents, to insure that if an accident happened and the room filled with poisonous gas, the school would be safe. The magic on the vents was charmed well away from the actual lab, however, high up in the stone ceiling.

Snape did not allow any magic in the lab at all, unless it was directly related to brewing the potion. Any unnecessary magic could filter into the potion and alter its potency or effect. Normally that would not matter, but with delicate experimentation, such a small change could make the difference between a failure and a breakthrough.

Hermione was reminded of her own passion for arithmancy as she watched him work. She had helped to prepare the ingredients, meticulously chopping, shredding, grading, and powdering to the specific instructions of her husband. But what he was now doing was beyond her. Every few moments he would bark out an order for this much of that and twice that of this. His eyes never left the cauldron and his hands moved with a grace that seemed unearthly.

Hermione was enraptured at the sight of the man. Every ounce of his being was concentrated in the moment. Every action, every thought, every move was calculated and revolved solely around the boiling liquid in front of him. His eyes shimmered in the firelight, and the heat seemed to simply not exist for him. The fumes wafted off the cauldron, but Severus never took note, except to record the color, density, smell and other such properties in his research journal. As for the discomfort Hermione felt in the rapidly repressing heat and vapors, it was not even acknowledged by the master.

The work continued for hours. Severus never stopped and never slowed. Hermione realized with a start that the look in his eyes as he added the last ingredient was the same as the look he gave her right before he shouted her name in the heat of passion.

The look didn't even falter when he pronounced the experiment a failure, bottled a sample for further investigation, and set out his notes for the next trail.

The man found just as much pleasure in brewing a failed potion as in having sex. Hermione would have thought that odd, but she knew she was the same way with a particularly difficult arithmancy equation.

As they left the workroom Snape smiled. What a pair we make, he thought to himself. Both so hopelessly in love with research. He smiled to himself as he guided his wife to their bed. He was too exhausted to do anything but sleep, and Hermione was just as weary. His elation at the sheer wonder of experimentation granted him dreams as lovely as any he had ever had. Heaven for Severus was an eternity of time to try mixing this with that, and an endless quantity of supplies. The only difference between this version and ones he had envisioned previously was the addition of a shadowy assistant who remained silent and carefully handed him what he needed with all due care and efficiency. He barely caught the sent of heather as the figure moved to hand him another vial of eel juice.

_WEEK THREE: Jan. 26 - Feb. 1_

Severus' Dark Mark flared to life at near midnight. It was only Wednesday but the week had been particularly trying. Longbottom melted two cauldrons in one lesson. The potion he was working on for the Dark Lord was progressing, as much as he wished it wasn't. Despite the potential for misuse, or perhaps because of it, he reveled in the sheer adrenaline rush reconstructing the original Salazar Slytherin recipe brought.

He had not expected to be summoned so soon. Normally at least a month passed between trips to the Dark Lord. It had only been three weeks. And he was busy. He didn't really want to go right now. He cursed his fate and looked to his wife. He had just worked up the nerve to give her what she wanted, and now he had to leave before the good part.

He untied Hermione and apologized for the interruption as he threw on a set of robes and ran for the apparation barriers. For her part, the girl sulked but helped him find his mask. Snape was for once glad of the pain the Mark gave off when one neglected to immediately answer a summons. He needed it or there was no way his attention could ever have been distracted from his wife. He cursed his 'master' as he ran.

He arrived at the feet of said master seconds after reaching the Dark Forest. For the second time in a row it was just Wormtail and the Dark Lord who greeted him.

They appeared to be in a deserted room at Riddle mansion. Snape shivered slightly when Nagini slithered past his feet.

"Severus, how is married life suiting you?"

Snape kept his head pointed to the floor. "Fine, Lord. Ms. Penwrath has proven a valuable asset, and a pleasant entertainment." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He was NOT happy about the interruption to said entertainment, but this was Voldemort. Any hint of such a thing and the Dark Wizard would not refrain from punishment.

Voldemort gave his eerie laugh. "I see you were occupied this evening with your 'pleasant entertainment', Severus. You missed a few buttons. I shall have to remember you are now subject to a differing time schedule. I can no longer call you at any hour and expect a prompt appearance." The tone had started out teasing but ended with a warning.

Severus shivered once more but hid it well. "If I was late in arriving, I do apologize, Lord. I came immediately, but I could not apparate from my apartments."

"It was a joke my young friend. I know you have to leave school grounds first. And I don't mind my servants taking the time to dress. I would not be pleased to see Crabbe naked." Snape and Voldemort both cringed at the thought before the Dark Lord resumed the conversation. "How is my potion coming?"

"I have started working on the carrier solution for the active ingredients. I believe it will take another week to perfect the base. After that, I will start my calculations for the active magical components." Snape hoped that was satisfactory. He had only really spent three nights working on it. He didn't have time for any more experimentation, although he half wanted to drop everything to do so. But if he found the solution too quickly Voldemort could gain an upper hand in the war.

"I am not in a hurry, my Severus. But do remember that haste is appreciated." The man smiled and dismissed Severus after questioning him on the progress he had made in 'turning' Potter and any intelligence Snape could offer on Dumbledore's plans. As Snape reached the doorway he changed his mind. "Severus? Just a little incentive, my friend. Crucio."

After the pain subsided, Snape crawled out of the house and into a clearing. He apparated to Hogwart's gates and barely managed not to splinch himself. He was surprised to find Hermione waiting for him.

"Come on, Severus. Let me get you inside. Drink this." She pushed a bottle of his own Cruciatus after-effects pain potion into his hands. The potion was not very effective, but it helped. Potter met them at the main doors and helped Hermione carry/drag him to bed. For once Snape thanked the damn scar, since the boy was able to give a full recounting to Dumbledore and Severus could slip into unconsciousness without the usual twinkle filled interrogation.

_WEEK FOUR: Feb. 2-8_

Hermione entered her husband's private lab. They were supposed to work on Project VP, as Snape called it, Voldemort's Potion. Hermione thought the name lacked originality. Snape said he didn't care.

As soon as she walked through the air barrier her nose revolted on its owner. "Good god, what is that horrible smell?"

Snape looked up and sneered at her while she held her robes up over her nose. He seemed unaffected by the smell, as usual. For a man with a huge nose, he seemed to have the unique ability to turn it off. "I'm brewing Lupin's potion. Would you like to assist me?"

Snape noticed that Hermione was looking pale and slightly green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Severus shook his head at her theatrics. "It isn't that bad. Here, chop the...DOBBY!" He rethought the theatrics as Hermione covered her mouth and ran towards the sink. She didn't make it in time. The small house-elf popped into the room. "Clean that up." Dobby didn't seem at all disturbed by mopping up vomit without magic, and got right to work. Snape turned to his wife next. "And you go to bed. If I didn't know better, I'd swear Albus' charm didn't work and you're pregnant." He meant the words as a joke but Hermione paled even further.

"Don't even...joke about it. I don't feel well..." She managed to make it to the sink this time, barely.

"Hold on and I'll help you to bed. It doesn't smell that bad." Snape moved to help her out of the lab before she could contaminate a good four hours work.

"Get away, Severus. You smell just like it does." Hermione backed away from him and almost fell. Snape could tell she was dizzy.

"Now, don't be difficult. You can barely stand - you need help getting to bed."

"You won't say I'm difficult if I get sick on your robes instead of the floor this time. Go finish that...that...nerve gas in the guise of a potion, then take a shower." She gripped the wall and slowly moved to the exit.

"Yes, dear." Snape purposefully sneered at her. The woman was infuriating.

"Stop it! I hate being called dear." Hermione clutched her stomach and leaned against the door jam.

"Alright, child. Go before you pass out." Snape took pity on her as she slipped out into the hall. He could not understand what had made her have that reaction..

_WEEK FIVE: Feb. 9-15_

"Hermione, we don't have time for this!" Severus had woken up to find himself chained to the bed. His wife was hovering over him, licking his chest. As much as he would like to explore this little...whatever it was, he had class starting in an hour.

The only response to his protest was a giggle.

"Hermione, I have to get to class. Untie me. NOW!" The girl only giggled more and tickled him. " Hermione, this isn't funny.."

"..." Silence greeted him as she slipped out of her nightgown.

"I think you have a rather unusual PMS cycle. Instead of getting moody, you get randy." Severus was willing to risk her anger so long as he got out of this. Chaining her up was one thing; HE did NOT appreciate the turnaround.

Once more he was met with a giggle. He never did like that sound.

"Hermione, I really must get to the classroom...Oh Merlin. That tongue should be considered a Dark Weapon...the mouth too..." Hermione had turned her attention to his very disobediently hard cock. He decided he didn't mind the chains so much...

_WEEK SIX: Feb. 16- 22_

"What is this?" Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She was holding a dark green bottle she had found sitting where her normal shampoo had been the day before.

"It is a conditioning potion for that mop that you call hair. Really, child, you should have done something with it long before." Severus didn't look up from the DADA journal he was reading.

"You're one to talk." Hermione glared at him as she uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled like heather, of course.

"My hair can not be confused with a bundle of wire." Snape still refused to look up.

"No, Severus, it just looks like you strung beads of crude oil together and hung them from your head." Hermione yanked the journal out of his hands. "And while you're fixing that mass of grease, do something about the teeth."

"I told you Potter hexed me." Severus grumbled and tried to grab his reading material back. "And the fumes do this to my hair no matter what. It will be fine after I wash it. I was letting you shower first today for a change." Snape managed to grab the journal after distracting Hermione by yanking her towel off.

"I know, but can't we do something about keeping it from getting like this? I mean, it FEELS heavenly, but from a distance..." She ignored her nakedness and picked up the conditioner and headed back towards the shower.

"And why do you care what it looks like from a distance?" Severus asked as watched her walk away. He could have sworn she added more hip movement when she felt his gaze. He stood up and followed her. He stripped and stepped into the shower with her.

She gave a grin and intertwined her fingers in the black strands. "Well, when you put it that way..."

_WEEK SEVEN: Feb. 23- March 1_

"You call these lessons a brush up!" Hermione stared at the stack of extra homework Severus had given her in preparation for the dinner at the Malfoy estate. The lessons had started out simple and reasonable but this...

"And you call your reading light. I do not see a difference." Snape pointed to the stack of books she had been reading over on her own.

"Severus, my reading is nothing compared to this. I will not have to know how to hold a Japanese tea ceremony!" She pointed at the third item down on the six-foot list of required readings.

"You never know what Narcissa will do at these things. She is rather insane." Severus ignored the Potter voice that was telling him he was having too much fun with this and should give her the real list.

"I thought Lucius kept her under Imperious for gatherings of this sort?" Snape had informed Hermione of what to expect at the dinner including the fact that his friend cursed his wife into submission for such events.

"True, hence her insanity." Snape smirked.

"You're teasing me." Hermione glared.

"Of course." Snape grabbed her towards him and kissed her hard.

"I hate you." She mumbled as they broke apart.

"Good, now I want a three foot essay on the proper order for table service by tomorrow in addition to the essay on bowing." He pointed to items five and six.

"But I have the extra DADA lessons with Harry tonight and you assigned a three foot essay in potions as well!" Hermione used her least often employed tone, complete with puppy eyes.

"Don't whine child, it makes you look like...that was uncalled for." A large pillow had impacted with his head. Snape regretted teaching her the basics of wandless summoning last week.

_WEEK EIGHT: March 2-8_

"I'm brewing Lupin's potion again tonight. I suggest you and Harry take an evening and relax." Snape informed his wife as he headed out of their sitting room in his work robes.

"And do what?" Hermione glanced up from her rather longer than necessary history of magic essay.

"Go to Hogsmeade. I know you've got a hidden passage somewhere. It's the only way to explain how butterbeer seems to find its way into Gryffindor tower constantly." Snape sneered as he gathered his notes. He had made a few alterations last month and wanted to change a few more things. He was tired of listening to Lupin complain about the taste.

"Not lately." Hermione glanced down at her quill. It had been a month since Ron had accused her of trying to turn Harry Dark in the Great Hall. The boys were now talking again, and Harry had explained why he was missing so much, and that it was all an act to make Voldemort trust Snape. He even explained that if Voldemort thought that he was getting interested in the Dark Arts, he might be left alone. Everyone would be safer if Voldemort wasn't interested in killing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione had objected to telling Ron, but Harry missed his best friend. So they had explained things. But that hadn't helped Ron come to grips with Hermione. He still thought that the whole extra-Defense training, including the curses themselves and not only the counters, was wrong. He still claimed that Hermione was too influenced by Snape and that Harry shouldn't trust her.

"I am sorry Weasley is such a fool." Severus knelt next to her chair and placed his hands over hers.

"It's not Ron's fault. I wish he could understand. And I'm scared now that he knows and will accidentally say something in front of Malfoy."

"I know, and I am sorry." Snape was worried too. The Weasley was not discreet. Trusting him with the truth could very well get them all killed.

"Don't be, Severus. This isn't your doing. Once Voldemort is dead, Harry and I will make Ron understand. At least Harry and Ron are back talking now, anyway, but it is still strained." She paused and blinked back tears. "I miss him, even if he did annoy me at times."

"Perhaps he'll come around to you again soon as well." The Lucius voice in his head was at last in agreement with the Potter voice. They both were dead set against reconciliation and wanted to hex the redhead into next year.

"He still thinks I'm helping you to corrupt Harry." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Does he still have a crush on you?" Snape was concerned that the boy's reaction to the situation might be based on jealousy. If that was the case, he had even bigger reasons to worry.

"No, thank Merlin. He seems to have taken a liking to Cho." Hermione gave a weak grin and clutched her husband's hands tighter.

"First Potter and now Weasley. I do think the girl must have a Gryffindor attraction charm on her person." His words did not get the laugh he had hoped for. Instead Hermione broke down and cried. He was glad he was in his work robes this time as the tears fell.

_WEEK NINE: March 9- 15_

"Oh, Severus, you didn't have to do this!" Hermione gazed in wonder at their sitting room.

"True." Severus smirked. He had received just the reaction he had anticipated.

"This is beautiful. I never expected you to remember our two-month anniversary. And I never would have believed you'd set out a candlelit dinner." She kept gaping as Snape pulled out a chair for her.

"It's our anniversary? I was just hoping for an incredible night of sex followed by a lie-in courtesy of a little wine and flowers." He laced his comment with sarcasm and smiled as she laughed and good naturally slapped his arm as he went to put her napkin in her lap.

"Admit it, you sourpuss. You're a closet romantic." She grinned as he lifted an eyebrow.

"There is nothing about me that lives in a closet. Unlike your Mr. Potter." Severus sat down opposite his wife and poured the wine.

"Leave Harry out of this. You ordered a meal sent to our rooms. You floated what looks like dozens of candles in the air. You trailed flower petals to the bedroom. And Severus, you have my favorite music playing, and you hate Mozart. This is far too elaborate to just get me to sleep with you. We do that almost every night." She sipped her wine.

"I refuse to incriminate myself." He grinned as she gave him a look laced with desire already.

"It is a lovely dinner." She spoke in the voice that normally only came out in the darkened bedroom. She stood up and shrugged off her robes and moved towards his seat.

"Why do I think I should cast a warming charm on it then?" He tried to keep his voice even as she sat down on top of him.

"Perhaps because I'm naked and sitting on your lap?" She purred as she bit his ear roughly and yanked his head back and to the side in order to reach his neck. He was reminded of bad muggle vampire literature as she set to work on bruising the tender flesh just below his collar.

"That is a distinct possibility." He cast the charm on the food and yelped as the chair tipped backwards and spilled them on the floor.

He banged his head on the stone but didn't mind as Hermione muttered the wandless charm he had taught her and his cloths disappeared.

"I think I'd like to see what it's like outside the bed tonight, lover."

He saw no need to argue.

_WEEK TEN: March 16- 22_

"That cat is going to die." Snape glared at the orange beast and fumbled for his wand.

"Severus! Leave Crookshanks alone. Poor baby. Did that mean old man hurt you?" Hermione bent down and picked up the fur ball. She cuddled him to her chest and started whispering platitudes in his ear.

"I am not old." Snape glared at the sight in front of him.

"There, there, precious. Mommy won't let him hex you again. Your fur just grew back." Hermione had placed the cat on the bed and was brushing him with her fingers while continuing the steady litany of praise and comfort for the mangy feline.

"Get rid of it." Snape was fed up with the thing. It woke him up at unheard-of hours. It spilled potions ingredients. It had shredded his latest copy of Potions Today before he had read it. This latest incident was the last straw. He had been bending over to pick up a quill and the monster had jumped right on his back with claws out. He had been unable to get it off and had to scream for assistance from his wife.

"Now, why don't you let me look at your paw. Oh dear, your nail is rough. No wonder you got caught on his robes. There's a good kitty." The woman soothed as she filed down a single claw.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being ignored?" Snape was not pleased.

"Would you like some milk, Crookshanks? Oh, my poor cat is so neglected. I should pay more attention to you." The cat simply ignored her affections and thrust his hind end in her face as she went to hug him.

"You brush him for a half an hour a day! That thing is more spoilt than Draco Malfoy!" Severus was at his wit's end. What was it with his wife and that...that...that...demon?

"There you go, my big strong man. Would you like to eat your dinner now?" The cat looked at the saucer of milk and yawned. He promptly spilled the offering all over the bed.

"I think I'm going to leave and never come back." Snape grabbed his cloak and started to storm out the door.

"Not so fast, Severus. Apologize to Crookshanks. You scared him." The positively chilling tone to Hermione's voice halted his progress.

"That monster jumped on my BACK, with his claws out! He is lucky to be alive." Snape didn't move forward but he refused to turn around.

"Severus." Snape wondered how one word could contain such a promise of pain.

"..." He wouldn't do it. She was only a sixth year and he knew all the counters to the curses he had taught her and Potter.

"Severus, you had better..." He suddenly realized she had full access to his library and he had a few new volumes on hexes that he had yet to memorize.

"My most humble apologies, you lousy excuse for a rat trap." He glared down at the orange mini-devil as it rubbed cat hairs onto his black trousers.

"That was not what I had in mind." Hermione glared as he shoved Crookshanks out of his way and stormed off to work on the potion for the Dark Lord.

_WEEK ELEVEN: March 23- 29_

"Will these lessons never end!" Hermione threw down her quill and slammed her head on top of her arms. The dinner party had been moved, and now Severus was giving her even more work.

"Just be glad Lucius pushed the dinner party back." Snape set a cup of willow bark tea down next to her and began to rub her shoulders.

"I think I hate your friends." She mumbled into her arms.

"Good. They're not nice people." He kissed the back of her neck.

"They say you can judge a man's character by his friends." She turned her head slightly and sighed as he released the tension in her back. It was past eleven and she had just gotten around to the wizarding customs assignment. It was late March, and she had only just started revising for finials. Snape said she had plenty of time, but she ignored him.

"In that case get out of my rooms for your own safety." Snape's tone was light and he let his hand go lower into the back of her skirt to play with the top of her panties.

"If I leave, you won't get to try out that new whip." She hissed as he moved to her front and in between her legs.

"You may stay." The hands removed themselves and yanked her to her feet pushing her towards the bedroom.

"I thought so." She smirked as he lit a candle next to the bed and brought out her favorite silk scarves

_WEEK TWELVE: March 30 - April 5_

"This is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..." Snape tried to stop the sound from entering his ears by shoving his head under a couch pillow. It didn't work, and the irritating voice had been bellowing the damn muggle torture mantra for close to twenty minutes.

"MS. PENWRATH!" He threw the pillow at his wife and glared.

"Yes, Severus?" She looked at him in mock innocence.

"Stop. Singing. That. Song." For some reason Hermione was now immune to his glare. He resorted to The Tone. The one that made first years wet themselves.

"What song?" He couldn't believe it. The damn know-it-all had developed a resistance to The Tone as well.

"Hermione." He tried again. It had to work. He couldn't take any more of this.

"Not until you unfreeze Crookshanks." She gestured to her cat where he was propped up against the wall.

"..." Snape refused to comment. The animal had defiled his favorite dressing gown that morning and he had only found out after he returned from spending six hours brewing Lupin's Wolfsbane. The hex would wear off in a few days. And it was only mildly Dark...okay, the MOM considered it illegal, but really, they were only being overly dramatic about it. The pain was not that bad...

"...And they continued signing it forever just because, This is the song that doesn't end.." Hermione kept eye contact and raised the volume of her singing.

"You could give lessons to Lucius on torture." Snape grimaced as she got louder.

"..Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started..." She stood up and moved next to him and started shouting into his ear.

"Ennervate." Snape pointed his wand at the cat and roared the word. What made the hex Dark was the pain caused by staying frozen for a long period of time and the caster was the only one who could lift it before it wore off. He had intended to leave the cat alone as a lesson but that song was..

"...singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever..." Hermione moved back across the room and started signing again under her breath but Snape could still hear her.

"I thought you would stop if I undid my spell?" He kicked the revenge minded cat away from him and frowned.

"You weren't fast enough. Now it's stuck in my head. ...Just because this is the song that doesn't end.." She bent back over her arithmancy and made room for the animal on her lap.

"Angels and ministers of grace defend me." Snape once more tried to suffocate himself with a pillow.

_WEEK THIRTEEN: April 6- 12_

"Severus, how is Ms. Penwrath doing?" Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's office for a 'chat', as the headmaster liked to call them. In other words, it was interrogation time.

"Fine, Albus." Snape refused to fidget. He was not a child.

"I was surprised to find out you are letting her work on the potion for Voldemort with you." The old man's eyes twinkled over time.

"She is the only student outside of Mr. Malfoy I feel comfortable placing in the same room with a cauldron. Her intelligence is far superior to most of the rabble that inhabit these walls."

"Now Severus, not everyone is a potion's genius." Albus' tone held a slight edge of steel.

Snape glared. "Nor is my wife. In fact I believe she is an arithmancy genius." Snape smirked.

Albus chuckled. "I should have known you'd only marry someone with your level of intelligence. And in a different subject."

"True. I would not be able to handle constant competition in my chosen subject INSIDE my own workroom." Severus shivered.

"How is Harry holding up under the training?" Albus' eyes were twinkling and he was grinning from ear to ear as he changed the subject. Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The headmaster only made that kind of an abrupt subject change when he wanted to throw someone off guard.

"Better than I expected." Snape had seen Potter exit the office right before he entered. He had looked far too happy. He knew the old man had 'chatted' with the boy as well, and of course the talk had been pleasant for the perfect little savior. Snape rarely had a pleasant summons, to either of his masters. He scowled.

"Good, good. Lemon Drop?" The headmaster cheerfully extended a bowl of the candy.

"No." Snape just wanted to get back to his rooms. If he had calculated correctly Hermione would be in the mood for something adventurous tonight. He had charted the occurrence of her 'spontaneous' sexual courage and found a pattern. He was looking forward to testing his hypothesis after his meeting with Albus.

"Tea?"

"No." The old wizard knew just what his potion master had in mind for the evening, Snape surmised, as the teacup replaced the lemon drops.

"Canary Cream?"

"Albus." Now Severus was through. Enough was enough.

"Yes, Severus?" All innocence. Damn the man.

"What do you WANT!"

Albus simply twinkled harder. "I want to tell Remus about Harry's training."

Snape jumped to his feet. "NO! Too many people already know about this. The more who are privy to the fact that Potter isn't really turning Dark the greater the chance for the Dark Lord to find out."

"Remus can be trusted." The blue eyes hardened and returned the potion master's glare.

Snape sighed and sat back down. "I know he can be. But what I'm worried about is overheard conversations, unintentionally dropped hints, torture."

Dumbledore sighed as well. "I understand. But Remus has already come to me about Harry. Mr. Potter has missed several of his normal DADA meetings with Remus. And we both know he's been presenting the symptoms of involvement in Dark Arts. Remus is worried about him. He thinks Harry should be sent away from here to get away from whatever is influencing him. He doesn't suspect you, but he thinks something is up."

"Fine. Tell the werewolf. But if word of this gets out and I survive it, his Wolfsbane will be less than quality."

Albus grinned and let the twinkle replace the hard edge in his eyes once more.

"Can I leave now?" Snape made sure he interjected weariness into his voice without approaching a whine.

"Of course, give Hermione my best." The old man twinkled like crazy and grinned again. "Oh and Severus, whatever you made for her hair is doing a wonderful job." Snape smirked. "And try to keep the love marks under the clothing this time." Snape would have blushed, but he killed that instinct long ago. "Last month you had half the students and faculty in an uproar. Of course I do believe Mr. Weasley won a considerable amount on his bet that you would eventually show a red patch." Now Snape did color. He had tried everything to hide that mark. Hermione had simply laughed at him. It was on the back of his neck, she said. No one would see it. No one until a sudden gust of wind had mysteriously found its way into the Great Hall and pushed his hair out the way. He suddenly suspected that the headmaster might have been responsible instead of Hermione.

Severus left for the dungeons grumbling about nosy, crazy old men.

He was pleasantly surprised to find his wife in the midst of a self-induced orgasm when he opened his bedroom door.

_WEEK FOURTEEN: April 13 - 19_

"I can't believe the party is next week." Hermione was placing her new dress robes in the wardrobe. They had just returned from a trip to Hogsmeade in honor of the coming 'party'.

"You'll do fine, Hermione." Snape was not looking forward to the event. The dinner was to be followed by a Dark Revel, and he would be forced to leave Hermione in the company of the other inner-wives, alone.

"You think so?" Hermione was nervous. She had worked hard preparing, but...

"You've worked hard." The words mirrored her own thoughts but did little to reassure her.

"That doesn't mean anything." She backed away from the wardrobe and found her husband's arms coming around her.

"You are more than ready for this." He rested his head on hers and held her tightly.

"What if I forget something? What if I accidentally insult someone? What if Pansy wears the same robes as..."

"Hermione." He hugged her closer. The child was so nervous she was trembling.

"Yes?" Even her voice was shaky.

"Breathe." He hissed into her ear.

"Oh, right." She tensed, then relaxed in his arms.

"It will be fine." Snape told himself to believe that as well.

"I know, but..."

"No buts. This is just a dinner party." He reassured himself of that too, but knowing it was so much more.

"Then why the months of prep work?" Hermione turned in his grasp and looked him in the eye.

"Dinner is always an adventure at the Malfoy estate." Snape let the words hang.


	11. Maestoso

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED  
Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.  
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

_Author notes: The idea that if you touch your wand to your Dark Mark the silver mask and black robes will appear isn't mine. I can't remember where I read it, but I completely stole it. After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? If you can tell me who I took this from I'll be more than happy to thank the author and give proper credit._

_The description of the initiation of a new Deatheater is not meant to offend any practicing witches out there who use standard phrases like those I put down here. My point was for it to seem blasphemous and a backward kind of circle. They enter without perfect love and trust, they enter in total submission. I wanted it to seem WRONG. I do not mean to offend._

_Severus expounds some good old-fashioned existentialist ideas in here. I borrowed from a dumbed down explanation of Albert Camus' theory. Not meant to be taken wholly as existentialist, just have a little of that feel._

_And yes, for all you fellow Shakespeare nuts, I have Shakespeare puns and corrupted dialog in this one!_

_By the way, Gwendreath is a real town according to the computer. If I messed up on the climate forgive a poor Indiana born and raised girl. I haven't the money to do research abroad, but I would if I could._

_There is a quote given by Remus to Severus in here that was said by Prof. Murray about Gandhi. One of my betas's emailed me a link to a wonderful picture that had the quote written on it. It was simply a great Sev/Herm. Fanart. Since wouldn't allow for links, you'll have to ask to get it._

_Lastly, some of this may seem a little out of character for you. Remember we have only seen little glimpses of Severus in public from JKR. Who knows what he is like in private. And Hermione has been with him for months now; you can only keep the walls up for so long...and I've tried to show their relationship growing. They've moved into a friendship close enough that they understand each other and Severus has begun to behave like he has never had a chance to before. He's showing his inner self. Deal with it._

**Chapter Eleven: Maestoso**

"Dinner is always an adventure at the Malfoy estate." That phrase was now an almost constant mantra in the Snape Living Quarters. Severus was not nearly as relaxed about the little dinner party as he tried to make Hermione believe. He also had the sneaking suspicion she knew that. The party was Saturday; they only had five more days to get ready.

Severus paced his office. He knew what would happen at the 'dinner'. First there would be a long drawn out meal with far too many courses to actually be eaten and rounds of meaningless small talk and innuendo. Then a good number of the women would discretely retire to throw it all up. Next would come more small talk and brandy. Following far too much alcohol the men would leave the women and go to the Dark Revel. There they would torture, rape, maim, kill, brutalize, terrorize, and basically have a good Deatheater time of it. Severus paused his pacing and leaned against his desk.

The Dark Revel he could handle. It would be far from his first. He would just stick to the sidelines and not comment. He'd take a muggle or two for experiments after everyone was to out of it to realize that his 'test subjects' never made it back and their bodies would never be found. The Revel was not concerning Severus. The Revel was old habit - but the women. That was something he knew nothing of.

It was different when the wives attended the Inner-Circle Revels. They would participate, willingly or not, in the sex games. Then if they pleased everyone they got to help torture and terrorize the captives. Now things were different. The Inner-Wives were no longer forced to participate; in fact the Dark Lord discouraged their attendance at the Revels. Severus suspected it had to do with Lily Evans. Voldemort had always thought witches were less powerful than wizards. His defeat by a mudblood witch had been an unforeseen possibility to the Dark Lord. Since his resurrection, Voldemort had maintained the party line of wizard superiority but had kept his distance from witches effectively excluding several from their chief form of entertainment.

If rumor and the grumblings Severus himself had heard were true, some of the wives were not happy in their exclusion from the games. As he had told Hermione, some of the wives enjoyed the chance to bed their husbands' rivals in public without fear of retribution. And more enjoyed the perk of equal time to indulge their sadistic pleasures on helpless muggles. Severus had talked with Lucius about what Hermione could expect in detail via the flow the day before. According to the aristocrat many of the women had taken up bating one another into duels to pass the time during the Revels. Severus hoped he was joking, one could never quite tell with Lucius.

Hermione had really only begun Dark Arts training. Soren had thought her a bit, but nothing that could be considered truly Dark, just some mildly questionable hexes. Her adventures with Harry had added to that knowledge, but again the curses and hexes were light compared with what Severus knew the other wives would use. He had stepped up her and Harry's training in the hope that it would prove enough to keep her from harm. The other wives would not dare to kill her, but he did not want to see her spend days in the infirmary.

He resumed his pacing. The wandless training he had promised her had progressed nicely the past few months, as the plethora of objects that had been hurled at his head recently testified to. Not everyone could do wandless magic; he had recognized the ability in both Hermione and Harry during their first few years at the school. Harry had taken to it far quicker than Hermione, but Severus thought the girl now had a firm grasp on the basics. But would the wandless ability in combination with the few spells he had had time to teach her be enough for her to defend herself from the other wives?

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. It was time for more of the extra-circular lessons. Severus picked up his plans for the evening's tutorial. He hoped the two Gryffindors could keep pace...

The next day brought even more stress to the potions master. An owl arrived from his parents during breakfast. Snape had sneered at the creature, gabbed the note and stormed off to his rooms. Hermione followed him at a distance. Severus unrolled the scroll and swore. The note attached simply read:

_We expect you at Snape Hall for the Beltane Holidays. Bring the witch._

_Mother._

Hermione looked over his shoulder. "It can't be that bad can it?" Severus simply looked at her. "Okay, what will be so bad?"

"We have a 'party' with the Malfoy's on Saturday, than next Thursday you have to be inspected by my mother. That is what is so bad." Severus looked wearily at his wife. "She had to pick Beltane. It's not like we DO anything for the holiday. As a matter of fact the village even ignores it. We have never been a religious family."

Hermione hugged him from behind. "It'll be okay. What's the worst she can do?"

"Hex you seven ways from a month of Sundays." His voice was dry. Hermione came around the front of his chair and looked him in the eye. It seemed the summons to his ancestral home bothered him more than he would let on and she wanted to know why.

"Severus, what is it? You have said yourself that your mother only wants the family continued. I doubt she'd harm your wife, at least not until an heir had been produced. What is really bothering you about this?"

Severus gave a rather humorless chuckle. "Did you ever wonder why I joined the Deatheaters?"

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Yes, but I assumed you'd tell me when you were ready. It wasn't because of your family was it? As I understood it your parents were close to disowning you after your arrest."

Severus nodded. "Yes, mother was. Father, well father has trouble remembering what decade it is. Mother was the one who raised me. She was the one who took me to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾. Mother was always there. Mother and her expectations. Mother and her demands. Mother and her 'you can do better than that's'. Mother and her 'you know you're not really trying, how could you with a muggle born witch ahead of you in class standing'. Mother and her disappointment." Severus' eyes had grown dark with the remembered pain. "Nothing was ever good enough for that woman.

"My OWLS for instance were incredibly high, very close to yours, only the distribution was a bit different. But that didn't satisfy my mother. My end of terms grades were one point behind Lily Evans. I did not hear the end of it all summer. Than sixth year I stopped trying. I couldn't handle it anymore, not with Lucius gone and the incident at the Shrieking Shack. I didn't have any friends left at Hogwarts and my own parents were useless when it came to listening to teenage problems. I slipped to third in class standing, behind Remus Lupin and Evans.

"Mother told me if I didn't get first in seventh year I would not have my university costs covered and I would no longer be welcome in Snape Hall. She'd throw me out and take my first born male child and raise it to be worthy of the Snape name, much like Soren planed to do to you. She had the connections to do it, Hermione. So when Lucius told me he took the Mark and that he'd finally freed himself of his father, who was quite like my mother, I considered where my loyalties should lay for the first time.

"Then in December of my seventh year, it happened. I got an owl from the Dark Lord _inviting_ me to join him. Once the invitation comes it is join or die. So I joined. Lucius' father had mysteriously disappeared a year after he took the Mark. I made sure Mother and Father would not go the same way, but I also made sure they knew that if any action was taken to make good on mother's threat they would face the wrath of the Deatheaters."

Hermione didn't say anything for a few moments. Then she slowly asked her question, "So you had considered joining before the invitation came?" Snape nodded. "But you hadn't approached the Dark Lord." Snape once more nodded. "Once the invitation came you didn't have a choice. Even if you hadn't contemplated taking the Mark before, your options would not have changed once that owl delivered its message. You had no choice, Severus."

Snape stood up quickly and Hermione fell back on her heels and tried not to fall all the way backward. "That is not the point. I threatened my mother's life all those years ago! I joined a band of killers to avoid her! How do I walk back in to the Hall and say 'ello mum. Nice to see you. Oh this is my wife, and yes I have my MASTER'S permission!"

"Severus calm down. It won't be that bad."

"Hermione, you are far too optimistic." Severus sat back down heavily. "Tell me something to cheer me up, anything."

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him and grinned. The two had developed a little game over the last two months. When one of them was upset the other would start telling amusing stories to cheer the other up. Snape regaled Hermione with the inner workings of the Staff Room and told her all about McGonagall's obsession with collecting hairnets of all things. Hermione had revealed the truth of the Golden Trio's adventures in previous years, with the agreement that no points could be taken after the fact. She had also been keeping him apprised of the student scandals and great love affairs. Lately she seemed to be doing much more story telling than her husband. The stress of the school year combined with his duties as a spy made his life hell.

"Harry was so distracted in Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid actually took five points."

"I know that. It was all over the staff room." Severus snipped and glared.

"Yes, but do you know WHY Harry wasn't listening?" Hermione grinned from ear to ear.

Severus perked up. "Do tell. Hagrid said the boy was simply starring off into space. He thought for a minute he was having a vision."

"Oh I'm sure he was. A vision of Malfoy's arse. And you're becoming a gossip."

Severus blinked. "Potter was...at Draco's...Merlin. And I am not gossiping. This is useful blackmail material."

She snorted. "As if you'd use it. You KNOW what I'd have to do if you did." Hermione smiled and went to gather her books. "We had best be getting to class."

Severus grunted and stood as well. "Are you sure Potter was looking at Malfoy?"

"Positive. Ron had a fit. Harry won't talk about it, but I think he's finally realized he might not be entirely straight."

"About time. I think the rest of Hogwarts figured that out weeks ago when he blushed as Lupin hugged him after the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match."

"Yeah, poor Prof. Lupin thought he'd done something wrong until I talked to him. Harry had just bolted after the hug. Lupin thought Harry didn't like him. You should have seen his expression when I explained it was the exact opposite. Seems he knows what Harry's going through, though. I've been hinting to Harry that he should talk to the professor."

"Remus was the only openly homosexual student from our year. If anyone can understand what is going on in Potter's head it's the werewolf. Do you think Draco knows about his admirer?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes he knows. I think he's flattered, but not interested. He's been a little off lately, the last couple of weeks. Not as many snappy comebacks and very few insults. He seems to be..I don't know..."

Severus snorted. "Draco not interested in shagging something? The world must have stopped moving. I swear there isn't a student over the age of thirteen in Slytherin or Ravenclaw that hasn't been in his bed."

"He was half way through Hufflepuff at the end of March."

Severus shook his head. "Lucius was never like that. Oh the man indulged himself, but not to the point where he became a whore."

"Malfoy isn't a whore. He pays instead of being paid."

"That is terrible, Hermione." Severus tried to hide his amusement but Hermione knew him to well.

"Thank you." The girl grinned, half curtsied, and headed for the door.

"Insufferable know-it-all."

"Greasy git."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Severus moved to block her exit.

"We have class." Hermione glanced longingly at the bedroom then brushed past her husband on her way to Transfiguration.

"Damn." Severus slammed his chamber door and swept off to his potions classroom for another day of teaching potentially life saving information to a bunch of dunderheads and morons.

Later that day Lupin corned him to ask about the DADA/DA lessons. Severus promised to bring his lesson plans by later on in the week.

-

As promised, Severus walked towards Lupin's office with the stack of parchments requested for Hermione and Harry's extra defense training later that week. As he neared the room he heard voices speaking quietly. He paused just outside and quickly cast an invisibility spell when he heard Draco Malfoy's normally confidant drawl coming from inside. Instead of the usual silky tones and haughty superiority the boy's voice sounded tired and more than a little resigned. Severus cautiously moved so he could peer inside the partially opened door.

The werewolf was sitting on his desk and Draco was occupying a cushioned chair in front of it. The blond child seemed to be at ease in the room and it looked as if he had spent more than a little time in the small cluttered office.

"I don't know what to do, Professor."

"What is it Draco? You've been here for an hour and I still don't know what is wrong."

Draco sighed and looked at a spot above and to the left of the DADA instructor's shoulder. "I can't..."

Remus moved off the desk and crouched next to the chair. "You can't what? Draco, I promise whatever it is I won't judge you. What has happened? Can I help?"

"If I tell you, you'll go to Dumbledore or Snape. I can't risk it, I'm sorry." The boy moved his gaze from the wall to the floor opposite the werewolf. He almost looked ashamed.

"Draco Malfoy when we started this I swore I wouldn't reveal anything we discussed. You needed someone to talk to, that you could trust. I have never gone back on that oath and I am not about to start. What is it?"

The boy paused. Snape was intrigued. This was not normal Malfoy behavior. Draco raised his head and looked his professor in the eye. "Saturday I am expected home."

Remus looked confused. "That is rather unusual for the middle of the school year. Do you need help getting permission?"

"No, and that is the problem. Father already got the Headmaster and Professor Snape to agree." Once more his eyes broke contact and studied an invisible flaw on the stone wall.

"Than what is the problem?" Remus put his hand on the boy's shoulder and tried to get him to look up.

"I don't want to do it." Draco's voice was small, Severus had trouble hearing it. The gray eyes looked lost and the child's shoulders slumped a bit in his seat.

"Go home; you don't want to go home? Why not, I thought you missed your father?" Remus carefully schooled his voice to hide his confusion and growing curiosity.

"I do...but...I don't want to do it Professor!" The blond almost shouted the last part.

Remus looked at the shivering boy. He was clutching his left arm and holding it as close to him as possible. "Oh my god. He's making you take the Mark at the party isn't he." It wasn't a question.

Draco nodded and blinked back a few tears. Severus could do nothing but gape. If he revealed his presence the boy would run. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He should have guessed that was the reason for Draco's summons home. Neither Albus nor himself had considered the possibility when they received Lucius' request for Draco to come with Severus for the party. They had assumed it was simply so the family could see one another and Draco could put in an appearance at his fiancée's first gala event - Pansy was working with Narcissa on organizing the dinner before the Revel. In reality Pansy was receiving all her training on running the house from Lucius, but that was strictly to be kept inside the family. Narcissa's 'condition' was a private affair. Severus could not believe how upset the boy was getting, he had assumed the child was truly eager for the Mark, he always appeared to be. The gray eyes were darting around and his posture was purely defensive. If the child tried to get his left arm closer to his body it would meld itself into his chest.

Remus sat down on the floor. "Well you just won't go home. If you don't go home you can't get Marked."

Snape cursed Gryffindors. It was never that easy.

"If only it was that easy, Professor Lupin. If I don't go not only will I be on You-Know-Who's to kill list, but Father will be punished. Severely punished and not by just the Dark Lord. If a child of the Inner Circle refuses the Mark the parents are held accountable. If He can't get to me, He'll kill my mother at least if not my father. Examples must be set. I can't do that to them."

"What kind of a parent would offer their child the Mark, Draco? Are they worth it? Not to mention you're two years younger than the standard age for such a thing."

"It's not like father got up one morning, apparated to his master's feet and asked for me to be Marked! Father may be many things, but he is not cruel to me. He doesn't want me to go through what he has. Do you know that I haven't had a single lesson in the Dark Arts? Not one. I've never seen the dungeons under the house, even though father spends enormous amounts of time in them. I know what goes on under my feet, Professor. I can FEEL the despair wafting up those steps, but I've never walked down them. Father would not allow it.

"Father doesn't want to see me come home bloody from a Revel, half my blood, half my victims. He doesn't want to see me turn into a cruel and sadistic monster lacking in human decency and care. He certainly doesn't want to see me hit with the Cruciatus for not managing the impossible for that insane git of a Dark Wizard. He knows what he has become and he would spare me that. But he doesn't have a choice. I join or I die. What the Dark Lord wants he will have." Draco sounded defeated, his eyes hallow and his posture limp.

"There must be something we can do. Maybe if you talk to Prof. Snape he can figure something out."

Draco snorted. "I don't fancy marrying him, besides he already has a spouse. His marriage to the Lady Penwrath is the only time he has ever, EVER, been able to get someone around the Dark Lord's wishes. And that was not really against His wishes. Snape was GIVEN Granger. Besides, I know you have to realize that he's not exactly a safe person to talk to about not wanting to join this particular organization."

Remus looked positively ill. "I don't know what to tell you, Draco. There has to be a way out of this."

"There isn't Professor, not one I am willing to take at any rate."

"Than why did you come tonight?"

Draco turned to again stare at the wall. "I needed to talk about it. You are the only one who listens to me, the only one I can trust with this, the only one who can understand." He looked back at his only confidant and the grey eyes seemed to bore into the werewolf. "My classmates have all picked sides, but you are neutral as far as I am concerned. I know that one day we may meet on a battlefield and than this unconditional support will be sadly absent, for both of us. But now I am still a student and you will not do anything to harm me until you have lost hope.

"Perhaps I can be of some use even after the Mark. If I manage to hear anything, and I tell you, will you pass it on to Dumbledore for me? I don't want him to know whom it is from..."

Remus nodded sadly. "That is the least I can do, Draco. But don't take any chances to find out information. Being a new recruit, even with the automatic Inner Circle status your father gives you, you will be under suspicion. And I still don't see why I should understand this...insanity."

Draco smiled sadly. "You had no choice but to become what you are. I have no choice in what I will become. There is only one way to escape our fates, and neither of us has the courage to take it."

There was a pause of several minutes as Remus digested the analogy. Lycanthropy being equivalent to forced Markcation; it was a rather apt comparison. Both forced one to become a monster, but Remus at least knew that it wasn't his fault and that it could only happen once a month during the three-day transformation cycle. Then the second meaning of the words hit him. "Suicide is never the answer, Draco." Remus' voice was almost too quiet to hear.

Draco gave another sad smile, "That is what you ask of me when you tell me not to go. My Father would most likely be spared death for my infraction, but mother would not. She is of little value to anyone. And I would be hunted until I am found and tortured to insanity and beyond by every Deatheater, including my father, until the Dark Lord would see fit to grant me the reprieve of the Avada. That is always the fate of those who chose to deceive the Dark Lord. I do not fear the pain for myself, nor my own death -it is inevitable should I take either path-, but father could not curse me, and it would mean his execution for disobedience. So I must go."

"Draco.."

"It is alright Professor. Just please, when the war is over, tell everyone I didn't want to join Him. Tell them that I didn't have a choice. I doubt I'll survive spying on the bastard for long, if He doesn't kill me an auror will. I just want it known that the Malfoy family was not, is not, and will not be entirely Dark." Draco was once again blinking back tears.

Remus grabbed the boy into a hug, literally pulling him from the chair half onto the floor, half onto his lap. "You can cry, Draco. You don't have to hide the tears."

"I can't cry. Slytherin's don't cry. I can't...I can't...I..."

Remus grabbed his wand and with a murmured word turned Draco's student robes from Slytherin to Ravenclaw. "Just pretend Dragon, just pretend."

Draco gave a sob and his whole frame shook as the tears fell. Remus rocked him and held him close, one hand around his back, the other holding the blond head to his shoulder. "It's all right to cry, Draco, let it out. I know... it's all right. It's okay to be scared."

"I don't want to die Remus, and I don't want to what they do...I don't think I can do it. I can't kill people..."

"You'll make it Draco. You are strong, and I'll help you. I'll be here, all you have to do is hold on. We'll take Him out Draco, and when it ends I'll make sure they don't hurt you, either side."

"You can't promise that."

"No, but I swear I will do everything I can."

The boy cried till Severus doubted there was a drop of moisture left in his small frame. Remus held him until he quieted and long after. It seemed like hours later that the Malfoy heir pulled himself together and transfigured his robes back to normal. With a sad, bitter smile the sixth year left the office. Severus was reminded of his talk with Hermione, but this time there was no miracle solution, no way out.

Remus was left sitting on the floor staring into the flames of his fireplace. "You can come in now, Severus. I suppose you heard."

Severus banished his invisibility spell and stepped inside. He closed the door fully and placed the parchments on the rather unorganized desk.

"How did you know I was there, Lupin? And why didn't you use a Silencing Charm? If the wrong person heard that..."

Remus shook his head and kept staring into the dancing flames. "I can smell and hear anyone approaching. I let you stay and listen because I promised Draco I wouldn't reveal his true feelings to anyone. But someone besides me needs to know the boy isn't Dark. If something were to happen to me he would have no one to help him or protect him." Remus turned and looked at Severus with hope, "Can you do anything..." He didn't need to ask the rest. The answer was plain in the sadness Severus couldn't keep off his face.

"No Remus, I can't. They boy is right. He has no choice unless he is willing to sacrifice his family and his future." Severus spoke as he set up silencing wards. He trusted the werewolf's senses like he trusted Crookshanks alone in the kitchens, two equal heathen furballs when it came to things like espionage and cleaning up after themselves, as the cluttered office testified to.

"It's like Hermione all over again!" The despair in the werewolf's voice made Snape turn around sharply.

"Yes, but Hermione was never faced with the Mark personally, just a marriage to it. This is one of the rare occasions where a female has more options than the male."

"You can't just give up on him!"

Severus let his voice convey the frustration and anger that had building inside him for weeks. "Give up on him! The Slytherin's are my children werewolf. I would NEVER give up on them. Not a day goes by where I don't agonize over how to keep them from the Dark, what comments I can say that will help them to withstand the pressures from home or classmates but won't betray me. It kills me a little each day to know that I am holding back on teaching them things so that IF they go Dark it will be easier to 'handle' them. THAT is why I cuddle them Lupin, that is why I baby them and protect them. If they are not ready for the real world, they will be less of a threat. Just like the Gryffindors will be MORE prepared because they KNOW they can face me. I am fattening my own children up for slaughter and there is precious little I can do to change that. And then I have to hope that some will realize that the Dark Lord is not the way. And I have so little time to education them properly after their true loyalty is revealed. They need the skills I keep them from acquiring to survive and prosper, and I am years behind by that time. To top it all off, most of those who come to that conclusion I still lose. Like Draco, they have no choice."

"There are always choices."

"Life or Death, Lupin. To be or not to be. God is dead and these children have no hope."

"How can you say that? How can you believe that? If there is no hope what are we fighting for?"

Severus shook his head and knotted his fingers in his hair. "I don't think I know Lupin, I'm so use to the battle I have forgotten the reason." Snape sat wearily down in the chair Draco had sat in. "Or maybe the point of the fight is to exist, exist and rebel against the absurdity of it all."

Lupin looked at him, "You really do care about them don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being, werewolf. They are...more important than anything else. If I could give my life to spare Draco I would."

Remus' face took on a look of concentration as he thought for a moment. "That is why you were so willing to marry Hermione. You saw a chance to save one."

Snape nodded. "I explained it to Albus. I couldn't save the others, but her I could. At least I pray I have. There is still danger."

"But at least she has you to help her face it." Remus paused and almost fainted when he made the realization. "You've grow to love her haven't you?" The surprise on the man's face was startling and the weary DADA professor looked half appalled and half relieved by the situation.

Severus however did not agree with the assessment and gave a snort. "I've only been married to her for three months."

"Don't avoid the question. You love her don't you? Student or not, Gryffindor know-it-all or not, you love her -perhaps because she represents the hope that some can be saved- but regardless, you love her."

"I don't deserve to love her." The dark haired man imitated his student and refused to meet his colleague's eye.

"No one deserves to love Severus, you just do." Remus moved to comfort his guest and put a steadying hand on the black clad shoulder.

"I can't love." The potion master shrugged off the offending offer of friendship and compassion.

"No more than Draco can cry?" Lupin wasn't about to give up on this. Once he came to the conclusion that his almost friend was in love with Hermione, he had to make him admit it. If Severus never let himself believe the truth, than Hermione would never hear the words she needed to from him. The girl was far too young to go her entire life without hearing those important three words from her lover and husband.

"Remus." The dark voice held more than a hint of warning.

"Severus, there is no shame in it. I would hope you could love her, she needs to be loved. And you need to give that love and receive it back."

"She can't feel that for me." The velvet soft tone was resigned instead of angry this time and Remus mentally gave himself a pat on the back for undermining the walls the slytherin seemed to love to build around himself so quickly.

"I think she does, after all we've all seen the evidence that she'd doesn't find you repulsive." Lupin grinned and tried to poke the love bit barely visible on his friend's neck.

"Sex is not love." Snape growled out and shrugged his collar back into place, hiding the mark.

"It is a start."

"She is a sixteen year old. She'd fuck anything that moves if she was married to it and told it was okay."

"Not all teenagers are like Draco. Most have the ability to control their libido. And even if you don't believe she's come to love you, you can admit she's adapted well."

"We've grown accustomed to each other, nothing more."

"Love isn't always about harps and bells. You have done more than anyone could have wished to protect her, prepare her, and make her happy. That is love, Severus. Not candy and flowers or red arrows. And she does the same for you. Sometimes being 'accustomed' to a person is better than a wild romance. It certainly lasts longer." Severus grunted. "Answer me this, could you imagine life without her now?"

"I'd be free of that damn cat."

"But what about her? Could you stand to go back to an empty bed and silent rooms?"

Severus thought for a moment and his eyes appeared to being seeing something miles away instead of a werewolf barely three feet from him. When he spoke his voice was almost a whisper. "I'd miss her scent, her voice, and her damn humming. She's always humming when she studies."

Remus grinned. "There you have it. If you can't imagine life without her than you love her."

"I can't imagine life without the threat of the Dark Lord either, but I don't love him."

"Fine, live in denial about your marriage. Now go home, I'm sure the girl misses you to."

"Remus?" Severus wasn't about to fall for the change of subject or the prompt dismissal. The werewolf had been taking lessons from Albus, but he still lacked the Headmasters talent of making the deflection so subtle it was missed.

"Yes, Severus?"

"How did you become such a close confidant of Draco?"

Remus shuffled nervously. "He came to me at the start of term. He said he wanted to talk. At first he just asked me about class lessons, then about my lycanthropy. I remember he asked me if it hurt. When I told him it did he said he was sorry for it. From then on he opened up little by little. I think he just wanted someone to talk to besides his housemates and you. He doesn't know you're a spy, he can't trust you with things. But for some reason he trusts me. I can't tell you why, frankly I don't care so long as he does trust me. He needs to have a shoulder to cry on and mine can handle it. One day he asked if I would promise not to tell anyone what he was about to say. I promised and he told me all about his father being a Deatheater, as if I didn't know. I told him I already knew but that I'd keep silent on it, for his sake. He told me about his mother being out of it, and his father using Imperius to get her around in public. He told me about the good things and bad things of being the Malfoy Heir. He ranted about his arranged marriage to Parkinson...and tonight you saw what happened. I wish I could do something for him." There was a long pause as both wizards gathered their thoughts.

"You have, Remus. You made it possible for him to cry." Now it was Severus' turn to offer comfort with a hand on a shoulder. Just as had been done to him, Remus backed away from the touch.

"Why can't a Slytherin cry?" Lupin gave a pointed look and waited for an answer.

"Snakes don't have tear ducts." Severus turned to the door and tried to get out. An arm held in front of him stopped his exit.

"You're not all snakes."

"But to the public we have to appear to be. There are rules for life in Slytherin. Number One, Slytherins never turn their back on their housemates, at least from their own year. Solidarity in public is critical to the survival of the house. Number Two, never show weakness, and if one of the others can't help it, hide it from outsiders. Shield the weaker of the house with the strong so that to all appearances there IS no weakness. Crying is showing emotion, emotion can be exploited, so emotion is a weakness, thus crying is not allowed. And Number Three, remember that no matter what anyone says about you, retain your self worth and follow what YOU believe."

"Good rules, for the most part. But Severus, you need to work on the last one yourself. You are worth more than you give yourself credit for."

"No Lupin, the third rule has made my life hell. For the third rule I became I spy, for the third rule..."

"For the third rule you fight." Severus looked skeptical but Remus only smiled reassuringly. "Be careful in dealing with a man who cares nothing for sensual pleasures, nothing for comfort or praise or promotion, but is simply determined to do what he believes to be right. He is a dangerous and uncomfortable enemy because his body, which you can always conquer, gives so little purchase over his soul."

"You didn't write that."

"No, Prof. Murray did."

"Well it doesn't fit exactly. I do crave promotion."

"And praise, Severus. Whether you will admit it or not it hurts you that no one can know of your sacrifice. But yet you do it, without the belief that you will ever get credit for the LARGE part you will play in the downfall of Voldemort. That is what matters, you are willing to die in the darkness where no one can see or hear you, and no one will ever know what you did, simply for you ideals. That makes you strong, dangerous, but strong."

Severus simply stood there for a moment then nodded and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. Something about all this was making him worried. He couldn't quite figure it out until it hit him. " Remus, he is a student."

"I know that."

"I don't doubt your knowledge of it, I am reminding you. Don't go where this is headed. As I have said, my Slytherins are my children. I don't take kindly to having them entangled with my colleagues."

"Severus Snape I have no intention of molesting Draco Malfoy!"

"I know you would never do anything he did not wish, Remus. But he is a child, remember that."

"You married his classmate."

"I had no choice in that. And Hermione is special."

"So is Draco."

The two glared at each other for a moment then Lupin sat back down behind his desk and Severus retook his seat.

"I can't go there, Severus, even if I wanted to, which I don't. The Ministry..."

-

After Severus left the werewolf he bolted to the Headmaster's office. He found Albus calmly sipping tea, as usual.

"Now Severus, before you start yelling about whatever it is that is bothering you, congratulations."

"What for?"

"For managing to scare 5 students to the point of tears on the way here without even noticing that you passed any." The old man smiled and passed Snape a cup of tea.

"This is not the time for jokes, Albus. We have a problem."

"Oh dear, I do not like it when you say that my boy. It usually means trouble is brewing." The elderly wizard giggled at his pun and Severus rolled his eyes. It was just his luck he caught the old man on a particularly jovial day.

"That would be because I only say it when there IS trouble." Severus grimaced as the chair he was sitting in got bumpy in response to its occupant upsetting the owner of the office. Severus hated enchanted furniture.

Albus sat back and wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose knocking his glasses askew. "What is it this time?" His voice sounded far more tired then Snape cared to contemplate. Snape hated doing this to his old friend. Albus had such few moments of true happiness; to ruin one was never a kind thing.

"We are delivering Draco to the Dark Lord on Saturday. His father's request to have me take him along to the party extends to the Revel where the Dark Lord intends to initiate him."

The older wizard's face became more pained. "If we had known..."

"We could have come up with a reason to turn down Lucius' request. As is, we can not go back on our word without raising suspension. The Revel is little more than 24 hours away; there is not time to plan an event large enough to warrant keeping the boy. Most injuries that it would be safe to inflict on him can be cured in moments by Pomfrey, even if she does like to keep students around the infirmary for a while, Draco would be able to go home. Anything bad enough to require an extended stay in the hospital wing is likely to turn the boy against us, he doesn't like pain much."

"How did you learn he was to take the Mark? Did he tell you?"

"No." Severus related his eavesdropping and subsequent conversation with Lupin.

"So the boy and his father are both against this and it is Voldemort who is insisting."

Severus nodded, "But there is little they can do about it. If both want to live, the boy will take the Mark."

Albus slumped in his chair, "I hate feeling this powerless."

"I know, but we can be there for the child. Help him find reasons to go on, and help make excuses to be unavailable to the Dark Lord. Perhaps if I involve him with the Potter Plot the Dark Lord would think he was suitably occupied and leave him alone. Regardless of that, Draco will have to remain distant from the majority of the Deatheater Activities to remain here at school and out of suspicion. He can't leave the grounds without you knowing and if he starts sneaking out whenever there is a Deatheater Raid it would be obvious what was happening. Not to mention the MOM will be able to tell if he uses magic during the summer, Malfoy Manor may have wards deflecting the underage wizard charms but any attacks will take place in the outside world were the charms will reactivate. He'll be under the same restrictions as I am during school, he'll only be able to attend sporadic summonings and the summer will be open only for educational and research duties not muggle hunting. What I can't figure out is why the Dark Lord is doing this so soon? Draco can't really be of any use."

Albus frowned. "We'll figure it out eventually, hopefully not to late. All of this might work until graduation, but what do we do after that? If Draco doesn't want the Mark we can't let him become something he doesn't want to be."

"We'll have to come up with a reason to keep him here." Severus sighed. "Perhaps I can take him on as an apprentice. But that would place him in danger should my cover ever be blown."

"I'll think about our options, we have over a year till we need worry. You should talk with the boy before Saturday night. Tell him the truth about what you are. If he's willing to spy he needs to know what it entails. Also let Hermione know what is going on. She will realize something different is happening and it is best tell her before she tries to find out herself. She might draw attention to you."

Snape shook his head. "I don't like so many people knowing about my role, Albus. And the less people who know about Draco the better. I can't tell him you know, or how I found out either if I want Remus to keep the boy's trust."

"You'll think of a way, Severus. You have my complete confidence."

"Thank you." Severus spoke with dry sacarasm and turned to leave.

"One last thing, how is he planning on having Draco hide the Dark Mark? With the boy living in a dorm and taking communal showers it will be obvious."

"Since the Mark resists glamour charms I assume Draco will have to be careful to shower late at night or early in the morning. A good strong visual blocking charm might work to cut off view of him entirely while he changes cloths for quidditch. As for daily activity, he can always resort to muggle make-up, after it heals enough of course." The headmaster nodded and Severus left to find his wife.

He ran into Draco first and made a snap decision.

"Draco, come with me." Severus grabbed the boy's robes and forced him into his chambers. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading with her back to the door when they came in.

"Severus, could you help me with..." Hermione turned and saw they had company. "Malfoy."

Snape snarled. "Hermione, Draco, stop this feud for a moment. I only want to have this conversation one time."

Severus checked his wards while Draco and Hermione settled into the couch as far apart as possible. When he finished the wards, Snape then scanned the two students to make sure they were who they appeared to be. Satisfied with his precautions, Severus started in.

"I don't want a word from either of you till I finish. Understood." Both nodded, looking apprehensive. "Draco, I know why you are coming with us Saturday. The Dark Lord intends to give you the Mark." He ignored his wife's gasp. "I also know you don't want to take it. No, I did not hear this from Lupin, but you really should consider casting silencing charms. This time it was only me listening in the corridor, thank Merlin."

Draco paled and Hermione looked at her 'cousin'. Draco ignored her and kept his eye on his head of house. "So are you turning me in?" His voice may have lacked its customary confident drawl but the set of his chin indicated he wouldn't go down without a fight should Snape chose to inform a certain dark wizard of his less then complete allegiance.

Severus gave a small smile. "No boy, I am not." Severus caught Hermione's eye. She looked skeptical but nodded for him to go on. "You see Draco; I am not loyal to the Dark Lord either. I spy for Dumbledore. Hermione and I aren't trying to turn Harry Potter; we are simply giving a cover story to keep the Dark Lord from trying to kill Harry for a while."

Draco looked at the two for a moment, "So...so, is there anything you can do to help me?"

Severus looked at the floor before meeting his student's eyes. "Nothing you haven't thought of I'm sure. The hospital wing is out, to predictable and the Dark Lord would simply reschedule. We can't take our consent for a visit back, besides it would just happen on vacation instead of now."

"I understand, sir. Thank you for telling me the truth." Draco got up to leave, his face a stone mask.

"Draco?"

Hermione's voice pulled him back into the room. "Yes, Penwrath?"

"Draco, if you need to talk...well I'm sure Severus here will be willing to listen, and so will I. Not that I have much of an idea about what you're going through...but sometimes an ear helps."

Severus nodded his agreement and the Slytherin 6th year looked at them for a moment and left. He was still missing his normal arrogant confidence, but knowing his Head of house was not against him and was in fact willing to help him, elevated much of the child's worries. The door opened and then closed behind the blond.

"Tell me the full story, Severus." Hermione's tone was demanding as she started questioning him. After he related the full encounter with Lupin, again, he waited for the girl's response. "Merlin, that poor boy. You will help him won't you?"

"Of course. My Slytherins are my children Hermione, and like I told Lupin, I do what I can for them. I will look out for Draco. I am in good standing in the Inner Circle. If I make my allegiance with Draco clear, that in addition to his father's position should keep him safe from the others. What worries me is why this is happening now and not in two years."

"I don't know, husband. I don't know." Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and set to work on a large equation. "But I promise I'll find out."

-

Saturday was windy and cold, typical for mid-April in Gwendreath where Malfoy Manner resided. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter against herself and leaned into Severus as they walked from the apparation point up to the large doors. Unlike Ravenshire, which had quaintness under riding the richness, Malfoy Manner was like walking into a different world. The doors opened up to show a grand entryway to rival Hagia Sophia in its full glory. Gilded morals ran the length of the arched ceiling and the floors were of the purest white marble. The grand staircase reminded Hermione of the muggle movie Gone With the Wind, except Twelve Oaks would have looked like a shack in comparison.

Hermione refused to let her eye wander. Severus glanced down and nodded with satisfaction. He had tried to instill in her the necessity of NOT appearing impressed with the décor; that was its purpose, to make people ill at ease. Lucius swept out from a side parlor and greeted his friend.

"Severus! You made it! Is Draco..."

Draco came out from behind his professor and grimly embraced his father. Hermione almost missed the whispered exchange.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't..." Lucius looked almost sick.

"I know, father." The boy tried to instill confidence into his voice, for which Lucius was grateful.

"You shouldn't have come." The father held his son's gaze.

"I couldn't leave you to face the consequences. I will...survive, that is what we do best isn't it, survive?" Lucius nodded but didn't comment. The two blondes quickly separated as Narcissa came out from a side room. It was rather clear that she was already under the Imperius, she merely nodded to her son and barely acknowledged the two guests.

"I do wish you would let mother out once in a while, father. I'm sure she can't cause too much trouble tonight." Draco sneered.

"I know you like to converse with her, Draco, but tonight is to important to have her running around drunk and insulting people. Leave her be." Lucius glanced at his wife and a clear look of disgust and loathing crossed his face so fast Hermione almost missed it. Then she realized it wasn't directed at the elder women, but at Pansy Parkinson who was silently trailing behind. She surmised that was also the cause of Draco's sneer. "I would love to leave her _unsupervised_. It takes a considerable amount of concentration to keep her in line. But I'm afraid I have no choice this evening."

Severus snorted. That meant the Dark Lord had ordered Lucius to make sure his wife didn't interfere with Draco taking the Mark. Narcissa was not only a raving lunatic -from to many years of Dark Revels-, but she was also devoted to her son, in her moments, however brief, of lucidity. It seemed the only time she was capable of coherent speech or action was when Draco was with her. She was VERY protective of her only offspring and had screamed from the roof of the manner that her son would never bare the Dark Mark, quite literally screamed it last September as he left for Hogwarts.

Lucius summed a house-elf to take their cloaks and lead them into the side parlor he had exited. A number of Deatheaters and their families were already there. Severus left Hermione with a group of the younger wives and moved to engage Avery in a conversation about the new binding spells the man had been working on. While annoying, Dark Revels usually meant Dumbledore would get a better report on individual Deatheaters' progress on their assignments then from a summoning.

Severus almost sighed in relief when he heard Hermione's amused chuckle mingled with several other feminine giggles from the across the room. He could tell the laugh was fake, but no more so than the other women. He even doubted anyone else could tell, with perhaps the exception of Draco. They were the only ones in the room to have ever heard her real laugh and Draco only from a distance.

The blond heir was himself keeping to the sidelines. He was avoiding the other children present, all too young for Hogwarts. He also made no move to join the adult discussions of either the women, men, or the smaller mixed groups. His eyes scanned the room as if looking for an exit. Severus caught Lucius' eye and they shared a pained look. No matter what Lupin thought about Lucius Malfoy the werewolf would never have been able to mistake the dread in the man's face. Lucius was normally the life of a Revel; tonight he barely managed to be an expectable host.

The group moved to the dinning room when a small timid house-elf entered and told them dinner was served. It was a testimony to the mood of the Malfoys that no one bothered to hex the creature when it tripped on its ripped pillowcase on the way out the door.

Severus took his seat next to Hermione and was pleased to see her using the proper utensils in the correct order. The absurd number of forks had always been a bane of his dinner experiences and he was glad to see she didn't seem to have such a problem. As predicted, dinner involved even more small talk and several veiled insults at his young wife. Mrs. Nott went so far as to call her a 'genetic abnormality'. Severus managed to keep a straight face as his wife's hand disappeared under the table. A few moments later Mrs. Nott leapt up with her robes on fire with a strange blue flame. Worse yet the water her husband hastily conjured to put the flames out had no effect. Severus curbed his laughter but almost lost it when he saw the look that passed between Lucius and Hermione. His friend smiled and raised his glass to the girl as everyone else's attention was on the now rolling Mrs. Nott. Hermione returned the grin and saluted her host in similar fashion. Severus' hopes that perhaps one day he might make the two amiable associates if not friends increased.

The rest of the meal passed without further incident. The other wives held their tongues and only glared at the new member of their social circle. Hermione took it all in stride and returned the dark looks with confident smirks and an easy wit. Draco remained silent once more and only picked at his food. Lucius patted his son's arm as the last of the dessert dishes disappeared. It was time.

Severus tried to send encouragement to Hermione as she made her way upstairs to join the women in Narcissa's private parlor. They would not be joining the Revel tonight; the Dark Lord had made his wishes clear. They would have to pass the evening in some other fashion. Severus hoped it would prove to be a less bloody matter than he suspected.

The men went back into the parlor and steeled themselves with more than a few drinks. No one let themselves drink until inebriated, but even the seasoned Inner Circle found Revels where Voldemort attended to be a little rough on the nerves. Severus slipped Draco a calming potion. The boy took it and nodded gratefully. Lucius grimaced as the clock struck the midnight hour. Severus had never understood the Dark Lord's pension for melodrama.

The group of men quickly made their way out to the outskirts of the Malfoy lands to a sheltered clearing. Voldemort never attended the dinners, and rarely showed up for Revels. He preferred to keep his Deatheaters distance except when called. Tonight was an exception. Severus still didn't know why Draco was being Marked early, but it was obviously important to draw the Dark Lord to a Revel instead of summoning them at his convenience. A Dark Revel always ran the chance of being raided by the MOM because of the advanced chance for discovery or of one the attendees having a slip of the tongue. The Dark Lord did not relish being captured by the Ministry.

As a cold wind blew there was a pop and Voldemort stood in the center of their lose circle. Severus had a suspicion Wormtail had been hiding in the bushes to insure the proper theatrical effects for his master's entrance.

Voldemort scanned the group before him. "Ah my loyal servants, so good to see you all here and in good health. We have two things to rejoice for this evening. First off Severus has successfully begun my newest plan, to convert Harry Potter to our side. Congratulations Severus, by all reports the boy is taking to your 'defense' lessons well."

There was a chorus of muffled snickers as the Dark Lord paused. "I do hate to make you share the spot light tonight Severus, but I felt it was time to bring in a little new blood, so to speak. The second cause for celebration is the initiation of a child of one of our own. The first in a new generation to bare my Mark. Lucius, please bring Draco inside our circle."

Lucius bowed and went to gather his son from where he waited just outside the clearing. Lucius lead a calm and rather too collected Draco into the circle. Severus recognized the irony in the traditional words Voldemort spoke next. "How do you enter the circle, Draco Malfoy."

"I enter with perfect respect and perfect obedience." The blond responded easily, but Severus could see the near panic in the gray eyes. He hoped the Dark Lord was not able to read the child as easily.

"Give me your arm young Malfoy."

Draco extended his left arm and Lucius retook his position next to Severus in the circle. The older Malfoy was holding himself stiffly and Severus wanted nothing more than to help his friend. But there was nothing he could do. Voldemort drew his wand and pressed the tip to the child's inner left forearm. Draco bit his lip, but managed not to scream as the Dark Mark was sired into his flesh. The smell of burning human skin drifted to Severus and Lucius had to stop himself from leaping into the circle to try and end the madness. After what seemed like an eternity Voldemort removed his wand.

Wormtail came out from hiding with the familiar silver mask and dark robes. After some fumbling the rat managed to dress Draco in the robes and handed him the mask. Voldemort motioned for Draco to pay his proper respect.

This was the point where the true value of Draco as a servant would reveal itself to the Dark Lord. Severus was more popular with the mad wizard than Lucius because he was able to completely subject himself. Severus' deferential statements SOUNDED heartfelt. They were more than customary phrases added to avoid punishment. And his bows were always just a hair deeper than the minimum but not so much as to appear a cowering fool like Wormtail.

Lucius on the other hand only made the bare minimum of 'yes master's' and 'of course my lord's', his bows were also only just barely expectable

Both Severus and Lucius held their breaths as Draco gracefully lowered himself to one knee and effortless preformed a court bow to the Dark Lord. Draco lowered his head to expose his neck to his new master but kept his hands at his sides, ready to reach for a wand. It was almost an exact duplicate of the kneeling position muggles took before knighthood. Severus watched as the Dark Lord ran his hand through the child's hair.

"You will serve me well young Draco. Rise and take your place at your father's side."

Draco stood and walked backwards to his place. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The son had managed to do what the father could not bring himself to do, he had mixed the humility with pride and come out looking like a true Deatheater. Severus wasn't sure whether to be proud or sad.

Voldemort soon left and McNair brought out the entertainment. There were murmurs of wonder when Draco joined Severus on the outskirts. The speculation grew as Lucius joined them.

"Don't feel like playing tonight, Lucius?"

The wizard just shook his head at his friend. "No Severus, I don't. My dungeons are so full I seem to have grown tried of 'playing'. Over exposure I presume. I hope that if I refrain from indulging myself for a time the old flare will re-surface."

Lucius stopped talking as Mulciber walked up. "Wouldn't the young one like to participate?" The man had a child, no more than five following him. The grin on the young boy's face was silent testimony that Mulciber was up to his old tricks with the Imperius.

Draco sneered at the boy and then turned his attention to the wizard. "No." His voice didn't waver and Severus DID feel a wave of pride.

"Why not?" Mulciber yanked the boy to stand in front of him and ran a hand suggestively down the child's side. All three of the others cringed, the boy couldn't be more than five, it was low even for a Deatheater.

"I do not sink to the level of mindless pointless self indulgement, Mulciber. It is a waste of time and energy better spent in service." The last part, service to who, was left unsaid. Severus applauded the thought behind the statement. Not only had Draco called the other wizard spoiled and wasteful but insinuated he was being negligent to the Dark Lord by using his time to indulge himself.

The older wizard looked surprised for a moment than shrugged. He turned to Lucius, "I told you not to send him to Hogwarts. Severus here has been a bad influence. I had hoped your son would have inherited your party instincts, Lucius."

Lucius glared. "I have NEVER taken a child, Mulciber. Now kill it or let it go but I will not have you rape a mere twig of a thing like that on my property. There are some lines that do not need to be crossed. The Pureblood cause is meant to be a refined one, not an excuse to forget one's honor."

Mulciber paled as Lucius raised his wand. He quickly backed away. A moment later the Imperius was lifted and the three watched as the boy wreathed in agony before giving a small gurgling sound and was still.

Draco slowly closed and opened his eyes. Severus could tell his potion was wearing off. He didn't know how much more the boy could take before he lost his composure. Severus lightly touched Lucius' arm and signaled it might be time to leave. The others were all occupied with the muggle captives. In fact several of the Deatheater's who had brought their younger children had already left.

Severus knew Draco needed him and the muggles were to far gone already to be saved. He would not leave his charge simply to collect mindless bodies.

The trio bade their good-byes and headed back for the safety of the manner. The silver masks and robes dissolved as each touched their wands to the Dark Mark. They would reappear when the action was repeated.

The whole process of Marking Draco and 'putting in an appearance' at the Revel had taken several hours. Severus was nervous to see how Hermione had fared with the wives. The first thing he did after entering the Manor was to bolt up the stairs leaving Draco in Lucius' hands. He was vaguely aware of the two following him, somewhat more calmly.

The site that greeted Severus upon entering Narcissa's chambers was comical. Severus was at first relieved. He had been picturing a full duel with possible blood and most certainly injuries. What he found was even more disturbing once he processed the information. Several of the women were having a heated argument on torture methods. A few others were actively sketching their favorite lay outs for the chamber to carry them out in while more were brainstorming possible plans to get them back into the 'festivities'. A small minority were crouched in the corner looking sick. Severus was surprised that Hermione was not among them.

Hermione was actually in the first group of women. She was silent, absorbing the information, but her presence there was a little too much for Severus. The women his wife was sitting with were actually embroidering while discussing disembowelment. Pansy was sitting next to her one time classmate and looking more than a little pale. Mrs. Nott seemed to have forgotten the event at dinner and appeared to have taken the younger girls under her wing. Hermione nodded at something the elder witch said as she rethreaded her needle. Severus hadn't even known she knew how to embroider.

Narcissa was staring at the wall but was the first to see the males enter. Her eyes lost a little of their glazed look as she saw her son. Her face fell when she caught his expression. Her head turned so she was staring at his left arm, a single tear wound its way down her check before she went back to impassively staring.

"Lucius, Severus, Draco, back so soon?" Mrs. Mulciber asked in an overly sweet voice. Severus took the time to wonder if she knew about her husband's tastes.

Lucius was the first to answer. "I'm afraid Severus must be getting back to Hogwarts with Hermione and Draco. The old fool will think something is up if they are missing for to much longer."

Just then Avery came in behind them. "So that's why you left? I thought you might be planning something Severus, old boy."

Severus snorted. "Avery, you have an overactive imagination. Me plan something?" The whole room laughed. Snape turned to Hermione. "Are you ready my wife?"

Hermione nodded and gathered her things together. She handed the embroidery she had been working on to Narcissa. "Thank you for allowing me to work on this, Lady Malfoy. I was glad of something to do with my hands during the wait."

Snape saw a barley perceivable look pass between the women. It looked something like understanding, or would have been had Narcissa Malfoy had enough of her mind left to grasp much of anything. Lucius sighed next to him. In her day Narcissa had been a wonderful student and an even better companion for the wizard. With time her sanity had bleed away, both from a hereditary disposition to madness and the effects the Dark Revels. Narcissa had never enjoyed them. The way she fought every time would have made one think she was a Gryffindor instead of a Ravenclaw.

Avery ordered his wife to get ready but she simply glared. "I am busy Julius. Go back to your friends for a while."

"I have to be at the ministry early tomorrow, woman. Get your things." Wormtail had stayed for the festivities but upon seeing so many heading out early had come to investigate. He walked in just in time to see Mrs. Avery throw a hex at her husband and go back to her conversation. Lucius and Severus stepped back and watched as Avery fought off the spell and growled at his wife. "Get. Yourself. Ready. To. Go."

She ignored him and kept up her conversation. Mrs. Nott also seemed to be ignoring the exchange, that is until Hermione called a house-elf to bring her cloak.

"You shouldn't leave yet, dear. We have so much left to discuss! We really must arrange a date for your first Ball."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Nott, but my husband has expressed his wish that I refrain from having any social functions, at least for the foreseeable future. And I must be going, the Professor does not like to wait."

The women snorted as one, but Mrs. Avery spoke first. "Oh just send him back out to play, child. What makes you think you need to cater to his wishes? You seem to be able to take care off yourself." She gave a pointed look to the still slightly charred robes of her friend.

Hermione looked Severus in the eye. He silently willed her to be differential. With Wormtail here a report of this encounter was going to be relayed to Voldemort. The more beaten down she seemed the easier it would be for him to retain his image and role as a spy and make it believable that she was helping turn Harry.

Hermione gave a small wink and Lucius looked over at him curiously. Wormtail looked like he wanted to take notes on the women. Part of the reason for the forced participation all those years ago was to break the witches to their husbands will. It seemed that the plan may not have worked as well as thought. Luckily the rat missed the veiled exchange between Hermione and Severus entirely.

"I obey my husband, Mrs. Avery, because he is my lord, my life, the one that caress for me. He craves nothing for this but my love and true obedience, far too little payment for so great a debt." She sung her cloak over her shoulders and left the room without another word. Lucius, Draco and Severus left Wormtail and the others blinking behind them and headed outside so the three could apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Merlin girl, where did that come from?" Lucius was almost giggling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really Gran...Penwrath. Quoting Shakespeare."

Hermione laughed and looked him in the eye. "It seemed appropriate." She took in his halfhearted smirk. "Draco, are you alright?"

"No. But I will be, I hope." Draco tried to smile but didn't quite make it. Lucius stopped his giggling and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Remember Draco, you must not let anyone at Hogwarts, including those two idiots that follow you around, know what happened here tonight."

"Yes father." Draco and Lucius held eye contact for a moment. Severus thought for a second they were going to hug, but the moment was lost and the three apparated away.

When they reached Hogwarts they went straight to the dungeons with the intention of finding sleep as quickly as possible. As they neared the Slytherin dormitories Hermione halted the group. She looked at Draco for a moment than pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment the blond did not respond but then he hugged her back.

"What is this for, Penwrath? Change your mind about my offer?"

Hermione pulled back from the hug and grinned at him. "No. I'm more than satisfied where I am thank you very much." She then leaned in and gave him another quick embrace. "You just looked like you needed a hug." With that she headed further down the hall.

Draco called after her. "Penwrath! Thanks."

Hermione stopped but did not turn around. "Call me Hermione." She then went back to walking down the hall.

Snape watched the exchange with something close to astonishment before growling, "Mr. Malfoy, kindly remember that is my wife. Hands off."

Draco simply gave a cheeky grin and a mock bow before he sauntered into the Common Room. He was still depressed, but his mood looked significantly better.

Severus starred at the closed door for a moment. He wished he knew the words to pray for Draco, for them all. He couldn't find them, there didn't seem to be enough in any language to cover what he wished for. He hoped whatever deity was out there could read his heart and find the truth there. The boy was too young, his wife was too young, Potter was too young, they were all too young for this, even Dumbledore.

-

When Severus caught to up to Hermione she was already dressed for bed and gazing at his side of the four poster. Severus slipped out of his robes and neglected to put anything else on. Knowing his wife, it wouldn't stay on long anyway. Hermione slid up next to him as he climbed into bed.

"My god, Severus. Those women..." She shivered.

Severus gathered the girl into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You were wonderful, child. You played their game and came out of it none the worse; perhaps you even fared better than they did. When the Dark Lord hears about how disobedient they truly are from Wormtail he'll order the Deatheaters to 'punish' them."

Hermione simply tried to crawl closer to the potions master. "They just went on and on about ...and the women who didn't talk, they cursed them, Severus. Not long after you left for the .._.Revel_. They hit them with Cruciatus. I had to pretend to LIKE hearing about past Revels and the _activities_. I think Pansy almost lost her supper and she's been to these before. The poor women who couldn't pretend...they used them to 'practice' on until shortly before you came in. They healed them so there was no physical evidence, but still... Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Avery blame them for not being allowed into the Revels. They think Voldemort was displeased by their resisting and not participating in the muggle torture afterwards."

Severus hugged her tighter. "No, the Dark Lord fears them now, that is why he has banned the Inner Circle wives. He knows they possess power equal to their husbands, but he doesn't command their loyalty. Very few women bare the Mark, and without the Mark the Dark Lord has no control. The women are an uncalculated element. The lesser wives are still young and more easily controlled. He is making sure they are completely broken by their experiences. There is not even a remote chance that the new wives will enjoy the Revels as their predecessors did. I've been talking with Lucius about it since your predicament came to light. I had been ignorant of the majority of the changes in the handling of the Deatheater women. Not having any daughters or a wife the others didn't talk to me about it. And since I don't attend many Revels, outside of the Inner Circle ones like tonight's, and am rarely summoned for anything short of a private audience, I was not aware of how bad it had gotten. If you had married Flint I doubt you'd be sane by now. I should have checked up on this sooner. I need to figure out how to help prepare the girls for what they will endure"

Hermione shivered. "Nothing can prepare you for something like that. But what about Draco? How did it go?"

"He behaved like a true Deatheater would, the perfect blend of pride and humility. I think Lucius was startled actually; the man has yet to figure that out himself. To see his son bow to the Dark Lord was a bit much for my friend." Severus then paused and tried to figure out exactly how much to tell the girl. "Draco refused to _play_ with the muggles. He sat out with me on the sidelines, and surprisingly Lucius joined us. When Mulciber showed up with a child, Lucius put the poor thing out of its misery." Severus paused again as his wife stiffened and then relaxed. "I would have tried to help him, Hermione. But there really wasn't anything I could do. Mulciber wasn't about to let him go, and Lucius knew it. So he took away Mulciber's toy as punishment for breaking what Lucius sees as the 'grand morals' of the purebloods. Rather ironic and hypocritical..."

Hermione raised her head. "Did any of the muggles get away?"

Severus' eyes darkened in sorrow. "No child. They were too far gone by the time I left for my taking them away to have done any good. They had all either been cursed with far too many dark hexes to recover or their minds were already gone. It is not often that I can get one out intact. I wish I had been able to."

"I know, Severus. I know." It was Hermione's turn to hold her husband. Severus didn't let the tears fall. He was Slytherin, he couldn't cry. He was also a grown wizard, and a greasy bastard. Greasy bastards don't cry. But he wanted to, and he was sure Hermione knew that. He decided to distract her.

"Kiss me, Hermione." He smiled at her and arched an eyebrow. She ignored his request and licked his nose. "And to think, you had the whole room thinking I'd tamed the shrew."

"Why I do believe I have tamed the potions master instead." She giggled and kissed him. "The old Professor Snape, greasy git extraordinaire, would have hexed into the next century anyone who dared lick his nose."

Suddenly Severus knew.. "Lupin was right." He sounded both confused and awed.

"What about?"

"That I fell in love with you and didn't notice it."

There was silence, and then Severus realized he had answered her out loud.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I can understand that you don't..."

He was cut off by another kiss, this one tasting of salt. As they broke apart he could see a trail of tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Severus, I had...I thought I was being silly, that you were doing this just to help me and that after it was all over you'd wouldn't want me. I..." She sobbed.

"Hermione, how could I not want you? You're the only person in this school who is both sane and intelligent enough to engage in conversation. Other than the werewolf. And I don't fancy turning to bestiality."

Hermione smiled and got a far off look in her eyes. "I think I fell in love with you when you made that conditioning potion for my hair. I know it's silly, but nobody has ever done anything like that for me. Uncle Soren use to yell at me for it always being out of control, but he never tried to help me with it. He only criticized. Merlin this is unexpected. I thought you could never feel the same...or would never admit it."

"If I was in my right mind I wouldn't." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "What?"

She lightly slapped him. "So when did you fall in love with me?"

"I only just realized I had. I'm not sure of the moment it happened, only that I just figured it out. I'm a little slow with this kind of thing, not much experience." Severus blamed his run away tongue on his excessive weariness and depressed mood. But he wasn't so far gone as to admit to the truth.

Hermione glared, "The proper thing to do would have been to lie and say something sweet and endearing."

"I do not do sweet and endearing."

Hermione softened her look. "I know, and for that reason I started to like you. That and you married me despite the enormous personal inconvenience."

"I don't find you inconvenient. I find you're cat inconvenient."

"Severus why can't you and Cro..." Severus kissed her to shut her up. It wasn't a passionate kiss like normal. It was slow and warm, and so much DEEPER somehow. Hermione reluctantly ended the moment and licked her lips reluctently. "Severus, I'm too sleepy to tonight."

Severus snorted. "That is a first. But then again I think it would take a highly dangerous potion to give me enough energy to carry through anyway." Severus petted her hair as his wife closed her eyes to sleep. He waited till he was sure she was no longer awake, and he quietly answered her question. "I fell in love with you when you had the gall to sing that damn song at me until I unfroze the demon cat."

A weak half-heard voice answered him. "Now that is very sweet, Severus. This is the song that doesn't end..."

Severus swore and shoved his head under the pillow. Hermione gave a sleepy chuckle and snuggled closer.

-

Severus and Hermione's spontaneous admissions did not change their relationship in the slightest, as far as they could tell. They still fought, shagged, and kept each other company. Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, and even Draco could tell there was a difference however. The main change being the way neither one seemed to try and hide their smiles from the other anymore. The little touches on Severus' arm became more frequent, and Severus took to walking closer to his wife in the halls. He wasn't up to hand holding yet, there was a bet on how long that would take in the staff room. Minerva claimed he'd do it by the end of the year, Lupin thought it would take till Hermione's graduation.

With the stress from the 'Dinner Party' over with Severus tried to relax. But the impending confrontation with his mother played heavily on his mind. He knew the woman was up to something, inviting him home after all these years. He just KNEW he shouldn't go. He should find an excuse, make an excuse, anything. Dumbledore refused to help his potion master and ordered him to go. "You should cherish family, Severus; at times they are all you have."

With that sentiment it should have came as no surprise that the Potter boy had ended up spending 10 years in a cupboard.

Thursday morning Snape sulked out of bed and glared at the world in general. Albus had agreed to teach potions so Severus was free. Free to go to hell, and he was taking his wife with him, so help him Merlin. Hermione had still been acting unconcerned about the meeting the night before.

"She can't do anything, Severus. She wouldn't risk it, for all she knows I'm already pregnant. Which I'm not. And I won't be for some time." Hermione had glared at him during the last part.

"I don't want children, Hermione, don't glare at me!"

"It's not the children. You've been brewing Lupin's potion again. Go take a shower while I start on the next step for the carrier solution for this damn thing." Hermione turned her rather frightening look at the cauldron containing the carrier solution for the Voldemort Potion. "Go already. My nose can't take much more of this." And she had waved him out the door. That was yesterday, today she was sleeping like a baby.

Snape scowled at his wife and took a shower. By the time he came out and found the perfect black silk robes, Hermione was just waking up.

"Hurry up girl, mother won't be impressed if we're late."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. "We have HOURS! And I don't have to impress your mother. I'm married to you already, there is little she could do about it."

Severus hexed her out of bed. She landed with a meep on the stone floor and growled at him. "Severus Snape if you ever do that again I swear you'll wake up bald with 'Gryffindors Rule' tattooed on the top of your head."

He waved off the threat and shoved her toward the shower.

"Alright, alright. Bloody nervous wreck you are. Insane potion master, at 6 a.m. We aren't expected till noon!" The sound of running water cut off the commentary. Snape laid out a set of plain but elegant soft brown robes for Hermione. They were his favorite, the color was a perfect match to her eyes and it set off the golden highlights in her hair. Hermione exited the bathroom in her customary towel and looked at the laid out selection.

"I had planned on wearing my school robes." Severus looked up from his manicure set in utter disbelief. "I was kidding, Severus, really. Calm down love or you'll never make it to dinner." She chuckled.

Once they were both dressed Severus took to pacing the rooms while Hermione tried to read. When it came time to leave Hermione had to almost pull him out the door. He had decided he wasn't going, nothing would make him. Hermione with her wand out and a decidedly evil twinkle in her eye changed his mind.

Snape Hall looked much as it had the last time he set foot in it close to twenty years ago. His father was actually the first to greet them.

The man had married VERY late in life. He was actually the same age as Dumbledore and had helped defeat two Dark Wizards in his day. His marriage had come as a direct command from his own dieing father. His hair was still black without a single gray stand. His eyes were a bright green that had an odd quality much like Harry Potter's and Lily Evans. To top it off, the old wizard walked like a man of 30 instead of his 150 years. It was enough to drive his son to desperate curses.

"Ah Severus, where have you been? I've been wanting to show you the new bush I got in last week..." The old man took his son's arm and pulled him out into the gardens behind the Hall. Hermione trailed silently behind them. The soft and indulgent expression on Snape's face was a rare sight. He listened silently as his father took him from rose bush to rose bush and explained in detail why he pruned them this way or that. Severus hadn't seen his father since he left Snape Hall, and the man had not changed at all. When he finally caught sight of Hermione the old man literally beamed.

"Severus, is this your girl friend? I thought you'd never find one."

Severus looked apologetically at Hermione. "Did you not get my owl, father? This is my wife, Lady Hermione Penwrath."

The smile on the elder wizard's face increased ten fold. He strongly reminded Hermione of Dumbledore. She no longer doubted why Snape had taken such a strong liking to the headmaster in spite of his eccentricities.

"Your wife? My, my son, didn't you just graduate?" Severus looked sadly at his father and ignored the comment.

"Hello, Sir." Hermione extended her hand to her father-in-law. The man gently took her arm and began to show her the same flowers. As they walked away from Severus, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't let my son know, but I'm not as crazy as I seem. If you live with that old bat of a woman I'm married to for long, you come to realize the safest route is to pretend you've lost your marbles. That way she leaves you alone." The wizard winked and Hermione giggled.

Severus watched the two and wondered what all the laughter was about. Roses did not normally inspire giggles out of his wife.

"Severus, what are you doing out here?" A rather dour woman in dark blue robes swept out of the Hall not minding where she stepped and trampled one of the new rose bushes. Her husband paled and ran to his plant and started trying to fix its broken stalks. Hermione knelt by his side and used a charm from Herbology to patch it up. The old man smiled at her and thanked her, tears in his eyes.

"Oh I see. The old fool drug you out here. Well bring the girl in. Lets have a look at her." The phenomena that was Lady Snape turned on her heal and drove the three back into the house like dog herding sheep. They stopped when they found themselves in a sitting room just off the main corridor of the first floor. The woman leading them was taller than her husband, but a hair shorter than her son. Her piercing black eyes and nose large enough for an owl to land on left no question as to which parent Severus had received most of his physical features from. Unlike her husband her hair was already entirely gray and she looked every one of her 60 some odd years.

Lady Snape didn't wait for introductions and did not offer anyone a seat; -Hermione being too mindful of edicit, did not sit without it. Snape sat down next to his father and tried to will his mother to drop dead. The woman simply refused to instantaneously combust and instead launched straight into her interrogation, ignoring her husband and son.

"What house were you in Hogwarts? Oh that is right, my son is now a child molester, you're still a student aren't you?" She didn't wait long enough for Severus to refute that but fired back at the startled girl in front of her. "Well, what house?"

"Gryffindor."

The woman sniffed. "It would figure. What is you area of expertise?"

"Arithmancy."

"Useless subject. The paper said you're OWLS were high."

"Yes, Lady. I was the top..."

She was cut short by a wave. "Never mind. Severus here had high ones too, look at all the good it did him. What kind of things can you do besides play with numbers?"

"I am reasonably proficient with Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and DADA."

"Reasonably proficient means average. I detest average. Hobbies?"

"I read."

Lady Snape snorted. "Real hobbies. Do you play quidditch?"

"No."

"Well at least that is a plus, no woman should fly around like that. It is undignified; not to mention it most likely damages them for child bearing. Speaking of children when are you do?"

Hermione blinked. "I'm not pregnant."

"But you married in January!" Lady Snape looked scandalized. "You've had plenty of time to conceive the Snape heir."

Severus tried to cut in and explain but his mother silenced him with another wave of her hand. No magic was needed by the woman to stop someone from talking. Once simple gesture and chatter stopped without the aid of any charms.

Hermione straightened her back. "I am not planning on having children till I finish my schooling."

"So I can expect a grandchild in around two and half years." The witch sounded bitter and was glaring. Severus realized that this was the reason for his call home. His mother wanted to make sure he propagated the family. Her main concern resurfacing, how predictable. Severus scowled.

"No, I finish Hogwarts in a little over a year. I plan on attending University after that."

The female Snape looked aghast. "Why in Merlin's name do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I want to."

"You have a responsibility to bare heirs for two Houses!"

"I don't see how waiting an extra four years should be a problem."

"But why go, there is no point."

"The point is to learn."

"You are the Lady Penwrath and will be the Lady Snape when I die, I don't see the point in going to University. You should be concentrating on learning how to run a Pureblood House. After all those years with," the woman cringed, "muggles, you need to devote yourself to catching up. I doubt you even know the make up of the bloodlines for the current Minister of Magic."

Hermione looked murderous. "I will not jeopardize my learning to memorize the bloodlines for a thousand families so I can rattle them off the top of my head. They make genealogy charts for a reason." The elder male Snape snickered. "Furthermore I would think you'd be happy to have the mother of your grandchildren educated. An educated mother means better schooled sons."

Hermione smirked as her point scored home with the Lady of Snape Hall.

The witch quickly regained her bearings, "Be that as it may, I expect you to carry out you're duties."

Severus sat still and watched the exchange for several hours. Hermione held her own. Severus had been curious how she had managed to survive at the Revel after his departure, but after seeing her handle his mother, the woman that drove him to take the Mark, Severus realized his wife was a far scarier individual then his nightmarish maternal unit. He thanked the gods he had somehow managed to get on her good side.

By the time dinner came Severus just wanted it to end. Finally it was time to leave. His father pulled him away from the women and looked him in the eye. It was the first time the man had ever had an opportunity to converse with his son without the witch listening in on every word.

"Severus, my son, I don't often have a chance to say this, and since the banshee is busy," He pointed to his wife, "Let me say this now. I will always be proud of you. I don't believe for a second you work for Voldemort. I don't care what bad choices you've made or the mistakes in your past. You are my son and I love you."

"Father..."

"I can say that you know. I was almost a Hufflepuff. That would have killed your grandfather." The old man chuckled at his son's pallor. "Don't worry, I ended up in Ravenclaw as you know."

Snape frowned sadly. "Father, you were a Slytherin."

The old man blinked. "Oh, so I was. Oh well, so the mind plays a trick on me now and again. Severus, my point is, she's not like your mother. Keep her close to your heart." The old man patted his son's arm, hugged his daughter-in-law, and went to play with his roses. Lady Snape again glared at her family and stormed off. Hermione wondered if the swooping wasn't genetic, and if she should get Dumbledore to give Snape a rose garden of his own. She was starting to take a liking to the plant.

Hermione and Severus once again returned to Hogwarts with the idea of collapsing into sleep firmly implanted in their minds. They were stopped in their tracks when they found Soren Wales waiting in the corridor outside their rooms.

"Do you have a moment, Hermione?" The wizard looked rather shaken and somewhat disheveled. Worried about the cause behind her Uncle's less then pristine continuance, Hermione let him in. Severus simply trailed in silently and cast his usual silencing charms. He had the suspicion he had used those spells more since that night in January than the rest of his life combined.

"What is it, Soren? What happened to you?" Hermione handed him a glass of brandy and the wizard collapsed onto the sofa.

"What did you two do with the chronicles? I need them back."

"That is quite impossible, Mr. Wales. They are no longer in my possession." Severus watched as words caused the other man to pale.

"WHAT! I have to have those parchments! He'll kill me if I don't have them to him by morning."

Severus and Hermione exchanged a glance. Finally the girl decided to ask, although she was sure of the answer. "Who?"

Soren took a gulp of the brandy. "The Dark Lord. He came to Ravenshire wanting to see the rest of the chronicles. I told them Snape had them. He said I was lying and if his favorite servant was in possession of the chronicles they would have already been in his possession." Soren glared at Snape. "He punished me for trying to hide the truth. He didn't believe me. So Snape, what did you do with the damn things if you didn't take them to the Dark Lord? And why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believe you incapable hiding them?"

Severus knew this was bad. Very bad. Voldemort may have told Soren he didn't believe that Severus had the documents but Voldemort was not stupid. If Soren was unable to find the chronicles by morning, and stuck with his story, Snape was in danger. Worse yet, chances were that Soren had been followed to Hogwarts. The only reason for the man to come to the school would be if he had been telling the truth.

"I could not read them and enlisted the Potter boy as part of another plan. Potter in turn let it slip to Dumbledore on accident that I had the chronicles. I had to turn them over before Harry even started translating them."

"Why didn't you just give them to You-Know-Who? He can read Parseltongue."

"I have been having trouble finding the proper balance of ingredients for a potion based on the sheet you supplied to the cause earlier. I was hoping the parchments might prove to be lab notes. I did not want to bother Him with something so mundane as the interaction of coriander to monkshood when in the presence of unicorn hoof shavings."

"Well you're going to have to explain this to Him yourself."

Snape sneered. "No. I can not just take off without a proper reason. Tomorrow is Friday and I have classes. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"You just got back from somewhere! I was told you'd been absent all day."

"Our trip was prearranged, and it also means I can not take another personal day for some time. The headmaster does not like to have Professors absent."

"Snape, you will help me or so help you Merlin you will regret it."

"Threats do not phase me, halfblood. Remember you're place." Severus glared at Soren. Hermione stood and pointed to the door.

"Out Soren. I think it's time you leave."

"Hermione, you have to make him help! I can't go back there empty handed."

"I can not make Severus do anything. Besides, you dug your own hole Uncle."

Seeing his plea for sympathy wasn't working, Soren changed tactics. "If He kills me who will run you're House?"

"He won't kill you, Wales. Cause you massive pain yes, but He won't kill you. After all, you don't bare the Mark and you are willing to do his bidding. Because you lack the symbol you can move freely where others can not. Yet you are bound to him through Hermione and your debt to her. You are the perfect little lackey. He won't risk that."

Soren did not look comforted. He turned to Hermione. "I have done everything for our family, and this is what I get in return? I killed my brother to protect you and your mother and you won't help me now!"

"You killed my grandparents! Why?" Hermione's eyes flashed amber and Soren looked startled at his unplanned confession then laughed.

"Poor squibs the both of them. Not a drop of magic. Yet they didn't want to give up on our world. You-Know-Who would have been after them in a second if He had gotten wind of our plan. So I, along with Marius, forced them to keep away until after their daughter, your mother, was born. Then the fools wouldn't play along. Arern and Salze were never all that bright. When I convinced Elliania to go along with my plan of drugging a wizard to get you, they fought me. They had been noticed by some Deatheaters earlier in the year and when I told them to stay away from their daughter and grandchild to keep you safe and unknown they refused. They simply had to go."

Severus shivered. "You didn't just kill them, Wales. You tortured your own brother for hours. I remember the newspaper articles and I've read the ministry report."

"Well I had to make it look like a Deatheater attack. Had to keep the suspicion down. Didn't want anyone poking around and finding Hermione."

"You utterly heartless bastard." Hermione was shivering in rage.

"Now, now niece. Haven't we been over this? Calling me that doesn't wound me. Now be a nice girl and come with me to explain what your idiot of a husband did to the Dark Lord and I'll be nice and not kill him."

The glare Hermione turned on her uncle was enough to melt stone. "Go to hell, Soren Wales."

Soren let his eyes harden and looked back and forth between the two. "Alright Lady Penwrath. I'll go. But I will convince the Dark Lord of the truth somehow. And you both will pay for this." Soren shoved his way past Severus and out the door.

Hermione turned fearful eyes to her husband. "What are we going to do? If Voldemort believes him about you having the chronicles he'll kill you."

"I don't know Hermione." Severus glanced at his wife. He placed stronger wards on the room and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He helped her undress and they laid down. Neither slept.

In the morning Severus talked to Dumbledore. They decided they would wait and see. Severus was sure he could make Voldemort believe his version of events, almost certain he could. Mostly certain...


	12. Staccato

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED  
Author: Saavik  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.  
Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

**CHAPTER 12: Staccato**

The next few days were tense, to say the least. Severus waited cautiously for a summons, but it never came. He finally owled Lucius on Tuesday to see if the man had heard any news. Lucius didn't respond by owl, but instead came to Hogwarts in person. Severus was now VERY concerned.

"Lucius, have you had any reports? I seem to be rather uniformed of late." Severus asked as they walked towards his chambers.

Lucius shook his head no. "I haven't been contacted either, which is odd. Normally He would have wanted something or other by now. Especially considering He moved into the East wing Sunday."

"He's living at Malfoy Manor?" Severus made a very convincing effort to hide his surprise.

Lucius sneered in distaste. "Don't remind me. But there is an upside, I haven't once been summoned and I haven't seen that bloody owl the entire time. Maybe giving Him free room and board is enough to keep Him off my back."

"Perhaps I should suggest that to Albus. In exchange for free lodging for all eternity here at the school He can give up on His grand vision."

"Somehow I don't think that would work, although I wish it would." Lucius shook his head in resignation.

Snape smiled darkly. "Really, here I thought you LIKED being an aggressive negotiator."

The blond grimaced. "I used to. I should still. I don't know what's wrong with me, Severus. I can't seem to enjoy anything like I used to."

"Don't fret over it. You just grew up." Severus paused at his chamber door and muttered the password too low for his friend to hear.

"I'm 38." Lucius frowned and glared at Severus. "I grew up a long time ago."

"Physically, Lucius, but there is more to maturity than chronological age."

"This coming from a man with a 16 year old wife."

"A wonderful, intelligent, conniving wife."

"Conniving?" Lucius looked scandalized. "Good Merlin, you've fallen for the thing."

"I'd ask for help getting up but I think I like it down here." Severus gave a rather self-important smirk.

"And so the best of us has succumb." Lucius replied, crestfallen. "At least Draco doesn't seem to have been bitten yet."

"The love bug is indiscriminate. His day will come." Severus poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to the other wizard.

"How is my son?" Lucius sat down next to the stove and tried to warm his hands. The dungeons were still quite cold this early in spring.

"He is adjusting. He spends much of his time with Lupin."

Lucius looked up sharply from warming his hands. "Why would he want to fraternize with the werewolf?"

"Somehow they have come to understand one another." Severus shrugged. "Don't ask me how."

Lucius glared. "If that scraggly little creature lays a hand on my son…"

"I'd be more worried about Draco going after Remus. And I can assure you there is nothing of that nature going on between the two. I believe Lupin might wish there were, but he isn't in a position to do anything about it. He's not emotionally up to it after the Ministry."

"You mean they actually went ahead with that? I know the law's on the books, but Merlin, that's not something I thought the Ministry capable of."

Snape sneered. "You work for the Ministry, Lucius – and we both know what you are cable of and you know how they feel about werewolves. It is rare to find a lycanthrope that survives to adulthood, so the law is not usually applied until after puberty to save time and money. But Lupin wasn't known as a werewolf until I let the truth slip while he was teaching here." Severus' tone was quiet and his eyes glittered in the torchlight. He turned his back on the room and looked towards the far side of his study.

"You're feeling guilty. The girl is rubbing off on you." Lucius grinned.

"I think I deserve some guilt for what I put the man through. I wasn't thinking." Severus again spoke quietly and sat down heavily in his armchair.

"Coming from you that's the admission of the century."

"Stuff it, Lucius." Severus wearily rubbed his eyes. "So you have no information for me?"

"Nothing much. Just be careful. For a while now there have been rumors about your true allegiance. Working here so close to Dumbledore makes some of the others nervous about your true motivations. That and you never participate in the Revels, even when you attend, which is rare. Whatever is happening is likely to involve you - at least, that is my gut instinct."

"Why are you being so nice about this? You've questioned my loyalty yourself in the past." Severus gave Malfoy a questioning look; his eyes alight with a dangerous glitter.

"I don't question your allegiances, Severus. I know you work for the old man and I don't care." Lucius sighed heavily and took a long drink. "This war is not needed. When I was young I found the Lord amusing and useful. But after 10 years of being without Him, of not having to listen to another person's orders but instead forging my own way, He has lost his appeal. The games are no longer entertaining; they've become tedious and so obviously useless. I'm losing money and time to a cause that can never be. There are far too many muggles and not enough wizards to enslave them all. Without the mudbloods, our genetic pool would be too small to keep us going anyway. I've realized the truth."

Severus eyed the man carefully. "If so, why not join the Order of the Phoenix and fight him?"

Lucius snorted. "Because I'm not stupid. And I don't want to fight anyone. I want Potter to hurry up and kill the insane idiot and then I can depose Fudge and take over the Ministry."

"Ah, so there is your true motivation." Severus smirked and sipped his brandy.

"One of many." Lucius smirked right back.

"Plans within plans, my friend. You always have a plot going."

"Normally four or five. Have to keep busy to stay young."

"I only end up with gray hairs for my efforts." Severus ignored the look Lucius gave his pristine black hair. There were decidedly large benefits to being a potions master.

"The wonders of being blond. You don't notice mine."

"Why did I have to take after mother?" Severus' wry tone made Lucius laugh.

"Speaking of your mother, how did the trip to see her go?" Lucius asked.

Severus shrugged. "Hermione held her own. I must endeavor to always be nice to the child. She is frightening when angered."

Lucius grinned. "I could have told you that. In her third year she slapped Draco hard enough to bruise. He had to owl me for a concealment charm."

"He didn't report it?" Severus asked. That was not like Draco. The boy normally whined about everything under the sun.

"He was too embarrassed of being beat up by a girl."

"Well, he certainly didn't learn his lesson." Severus related the tale of Draco and Hermione's scuffle on the stairs. Lucius thanked his friend for giving Draco a harsh talking to. The boy needed disciple and an education in the proper conduct for a wizard of his status. Going after an equal's wife so openly was never a good idea, or an honorable one. The least he could have done was be sneaky about it. After the slightly awkward tale Lucius left for his manor. Severus ended up more worried than before his friend's visit. The time with Lucius did succeed in relaxing him some, but not enough. He had hoped Lucius would be able to tell him what was going on.

That night, Severus couldn't sleep and Hermione was having a nightmare. He tried to wake her, but she didn't seem to even realize he was shaking her. Fearing a dormant spell had been cast on her the night of the dinner party, Severus cast a dream spell and found himself inside his wife's mind.

The world shivered around him and slowly reformed into a vaguely familiar setting. It appeared to be the inside of the Granger home. The house was dark and Severus could hear the hum of muggle appliances in the background. At first he couldn't find the source of his wife's distress, then he saw it. Crouched in the corner of the kitchen was Elliania Granger. The woman was bleeding and obviously very frightened. Then the screams started. The sound of a man under Cruciatus floated down the stairs and the woman covered her ears and tried to block the sound. Severus, forgetting he was only a visitor to the dream, tried to get her attention.

"Run, woman! Don't sit there. Go for the door!"

"She can't get out." The flat voice of his wife made him jump. He turned around to see her standing in the pantry doorway.

"He's set up wards on the outside of the house. She can't get out the door or the windows. All she can do is try to block the sound."

Hermione stood there and watched her mother, no expression on her face.

"Hermione, what is going on?"

"He's killing them."

Severus tried to move towards her, but she held up her hand. "No, Severus. I don't want to be touched right now. Not after seeing this."

"It's just a dream, Hermione. It isn't real."

"I know I'm not a seer, but this isn't a dream. I KNOW it's not a dream. Don't ask me how, it's just not." Her voice was steady but Severus could hear the well hidden panic behind the words.

Severus shook his head no. "If this was a vision, the spell I used wouldn't have transported me in."

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes lacking any life. "My dreams are not like this, Severus. Trust me. I don't know how or why, but this is happening."

Abruptly the screams from upstairs stopped. A moment later the sound of steps on the stairs came into the silent room. Soren Wales appeared in the kitchen doorway. Severus suppressed the reflex to hide and shivered when the man walked right through him.

"Get up, Elliania. Your husband died on his knees. You, being a Penwrath, deserve better."

"Why are you doing this, Soren? I thought you liked me."

A cold laugh filtered through the darkened room. "Liked? I don't have the capability of liking. And you brought this on yourself, you and your children."

Mrs. Granger put a hand out to the wall behind her and slowly started to push herself up off the floor. "Hermione has done nothing, she did as you asked. She married a Deatheater for you!"

Soren's face went red. "SHE MARRIED THE WRONG ONE! All my planning, all my careful grooming for nothing. The bitch had to go and ruin it all. If she had just played along I'd have full control over my inheritance. Damn Marius and his pureblood nonsense. I have every right to the Penwrath name and holdings, more than a fatherless girl child of a female squib. Hermione is not worthy to carry the title of Lady Penwrath. She hasn't the temperament or the drive for it. She thinks herself a true manipulator, poisoning me like Rosemary, defying my orders and marrying Snape, of all people. Well she bargained wrong. When she hears of your deaths she'll crack. She'll come crawling back to me, begging me to protect her. After all, who else would have killed you but the Dark Lord?"

Elliania snorted and raised her chin in defiance. "Why would Voldemort bother with two magic-less dentists, Soren? Have you even thought this through? Hermione doesn't trust you now our deaths will not change that."

"True, especially since she has found out that I killed Arern and Salze. And in the same manner as I am about to kill you." Soren sneered. "She will most likely realize I was behind the attack as soon as the ministry report arrives in the morning. She will come to me by nightfall, out of fear if not a desire for protection. Fear that I will go after her next if she doesn't do as I wish. Either way I will have her where I need her."

"And what do you want from her now?"

"I want her." Soren gave a lecherous grin and Severus felt his heart rate jump.

"For what?" Mrs. Granger tried to keep her voice even but it still squeaked a bit.

"Simple. I want her to serve her purpose. Once I get rid of Snape I'll sire my child on the girl, thus my son will receive all the things I should have."

Elliania's eyes went impossibly large. "She's your niece! And you have the manor, and anything else you could want."

Soren moved closer, pressing his wand again her throat."I do not OWN them, Elliania. I only manage the House. My son will RULE it."

"And what of your father's plans?"

"Marius was concerned only with the perpetuation of the House. He is long dead and no longer a threat." Soren's sneer grew larger and crueler. "I doubt he'd mind a little change in the plans anyway."

Elliania glared at Soren, her voice hard. "I won't let you do it! She's just a little girl. Leave her alone!"

"She's not a little girl anymore. In fact, if rumor serves, she even used an Unforgivable at a Malfoy party a few weeks ago."

Severus turned to look at his wife. Her eyes were large and she shook her head. "I didn't! They wanted me to, but I didn't. I swear..." Severus nodded at her and turned back to the conversation between Soren and Elliania. It really wouldn't have mattered if she had. Severus wasn't about to turn his back on her. Anything that might have happened in that room was a matter of survival. And nothing Hermione could have done would have been new to the other women.

Soren continued, "But truly I could have done this without killing you if you had just followed the rules."

"What rules?" Dr. Granger's right hand disappeared behind her, fumbling in the cabinet for what looked like a butcher knife.

Soren waved his wand, "Praegnatio Manifestum." A large glowing spot appeared above the woman's stomach. "You got pregnant. I cast a spell on you after Hermione's birth that would alert me if you did. I told you not to, Elliania."

"What should it matter to you? You have Hermione, let Allen and I have this child. It won't have magic. It is no threat to you." Soren saw what she was doing as the knife reflected the light from the spell and quickly cast a spell to paralyze her but leave her standing.

"Allen won't be having anything other than a bad case of decomposition. And neither will you. The child you carry is not only magical in nature but male. The chances of a second-generation squib and a muggle having a magical child are astronomical, but you pulled it off." Soren's eyes flashed in anger. "In true Penwrath fashion, you did the impossible and you will die for it." Soren raised his wand and lifted the paralyzation spell. He made sure the woman did not have a chance to go for any more weapons.

"WHY? Soren, why are you doing this!" Elliania looked around desperately for a way out. Hermione was staring un-movingly at her mother and uncle.

"I told you, the child is a wizard. According to wizard law, your marriage to Allen is legal and binding. If you have a male magical child within a legal marriage, that child will inherit before your daughter, regardless that it is half-blood. A female I can take advantage of in the wizarding world. I can manipulate the fate of a witch. They are legally second- class. That can be exploited. Not to mention I can carry out my plan of having my own child take over the House. That was my agreement with the Flints. I would get to sire a child with Hermione and take the babe to be raised as I saw fit. But if a male inherits, I lose the chance to have my blood heir gain my rightful place."

"You could have a daughter and marry her to the male heir." Elliania was grasping for straws.

Soren laughed, "A daughter would be entirely at the mercy of her husband. She would not control the House and I would most likely not gain enough time with her children to influence them. My blood would rule, but not my protégé."

"You aren't making a lot of sense, Soren." Elliania's eyes betrayed her fear but her voice stayed steady. " I believe you have finally lost your mind."

Soren didn't bother to respond. Hermione ran into her husband's arms as the curses started to fly. Cruciatus gave way to Incutere de Anima, then Ardere Viscera and Ictus Ambustio. At first Elliania managed to stay on her feet. But after a few more spells the woman fell to the ground wreathing. Calamitas, Crudelis Damnum, and Austerus Poena followed. The screams that should have filled the kitchen never came. The woman moaned, cursed, glared, and convulsed but she never screamed. Hermione couldn't bear to watch and buried her head in Snape's hair.

Elliania Granger managed to grind out a single sentence between bouts of the Cruciatus. "Hermione will kill you, and you'll see me in Hell, Soren." A flash of green filled the kitchen and all was silent.

"I own Hell, Elliania. Father left it to me." He sneered. "It was my only inheritance." Soren turned on his heel and stormed out of the house leaving Elliania's broken body where it had fallen. Snape felt the wards that had been placed fall and suddenly he woke up in his bedroom with a sobbing Hermione in his arms.

He said the first thing that came to him. "It was a dream, child."

Hermione looked at him and her eyes flared. She started hitting him, harder than he thought possible. "No, it wasn't. You bastard, you utterly heartless bastard. He killed them! He killed them...my god. Why didn't you wake up and apparate there? Why did you just stand there? Daddy. He killed my daddy." Tears streamed down her face as she pounded her fists over and over again on Severus' chest. Severus tried to hold on to her but she kept fighting him.

"Mum was pregnant; I would have had a baby brother. I always wanted a bro...Damn Soren. Damn him. I should have killed him at the manor instead of poisoning him. I should have known he'd do this after we didn't help him...I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..."

Hermione kept up the mantra until she passed out from exhaustion. Snape, battered and bruised, laid her down on the bed and slipped out to the bathroom. He barely made it in time to keep his stomach contents from making a mess of the bathroom rug. Soren had planned on...his Hermione. It had to be a dream….it had to. The man was STILL planning on raping his Hermione. Hell would freeze over first. That bastard wasn't going to lay a hand on the child. And that poor woman...Severus shivered. To not scream during the Cruciatus was a practiced art. It had taken Severus YEARS of service to master it. The woman hadn't uttered a sound the first time she felt it - at least, Snape assumed it was the first time. The spells Soren used were more bloody and painful than the muggle rack or iron maiden, and the woman hadn't screamed.

Severus washed his face and looked in the mirror. He was paler than usual. It had been a long time since he'd lost his composure after seeing torture. But then again, it had been a while sense he KNEW the victim. Seeing the face and knowing the name of the person writhing on the ground made the experience different, more grotesque somehow.

Severus staggered back to bed and didn't bother moving Crookshanks. The cat was curled up next to Hermione and the girl was lying in a large C shape surrounding her familiar. Snape lay down behind her, spooned up against her curved back. She sighed and leaned into him. Severus wrapped his arm over her side and breathed in the scent of her hair.

He hoped it was a dream...it had to have been. Visions don't happen to just anyone and his spell was to see dreams. An outsider couldn't share a vision. But then he thought about the child in his arms. Hermione wasn't normal. Severus had his suspicions on the cause of it all, and those suspicions could help explain the night's happenings.

First off, the girl was with her mother, not her father. She had a blood connection to the woman and not the man. Severus had a suspicion that that was the key. And as for his spell, he'd been desperate to help her. While older and normally not plagued by accidental magic use, it was possible his subconscious had somehow managed to do the impossible and transport him into a vision. It was theoretically possible... Or more likely whatever Albus had done at the bonding was affecting them more than the normal ramifications of the ceremony. Damn the old git.

Severus shook himself. It couldn't have been a vision. No matter how good the girl was at arithmancy she was not a seer. Arithmancy involves complex numbers and thought patterns. It is a calculated way of using math and parchment to see into the future. The numbers point the way, not strange trances and visions.

Hermione had been working over time trying to ascertain Voldemort's plan for Severus, but hadn't been able to get anything much. They knew He was up to something, and that something involved Snape, but what, they didn't know. Maybe all that time playing around with the future had somehow made her susceptible to a vision...

No, it couldn't be real. It was impossible; Severus tried to convince himself again. He failed. The sound of Soren outlining his plan to impregnate Hermione floated around Severus' head and wouldn't let sleep come. His arms pulled tighter around Hermione and Crookshanks looked up at him.

"He won't get her, furball. I promise you, Soren Wales will not touch my wife." The cat looked him in the eye and Severus could have sworn he saw it nod in satisfaction.

Morning came and Severus made Hermione get up. They would have to leave the dungeons to find out the truth of the night's occurrences. A very pale set of Snape's entered the Great Hall. The Headmaster was just about to ask what was wrong when a large black raven swooped into the hall. All talking stopped.

The raven was a Ministry bird used to deliver death notices. Nobody breathed as the animal took a single lap around the tables before landing on the back of Hermione's chair. The girl closed her eyes briefly and then turned to take the envelope. She plucked it out of the bird's mouth and it took flight with a squawk. Wordlessly, Hermione walked up to the head table and took her husband's hand. Severus stood, and still holding her hand, walked out of the Great Hall. Minerva was not happy about winning her bet on such a note.

The couple reached the dungeons and Hermione carefully slit the envelope open. Inside was a single unadorned note. Severus never got to read the contents. Hermione gave a cry of anguish and threw the note into the stove. Instead of giving in to tears she ran for the door. Snape caught her and held her against her struggles.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard! Do you hear me? He's dead! I don't care about the potion. I'm going to rip his head off with my bare hands! Let me go!"

"Hermione..."

"Let me go, Severus. Or I swear…. He's going to pay, that bastard..."

Severus hauled the protesting girl to the couch and slammed her down on it. "Now listen to me, Hermione. You can't kill him; you'll end up in Azkaban. The Penwraths and Snapes don't have very favorable records at the Ministry. They would love the chance to put you away, especially after the rumor we started about turning Harry. You can't go after Soren."

"I can't let him get away with it!" Hermione tried to get up but was forcibly shoved back down. She tried to wiggle away but Severus won't let her. The child was doing serious damage to his person, but he couldn't and wouldn't let her out that door.

"We won't - I promise you, he'll die. I'll help you kill him if I have to, but NOT now. There is too much going on. We still have the Dark Lord to worry about." Severus held her eyes in an open stare. He tried to make his conviction show in the dark depths. Soren Wales was living on borrowed time. Severus had no intention of letting Hermione kill him, but he'd die. Severus would do what he swore he'd never do again and kill someone in cold blood, anything to save the child, his Hermione. Remus Lupin didn't know what it meant for Severus to love someone. It meant there would never be any chances taken and no act would be too detestable should it prove to aid his chosen other. If Hermione wanted Soren dead, than dead Soren would be.

A knock on the door ended the silent contest of will. As Snape went to answer it he felt Hermione getting ready to run out as soon as the door opened. He turned a cold glare back towards her. "Stop thinking like a Gryffindor and start thinking like a Penwrath and a Slytherin. Your parents will be avenged, but proper revenge takes planning and time. Give your retribution time to come to fruition. It will only make Soren die harder." Hermione looked angry at the suggestion of waiting. Then she made a visible effort to calm down. She wanted the bastard to pay. If waiting a while made that payment all the dearer, well she could spare the time. At her nod, Severus opened the door.

Remus stood worriedly outside. "Severus, is she all right?"

Snape nodded and ushered the werewolf inside. Hermione stood up and hugged the man. Severus suppressed a wave of jealousy and sat down wearily in his chair by the stove.

"Oh, Professor, my parents...both of them."

Remus hugged the girl and then pulled back. "I know. There was an article on the attack in the Daily Prophet. They say it was Death Eaters." He gave a significant look towards Snape. "They, Skeeter, that is, uhh...She also made a few statements trying to say you and Severus might have had a hand..."

Hermione broke away and started pacing the room. Remus cringed at the waves of anger rolling off the child in spurts of magical energy that caused the books to rattle on the shelves. "That little...when I get my hands on her, she's NEVER getting out of that jar." Remus looked questioningly at Severus. Snape simply waved him off with a 'I'll tell you later' gesture.

Hermione continued to pace and rant for a few more minutes before she bonelessly fell back onto the couch. Severus moved to hold her as the tears started again.

"Remus, could you tell Albus to reschedule..." Severus asked as Hermione desperately clung to him.

"Already done. Actually, all classes have been canceled for the day and everyone is to stay in their common rooms. After the first raven, seven others delivered. It seems that whatever happened to Hermione's parents wasn't an isolated event. The Flints were attacked and the whole family was wiped out. A cousin to the Weasleys was also found dead in her shop in Brighton. The Bones family was hit almost as hard as the Flints. Poor Susan lost her mother and her two younger sisters, twins and only five years old. The others were scattered throughout the houses and were mostly distant relatives. Never the less, Albus didn't think anyone would be able to concentrate today." Remus paused, "We lost Arabella Figg. She was trying to protect the Dursleys and they killed her. Harry didn't even know she was a witch, or that she was his second cousin on his father's side, until the raven landed. Seems she was one of the brightest spots in his childhood, which is saying something. The woman was damned annoying, foul smelling, and the aging potion didn't help..."

Severus tuned out the list of the rest of the losses. Hermione was more important and other than the Flints no Slytherins were lost. Little Julian Flint, Marcus' younger brother by six years, was a tough kid and not all that close to his family. Severus was sure his Housemates would help him through. A look at the tapestry that kept track of the status and activity his children were engaged in showed Draco Malfoy in the process of comforting young Julian.

Remus soon made a move to leave but stopped in the doorway. He pulled out an envelope and left it sitting on a side table. "This came for you shortly after the ravens left." The werewolf looked sadly at Hermione than went to comfort Harry.

The rest of the day was spent trying to pacify Hermione. She wanted blood, quite literally. Severus couldn't understand her sudden NEED to commit an act she admittedly hated. He remembered her trepidation about the two-part poison, but all her unease at harming another was gone. She wanted Soren to die and die now. Dumbledore came and visited around lunchtime. His visit finally seemed to calm the girl, mostly because Albus brought two visitors with him under special charms. Hermione's grandparents, the elder set of Grangers, stepped out from behind the aged wizard.

Hermione didn't even pause for a moment and ran to them. She wouldn't let go of her grandfather's coat until he asked to sit down. James Granger was no longer a young man. Severus had always had trouble understanding how at eighty a wizard was only a little over halfway through their life, but for a muggle, eighty was the last stage. Mr. Granger sat down wearily and his wife took the seat next to him.

"Grandpa, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Hermione was in tears once more. She collapsed on the floor, resting her head against her grandmother's knee. The elderly woman was the same age as her husband, but the years had been kinder to her. While James Granger looked like he had weathered quite a few storms, his wife was in every way a polished lady. Catharine Granger laid her hand on her granddaughter's head and hid her tears.

"Hermione, child, it's not your fault. Allen and Elliania wouldn't want you to think that."

Hermione looked up and shook her head. "You don't understand...your son died because of me, because of who I am. Mum didn't...I'm not really your granddaughter." Hermione again hid her face and seemed to be waiting to be pushed away.

James spoke first. "We knew, pumpkin, we always knew." Hermione sat up straight and stared at him. "Allen knew and told us. He said he didn't mind and that he loved Elliania more than life itself. If she had to do this for her family, he would stand by her. It doesn't matter if Allen was your biological father. He was there, he loved you, and he was proud of you. That makes him your father." The old man held his arms out and Hermione gratefully fell into the hug.

"But grandpa, if I wasn't a witch, Soren wouldn't have killed them." At the mention of their son and daughter-in-law's murderer the old man stiffened. Hermione took it as a sign she was right and they blamed her. She backed away but James quickly pulled her back to him.

James snorted. "Soren Wales is a prime example of why they burned witches in the Middle Ages." Albus' eyes twinkled and Severus raised an eyebrow at the hard edge to the man's voice.

"He's a wizard, dear." Catharine corrected her husband.

"Semantics. It's his kind that make you people hide." Hermione was still crying. "Look little one, I loved your mother like she was my own daughter. She told us about her family and what they wanted you to do. She came to us after Christmas and explained everything. We didn't mention it in our letters because we didn't want you to have to talk about it until you were ready." The old man turned and looked at Snape. "Later she said she had met your husband and that he was a good man. I hope that is true, pumpkin. I hope he can help you realize this isn't your fault. Wales would have killed them regardless of you. When Elliania visited she told us she wanted to have a baby, but that there was a chance Wales would not like it. She never dreamed he'd kill her and Allen for it."

The old man shot a look at Dumbledore. "Albus came and got us this morning. He told us the truth. That Elliania and Allen would have had a magical child together and that was why they were killed. They knew the risks, pumpkin. They went into this with open eyes."

Hermione shook her head. "If I had done as Soren asked he'd have just made her..."

Catharine interrupted. "No child, Elliania wouldn't have done it. And Soren couldn't force her to abort the baby and leave her alive. She'd have gone to the Ministry of Magic about it. Especially now that they know she is...was, a Penwrath."

"Memory charms." Hermione pointed out in a whimper.

Severus cut in. "They wouldn't work for her doctor, friends, the rest of the Grangers. It seems they told everyone but you. There are far too many people who knew. You can't Obliviate a hundred muggles without attracting attention."

James nodded. "They were waiting until after you were out of school for the summer. They wanted to surprise you. But, they thought telling you during the term would distract you from your studies." James sighed, "I told them not to wait..."

Hermione pulled away from her grandparents and went to Severus. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on her head. It seemed like the girl couldn't be without physical touch of some kind since the vision/dream.

The Grangers stayed for the noon meal and Albus tried to change the conversation to happier topics. He talked about the founding of the school and answered the questions the two muggles asked. It was obvious that Hermione had told them quite a bit about the wizarding world. James and Catharine knew about the MOM and werewolves, wands and house-elves. Not once did the twinkle diminish from Dumbledore's eyes and Severus was relieved. Hermione could have faced criminal charges for telling non-magic users so much about their world.

Hermione was silent the majority of the time. And her grandparents never quite picked up on the elder wizard's jovial mood. They were still very much grieving for their son, which was more than understandable to Severus. Albus had told him, when Hermione was occupied, that the Grangers hadn't even been notified by the muggle authorities of their son's fate when he arrived to bring them back. Albus had believed, and rightly so, that Hermione needed to see them.

Hermione broke the silence with a question. "What is going to happen to grandpa and grandma? If they leave Soren could kill them too. They are all I have left." The tears were dried up but Severus could hear the hopelessness in her voice.

At this point the blue eyed headmaster practically twinkled himself to death. "Ah, it seems that a 'family friend' of yours has put in a word with the governors. The Grangers are free to stay here at Hogwarts as long as they like." The two muggles looked at each other, then at their granddaughter. They wanted to return home and not give in to the fear, but Hermione needed them.

"We would be most grateful, Albus. Thank you." Catharine smiled and sipped her tea.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Albus. At the same time they spoke. "Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore just twinkled for an answer.

The couple was shown to guest quarters and the special spells that allowed the two inside the enchanted castle were made permanent. It was quite fortuitous that they had arrived when they did. Severus had noted that James, as he had insisted Severus call him after several tries at Mr. Granger, was pale and seemed far more tired then his wife. The trip to Hogwarts had been short and should not have caused the kind of exhaustion he seemed to be showing. When Severus asked James if he was all right, away from Hermione, the man admitted his cancer had reappeared. A five- minute trip to the infirmary left him in perfect health. They decided they wouldn't tell Hermione about how close a call it had been. The week before the muggle doctors had given him less than a year, most likely under four months. Poppy was beside herself at the inadequacies of non-magic medicine. That is, until Catharine had taken an Aspirin for a headache. The compact size and unspillablity of the pain pill caused the nurse to practically fall into convulsions of joy.

When Severus returned from the infirmary Hermione was opening the letter Lupin had delivered that morning. She started to laugh and sob at the same time. Severus pulled the letter from her hand. At first he feared it had come from her parents, mailed the muggle way before their deaths. Luckily, it proved to be from Lucius. He was inviting them to Malfoy manor for dinner Friday night. They were to reply by owl in the morning if they wished to attend. The absurdness of a dinner invitation after the events of the last 24 hours was too much for the girl.

"We don't have to go, child. He most likely sent this before he heard. I'll tell him no..."

Hermione shook her head. "No. We'll go. I want to thank him. He's the only one who would have, or could have, influenced the board of governors to allow my grandparents to live here."

Severus took a breath, "The Dark Lord has taken up residence at the manor. It would be unwise to go. I can not believe Lucius invited us with the Dark Lord there."

"Maybe he left." Hermione cocked her head to the side in thought. "That could be the reason for the invitation. He can't just owl or floo call and say, lookie, Voldie left. This could be his way of telling us without revealing anything."

Severus thought for a moment. "You might be correct. But I can't let you walk in there if He's there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd be in no more danger than you. Voldemort has been ignoring the Inner- Wives since he came back."

"If Soren has managed to undermine the Dark Lord's confidence in my loyalty the danger could be great."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you go alone. I've lost far too many people I care for this week. I'm not adding another."

"I don't have to go." Even as he said it he knew he did. If this was Lucius trying to tell him something, he had to find out what. The man had been almost ready to convert and with his status as a trusted Death Eater slipping away, Severus had to take every chance to try and get another spy in place. He couldn't ask Draco. The boy was not in a position to be active yet and both sides knew it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you do. And I'm going too." Her eyes turned pleading. "Let me do this, Severus. I feel so useless. Let me do something."

Severus reluctantly nodded his agreement and he saw the first real smile since Soren's plea grace his wife's face. Severus penned his response and set it on the table to owl in the morning. He had more important things to do than mail a letter.

He spent the majority of the night holding his wife as she sobbed and railed and was deathly silent, all alternating from second to second. She never slept, and neither did he. He wasn't about to let her have a chance to do something drastic. He spent his time trying to think of a way to lesson her guilt. It wasn't working well.

The next day classes resumed. Harry had taken the death of his one time baby-sitter hard. Finding out the truth, that he had actually had a living blood relative other than the Dursleys and that she was now gone was hard on him. He wanted to know why she hadn't taken him in. Dumbledore explained that Arabella was not really a blood relation. She was his second cousin by adoption. The protection spells placed on Harry as an infant were based on the blood ties between him and his keepers. Arabella wasn't a blood relation, so the spells wouldn't have worked. While on Privet Drive the spells kept wizards and witches from harassing Harry, thus giving him a normal childhood. If Arabella had raised him, he would have had to face the massive amount of public scrutiny he now saw from the age of one. Harry saw the logic, but expressed his displeasure at the deception.

The Dursleys had survived the attack because of Mrs. Figg and they didn't seem all that appreciative. Dumbledore had extended an invitation to allow them into Hogwarts, regardless of their treatment of Harry, to keep them safe. They had refused and were currently planning a move to America. Harry tried to curb the nasty side of his personality that hoped the plane crashed. Severus was not so kind; he wished the family were wealthy enough to have a private jet so he could CAUSE it to crash.

Hermione went through the motions of classes. She took her notes, answered her questions, and did her assignments with the usual efficiency and attention to detail. But the normal love of life was absent from her eyes. Her grandparents had both split off to investigate their interests and seemed to be getting on well in the magical world. James was having a lovely time with Prof. Sprout in the greenhouses and Catharine was teaching the house-elves how to bake her famous pecan nut cookies.

That night before sunset Hermione asked Severus for a distraction.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"No, but I can't stop thinking about..." Hermione's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I keep picturing her dying over and over and over again. I hear Dad's screams...I can't think. I can't sleep; I can't eat. All I feel is emptiness. I want to feel something else, anything else. And I'd rather it feel good than bad, so don't make me have to start hitting my head against the wall."

Severus smiled and hugged her. "Ah. I had the feeling I was being used."

"I'll make it up to you later." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sure you will."

Just as Hermione was starting to forget and beginning to feel, a loud banging interrupted their activities. Severus cursed as his door flew open and a rather distraught werewolf stumbled in. Severus had given him the codes to his wards just in case there was ever an emergency since the werewolf was the only one other than Albus to know about both the extra DADA training and Draco's true allegiances. As he scrambled to get the blankets strategically arranged he vowed that if it was anything short of a Death Eater army at the gates one werewolf was going to get shaved.

"Lupin, you only have an hour before the moon rises and you transform for the first night of the cycle. Shouldn't you be elsewhere?" Snape bit out.

The out of breath dark creature ignored the undressed occupants of the bed and panted trying to catch his breath. "Draco... he...just..."

Hermione cut in. "Is he alright?" Her voice sounded concerned and a bit weary. She was worried about her classmate, but she still wasn't sure she trusted him. That didn't surprise Severus, not after what Draco pulled to 'win' Harry's trust back for her.

Lupin nodded and put his hands on his knees. "He tried to..." Lupin's eyes were wild with fright. "Severus..."

Realization hit him like a rampaging hippogriff and Severus started laughing. "He tried to pounce on you, didn't he? Figured that you'd be most vulnerable to an amorous liaison at this point in the moon cycle."

"This isn't funny!" The two laughs that greeted his statement didn't help Remus much.

"Well, I wanted a distraction." Hermione chuckled. "I should been more specific."

"Look, Lupin, this is Draco Malfoy. You knew he'd try it sometime." Severus watched as his fellow professor glared. "Did you take him up on it?"

Remus turned red. "Of course not, I couldn't...I wouldn't."

Hermione looked confused for a second than she figured it out. "Oh Professor, they didn't!" Lupin looked down. "Oh gods." Hermione paled realizing exactly what the Ministry of Magic could be capable of.

"I don't think Draco realizes what happened or he wouldn't be trying what he is." Lupin sounded sad, "But that doesn't matter. How do I handle this?"

Severus smirked. "You either turn him down or take him up on it. You're still capable of the act, Remus."

Remus crossed his arms protectively across his chest. "What happened to touch my student and die?"

"I'm just pestering you because I don't think you'll do it. Just tell him you're not ready yet. Draco knows about the law. He understands that the Ministry takes action against certain contingencies." Snape shrugged. "He must not care."

"Just say it, Severus!" Remus dropped his arms and glared. "They fixed me, castrated me, cut off my balls! And now a horny teenager is after me!"

Hermione turned a bit green at the blatant statement about Remus' fate. According to Ministry regulations, werewolves were not allowed to have children. To insure this, the law allowed forcible castration of male werewolves and total hysterectomies of females. Simple anti-fertility spells and potions, along with the less invasive muggle procedures of tubal ligation and vasectomies, wouldn't work with the increased werewolf metabolism. The procedures and chemicals were always undermined after the full moon and the transformation. While in wolf form the alterations made could not be sustained during the switch. The magic in the change caused the 'defect' to be fixed. But removing the entire organ was too large of an injury to heal, much like a missing leg or arm would not be regenerated.

Lupin had been unregistered until Severus had spilled his secret. The main reason the man had left the school to go into hiding was to avoid the 'procedure'. While Remus had no desire to have children, and was gay anyway so the chances of him impregnating someone were slim to none unless heavily drugged, didn't mean he wanted to lose a part of his body, let alone such an intimate one.

Severus was looking very guilty and embarrassed at the same time. "Remus, take some time and think about things. You are no different now than before. Think about it, less mess to clean up." That earned him a glare.

Hermione finally took charge. "Professor, if you don't mind. We were a little busy?"

Remus blushed when he realized he'd interrupted the very act Draco had tried to initiate with him earlier and started to stammer. Severus watched the man grow increasingly embarrassed and started to think. The werewolf was kind, to kind for his own good, and he seemed to truly care about the boy. Perhaps a relationship between the young Malfoy and the older man wouldn't be amiss – it might do Draco some good. Plus it would get the man out of his bedroom.

Severus grinned evilly. "Remus, I'm sorry for what I caused you. I'll talk to Draco later, but I'd advise you to explain it to him personally. In the morning. For now, you need to take your potion and do whatever it is you do three nights in a row."

Lupin nodded and still blushing apologized again for his entry. Draco had greatly disturbed him and he hadn't even noticed that his timing had been so inopportune.

After he left Hermione turned to her husband. "Prof. Lupin really wishes he could take Draco up on his offer, doesn't he?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, and technically, he could. He is still capable of intercourse, just not ejaculation or conception."

Hermione snorted. "Think of the psychological damage, Severus."

"I..." Severus lost his amused grin.

"You feel bad about letting his secret slip." Hermione laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Without my doing that, he'd still be in one piece."

Hermione grimaced. "No, the signs were obvious. He couldn't have gone on teaching for long without someone realizing the truth. What I don't understand is why he came back? As long as he wasn't at the school the Ministry would have most likely ignored him considering his sexual preferences."

Severus sighed heavily. "Dumbledore asked him to come back. In fact, he requested it."

"And he knew what it would mean for Lupin to do it?"

"Yes." Severus sighed again wearily. "Albus does what he must. He feels as bad about what had to happen as I do for causing it." The two lay there for a moment neither making eye contact. "Well, that killed the mood."

Hermione frowned. "You're changing the wards tomorrow. If we need one person to have the codes just in case, give them to Harry."

"I agree." The two sat there for a few more minutes before they started laughing, nearly at the same moment. The look on Lupin's face when he realized what he'd barged in on...

-

Friday started out bad and only got worse. Severus was far too preoccupied with Hermione's parent's deaths and the looming dinner to properly conduct classes. He ended up resorting to pop quizzes. As the day closed, he spared a moment to wondering if the other professors used the same tactic when they were too caught up in private affairs to pay attention. After several classes full of grumbling students Snape was finally able to morosely stalk to his dungeons quarters. Once there he donned a suitable black robe and cloak for dinner at the Manor. Something told him Lucius would not be pleased if he showed up in soiled teaching robes. Perhaps it was that week spent in the infirmary as a child after he had ventured to the Great Hall without putting on fresh ones and Lucius had caught him.

Severus let Hermione dress herself for once. He was most pleased with the result. The pale gray dress robes made her look almost nun-like in their modest yet stylish cut. All the better when it came to Malfoys and Voldemort. She was lovely but not sexual. Perfect.

At close to 6 o'clock the couple left Hogwarts and apparated to Malfoy Manor again. This time it took several minutes for the house-elf to answer the door and even longer for Lucius to appear.

"Severus, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Lucius seemed aggravated for some reason. "I would have thought you'd need more time before socializing...without invitations. Not to mention what we discussed earlier, my friend..."

Severus felt a cold shiver run down his back and the smile on the girl's face disappeared. "We did receive an invitation, Lucius. And I thought it best to answer you."

Lucius lost some color to his already pale face. "I didn't..."

"Quite right, Malfoy. I did." The voice of the Dark Lord filled the chamber. The three looked up and saw the Dark Lord standing on the balcony. It was the first time Hermione had seen him. From Harry's descriptions she had expected a monster. Voldemort had obviously used his time since the tournament to improve his looks, or perfect concealment charms. A distinguished man appeared instead of a half snake. His features placed him at around fifty, but his hair was only slightly dusted with gray. His eyes burned an unearthly red, however, and the air around him was uncomfortably thick.

Thinking quickly, Severus fell to one knee and bowed. "My Lord, why did you not request my presence directly? I would have come and brought my wife if you so desired. There was no need for you to trouble yourself in this subterfuge."

"_Crucio_."

Severus writhed and Hermione used all her will not to run to him. Lucius caught her eye and he gave her a silent plea to be still. The message was clear. Her Gryffindor bravery would only get her husband killed. A whispered _Accio_ brought Severus' wand into the Dark Lord's hands.

"Severus, my one time friend, I had to make sure you came. You see...I have reason to believe you would not. Malfoy has been a most...gracious host." Voldemort descended to the main level and sneered at the blond. "By allowing me in his home, I had access to his stationary and seal. Hence your invitation. I was also able to keep track of his movements and intercept your response for this evening's...diversions."

Severus remained on the floor but attempted to gather himself. Lucius tried to reign in his indignation at being used so blatantly. Neither was entirely successful. It was obvious the Dark Lord did not trust either of them. Such lack of respect for a host's property was not helping Voldemort in the eyes of the pureblood either.

"I see your reaction, Malfoy. I do trust you, but only so far. I know your loyalty is split when it comes to this..." Voldemort kicked Severus over and onto his side. Snape didn't make a sound, nor had he through the Cruciatus. "This worthless traitor. As for using your seal, I trust you will acknowledge my right to exercise your power for you as you are mine in any way I should choose. And you, my child..." Now the Dark Lord turned his full attention to Hermione for the first time.

She squared her shoulders and refused to flinch away from his glare. Severus might have hope for convincing his 'master' of his loyalty, but Hermione knew that would be impossible. The malevolence in the Dark Lord's eyes made that more than clear. Better to make a stand now than play like a lap dog, she reasoned.

"I am not your child. Now, what makes you think my husband is any less than obedient to your will? I am unaware of his taking any action against your interests or ignoring a summons." Hermione turned her worst glare at the one-time Riddle. Might as well gather any information possible. If they somehow got out of this it might prove useful for Draco to know what to avoid while passing information to Remus on the Death Eaters.

A dark laugh greeted her. "Severus, I think I understand your attraction to her after all. Such spirit. I take it, girl, that you wish he did ignore my summons?"

Hermione gave an amused snort. "Hardly. I'd be married to that idiot Flint - or more likely dead and burned from jumping off the Astronomy tower - if he had not given into you. But I don't like his being pulled away at ungodly hours. Nor this deception. What do you want?"

Severus climbed awkwardly to his feet. Lucius broke with his better judgment and helped his friend to stand. The curse had been more brutal than normal, a sure sign of the Lord's displeasure.

"I simply wished to deal out a just punishment, Lady Penwrath." Voldemort gave a long deep chuckle. "You see, all of this has been a test. A test your dear husband failed. I gave him Slytherin's potion recipe and ordered him to marry you to ascertain his true loyalty. I have been questioning it since I re-arouse. He did much to hamper me when I tried for the Philosophers Stone. I knew he'd soon realize that Soren Wales had the rest of the Chronicles. And through you he had access to them. When he failed to deliver the documents to me, I knew."

"Wales was a pawn too?" Severus' voice came out in purest silk. Lucius wondered how the man could do that when he had trouble standing. As if in answer to the unspoken question his friend shrugged off his supportive arm and stood unwavering in front of the most feared Dark Wizard alive.

Voldemort sneered. "Of course. You are all pawns."

"A pawn may still checkmate a king, Riddle." Snape's body language clearly portrayed his deep distain for the creature before him.

"_Crucio_." Severus again fell to the ground. This time Hermione went for her wand.

"_Yashen Chalah Eylowm_ " Hermione's voice wavered only a small bit on the difficult words. Once again she had used a sleep spell on an opponent, only this time the spell truly was Dark and not just questionable.

Lucius stood gaping as Voldemort dropped the curse on Severus and staggered. No one cursed the Dark Lord. Ever.

"_Stupefy_." The voice of Soren Wales came from a side entrance and Hermione fell stiff to the floor.

"Thank you, Soren." Voldemort righted himself and glared down at Hermione's prone form. "You are indeed proving useful. Quite impressive she is. I trust you taught her that, Severus." He turned to look at Snape.

In response the potions master simply stood and disdainfully brushed his robes flat. He somehow managed to hide any lingering pain and scornfully glared. "Go to hell, Riddle."

The Dark Lord's eyes grew an even darker shade of red. "Such an un- eloquent response." He turned to Lucius. "Malfoy, I trust you can escort Severus to a proper cell."

Lucius nodded and walked to his friend's side. The situation had rapidly gotten out of hand. Malfoy hated the loss of control in his own house, but he reasoned he never had any to begin with. As soon as Voldemort moved in the manor had not felt like home.

"What about my wife?" Severus glared at Soren and ignored Lucius.

"There is a little discussion ahead for her. Go." Voldemort waved the two Slytherins out and sat in the throne Wormtail had brought him. Lucius bristled at having his entryway turned into a throne room on top of everything else, but said nothing. There would come a time for that careful argument. Wales smirked as his nephew-in-law walked down into the depths.

As soon as they reached the lower area of the Malfoy dungeons Lucius stopped. "Severus, you have to get out of here!" His voice was calm, but his eyes pleaded.

"Not without Hermione. And I can't leave you like this. Voldemort will kill you."

Severus entered a cell and pulled the iron bar door shut himself. "Go get some sleep, Lucius. I'll think of something by morning. Just make sure my wife is all right."

"But Severus..."

"Please my friend. I don't need to worry about you too."

Lucius nodded and hesitantly left.

Severus had barely found a comfortable spot of rock when the blond returned. He had found the new 'Throne Room' empty except for the still unconscious form of Hermione and a cowering Wormtail. The little rat had stammered his master's orders to place the girl in a warded guestroom for the night. Wales and the Dark Lord would deal with her tomorrow. Enervate had failed to wake her and they had gotten tired of waiting. The Dark Lord wanted to personally confront her again before she would be removed to Ravenshire. Lucius had levitated the girl to one of his favorite rooms. It was the least he could do for Severus. After telling Snape the whereabouts of his wife, Lucius again left the dark dungeons at the potion master's insistence.

Severus spent the night pacing his cell. How could he have been this stupid? This was all his fault. Around noon on the next day Lucius came and things just got worse.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I should have known He'd do something like this."

"How is Hermione?"

"She's still in the Lilac Bedroom. I slipped her a sleeping potion with breakfast. She was hurling wandless curses at the windows trying to get out." Lucius gave a half-hearted grin. "Very Gryffindor."

Severus collapsed down onto the floor. The lower cells didn't have beds. "She is that. What does He plan on doing with her?" The question seemed moot as Severus recalled his 'eavesdropping' from a few nights ago. Soren wanted his Hermione and Soren was now working for Voldemort, or more precisely, had been all along.

"I don't know. It has something to do with that bastard Wales. What I couldn't guess. I'm being kept entirely out of the loop on this. It seems my well known loyalty to you is a liability." Malfoy's hurt pride was carefully concealed.

Severus snorted. "Indeed."

The blond nodded and moved to enter the cell. Snape tried to ignore Lucius' presence. His 'friend' kept adamantly refusing to leave the dungeons. Voldemort had told Lucius to keep out of trouble while Hermione was properly dealt with. That meant in effect Lucius was banished from his own 1st floor. But instead of keeping Narcissa company or going out to Diagon Alley the damn annoying git was bent on harassing his doomed prisoner.

"Lucius, for Merlin's sake, leave."

Lucius heaved a heavy sigh. "I can't, Severus. You're all alone down here. And if I go, who knows what Voldemort might do to you."

"As if you are in any position to stop Him should he decide to 'do something'. Leave me in peace."

Severus was sitting with his back against the stone wall opposite the door as Lucius unlocked the cell. He crossed the short distance and lowered himself to the ground next to his friend. "How are classes going?"

"Tell me you aren't attempting small talk." Snape asked incredulously. "Leave me in peace. If I'm going to die, I'd like my last moments to be in SILENCE!"

"Severus, I can't. I won't leave you here alone not knowing when the order will come."

Severus turned and looked Lucius in the eye. "If He gives you the order, you WILL carry it out." The dark tone broached no argument. Lucius refused to meet his friend's eyes and instead stared at the wall outside the cell.

The blond carefully considered his words. "No, I won't. The worst He can do is kill all of us. And at least then Draco won't have to face this pain, this unending pain." Lucius shivered and leaned unconsciously closer to Severus. For his part the potion master stayed silent somehow sensing the momentousness of this moment.

"I can't do this anymore, Severus. I just can't. I can't keep the act up. I thought maybe I, if I just did it enough I'd get over the ill feeling. If I just got used to the blood and the screams it wouldn't bother me anymore. Before Potter stopped Him the first time I tried so hard to make everyone think I liked the raids. I tried to...I don't know what I tried anymore. I was a fool." Lucius put his head in his hands. "I can't make the screams stop. I can't stop seeing all that red, blood I spilled. I can't stand it anymore. I hate it, Severus, I HATE IT!" Tears were starting to steam out of the gray eyes and Severus sat mesmerized.

"I want so much to like it. I TRY to like it. I practice so hard...but it doesn't get easier. I had so long to forget...forget what it felt like to hold someone down and...So long to forget the smell of the dungeons. Oh, I kept them full; you know that. But full of people that DESERVED to be here. Every last one of those people I put here were monsters, like the one upstairs, just without the power or the intelligence to rise to His level of evil. Even when I was trying to keep myself sharp, just in case...I picked criminals. Rapists, child molesters, murderers...I tortured them. I think that maybe I was doing to them what I feel like I deserve..."

Lucius raised his head and looked back out into the hall. "I've done all those things too, Severus. On HIS orders, yes, but I did them. And I WANTED to like it. I TRIED to like it. Does that make me worse than Him? I knew they were wrong, but I did them anyway. I hated it, but I tried not to. Gods Severus, I've helped murder hundreds just so I could pretend I was some big bad Dark Wizard. All the raids, all the...the...I gave a child a diary to kill other children..." Lucius shuddered. "I can't do it anymore...I can't stand their faces. I see them, every last one of them. They curse me; they plague me. I can't sleep anymore. I can't eat. I can't...I think Narcissa is blessed. She finally went over the edge fully after seeing Draco's Mark. The potions aren't helping at all anymore. She can't tell when she's dreaming and when she's awake. She thinks I am her dead brother and she...She is lucky. Oblivious to it all. The blood doesn't bother her...I did that to her. I married her because I was told to. I married her, then I loved her. I loved her, Severus. And I let the Dark Lord...I willingly forced her to do that. I let her get...and I watched it! I watched my wife get tortured and ignored her pleas for help. I ignored them and did the same thing to the wives of the men that hurt her. I hurt those women as retribution for what they did to her. But I never stopped them...I never tried to."

Severus eyed him carefully. "Lucius, what are you saying? I've seen you come up from here covered..."

Severus stopped as the tears turned to sobs and the normally composed blond grabbed his robes. "I wanted to enjoy it. Don't you understand? It's not normal to hate it! I'm a freak who can't stand the screams. Father always said I was weak, that I just needed to get used to it. I tried to get used to it...I failed. I always fail. He was right. Oh Merlin, Severus. I had him killed and I still can't stop him from ruining my life. I don't want to do this anymore. I want it to stop. Please make it stop. Please make them go away. Father and the Dark Lord...I can't stop the screams, Severus."

Severus grabbed his friend by the shoulders and held him at arms distance. The less-than-silent sobs were shaking the slightly slimmer shoulders and the gray eyes were wild and unfocused. Severus was beginning to think that the times he had joked about his friend being unbalanced were a little to close to the truth. "Lucius, there are no screams. As a matter of fact, the dungeons are silent."

After a large hiccup the other wizard practically climbed into Severus' lap. "I killed them. Every last one of them. HE was coming down here and 'playing' with them...He brought others...ones that had done nothing. Like the boy at the revel, the one...I couldn't let them suffer. HE was not pleased. But they were so young! Death is a comfort. Darkness and quiet. Quiet. Merlin make the voices stop. I don't want to listen anymore..."

Severus held onto the man for a moment. It made odd sense. Lucius had always been a little too eager in the games, a little too quick for a raid. Yet he always avoided the children. Except for the few times he had been ordered to...and then Lucius would normally disappear for a few days and show up thinner and more pale. The raids that Lucius planned were usually on the shadier characters of the Muggle world. He claimed it made the Muggles just think it was 'gang' related, whatever that meant. The Dark Lord loved the idea and encouraged it. If these 'gangs' were in Lucius' mind evil, then the man felt less guilt in his action.

It all made sense now. The careful selection process Lucius used when Voldemort gave him a reward of a prisoner or two for a job well done. The look in the gray eyes after a revel... a little too heated and jumpy. The complex 'honor' ideals Lucius used to justify everything and that seemed to exclude him from the nastier meaningless entertainments. Lucius had faked it. Faked a love of the death and hell created. Just like Severus had done, but instead of using academia to hide behind and avoid the brunt of it all, Lucius had submersed himself in it. While Severus felt guilty for once believing in the cause, Lucius felt guilty for NOT. It was twisted, and wrong, and oh, so...Lucius.

Severus didn't know what to do. Hermione had cried on his shoulder, but this was Lucius. A man who normally would curse someone to death, slowly, for using the wrong dinner fork. How had the he managed to pretend for so long? How could someone do the things Lucius had done while hating them?

"It's too much, Severus. All too much..." Lucius had stopped crying and was simply hugging onto his friend for all he was worth. "I've lost them all now, Severus. Narcissa, what was left of her, is gone now. The creature upstairs is an empty body. The happy girl I was pleased to find on my wedding night is long dead. Our son is following in my bloody footsteps. My only friend is locked in my dungeons and his wife is most likely about to be raped upstairs by her own great-uncle. What do I have left?"

Snape slowly patted his shoulder, ignoring the irony that he was the one giving comfort. "You have your honor, Lucius. You have the Malfoy name. You have a responsibility to tell of this to Draco. You have a duty to your son to let him know that you have made mistakes and you recognize them. You still have a chance to atone for some of what you have done."

Lucius hiccupped. "Atone? There is no true meaning to that word."

"Perhaps not, but you can trade one set of complications for another." Severus implored his friend. "Join Albus. Take my place as his spy in the Inner Circle. You will be risking your life and you will have to keep up the pretense but it would mean so much..."

Lucius shook his head. "I have not aided in a raid since the resurrection. I told the Dark Lord it had lost its appeal as I matured. He did not seem too upset about it. Said it was high time. The raids are more to cause the younger ones to gain experience in Dark Magic and inspire fear than anything else. I don't think the Dark Lord really wants to kill mudbloods. I think He's using them as rallying point for the stupid masses. A common enemy."

Lucius crawled off Snape and curled into a corner, finally contemplating what Snape had asked of him. "Spy?" He started shaking his head back and forth. "I'm not strong enough. Father was right. I am stupid and clumsily and weak. You have to be strong, like you, to spy."

Severus realized he was wrong when he thought his childhood had been bad. Whatever Lucius had endured must have been twenty times worse. And the man had hid his insecurities and fears behind the mask of aristocratic arrogance and a menacing presence. How very Slytherin, and how very sad. "You are strong, Lucius. You are not weak or stupid. To have hidden all of this for decades...At least I had Albus to let behind my masks."

"I don't know if there is anything underneath the masks anymore. Or if there ever was. What if I stop pretending and there isn't anything left?"

Severus touched his friend's arm. "You already took the masks off. What is underneath is a very troubled man. A man I am proud to call a friend. A man I caught glimpses of over the years. A man I have always wished to know better. Let Draco know this man, Lucius. Let your son see you as you are so he may learn when to take off his masks."

Lucius nodded slowly and let Severus pull him into an embrace as the afternoon waned. Severus grimly noted that he was about to die, and yet he was the one doing the comforting. The irony was palpable.

"When the senses are shaken and the soul is driven to madness, who can stand? When the souls of the oppressed fight in the troubled air that rages, who can stand? When the whirlwind of fury comes from the throne of God, when the frowns of his countenance drive the nations together, who can stand? When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle and sails rejoicing in the flood of Death; When souls are torn to everlasting fire and fiends of Hell rejoice upon the slain, O who can stand?" Severus whispered to himself.

Lucius looked up at Severus. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing Lucius, nothing." Severus sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Let me get some rest, please? I fear tonight will be trying." Lucius nodded but stayed leaning against his friend. Severus let him. He was still puzzled by the other man. Where was the elegant, refined, damnably proper Lucius?

The hours dragged by and Severus hoped Hermione was all right. He played with his bonding bracelet and looked out the still unlocked door. He could run. But he would not get far. Better to bide his time and try to get to Hermione. He could not leave without her. How had he come to this? Sacrificing himself on the slim chance of rescuing a Gryffindor know-it- all.

Lucius stirred in his sleep and mumbled, "I don't want to be a Death Eater, I want to be a lumberjack."

Severus chuckled quietly and tucked a strand of hair behind the man's ear. In sleep his friend looked innocent. He looked like an angel. Always had. But the angle's wings were blackened with soot and blood. Far more than Severus himself could lay claim to. All in an attempt to 'get used' to causing death. So senseless, so...pointless. In the end it was all pointless. It was getting dark. Voldemort preferred to hold all meetings at night for atmosphere. Whatever Hermione was going to face, she would do so tonight. Severus heard footsteps approaching and nudged Lucius awake. The man stumbled to his feet and Severus wandlessly straightened his robes for him.

"How?" Lucius looked down, finally realizing his friend's true powers. "Why haven't you run?"

Snape looked him squarely in the eye. "Hermione."

Lucius looked disbelieving for a moment before dashing out of the cell to re-lock the door from outside.

Draco rounded the edge of the cell and caught sight of his father. "Father? Why have I been summoned? Dumbledore will figure out something is up. Especially since Sn...Oh gods."

Lucius whirled on his only son, his anger palpable. "I thought I told you never to come down here!"

Draco's eyes grew large as he took in the cell and its weary occupant. "So...sorry Father. But the entryway was made up like...and the rat wasn't there and I had to sneak out of the school...what is going on?"

Lucius and Severus exchanged a heavy glance. Would Voldemort be sadistic enough to order Draco to kill his father's best friend as a sign of loyalty? Most likely yes. Severus broke the silent communication, "Draco, no matter what happens, get through this. I don't hold you responsible for any of it. Do you hear me? Just do what you have to and get home. Always remember that. Get home."

"Professor? What..." A gong sounded upstairs.

"I have the feeling we are being called, my son." Lucius eyed his friend stoically, placing a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "Severus, I will try."

Severus glared. "Don't worry about me. Remember what we talked about. If you can, please try to get Hermione to safety. I'll be fine. I always am." Lucius looked skeptical but he nodded. Father and son reluctantly backed out of the dungeon and headed towards the new 'throne' room in their entry hall.

Severus paced his cell. He could wandlessly undo the wards. Lucius had barely cast anything on the cell. A strong Alohamora from a first year would have been enough. But if he got out Lucius might lose his only chance to get Hermione to safety. Severus was desperate to know what was happening over his head. Suddenly the bracelet on his wand arm heated for a brief moment. Severus stopped pacing. Dumbledore. The man had added something to the bonding spell. The bracelets had acted up before, the vision/dream and once when Hermione had been agitated they had transmitted both her touch and her heightened anxiety.

Severus concentrated on the metal band. If Albus had created the kind of link...yes. The bracelet warmed to his touch and, almost like being pulled into a pensive, Severus could see the room in which Hermione was being kept - but he was invisible, only a mental projection.

It really was one of the nicest guestrooms at the manor. Lucius had not lied. Hermione was sitting on the bed and looked like she had just come out of whatever sedative Lucius had slipped her. She was glaring at the door and Severus turned to see what...the rat. Pettigrew was standing there, twiddling his hands nervously. In the silver appendage he held a glowing orb. Snape recognized it. Macnair had designed it but never built it, before the Potter incident in 1981. The orb sucked wandless energy into its sphere and thus eliminated wandless magic. Hermione was defenseless. The traitor motioned for Hermione to get off the bed and follow him. When she stubbornly refused, he cast Imperius. Hermione lurched off the bed and fell. After a brief struggle Hermione clutched her left arm and the bonding bracelet. She stared right into her husband's non- corporeal eyes and broke the curse.

Wormtail frowned and quickly cast Cruciatus on the child. Severus felt a portion of the pain and mentally started listing ways to cook rat. Perhaps Black would like to lend a hand...

Hermione screamed as the curse hit her. The pain on top of the stress of breaking the Imperius too much for her. Two Unforgivables in a row was more than the sixteen-year-old could handle. Severus had thought not knowing was bad. Not being able to help but seeing it was worse.

Hermione painfully climbed to her feet and followed the Animagus down into the now darkened entryway. Not a word had been exchanged except for the curses. The full Inner Circle had not been called. Only Lucius, Draco, Wormtail, Soren, the Dark Lord and Hermione were present. Soren smirked as Hermione twitched with the after effects of the curse.

"Ah, Lady Penwrath. Glad to see you were able to join us." The Dark Lord was sitting in his throne, mindlessly twirling his wand.

"It's not like I was given a choice." Hermione glared at her uncle. "So what does THAT have planned? And why is Malfoy here?"

"I assume you are talking about young Draco?"

Hermione sneered. "Dumbledore isn't stupid. He'll know Draco took the Mark after this. With Severus and I missing and all the attacks of the last few days security at the school is high. Any missing students will have difficult questions to answer. With his father's allegiances so widely known, Draco will no longer be safe at Hogwarts."

"I beg to differ, girl. Dumbledore will be only too happy to replace his spy." Hermione and Severus both blinked in confusion. "I see you are not as quick as Severus claimed." The Dark Lord smirked haughtily. "The old fool will be only too eager to believe the boy when he comes crying to him about the simply horrible things I made him do to his dear potions professor and Head of house. He'll offer young Draco the same deal he gave Severus. Immunity and sanctuary for spying. The only difference will be that instead of Severus feeding me false information and giving Dumbledore key strategies of mine, Draco will deliver Hogwarts to me." Lucius and his son looked on outwardly calm. But Severus could see the still wild gleam in the elder's eye and the tension in his pupil's shoulders.

"You see, I have planned all this out, my dear. When I instigated the test for Severus' loyalty, I made a backup plan. Should he fail, Draco would take his place in the circle and as a spy at Hogwarts. Only, Draco is loyal. Aren't you, my young one?"

"Of course, my Lord." Draco sneered at Hermione and bowed to his master. Lucius closed his eyes in silent denial.

"Oh, poor Lucius. Your son has accomplished what you could not. You are a disappointment as usual. All that breeding and you're no better than a fool. Take your pompous code of conduct and precedence orders and leave us. You are no longer welcome in my circle this night. I will call you when I am ready to see your penance." The Dark Lord waved at Malfoy in dismissal. Lucius visibly swallowed and backed out of the hall keeping his eyes on his Lord's feet. Draco never turned to see his father's departure.

"Now, back to business. Soren is here to collect you, my dear, and insure my control of the last of the Slytherin Houses."

Severus swore. Penwrath, Snape, Malfoy. The three co-founders of Slytherin house under Salazar. As the wife to Severus Snape, any children Hermione had would be legally Snape heirs unless openly and magically challenged, blood or not. And Soren looked enough like a typical Snape, minus the nose, to make it highly likely no one would question the heritage of her offspring. Soren could not only beget the Penwrath heir but the Snape as well. With Draco bearing the Mark and Hermione under the thumb of her uncle and her children being educated by the man, Voldemort would have direct control of all three families. At the right moment all it would take was the announcement that the three had united under the Heir of Slytherin and the rest of the elite pureblood families would fall in line. The last holdouts would have no choice but to follow. Most of wizarding high society was comprised of Slytherin purebloods and followers of the old ways. They would unquestionably follow an alliance between the three Houses under the Heir of Slytherin.

Hermione paled, then gave a startlingly dark laugh. "You are forgetting something. Slytherin is not the only house to have founding families to unite the front for the cause. Harry and the Weasley's are quite close. McGonagall will not hesitate to push her family into an alliance. The three Gryffindor Houses together under Harry's guiding sword as Heir will be enough to counter you. The other two houses will fall behind him. You may have money and prestige, but they will have numbers and the will."

Voldemort frowned at her. "You overestimate their chances. And Potter is halfway Dark now. Oh, I realize you and your husband have not been teaching him enough. But his appetite has been wetted. Now I will just have to insure it remains fed. The rumors of his involvement in the Arts will be enough to keep the vast majority of the wizarding world leery of his true motivations. They will fear his ambition and his cunning. They do not wish to see me defeated only to have Potter rise to my place twice as dangerous."

Hermione's smirk never wavered. "The other Heirs will arise. There are always four. Never just the two. If Harry is the Gryffindor Heir and you are Slytherin's, then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will follow."

"Soren, I thought you never explained this to her?" Voldemort glanced in amusement at the steward.

"I did not, my Lord. She reads more than is healthy."

Voldemort sneered at his servant. "This is not in a book, Wales."

"My husband has relieved my ignorance." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "On a great many things."

The Dark Lord laughed. "Interesting choice of words. Ignorance. You still have much of that. True, there are always at least four Heirs. But there are normally more. The power is divided. Only when there is a single living Heir for a line does the power become formidable. As the last Heir of Slytherin living and having no children myself, all of Salazar's power is at my disposal. Potter is the last of the Gryffindor line and has not produced an Heir himself yet. But he is young and untrained. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses have numerous generations of Heirs alive at once. Your mister Longbottom is actually the Heir of Hufflepuff, but he will never wield the full magnitude of that power. That is why his parents were not killed, only incapacitated. With his grandmother and father alive the power is spread through three, not one. Should both of the older Heirs die, Longbottom will achieve his potential. But I doubt he would be willing to pay the price. The same with Ravenclaw. It is odd how three of this generation's Heirs ended up in Gryffindor. Very strange."

Severus was astounded. Longbottom the Heir of Hufflepuff? It strangely fit. But who was the third? He filed the question away for later thought.

"This is all very interesting," Hermione sneered. "but I am not letting Soren anywhere near me. You will not gain control of the Snape and Penwrath lines. If they must, they will end with my husband and myself. I will not carry a child for you to use to gain power."

"You girl have no choice." Voldemort grinned and waved Soren forward. As he neared the witch Hermione licked her lips and Severus felt her apprehension and fear through the magical link. The repetitive motion of her tongue over her already moist lips was confusing him however.

Soren bent to kiss Hermione and she leaned into him and willingly gave into it. Severus felt as if a knife had plunged into his heart. Why was she...?

Suddenly Soren broke off the kiss and grabbed his throat. Hermione backed up and smirked.

"You forgot something, Uncle. Rosemary's poison. The second half is harmless to an uninfected person and will linger on the skin for up to a week. I put a vial in my last batch of lipstick before I left Hogwarts just in case. Die well, Uncle. I made a slight alteration to the recipe. It is now quite deadly."

Soren had begun to turn to blue and was trying to look at his master for help. Voldemort simply ignored the man and studied the girl while still twirling his wand. As Wales lay dying, Draco stood in the corner and tried to disappear into the shadows. Severus heard a slight noise and saw Pansy Parkinson peering over the banister. The girl watched as Wales stopped his struggles and lay still. She quickly stumbled out of the room towards the family living quarters. The Dark Lord ignored her.

"I see you have changed my plans." His red eyes narrowed.

"So sorry to inconvenience you." Hermione's grin was murderous.

"I'm sure. Severus was always my favorite you know. And you are an excellent match for him in temperament and intelligence. It really is a disappointment he failed me and forced my hand. Draco." The newest Death Eater quickly stepped into the light and his master's line of sight.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"According to reports from some of my other contacts inside Hogwarts, you have an interest in the girl."

Draco looked Hermione up and down before meeting her eye. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. You will sire the two children needed on her. Severus will be kept alive long enough to ensure there will be no questions as to the paternity of the offspring. Unfortunately, you look nothing like your professor. Charms or potions will have to be used to disguise the true parentage. This may work out better than Wales. After the birth of the Snape heir, Severus will be eliminated. You will then sire the Penwrath heir on the witch." Voldemort seemed to be rapidly outlining a new strategy. Severus allowed himself a moment to compliment the man. He might be evil, but he could certainly spin a plot on short notice.

"Meanwhile, your own Malfoy heir should be born. All three children can and will be trained at the same time. In less than two decades I will have gained complete control over Slytherin house and be able to enact the final solution."

Severus cringed at the phrasing, than at the audacity of the plan. Voldemort had no intention of making his move for twenty more years! He was going to let the children grow up before he even implemented his plan for the allegiance to unite the elite Houses. Patience seemed to be growing in no short supply for the Dark Lord. The delay would cause the Order to wear themselves out and the rest of the Wizarding world to grow complacent yet again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Voldemort hissed. "Take the thing out of here and get to work. Dumbledore will be expecting you back soon with a report. Make a convincing story up of how you were forced to torture good old Severus and how I made you kill Wales for being incompetent or something. Take his body back as proof. Then tell him you have Hermione in hiding and she is with Severus' child. Don't tell him where. After she gives birth to the first babe I'll let you at the traitor. Then you can heroically return his battered and preferably alive but insane form to the old man. Then you'll sire the Penwrath heir while the girl is still 'hiding'. You'll turn up with the two children in tow and a sad story of your comforting and falling for the creature after her husband's incapacitation and her tragic demise in childbirth with her second baby, your child and the Penwrath heir. The potion or charm on the first one will make it look like Severus was responsible for it, and you the second infant. That way you've covered your tracks and received the old coot's sympathy at the same time."

Draco grinned coldly. "Yes, master. The plan is brilliant."

"Of course it is."

Hermione remained silent and Severus prayed Draco would get them out of this. Severus was so distracted he didn't notice Lucius enter his cell. Draco pulled his wand and forced Hermione out of the throne room and up the staircase. Just as they were nearing the bedroom Hermione was being held in, Lucius tapped his shoulder and the bracelet vision ended.

_**A few more A/N:**_

_The meaning behind spells: The words directly following the Latin/Hebrew are the direct meaning of the words, or close to it. The part in parentheses is what I am MAKING them do. I'm the author, so I pick what the spell does. So blah. Deal with it._

_  
Praegnatio Manifestum - pregnancy manifest. (Wizarding preg. Test)_

_Incutere de Anima - to cause pain on the soul, (Overwhelming grief and guilt)_

_Ardere Viscera - burning intestines (need I say more?)_

_Ictus Ambustio - burning, stabbing wounds (self explanatory I think)_

_Calamitas - great harm (take your pick, break every bone in body, turn blood vessels inside out, rip fingernails out and use them to scratch exposed areas of skin...Okay, you get the picture.)_

_Crudelis Damnum - harsh penalty (sort of like Cruciatus, but more of a choking feeling)_

_Austerus Poena - also harsh penalty (this one is more like severe cold and burning at the same time)_

_Yashen Chalah Eylowm - Hebrew. Sleep, pain, forever (puts person in an eternal sleep full of hellish nightmares and such)_

_  
**Another thing:** The big quote from Severus to Lucius is from a poem by William Blake._

_Lullaby by William Blake _

_O for a voice like thunder, and a tongue_

_To drown the throat of war! - When the senses_

_Are shaken, and the soul is driven to madness,_

_Who can stand? When the souls of the oppressed_

_Fight in the troubled air that rages, who can stand?_

_When the whirlwind of fury comes from the_

_Throne of God, when the frowns of his countenance_

_Drive the nations together, who can stand?_

_When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle,_

_And sails rejoicing in the flood of Death;_

_When souls are torn to everlasting fire,_

_And fiends of Hell rejoice upon the slain,_

_O who can stand? O who hath caused this?_

_O who can answer at the throne of God?_

_The Kings and Nobles of the Land have done it!_

_Hear it not, Heaven, thy Ministers have done it! _


	13. Risoluto

Contemplations of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't need to. I have more fun playing with it this way.

Summary: Hermione is in trouble and goes to the one place she thinks will hold her salvation. Is the solution worse than the problem or is it in fact better?

**Chapter Thirteen**

"God damn you, Lucius!" Severus swore and pushed his friend's hand away.

"Severus, we have to do something!" Lucius didn't notice the potion master's glare. "He's going…ouch. What is wrong?" Severus had finally expressed his displeasure in a manner Lucius understood. He'd punched him.

"Draco is taking Hermione to the guest room and Voldemort intends to have him impregnate her and pass the child off as mine. Hermione killed Soren and now Draco is going to take his place in the plan!" Severus growled out and angrily shoved his hair behind his ear.

"How do you know this?" Lucius rubbed his jaw.

"We don't have time for me to go over everything again! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. Draco won't hurt her. The boy is far more intelligent than I care to contemplate. He'll get her out. Now as for you." Lucius tried to pull/push Severus out of the cell door. Instead of following, Severus rotated on his heel and began to pace.

"I'm safe. Didn't you hear what He said? They have to keep me alive. If I die, Albus' scrying spells will show it. As long as I'm living, Voldemort can legitimately claim any of Hermione's children as mine. He wants control of all three Houses."

"What, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?" Lucius was still rubbing his jaw and had given up on getting his friend out of the cell. Instead, he had conjured a chair and was casually lounging.

"NO! The three founding Houses of Slytherin. Snape, Malfoy, and Penwrath. He thinks Draco is His to control. So the Malfoy House is His. Then all He needs is the Penwrath and Snape Houses. If Draco sires a child on Hermione, then passes it off as mine, the child can be raised to follow, not only the Dark Arts, but the Dark Lord Himself. Then Hermione has a second child, the Penwrath heir. After that, Voldemort plans on killing her and taking both children to be trained alongside Draco's heir, which should be born by then. All three children will inherit their respective Houses. After spending their entire childhood under the watchful eye of the bastard himself, they will be totally loyal to him."

Lucius sat up straight. "But that could take years."

Severus glared at the wall. "Evidently, He's willing to wait."

"Draco won't do it. The boy has more sense than that. He didn't want the Mark. He would never let his own children...wait a minute. He's only sixteen. What is Voldemort doing breeding my sixteen year old son like a horse!" Now the blond took up pacing as well.

"The same thing He's doing breeding my wife like one. Damn git. Even muggles have given up on eugenics."

Lucius slid down the cell wall and onto the floor. "First He pawns that Parkinson chit off on us and now this."

"Yes, well, who ever said being a Death Eater would be fun." Severus muttered.

"I did." The blond stared off into space.

Severus glanced down at his friend and joined him on the floor after eyeing the chair longingly. "Obviously you were mistaken." Severus prayed to whatever deity might not hate him that Lucius didn't break down again. Now was not the time.

"Obviously." Lucius gave a halfhearted smile.

"You seem more collected." Severus observed wearily.

"I apologize for my momentary lapse. I have...some deep-seated issues I need to work out. Now, however, is not the time. We need a plan. The Malfoys are the planning elite and you are the Head of Slytherin. The two of us should be able to work a way out of this." Lucius unconsciously echoed his friend's thoughts.

"If you hadn't distracted me I'd know what was happening to the Child." Snape muttered and tried to tuck the bothersome strand of hair behind his right ear again.

"I'll tell you what is happening." Draco's voice came from outside the cell. The younger blond sneered at the older men crouched on the floor. "You two really need to cast wards before holding this type of conversation. Had I been Wormtail you'd be dead." He opened the cell door and leaned against the frame, smirking.

"Wormtail can't get into the dungeons. After I...emptied them...I set up a blood ward. It is invisible, but only those whose blood is recognized can enter or leave. I set it to the Malfoy and Snape families only. Even if Voldemort himself tried to get down here, He couldn't. The wards are part of the manor's main defenses, only extended. A thousand generations of Malfoys have added their power. It should be enough to counter even the Dark Lord." Lucius shuttered. "He wasn't too happy when He found out."

"Great. That means I can't hide Gran...Hermione down here." Draco lost his confident stance. "You mean to say even you can't bring a prisoner in here? What use are dungeons if only the FAMILY can enter them?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Lucius simply ignored him. Severus, however, had other things on his mind than the validity of warding a dungeon so heavily it was useless.

"What, exactly, did you do with my wife, Mr. Malfoy?" The cold, hard tone of the potion master snapped both blondes back to the task at hand.

"She's back in the guestroom, Professor. I have Soren's body stashed in the icehouse till morning. I'm to take Hermione to Ravenshire and change the wards so she can't leave or send messages. Then the plan is I go to Dumbledore with Wale's body..."

Severus cut him off. "I heard. Don't ask how. Doesn't He realize you can't alter Ravenshire's wards? Only a Penwrath of magical blood can do that. All the Houses of old blood are that way. Only a member of the House can tamper with the wards. Not only that, if you don't have permission to enter, you won't make it past the gates."

"The damn half-blood doesn't get a lot. He thinks His little plan of having me impregnate the know-it...Hermione, will work. There is no way illusions strong enough to make a Malfoy look like a Snape would go undetected. Not to mention the kid would have to go to Hogwarts if he wanted to have any respect in Britain. At the present rate, Dumbledore will still be alive and Headmaster. If for some unfathomable reason the deception hadn't been discovered by then, the old man would see right through it. And as wonderful as it would be to have the three Slytherin Houses united under Him, there are easier ways to gain their support. He seems to have become obsessed with BREEDING His way to power."

"We've established the unfeasibility of His plan. Now we need one." Lucius looked back and forth between his son and friend. "One that gets all of us out of here alive."

Severus paced back and forth. "Draco, take Hermione back to Ravenshire. Once inside the grounds it shouldn't be too difficult for her to 'overpower' you. That way you have a viable excuse for the Dark Lord. Go back to Hogwarts after she has time to get there. Report to Dumbledore and go with the whole repentant Death Eater/Imperius angle. Hermione will back you up. Then when you answer the summons from Voldemort, tell Him what happened, but be sure to play up how you saved the situation by getting Hermione on your side and helping to convince Albus of your loyalty."

"But Severus, that leaves you down here. Once Hermione is safely back at Hogwarts Voldemort will realize His plan is not going to work. You're as good as dead." Lucius looked aghast at the suggestion.

"Hermione will be safe, and so will Draco. That is all that matters."

"I won't do it, and neither will Hermione. She will not leave without you." Draco glared at the potion master. "You are too important to rot down here. And besides, Granger doesn't trust me. She would never back me to Dumbledore and Voldemort knows it."

"She will if you force her. Tell the Dark Lord you have blackmail on her or something."

"I can't force that she-demon! She cursed the Dark Lord and almost succeeded. The damn thing's dangerous." Draco started then shivered.

Severus glared and assumed his most intimidating classroom tone. "Watch it Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius sneered with irritation. "Stop it, you two. Severus, you are getting out of here if I have to stun you and owl you to Dumbledore myself. Draco, you go back to Hermione. Simplest plans first, gentlemen." He turned to look at Severus. "I take it you are the one who taught Hermione wandless magic?" Severus nodded and Lucius suddenly grinned. "I've been thinking ever since you did that wandless spell on my robes earlier. All you have to do is incapacitate me sufficiently to make it look like I fought to keep you here. Once you get past me, run for the upstairs. You remember the secret passage out of the kitchen to the third floor guest wing?" Severus narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Good. Once there I trust you can overpower Draco without killing him."

Lucius turned to Draco. "Fight him off, but don't work to hard at it. I want both of you out of this in one piece." He turned back to Severus. "Once you get past Draco, grab the girl and head for the back staircase out through Narcissa's chambers. She should be sedated and I doubt you'd have a problem even if she were awake. Parkinson might raise an alarm so steer clear of her rooms - second floor, west wing."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. That can't work. It is too simple."

Severus glared at his student. "The simplest plans often work the best."

"Classic, Draco. The plan is classic." Lucius robbed his eyes. He was getting a headache.

"And predictable. Is the Dark Lord really going to believe Prof. Snape got past both of us?"

"I will just have to make it convincing. I hope you have a high pain tolerance." Severus glanced at his student who paled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll need one. I highly doubt I'll get any sympathy from the crazy bastard, most likely a round or two of Cruciatus for failing. But how exactly am I to get back into Hogwarts? If you and Hermione make it back and tell Dumbledore the plan my cover will be blown before I even establish it. The Dark Lord will not let me leave only to be sent to Azkaban. He'll try and find another use for me. One, I'm sure, that will prove difficult for me to carry out."

Silence.

"Damn." Lucius and Severus both swore at the same time. They began pacing again.

"Look, I can't stay down here long. Wormtail is most likely going to be checking on me soon to make sure I'm...following orders with Hermione. I have to go fake some noise or something." Draco shivered with distaste.

"You had better be faking it." Severus growled out.

"Yes, Professor." Severus' confidence wasn't increased by the Malfoy heir's smirk.

"Did they leave you with the Macnair 's orb?" Lucius asked distracted by a trace of dust on his robes.

"Yes. It's mounted on the wall behind a security ward. If I tamper with it, an alarm goes off."

"The best course of action may be to take her to Ravenshire for now. We'll come up with something." Lucius responded, after removing the offending piece of rubbish.

Draco looked doubtful. "I hope so, father."

"Get out of here, Draco. Look after her for me?" Severus placed a hand on his prized student's shoulder.

"Of course, Professor. She'll be fine." The two nodded at each other in silent accord and Draco left the dungeons, on the lookout for any of Voldemort's other servants.

"What are we going to do?" Lucius asked again as Severus turned back into the cell.

"I'm going to try seeing what your randy little heir is doing with my wife, for one. And you are going to leave me alone. I need to concentrate."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Lucius almost whined.

Severus raised his eyes heavenward in a plea for patience. "You are an adult. Entertain yourself."

Lucius stood and simply stared.

Severus sighed. "Oh, fine. Go bother Parkinson. She was watching from the staircase earlier. It might be a good idea to find out how much she saw and contain the information. During her time at Hogwarts she was a bit of a gossip."

Lucius paled and ran for the door. He turned and remembered to lock the cell door just before leaving. "Not that it would matter."

"Go. Away."

Lucius grinned and waved as he walked out.

"Crazy, insane, bloody lost it he has." Severus mumbled and began trying to reestablish his link to Hermione. He had just managed to gain enough concentration to attempt opening the link when suddenly the bracelet flared hot and he knew, just knew he had to get to his wife.

The cell door was open before he even thought about it. Lucius had had just enough time to exit the dungeons and make it to the second floor, west wing. Severus hoped the man had heeded his suggestion. Even without a plan, Severus couldn't leave Hermione in whatever danger she was in. He headed quickly for the passage from the kitchens to the guest quarters.

As he neared the rooms he saw something that completely unnerved him. Narcissa Malfoy had her son at wand point in the hall with Hermione standing behind him in the doorway. She looked like she had just fought off heavy sedation, her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair uncombed. The potion master was distinctly reminded of the description of Bertha from that muggle novel Jane Eyre.

"Mother...mother, put the wand down." Draco was trying to calm the woman and seemed to be failing miserably.

"I don't know you anymore, Draco. My SON would never do..." The Lady Malfoy was shaking violently and her eyes couldn't or wouldn't focus on any one thing for long. She kept her wand trailed on her son and was oblivious to Severus' presence.

Hermione however saw him and immediately pulled herself together. Her tear- streaked cheeks and torn robes made her look like an abused angel, but somehow when she spoke her voice belayed the image. "Lady Malfoy, Draco wasn't doing anything."

"Pansy told me what they planed. She heard it all." Tears were streaming down the once proud woman's face. It was hard to believe the creature standing before him was once the happy bright little girl who had married his friend. The two seemed complete opposites. Another victim of the Dark Lord, only this one still breathed, but was no more capable of living than the Longbottoms in St. Mungos. "I didn't raise a monster. My son will not hurt..."

Hermione slowly inched forward. "Draco didn't do anything, Lady Malfoy. He was going to take me home. Home to Ravenshire, my ancestral house."

Severus came into line of sight and Narcissa turned her wand on him. "Severus!" She cried out and sank to the floor. "You have to get her out of here! They plan on..." A shiver wracked the small frame.

"I know, Narcissa. It's alright." Severus moved to grab the wand but Narcissa dodged him. He motioned for Draco to get behind Hermione. "I'll get her out of here. You need to come with us, Narcissa. You can't be found here. They'll know you let her out."

"I can't leave. Lucius needs me." Narcissa shook her head and clutched the staircase railing.

"Mother, go with them. Father will be fine." Draco tried to reason with her.

The sound of her son's voice made her raise her wand again and back further into the stair rail. "Liar! You work for Him now. You don't care. I saw the Mark. I SAW IT! You're His...my little boy is His. I failed you Draco. I'm sorry. The best I can...Avad..."

Severus lunged for the wand and made the curse go wide hitting a potted plant killing it instantly. Narcissa shrieked as he pried the willow wood out of her stiff fingers. "Severus, the least I could do was end it for him. Why didn't you let me end it?" She clung to her one-time classmate's robes.

Severus gave a sad smile and whispered in her ear. "Draco is not one of us, Narcissa. He will not fall to the darkness. I promise you." As he backed away, a smile touched her features. "Go back to your room and pretend you didn't leave. If they ask..."

"Pretend I was talking to the flowers again. You know they make lovely conversation in the afternoon." A dreamy expression replaced the troubled one from moments before. With six words Severus had made the world all right again.

"Yes, mother, they do." Draco hesitantly helped his mother to her feet. The woman unexpectedly hugged her child.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I thought..."

"Go, mother. And I know." Draco reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and watched the woman start down the corridor almost catatonic again, as was normal now.

"I thought you were going to stay downstairs." Draco said as he pulled Snape, who still held Narcissa's wand, into to the bedroom.

"I was. The bracelets informed me Hermione was in danger."

"That's all well and good, but what are we going to do now? Mother will not last long should the Dark Lord question her and I won't let you return to the dungeons." Draco ran a hand through his normally neat hair. "This is a complete mess. How are we going to get out of this?"

Severus ignored the mumbling blond and crossed the room to touch his wife's shoulder. She jumped and spun away from him. After Narcissa had tried to kill her son, Hermione had not said a word and was unnaturally still.

"Hermione?" She shook her head violently and refused to allow him near. "Hermione, what is it?" Severus was concerned. Had something happened to the child he wasn't aware of?

"I..."

Draco stopped his frantic conversation with himself and came over. "She's been out of it since I brought her back up here. I didn't want to worry you by telling you in the dungeons. The first time she's spoken since the meeting with the Dark Lord was to mother a few moments ago."

The potion master turned back to his wife. "Child, what is it?" Severus edged closer.

"I killed him." Hermione's voice was weak.

"You had no choice." Severus crept nearer.

"I killed my uncle...I killed..." Hermione dissolved into tears but finally allowed Severus to hold her this time. The potion master was getting tired of the girl soaking his robes every few hours, but he suppressed his natural urge to hex her and instead patted her hair. He was surprised by how mild his hexing inclination really was.

"You did what you had to. Now we have to get out of here. Can you hold it together for a little while longer?" Severus asked while he lamented the loss of sanity in his life. His best friend was a rambling crazy one minute and a pillar of strength the next. The man's son was talking to himself. His employer and mentor was rapidly developing an addiction to lemon drops that rivaled those found with exclusive and highly illegal potions. And now his wife, the epitome of logic, was breaking apart. For a moment, the wizard wondered why he bothered.

The girl in his arms nodded and hesitantly wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry, Severus. I just never...I knew I might. I thought I was prepared to do it, but..."

"No one is ever prepared to kill, child." He gently touched her cheek. "We need to leave quickly. Draco, you will come with us." Severus stood and brought his wife up with him.

"I can't leave Father and Mother." The blond shook his head and remained firmly in place.

"You can't stay here. Lucius will think of something to get out punishment. And your mother would not want you to sacrifice yourself for her sake."

Draco looked skeptical until Hermione took his hand. "Draco, you can't stay here. Once we are gone, you will have to pick between Voldemort and us. You can't return to Hogwarts unless you come with us now. If you wait, Voldemort will not give you the opportunity to defect. Furthermore, we will have to issue a warrant for your arrest. If we don't, He'll know that something is wrong. Both Severus and I can testify under Veritaserum that you are a Death Eater. No matter what, your cover is gone, whether it be inside Hogwarts, or inside the Death Eaters. You are going to have to pick where you want to hide, here with Voldemort or at Hogwarts with us."

"I don't want to hide at all." Draco's voice was lacking his usual whine and sounded tired instead.

Severus gave a sad sigh. "That is no longer an option."

Draco nodded and his shoulders dropped. "Then I choose Hogwarts. I can't stand Wormtail and that is all the company I'd have if I stayed with the Dark Lord. Besides, I already made myself pretty clear on where my allegiances lie. And I have a reason to return." Draco gave a half- hearted grin.

Hermione good-naturedly slapped him. "Will you leave that poor man alone?" Hermione latched onto the distraction just provided. "What makes you think he's interested in you at all? He might prefer someone else. Perhaps you should just drop it and let Prof. Lupin be."

"That, Granger, is not possible. I see what I want and I go for it. Family trait." Malfoy smirked. "Besides, where would the fun be in giving up?"

"Alright, you two, let's get out of here." Snape interrupted. It was good Hermione was able to joke, but they were in a rush. "Lucius said to use the exit through your mother's rooms, but with her awake and somewhat cognizant for once, I'd suggest an alternate route."

Draco grinned. "Let's go out the front."

Hermione gasped in shock. "Right through the new throne room?"

"Why not? We know Voldemort's not there. He never stays there after his meetings are over with. We should be able to walk right out the door. Not to mention the anti-apparition barrier is closer to the front door for convenience than the back. We won't have as far to run before we can disapparate to Hogsmeade."

Hermione looked skeptical, but Severus okayed the plan. The irony alone would be worth the risk. He ignored the voice that told him he was starting to sound like a Gryffindor.

The three quickly exited the rooms with Draco leading the way. If Wormtail or another Death Eater was around a corner, Draco would be able to make a proper excuse to get past and immobilize them before the others were seen. They made it to the staircase without trouble. Severus motioned for Draco to check the room and then crouched down beside Hermione in about the same spot Parkinson had been concealed in earlier.

Draco straightened himself and walked confidently and with a slight swagger into the center of the large entryway. When no one challenged him, he opened the front door and peered outside. Voldemort had not been able to post additional guards on the estate for fear of the Ministry taking an interest. The front path and gardens were empty.

Severus and Hermione made a hasty descent and started for the door. They caught up with Draco and were just about to leave when a curse hit the wall by the potion master's head. The three ducked and turned to see Pettigrew entering from a side corridor.

"Wh...wh...where do you think you're g...g...going?" His wand was trembling.

"Home." Severus answered simply and drew Narcissa's wand. Hermione held out her left hand and gathered her concentration to cast wandlessly if need be. Severus hoped it would not come to that. The girl was still shaken from the ordeal with her uncle. He doubted she would be capable of much. As is her hand was trembling more than the rat.

Wormtail looked to Draco, and the blond glared at his professor and fellow student. "I told you you'd never make it out alive. A lot of good taking my wand and my mother's will do you. Different cores, professor." The sneer was picture perfect.

Hermione spared a moment for contemplation as the men held each other at a stand still. Draco gave a start as her eyes flashed and she gave him a slight wink. "Don't worry, Draco. We'll get you back to Hogwart's and break whatever spell they put on you."

Now Wormtail looked confused. "Spell? Malfoy's not under a spell."

Severus caught on and decided to play along. He gave a hard look to the rat and watched as he shook harder. "Of course he is. Draco would never betray us of his own free will. I'd surmise Lucius has him under the Imperius, just like Narcissa. To think the man was once my friend." Severus was slowly backing up and pushing the others out behind him. Hermione had turned her hand on Draco and pretended to be guarding him during the retreat. They were almost out the door when the Dark Lord arrived, pushing Pansy down the stairs in front him and trailed by Lucius. The cry the girl gave as her head split open on the last marble step echoed in the cavernous room.

"What! Stop them!" Voldemort ordered and reached for his wand.

Wormtail squeaked and almost dropped his wand. Lucius silently closed his eyes and threw a dark curse at his friend. The dark red light barely missed Severus as he pivoted to the right. Pettigrew had recovered himself and was sending out lesser, but still nasty, hexes at the potion master. Draco and Hermione were already running for the barrier, the blond doing a good job of looking reluctant yet moving quickly.

The Dark Lord drew his wand and aimed right at the retreating form of Hermione. A ball of green tinged with orange connected with her back. Severus reached her side just as she collapsed and casted a shield charm. Another curse from Wormtail had hit Draco at the same time. The blond had blocked most of it by jumping behind a bush. In an acting job worthy of an award he cautiously peeked over the top and started spouting off apologies for his actions.

"Professor, I'm sorry. They made me do it...that last curse broke Voldemort's Imperius..."

Hermione was in agony and had started coughing up blood. Severus nodded to his student paying him barely any attention. Severus' shielding spell wasn't going to last much longer with the strength of curses coming at him from the Dark Lord. "I knew it all along, Draco. Help me with her."

Draco nodded casting his own shielding spells and helped Hermione to stand. She almost fell over as Severus was hit with a fire curse that managed to worm its way through his shields. He shrugged off his outer robe, leaving it smoldering on the grass, and hastily ushered the others across the wards. Just the second before the group started to disapparate, Lucius managed to connect a hex. The look on the man's face as his son fell and disappeared would have made the Dark Lord kill him had the snake been paying attention. Regret, fear, self-loathing, and more than a little concern flashed across the aristocratic features. Lucius ignored the ranting Dark Wizard and turned back into the house stepping over the dead body of his son's would-be wife just as the other two escapees vanished as well.

The three landed on the grass directly before the main gates. Hermione tried to stay standing but fell to the ground unconscious in a matter of seconds. Draco, for his part, was picking himself off the ground despite his injuries. He grimaced in pain and clutched his left arm tightly to his body as he wavered on his feet. Every bone was broken and the nerves kept active by the dark magic. But he still managed to help Severus carry Hermione inside. They did not want to risk using magic when they had no idea of the curse's effects. Severus fought with himself as he ran for the infirmary. This was all his fault.

As they neared the front doors Remus Lupin stepped out, accidentally blocking the way, his eyes fixed on Draco. Severus snarled at him. "Hurry up and get out of the way, Lupin. Draco and Hermione were hit." Severus bit out angrily and shuffled the werewolf out of the way.

"I know, Harry saw it all. Come on, Madame Pomfrey is waiting." Lupin quickly opened the doors as the three hurried inside. Harry rushed forward and took Draco's arm as the blond started to teeter. Remus took the boy's place helping Snape carry Hermione. The small blush that covered the two boy's faces as Draco leaned on his classmate went unnoticed by the others as they rushed up the staircases and into the infirmary.

"Severus! Thank Merlin." Madame Pomfrey assaulted the group as soon as they made it inside. "What happened? Dumbledore said to get ready, but wouldn't say what was wrong..." She trailed off as the Headmaster came out of her office and they both got a good look at the group.

Albus frowned deeply at the group. "I felt it best to let the Snapes tell you what they felt comfortable with, Poppy. Much of what transpired they might wish to keep to themselves. Now please, see to the children." The elderly wizard locked eyes with Harry. "All three of them please."

"I'm fine Headmaster, really." Potter's words were underscored as he swayed on his feet. Draco and Hermione were already lying down, Hermione was breathing erratically and Draco was trying not to jar his arm. Remus helped Harry to a bed in-between them. The Boy-Who-Lived sighed in resignation. "I knew I'd end up here at the end of the year."

Severus raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his wife. His injures were minimal to say the least. Somehow he had managed to escape with barely a scratch. The pained expression and near panic on his young spouse's face made it abundantly clear she, however, had not. Draco was still silent and only the absence of sarcastic comments gave away his plight. Remus for his part took up station between the two boys. The werewolf was torn on whom to comfort first. Twinkling the entire time, Dumbledore sat down on the side of Harry's bed leaving Draco to the DADA professor.

Accessing the state of her various patents quickly, the nurse flew into her storeroom and returned with arms full of various potions and herbs. She went first to Hermione's side. Muttering under her breath she waved her wand and took stock of the injuries. Hermione had once again passed into unconsciousness during the scan and Severus was grateful. Whatever curse Voldemort had used was harsh. The tears and gasps that his courageous wife could not help but utter made the potion master realize how much pain she really must be in. She has stopped coughing up blood, but that did little to ease his fears. As she completed the scan Madame Pomfrey grew pale.

"What is it?" The question sounded despondent even to his own ears.

Pomfrey looked at the assembled group and back at Severus. "I'm not sure she'd want everyone to hear."

Severus blinked then scowled. "Potter and Lupin are her friends. The Headmaster will need to know anyway. As for Draco, he helped to save us, and if this is as dark as I believe it must be, perhaps he can help find a counter." Pomfrey looked at him pointedly. "You're questioning MY being here? She's my wife woman." Snape glared daggers and clutched the girl's hand.

The nurse simply looked skeptical. The Headmaster ordered her to tell them after a silent glaring contest between the nurse and professor ended in a stale mate. The witch stood up straight and defiantly huffed at the wizard but relented as Severus returned her look but with more venom. "She was hit with Sterilitas Perpetuo. There is nothing I can do but try and ease the pain and compensate for blood loss. The curse slowly pulls apart the victim's reproductive organs. She's bleeding internally and if I don't replenish the blood she won't make it. As is I don't understand why she isn't dead. The spell is classified as a sterility curse, but in reality it is deadly. There has only been one recorded case of a human female surviving it. Males have a fifty/fifty chance." The nurse trailed off and watched in astonishment as Snape fought back tears still holding onto Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't realize that you actually cared for her – or that this would matter."

"We did not want children, woman. But she deserves the CHOICE! And this is killing her. What can I do to help you? I won't lose her like this." Severus gently brushed hair off his wife's forehead and kept her hand held even tighter in his. Something was tickling the back of his mind, something important but he couldn't quite grasp it. Something that could save or end her life.

"NO! Don't give her that!" Severus grabbed the potion bottle away. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Pomfrey reaching for a vial of blood restorative drought, and it clicked. He knew, knew the secret the Grangers had been keeping, the thing Soren had feared. He knew what made the Grangers go along so easily with the plans. They had been frightened of her potential threat.

"Severus Snape! If you want to save her let me work." The witch backpedaled and bent to retrieve the bottle.

"Severus," The Headmaster left Harry's side and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Severus, Poppy know what she is doing."

Snape glared up. "No she doesn't. Hermione can't take that potion. It would kill her. She is too weak to handle the silver." The potion master looked directly at the DADA professor. "With her body under such trauma what would normally only cause her pain and turn her will kill her."

A silence than, "Silver? But Hermione isn't...I swear by Merlin, Severus, I didn't.I would never. Goddess help me, I wouldn't." Remus was quivering and had lost his composure. The man's eyes were darting around the room to land on the Headmaster. "You have to believe me!" He had begun to hyperventilate. The penalty for infecting another living being with lycanthropy was death. Remus who was normally so very calm was not handling the mere thought of his greatest fear coming true, the fear that he would one day infect another person with the curse he must bare.

"Lupin, calm yourself." Severus kept eye contact and stated in a blank voice. "I know you never bit Hermione. I would have seen the marks. And we would have noticed her changing if she was a full werewolf."

"Severus, what are you implying?" Albus inquired, minus twinkle.

"Think about it, Albus. Her mood swings. You can chart them and they correlate to the full moon. Her eyes flash when she gets angry, agitated, or excited." Severus looked back at Remus. "They flash amber, Lupin. They go from brown to amber." The werewolf had stopped hyperventilating, but the room could clearly see that his eyes were almost glowing, and the they were indeed amber. "Her strength is far beyond normal for a 16 year old girl. She starts out situations nervous and with trepidation, but all of a sudden she'll take control."

"Example?" The headmaster asked as he contemplated the idea.

Severus drew himself up. "Our wedding night." He glared around daring anyone to inquire further. No one did, but Potter looked half-sick, half- curious and Draco was hiding a smirk.

"Are...are you saying that Hermione is part werewolf? That one of her parents was?" Remus was still slightly shaking and Draco had come up behind him and had his good arm wrapped around the older man.

Severus tried not to show he'd noticed the action or the look of concern etched on the boy's face. Such a display was unusual enough for either son or father. He wasn't willing to compromise it.

"Her father I do believe. Her mother was obviously not a werewolf. That would not have gone undetected. But if the man Soren drugged 17 years ago was, and Soren didn't notice at the time, then that could explain more than what I just mentioned."

"What else, Professor?" Harry asked standing shakily, one hand rubbing his scar. The visions of what had happened at the Manor still causing him pain.

Snape turned toward Potter. "When Hermione and I visited her parents they seemed concerned about making sure she kept her emotions in check. At the time I gave it little thought. Most Slytherin's train their children to suppress outward signs of distress or elation. But the Grangers did nothing else truly in keeping with Slytherin training. From Soren I would have expected such teaching, but not from the Grangers. Certainly not Allen Granger. Without such control her parentage would have come to the Ministry's attention or at the least the Headmaster's. There is only one condition that causes the eyes to flash that shade of amber. Not to mention her behavioral changes of late. Luckily for her, the mood swings start up in part-wolf children around the same time as puberty in the rest of the population. That little coincidence aided the Grangers and Soren in hiding her condition from everyone, including her."

"But the ministry sterilizes adult werewolves. Who could have..." Remus stopped. "You don't think…" Severus nodded. "I'm gay! Very VERY gay." Remus shuttered. "I don't think I COULD with a ..."

Severus softened his tone and glare. "Soren used a very powerful aphrodisiac, Remus. You wouldn't have had a choice, and you would not remember it." Severus looked down at his wife. "She does bare a resemblance to you. Perhaps it is just the werewolf, but something tells me...I don't think she knows consciously, but the way she ran to you after the notice about her parents. She latched onto you like a lifeline."

Albus cleared his throat. "There is only one way to find out and we have little time. If she is part werewolf that would explain her still being with us after the curse. The wolf would give her increased stamina and make it harder to kill her. But she will still need medication to recover. If the blood restorative draft can't be used we will have to come up with something else."

"If she is Remus' daughter I can give her a dose of liquid starlight. It should throw her into a transformation without damaging her further." Poppy paused, "The problem is that once a half werewolf transforms, they continue to do so at every full moon. The starlight will fully turn her allowing the werewolf form to complete the healing process. While dormant, the lycanthropy does not affect her except for slight a variation in mood around the full moon, but if I bring the wolf out of hibernation she will be in essence the same as a full blooded werewolf. I'll have saved her life but..."

"But condemn her to life as a werewolf, with all the same complications." Severus finished and shuttered.

Lupin looked horrified. "You can't do that to her, Poppy! I know what it is like. You can't."

"Would you rather her die, Remus?" Harry cut in angrily. "Hermione would rather live I can assure you." He turned to face the nurse and the potion master. "Do whatever test you need to and confirm Prof. Snape's theory. Than HELP her one way or another. While all of you have been arguing she's gotten paler." Now green eyes flashed. "She's my best friend and I need her."

Everyone paused for a moment than flew into to action simultaneously. Remus slumped even further into Draco. Draco winced in pain and then hid his reaction in favor of basking in the nearness of his would be lover. Severus sat back down next to his wife and did a poor job of hiding his fear and worry. For a man with a phobia of wolves he was taking the situation rather calmly. Harry had moved from his bed to the other side of his friend and had taken her hand. Albus watched the scene and stayed out of the flustered medi- witch's way. The old man looked at his students. Everyone in the room had been or still was under his tutelage. He was so tired of seeing pain on all of their faces. He wanted so much to make it all go away.

Pomfrey came bustling back up with what looked like a strip of paper. "Remus, give me your hand." The man absentmindedly held it out. The nurse pricked his finger and let a single drop fall onto one side of the parchment. She then went and did the same to Hermione and placed the drop on the opposite corner. Going back to a bottle she'd left on a side table, she let a single drop of navy blue liquid slide onto the parchment. The pool of liquid merged with the two smaller red dots. The blue started changing colors rapidly where it touched the blood until the entire parchment was flashing different shades and colors. It finally settled at a violent shade of pink.

"Congratulations Remus. It's a girl." The nurse ignored the choking noise from the professor and grabbed a bottle full of silver liquid. "Remus, take her into a private room then give this to her. She'll transform even though the full moon was last week and regardless of the time of day." The medi-witch picked up a second bottle that was murkier gray then silver. "I hate to give this to you, but I don't want her alone during her first transformation. Hers doesn't have Wolfsbane in it. Her system is to damaged to handle a transformation and the potion. This bottle has a full dose of Wolfsbane in it. It should be enough to let you kept the wolf in check, but starlight transformations are not always the same as the normal monthly ones. I have no idea what to expect. Hermione will be unable to control the wolf and without the Wolfsbane it will be up to you to keep her from harming herself as she heals. The starlight will were off in about 10 hours and you both will transform back."

Remus hesitantly took the bottles. "Do I have to?"

"REMUS!" Everyone looked at Harry. "You are not going to let your DAUGHTER suffer through a transformation by herself! She won't know what is happening. And without Wolfsbane none of us can stay in here with her." Harry took a deep breath and continued calmer. "She trusts you, Remus. And unless Snape is an Animagus…" Severus shook his head. He had never completed that training, but now it looked like he would have a reason to.

The werewolf looked more frightened than anything else as he gathered his daughter into his arms and walked to a private room. Pomfrey locked the door behind them. A moment latter the sound of two screams caused the group left behind to shutter. Severus almost bolted as the screams turned to howls.

Albus noticed and forced the man outside of the infirmary and caste a silencing spell on the hospital wing so no one could hear and so he could calm the man. "She will survive this, Severus."

The dark man nodded. "But will she be the same? She will wake up a WEREWOLF!"

Albus chuckled. "She's been waking up a half-werewolf her entire life."

"There is a big difference. Before she had the strength and stamina without the drawbacks."

Albus sighed. "I'm surprised she made it this far without transforming, Severus. Normally a half-werewolf will come in contact with one of the MANY substances that will cause a transformation early in life. If she had ever spilled Wolfsbane on herself while you were making it, or if Remus had bleed on her. Or if she'd picked nightshade in herbology. There are many things that could have brought this out. Better we find out this way than having her turn in full view of the school. If she had succumbed to the wolf it might have been in daylight without warning. She could have bitten someone."

Severus scowled. "The MOM will kill her. They do not allow half-breeds to live."

"They are dangerous before the transformation, true. Their abilities with the lack of a werewolf's drawbacks make them strong warriors. But after the first changing they are the same creature as the parent. And since Voldemort has in essence carried out the Ministry's policy in sterilizing her I doubt they will cause a fuss."

"They will arrest Remus. He procreated. You know Fudge is looking of any reason to declare open season on Dark Creatures."

Albus twinkled. "I never knew you cared about him. And since I have no plans to announce this to the public, and something tells me they will not want to make this public yet either." Albus smiled brighter as Severus scowled. "Look my friend, I know you love Hermione and that she feels the same about you. Will this really change anything? Can it change anything?"

Snape sat down on a bench and stared out across the hall. "I don't want it to, Albus. I am...use to her now. But I caused this. She married me to save her parents. They are dead. She married me to escape Soren. He's dead. She married me for protection from Voldemort. Now she is a larger target then before." Severus shuddered.

Albus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "None of which is your fault. Harry and I devised a way to transmit his visions into a sort of real-time image. He said it was like a muggle bideo projectionator or something like that. I saw Voldemort outline His plans, my boy. There is nothing you could have done differently. The Chronicles could not have gone to the Dark Lord. We are lucky the fool did not check them before he started the plan."

Severus scowled. "He most likely knew that his magical signature would leave an impression on them. If I sensed it I would have had no reason not to turn them over. He must have assumed they contained the same information as the potion recipes Wales gave him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, let us return. I believe young Harry should be asleep and Mr. Malfoy tended to." They returned to the infirmary and were promptly pounced on by an irate medi-witch with a headache.

Severus spent the next 10 hours on a hospital bed glaring at said medi- witch. As soon as he had reentered Pomfrey had magically chained him to the feathery prison. 'For his own good'. Just as he felt the magical bindings giving way a very weary Remus and confused Hermione came out of the private room. Snape leapt to his feet and had his wife in his arms before he even thought to move.

"You are all right. I was so worried. Do you feel any different?"

"I…I'm not sure. Remus told me what happened when I…when I..." Hermione helplessly shrugged as she was let go. The information was still processing in her mind. She was a werewolf. Remus Lupin was her father. And she would spend every full moon for the rest of her life guzzling that atrocious concoction. "When I...I'm not sure what to call it."

"Detransformed?" Harry offered in a muffled voice as he rolled over and reached for his glasses.

Lupin gave a small smile. "That is one thing you could call it." He looked over towards his students. "Did you two survive the night?"

"Relatively. Prof. Snape kept us awake trying to wandlessly curse Madame Pomfrey but eventually I learned to ignore him." Draco smirked and experimentally moved his arm. "I've had better experiences but I'm still whole."

"Thank Merlin!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy came from the door. "Oh Goddess Draco, I thought I'd killed you! I came as soon as I could get away from that thing!" Noticing the audience for the first time the blond stopped, his expression going blank. "Well Draco, now that I know you are well I will return and inform you mother."

"Drop the act, Lucius. Everyone here can be trusted. Just ward the doors and windows before going on." Snape snapped and went to try and find his spare wand on the nightstand. Hermione was still weak from her ordeal and Remus helped her to the now emptied bed.

Just as the door was being warded Albus strolled in. "Ah Lucius. I was hopping to see you."

Lucius sneered. "My I inquire as to why?"

Twinkle going full force the headmaster replied. "Your son is in a difficult position. Either he stays here in safety but unable to leave, or he returns to Voldemort and plays the same game Severus was caught at. I assume since my potion master is relatively un-harmed you have also rejected the Dark Arts."

There was about a full 30 seconds of silence before Hermione and Harry made eye contact. And burst out laughing. They kept pointing at the Slytherins and giggling for what seemed like an hour. Everyone in the room minus the Headmaster and Lupin were actively learning/using the Dark Arts. To think someone could just up and STOP using such a tool was preposterous.

"If you two are quite finished?" Lucius glared at the Gryffindors. "My son will remain here. I will do whatever spying you need, just keep him out of it."

Draco wasn't about to let that happen. "No father. Voldemort suspects you of disloyalty already. You won't survive the attempt. Your best chance for survival is to keep withdrawing from the activities and doing as Prof. Snape has done for years, devote yourself to 'research'. The Dark Lord already thinks you have lost your appetite for death. Let Him think that is the problem and leave it be. As long as He thinks Malfoy House is under His control you will be fine. As for me, I have another year before I'll have to worry too much about my 'duties.' That is one year of spying time."

"Draco, I can not ask you to do this. You are only 16." Dumbledore looked from father to son, neither of which had broken eye contact with each other. "As Headmaster it is my duty to protect you."

"It is your duty to protect the wizarding world as the head of the Order. We all do what we must." Draco walked up to his father. "I know you don't want me to do this, Father. But I have no choice. I joined Him, but I will not serve Him. Let me do this."

"I can not stop you, and you are right, Voldemort no longer trusts me. But will He trust you any more after this?"

Hermione cut in from her seat on the bed. "Did Wormtail report my 'conversation' with Draco?"

Lucius turned to her. "Something about you and Severus thinking I had Draco under the Imperius." The blond slowly smiled. The sight sent shivers down Harry's back. "I believe I see. Draco will 'pretend' to have been under my control. He'll tell the Headmaster 'everything' so to speak. Then when Dumbledore tries to use him to spy against us..."

Draco interrupted his father. "Voldemort will try and use me to spy against the Order in turn. It really will work out the same as it did with Prof. Snape." Draco's look turned smug. "Only I won't get caught."

"I managed for over twenty years, boy." Severus glared, then he smirked. "Of course if you do better it will only be because of the wonderful example and private tutelage I have given you."

Draco smirked back. "Of course."

Harry was still staring at Lucius. "You'd let your only son spy on the most evil wizard in existence?"

Lucius moved to return the look. "No. The most evil wizard is Albus Dumbledore. He just hides it better than the Dark Lord." Harry looked doubtful. "That is of course considering my definition of evil involves the forced consumption of sweets."

Severus nodded solemnly. "Yes, the Headmaster is a vile, vile, creature."

The others in the room stood stunned for a moment. Lucius than broke the silence by laughing. "How unusual. Gryffindors incapable of understanding a joke."

"I believe they are wondering how we can joke about this sort of thing." Severus quipped.

"They have never had cause to find out." Lucius frowned. "Let them pray they never do." With that the blond man turned to go but paused a few steps from the threshold.

"One last thing my son. I regret to inform you that Parkinson was killed. She fell down the stairs. Of course I believe she had some assistance from our house quest. I hope this will not be to distressing for you."

"If I start jumping for joy I believe Professor Snape will have me committed and the Headmaster will question my loyalty. I'll have to settle for grinning like an idiot." Draco cheekily replied.

Lucius chuckled. "Never cared for her myself. Good day Headmaster."

"Good day Lucius."

Lucius walked forward and took Hermione's hand. "I am most distressed that your stay at the Manor was so uncomfortable, my lady. When this is resolved you must come back and enjoy the true wonders of Malfoy hospitality." The wizard smirked.

Hermione returned the smirk. "And you will have to visit Ravenshire. I believe my Grandfather's guest rooms could use airing out." The threat rang clear. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Still loyal to your husband than. Pity. Draco, see that you learn something. And Severus, care for her. If you don't, one of us will." In a swirl of robes the Deatheater glided out of the infirmary.

Albus took a lemon drop out and sucked on it contemplatively. "The man is not as stable as he once was."

"No Headmaster," Draco shuddered. "Father is having some troubles."

"That Draco, is an understatement." Albus turned to the others. "Now I must decide what to do with young Harry. Our cover of your studying the Dark Arts no longer works. You will once again be a target."

Harry nodded solemnly and was about to reply when Hermione cut him off. "I have an idea."

Harry turned and looked at her. He started at the expression on her face. "Oh no! Whatever it is I'm not doing it. I know that look... I'm not taking Polyjuice. No way."

"This doesn't involve Polyjuice." Hermione twinkled as violently as the headmaster and grinned wider.

"What DOES it involve then?" The Potter curiosity got the better of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"How would you like to spend the summer staring at two blondes and sunning yourself?"

Harry blinked at her in confusion. "I love blondes but the beach...you are not talking about the beach are you?"

"I've heard that Malfoy Manor is lovely this time of year." Hermione smirked as Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"You have officially lost your mind." Harry turned to his professor. "Remus, you never told me insanity was a side effect of lycanthropy."

"Last I checked it wasn't. Hermione, the DARK LORD is at Malfoy Manor." Lupin shrieked.

"For now He is. Draco will go home and report that the plan worked. He has Dumbledore fooled into thinking BOTH of the Malfoy's are renouncing their allegiance to the Dark Lord. But Lucius will stay at home so as not to arouse suspicion. Then Draco will tell of his 'wonderful' scheme. You see Severus was really teaching Harry the Dark Arts, he had to. Draco was in on the secessions. But the Headmaster was only using the training to keep Voldemort thinking there was a way to convert Harry to His cause. With Severus' cover blown it would be useless to continue. But if Dumbledore can be convinced to try the same cover up again with his NEW spies, the Malfoys..." Hermione grinned, her eyes predatory.

"You mean you want me to get Father to agree to train Potter? You want me to spend all summer with that...that...with Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes." Hermione smirked.

"It couldn't work again." Draco looked shocked.

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? Voldemort believes Lucius is still loyal to some degree and if our plan works for you to spy, He'll think you are to. But He'll also think that Dumbledore trusts you. He'll agree to leave the Manor so that Harry will be willing to go. It will look like Lucius is trying to convert him for real like Severus was supposedly doing before. And it will appear that Dumbledore is fully fooled by the Imperius story."

Harry thought for a moment. "Voldemort seems to be as obsessed with turning me as he was with killing me. This could work."

Severus agreed. "I think it just might. The Dark Lord has taken a liking to Draco. It seems the boy is trusted above all of us because of his youth and supposed malleability. This very well might mean the children will be safe for a time."

"I don't like it." Remus voiced. "I trust Draco, but I'm not convinced about his father." The blond stiffened. "I know you believe in him, Draco, but we can't afford risks."

"Father would never do anything to harm me. If he informs Voldemort of any of this I am as good as dead."

Albus held a hand up. "The plan could use some fine tuning, but I think it could work. But I want Remus to accompany you. Draco, tell your father the plan and have him inform Voldemort that Harry and a guardian will be coming for the summer. Remus' presence will insure that Riddle will not expect immediate results. But the potential gains from having the hero of the wizarding world at His side will be enough to have Tom jump for the bate."

"Sirius isn't going to like this." Harry, Hermione, and Remus voiced at once.

"I'll notify him myself." The headmaster smiled benignly. "Draco, I trust you have a way to communicate privately with your father?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Than I must be going. End of the year feast to plan." The headmaster left the hospital wing with Draco not far behind him.

Hermione looked at her newly found father. "This is going to take some time."

Remus sighed. "Yes it is. I had no idea."

"I know. Only Soren could have know, or mother. But she never saw you after that night." Hermione ran a hand over her hair. "This morning was the most frightening thing I've ever..."

Severus shuttered. "I am sorry, Hermione. We couldn't let you die."

Hermione turned to her husband. "I don't blame you. I'd rather put up with this," She waved a hand around to encompass everything, "Than not be alive. I just need some time."

Severus nodded. "I understand." He turned to go.

"Severus!" Hermione called after him. "You will be okay right? I know you don't like werewolves."

Snape turned around. "It is not a matter of dislike." He looked toward Lupin. "In my youth I had a bad experience. My fear is irrational."

"Fear is never irrational." Remus spoke with conviction. "Only not understood. I can't blame you for fearing me...us."

"You may not blame me, Remus, but it is something I will have to get over. I will not shirk from my own wife."

Hermione's eyes were tearing over. "You mean you won't leave me? I thought after all this...there really isn't a reason to stay together...and your feeling toward..." The tears fell full force.

Severus rushed over and embraced her silencing her with a finger over her lips. "No child. I am selfish. The only way you will get rid of me is to order me away."

"Never Severus. Never."

Remus watched as Severus helped the girl into the dungeons. He turned and looked back into the infirmary. What had he done? And what would the summer bring?

**Story is continued in the sequal: Complications of Birth. **

Also, Check out missing scenes from both stories in Convergence of Birth


End file.
